Secrets, Love, & Lies
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: Dimitri disappeared after he slept with Rose, only to leave her with a bit of a surprise, a beautiful baby girl. Lissa's about to be crowned queen, only adding to Rose's stress, but what happens when Dimitri returns to find Rose with a child?
1. Masquerade

"Adrian… Help Bailey get dressed please. I can't be late for work again…" I called from my bedroom. "Fuck." I muttered as I tried to gather all my things to head back to court.

"No need for the nasty language guardian Hathaway." Adrian said from the door. I turned to see him standing there with my daughter, Bailey standing in front of him. I smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy didn't mean to cuss." Bailey smiled up at me. I wasn't sure if I loved it, or hated it, because every time she smiled… I saw him… I saw Dimitri. I hadn't seen him in almost two and a half years. He had no idea about Bailey nor would he ever know.

"Its okay momma, I'm used to it." She said. I shook my head at her. Adrian was laughing so hard his face was turning red.

"Shut up Ivashkov." I grabbed my stake, shoving it into my belt.

"Make sure she gets to daycare on time today." Adrian nodded.

"Got it mom." I rolled my eyes. They followed me to the door as I pulled my shoes on. I leaned down and kissed Bailey on the cheek.

"Behave today… Understand? No more punching people in the face… Kay? We don't need you kicked out. Don't take after mommy." Bailey smiled again, and all I saw was Dimitri. It wasn't fair. I'd been able to push him out of my life for the past two years, but looking into her dark brown eyes, and seeing that smile… the exact same smile, made it hard to actually forget.

"I'll behave today. I promise momma." I nodded.

"That's my girl. I love you."

"Love you too." She wrapped her little arms around my neck. I let her go, and hugged Adrian.

"Thank you again." He nodded. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put a hand up.

"I've got it." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." He chuckled before I walked out of the house, and started towards the court. I loved my daughter more than anything in the world. Dimitri was Bailey's father. I wasn't sure how it happened, and neither was anyone else… or atleast.. The few people that knew. Dhampirs weren't supposed to be able to reproduce with other dhampirs. Dimitri and I were both dhampirs, so we don't really understand. Liss and I guess it's a shadow-kissed effect. One of the many. I don't regret what happened, and not in any way what so ever do I regret having Bailey. She is one of the best things in my life. After Dimitri disappeared back off to Russia with his family, I've had no one but Bailey, Liss, Christian, and Adrian. Adrian helps me a lot, and I'm so thankful for him. Since Bailey…Adrian and I called our little… deal or whatever off. I told him I didn't want or need to date or consider myself with anyone when I had two other lives on my hands. I had to much to worry about without having a stressful relationship. Bailey and Liss were my main priorities. Speaking of Liss… She'll be crowned as the new moroi queen within the next two or three weeks. She's so excited, and I'm so excited for her.. Although.. I'll have to take my job that much more seriously. Strigoi usually target those higher on the royal rankings. Although.. I'd never let a strigoi that close to her. When I arrived at court, Liss met me at the door.

"Hey Rose!"

"Hola Liss." She smiled.

"Your not late today. I'm proud." I pushed her playfully.

"You shut up.. Kay? You don't have a daughter to deal with." She giggled.

"Speaking of.. How is she? I've been busy the past few days. I haven't got to see her." I smiled.

"She's good. She misses you."

"I'll try and come by to see her tonight." I nodded.

"She'll like that. She needs other company besides Adrian." Liss nodded.

"Everyone does." I snorted.

"So… what have you so diligently been working on Queen-to-be Vasilisa?" She smiled.

"You really wanna know?" I nodded.

"The day before my coronation, I want to have a masquerade ball here. Wouldn't that be so much fun?" I nodded.

"Wow… That'd be… a lot of fun." She frowned.

"You don't like it." I shook my head.

"No… No.. I love it. Its just… I wouldn't be able to come. I have Bailey. Adrian would be here, and I'd have no babysitter."

"Bring her."

"I can't. I don't want to expose her into that environment yet."

"Rose… She's about to turn four. You have to do it sometime."

"I know." I groaned.

"Alright… We'll both be here." She smiled.

"Yay. You have to come shopping with me to get a dress."

"When?" I asked.

"Now."

"WHAT? I have to get Bailey in like… a few hours. I can't go shopping." Liss laughed at me.

"Dear, I'm about to be queen. I don't even have to leave the court to shop." She grabbed my hand and towed me down the hall to a huge computer. "See… watch. I've already been looking at dresses. I found one I think would look absolutely amazing on you." She opened the page and there was a picture of this deep blue dress. It was knee length and absolutely gorgeous. It was sort of poofy at the bottom, but not so poofy it was tacky. The top was strapless and would hug the torso of my body perfectly. It had a silver piece of cloth that was like a belt that tied around the back creating a bow.

"I love it." I whispered.

"Really?"

"Wow… I figured you'd hate it." I snorted.

"Me… hate that? How could I? Its gorgeous?" I said.

"You want it?" I nodded.

"I'll have to go get my debit card from the house." Liss shook her head at me.

"Nope. I've got it. I also picked out a dress for Bailey. Want to see?" I smiled brightly, and nodded. She clicked off that page onto another. There was a pretty white dress. It tied around the back of the neck, and would come down a little below her knees. It was so pretty.

"White is a very good color for her. It makes her eyes and her hair stand out." She nodded.

"I thought the same thing." I smiled. I could feel that she was trying to hide something through the bond. I could feel it. I wasn't going to ask though. If she wanted me to know… she'd tell me.

"What about masks?"

"Your mask I already have picked out. You don't get to see till the night of."

"Can I see Bailey's mask then?" She nodded, and scrolled down. There was a beautiful white and silver mask on the page. There was a bow on the side, and it was white and silver. It was gorgeous. I loved it.

"Its gorgeous." She nodded.

"I thought so too." I smiled.

"I can get my debit card Liss. That's got to cost a lot." Liss shook her head.

"I've got it. I promise." I sighed.

"Alright." I groaned. She smiled.

"So.. How are you doing with the whole… queen to be thing?"

"I'm coping." I smiled.

"Your going to be an amazing queen."

"Thanks." She said. I hugged her.

"Can I see your dress?"

"Also a surprise." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh fine." We went into her study and started filling out masquerade invitations and addressing them to each of the people at court. When we were done with that, I had to go get Bailey.

"If you want to stop by tonight to see her… feel free." She nodded.

"I probably will. If not… You should bring her here with you tomorrow." I sighed and nodded.

"Okay." I hugged her, and started out of the court. When I walked inside of the nursery, Baileys teacher had her sitting in a chair in the far corner. I saw a kid with a bag of ice on his face. God… Bailey. Her teacher walked over to me, and frowned.

"Mrs. Hathaway… I'm afraid Bailey has hit another kid today." I sighed.

"Did she say why?" She shook her head.

"I didn't ask. She hit him hard." I smiled and shook my head.

"She's got to stop taking after me." I muttered.

"Guardian Hathaway… We can't have this continue. If she doesn't control herself… we'll have to expel her." I nodded.

"Come here Bailey." She looked so afraid.. So innocent as she walked over to me.

"What happened Bailey?" I asked.

"Kevin was… he was picking on Haley. He pushed her, and I told him to stop. He pushed her again, and I hit him." I looked back up at her teacher.

"Mrs. Andrews… can you call Haley over here." She nodded.

"Haley." A little black headed kid walked over to us, and stood there staring up at me.

"Guardian Hathaway…" I smiled and knelt down beside her.

"Tell me… Did Kevin push you today?" She nodded, but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Did Bailey tell him to stop?" She nodded again.

"Did he push you a second time?" She nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Bailey was only sticking up for me. She didn't want to really hurt him." I smiled.

"Thank you. You can go back to playing now." She nodded. I stood up and took Baileys hand.

"It sounds to me… like you need to pay more attention to the rest of your kids Mrs. Andrews. If not.. I'll be sure to take Bailey elsewhere." I started walking, taking Bailey with me.

"Momma… am I in trouble? I didn't mean to really hurt him but-" I shook my head.

"Your not in trouble. I'm actually so proud of you. You remind me so much of me and your da-" I cut myself off.

"You used to stick up for people when you were in school?" I nodded."All the time. I used to get in fights all the time. Just… Please.. Try not to resort to hitting after the second time. Atleast wait until the fourth time. Kay?" She nodded.

"I know I told you I wouldn't get into trouble today momma. I'm sorry." I knelt down and pulled her chin up to look at me.

"Don't apologize. You did good. You stuck up for your friends. I'm proud of you. You'll be a great guardian one day." She smiled up at me. Dimitri was in her face so much, tears sprang to my eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes, and that smile made my heart clench.

"Come on… Lets get home." We walked back to the house in silence. We went inside, and into the living room.

"How was work momma?" I smiled.

"Good."

"What'd you do?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I helped aunty Lissa pick out our dresses."

"Dresses for what?" She asked.

"There's going to be a ball at the court we're going to go to." She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Yay. I get to go?"

"Yes ma'am. You do." She clapped and jumped up and down. She was the most adorable thing ever. I walked over to her, and scooped her up into my arms. She giggled.

"I love you momma."

"I love you too baby." I said. I heard my phone go off. I walked over to it to see it was Lissa. It was a text message.

_Cant make it tonight. I'm so sorry. Bring her with you tomorrow please. I'll make it up to her. I promise._

I smiled.

"Your going to work with momma tomorrow, Bailey." 

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled.

"Its time for you to get a bath right now. Why don't you go fill up the tub.. Kay? I'll get your PJ's." She nodded and ran off down the hall. I smiled and shook my head as I went into her room, and grabbed her a pair of shorts, and a tank top. I walked in and sat them on the counter. "Call me when your done… kay?" She nodded.

"I will." She said. I went into the living room, and sat on the couch… waiting for her to call. About ten minutes later, she called. I grabbed her towel, and helped her out. I dried her off, and helped her dress. When she was done, I took her into her room, and tucked her in.

"Will you stay with me?" I nodded, cuddled up next to her in her bed.

"Momma?" She whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When are you going to tell me who my daddy is?" I felt my heart stop. She'd only asked that once before and she was two when that happened. She was almost four now, and I knew I couldn't avoid the question forever, but now wasn't the time I wanted to explain.

"I'll tell you one day baby. What made you ask?" I whispered.

"I see kids daddy's come pick them up from daycare all the time, and… I don't know.. I kind of wish I knew who my daddy was." She said.

"I know baby. I know." A tear slowly ran down my cheek. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Can you tell me what he was like?"

"He was amazing. He was the sweetest guy you'd ever meet, and he'd do anything to help someone in need." I whispered. My chest ached as I spoke of him. I sighed.

"He looks just like you. Your hair and eyes are exactly the same, and when you smile… I always see him. You remind me so much of him." She smiled.

"Will I get to meet him someday?" She asked. Tears were flowing more consistently down my cheeks.

"I hope so." I whispered. She turned to look up at me.

"Why are you crying momma? I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-" I cut her off my placing a finger to her lips.

"Don't. Its not your fault. I miss your daddy too." She nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry momma." I smiled.

"Its okay baby. Just go to sleep." I laid down next to her, and pulled her against my side, and slowly fell asleep with my baby girl in my arms.


	2. Blocking

I woke up the next morning with Bailey still in my arms. I smiled down at her as she rolled over and pulled the blankets around her face. I started to tickle her, and she started thrashing and laughing. I laughed with her.

"You were awake… you faker." She giggled.

"I was not." She said, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Come on. You've got to get up. We've got to get ready for work." She smiled.

"I really get to go with you?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. You do." She clapped her hands and jumped up out of bed.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked.

"I want to dress like you momma." I smiled. "I want to look like a guardian." I went over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans. I threw them at her and she pulled them on. I then found her white button up blouse and helped her put it on and button it.

"That's as close as it gets baby girl." She looked in the mirror.

"My hair isn't pretty momma." Her hair was a rats nest on her head. It looked cute to me, but that was a mother's point of view.

"Give me a minute love." I grabbed her brush and combed through her brown curls. I pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, and then stepped away.

"All done." She clapped her hands.

"I look like you momma." She said. Actually, she looked more like Dimitri. I saw more Dimitri in her than I did myself. She had my personality, and some of her facial features matched my own, but she was definitely her daddy's child. I went into my room and grabbed my uniform. I dressed quickly, trying not to be late. She smiled when I was fully dressed.

"We almost look alike. I need one of those." She said, tugging on my black jacket. I smiled.

"We'll get you one... Kay? I promise." She nodded.

"Then we'll look just alike."

"Yes ma'am, we will." I pulled my hair into a pony tail and did a little make-up as she sat on the bathtub's edge and watched me in the mirror.

"Momma, why can't I wear make-up?"

"Because you're too young."

"But momma..." She complained.

"Come here." I said. I put a little lip gloss on her, and smiled.

"There… that's as good as it gets in the make-up department love." She nodded.

"Okay." I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Rose?"

"In my bathroom… you can come in." I yelled. He peaked his head around the corner.

"Am I interrupting?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Just Bailey and I getting ready for work." I said.

"You're taking her with you?" He gave me an incredulous look. I'd told him and everyone else I didn't want her in the scene of the court yet. Especially after everything that happened, I didn't want her there, but they were all right. She'd be a guardian someday, and I couldn't keep her away forever. She lived here. I sighed.

"Yes… I'm taking her with me." He nodded.

"That's good."

"Hope so. Did Liss tell you about the masquerade ball?" He nodded.

"Yeah. She told me. It sounds lame." I rolled my eyes.

"But you're going… right?" He nodded.

"Liss showed me your dress. Hell yeah, I'm going." I rolled my eyes.

"Watch the language." Bailey said. Adrian laughed.

"Sorry little one." She gave him that man-eater smile. That was the one thing about her smile she got from me. She could smile at someone once and have them wrapped around her finger. That was my baby alright.

"It's okay." She cooed.

"We're going to be late. We've got to go." She took my hand. I hugged Adrian, and kissed his cheek.

"Have a good day."

"You too." I told him, before me and Bailey started towards the court. It was maybe a three minute walk from our house. Liss offered for me to live in the court, but after I found out I was pregnant, I refused. I thought it'd be better for the both of us if we lived a little ways away. When we got inside the court, Bailey's jaw hit the floor. She'd never been in here before and the place was absolutely beautiful.

"Bailey." Liss called. Bailey's eyes went wide, and she ran right into Lissa's arms. I laughed as Liss spun her around.

"Auntie Liss. I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too sweetie pie." Liss saw Dimitri just as much as I did. She smiled at her, and at me. Liss knelt down and tugged on Bailey's blouse.

"You look like a guardian." She nodded.

"I wanted to look like my momma. I'm going to be a guardian one day too." I chuckled.

"You're going to be a great guardian… Just like your mommy." Lissa said. I smiled at her.

"Was that a compliment?" She nodded.

"Thanks." I said, hugging her.

"So… What are we doing today Liss?" Bailey asked.

"I have something I'd like to show you." She led us into her room, and into her humongous closet. She opened a small clothing bag, and revealed Bailey's dress for the ball. My jaw hit the floor as quick as hers did.

"Is that mine?" Liss nodded.

"How'd they get here so quick?" I asked.

"We sent off for them in a rush. I wanted them here soon incase we wanted to make any changes." She said. I pulled the dress out of the bag, and smiled.

"Its beautiful."

"I love it. I love it." She said, jumping up and down. Liss and I laughed.

"Want to see yours?" I nodded.

"Yeah." She led me and Bailey deeper into her closet, and unzipped the bag. The dress was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was the most gorgeous blue, and it looked exactly the way I hoped it would.

"Good god, its beautiful."

"Momma, your going to wear that?" I nodded.

"Yes baby."

"You'll look even more prettyfuler than normal." I laughed at her use of the words 'more pretty'. She smiled. I hugged Liss.

"Thank you." She shrugged.

"It's the least I could do."

"Wrong." I said. She smiled.

"And I still can't see yours?" She shook her head.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Christian? I haven't seen him."

"He's visiting his aunt." I almost grimaced. I hadn't really liked Tasha much after everything that had happened with Dimitri.

"Oh. Is she coming to the ball?" She nodded.

"Yeah. He invited her."

"That's cool." She nodded.

"Please… behave."

"Oh please. I'm a mother now. I behave myself pretty well." She snorted.

"Sure… lets go with that." She said. I pushed her playfully. She giggled.

"I sent out the invitations yesterday. I can't wait. It'll be so much fun." I nodded. Once again, she acted like she was hiding something.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine, why?" She asked.

"You're blocking." I accused.

"Am not."

"Blocking what?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing dear." I narrowed my eyes at Lissa and she smiled.

"It's nothing." I felt the lie through the bond.

"I'm going to be upset with you if it's something important." She shook her Sign In

head.

"Rose.. Drop it. I don't want to stress you out. I know your stressing about the queen thing just as much as I am. Don't worry about it. I promise… its nothing major." I nodded, because this time… I could feel she wasn't lying. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I still wanted to know, but I'd drop it.

"Momma, can you show me around the court." I looked at Lissa."Sure.. We can take a tour." Liss said. Bailey smiled. I knew this was exciting to her. She'd never been in here before. I still felt uncomfortable about her being here, but I ignored it, focusing on how happy she was. She'd asked a million times before when she'd be able to come here, and I'd constantly told her that she'd be allowed there eventually. She finally got her wish. I smiled and laughed at her face as we walked around court. Lissa surprised me when she stopped in front of a dhampir dorm I knew all to well. She looked down at Bailey and smiled.

"When your daddy used to stay here with us.. This was his room." Bailey looked up at me. My eyes were on the door. I wouldn't ever tell anyone, but secretly… I wished he was in there. I wished he was still her. I wish he could be a part of her life… but that wouldn't ever happen. He left me. He abandoned me. Even if he came back now.. Which he wasn't… he wouldn't be a part of her life. He treated me as a blood-whore, subtract the blood-drinking. He slept with me, and a week and a half later… he disappeared, never called, nothing. All I had left of him was a note. Basically, that was like saying 'Fuck you Rose. You're not worth a face-to-face goodbye'. "Is that true mommy?"

"Yes baby. It is. Daddy used to stay here." She smiled.

"I hope I get to meet him one day." Liss was looking at me, and I was looking at her. I felt a sorry flow through the bond. I shook my head.

"Its okay." I said to her. "Doesn't bother me anymore." I lied. She felt it, but nodded and continued on. When we got to the court pool, Bailey went insane.

"Momma, you have to promise you'll bring me here. Promise.. Promise..Promise?" She asked. Liss and I were laughing.

"Okay. I'll bring you here, and let you swim. Calm down." She smiled, and threw her arms around me.

"Yay." I laughed and hugged her. When we started through the moroi dorms, Adrian met up with us, and started walking the court with us. The entire tour took about all day.

"Rose… don't forget.. There's a guardian meeting tomorrow." I nodded.

"I remember."

"Don't be late. Please.. I don't want to have to get you out of trouble." I rolled my eyes.

"I know. I know. I'll be here. Plus… I don't need you to get me out of trouble. I can take care of myself." She laughed. She hugged both of us, and we left.

"Momma, can I come back to work with you tomorrow?" She asked.

"No babe. I have a meeting tomorrow. You've got to go back to daycare." She frowned.

"Daycare is dumb. Mrs. Andrews doesn't listen." I smiled.

"I'm sorry baby. If it doesn't get better… you can stay somewhere else. I'll let Adrian babysit you for awhile."

"Uncle Adrian?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"That'd be fun." I chuckled.

"He may not be such a good influence though." Bailey laughed.

"Adrian's fine." She said. I laughed.

"You would think so. You don't know him like I do." She shrugged.

"Oh well. I love uncle Adrian."

"I know you do." We went inside and I cooked her dinner. We ate quickly, because she needed a shower and needed to be in bed. Once I had her in bed, tucked in, and kissed goodnight. I went back to my room, and showered. I got into the shower, and then went to bed. Dimitri was stuck in my head. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of him. It wasn't a good dream.

_I was standing in my old dorm with the note he'd sent me. Tears were leaking down my face._

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to leave without really much of a good-bye, but I'm leaving. I'm going home to Russia to be with my family. I miss them, and I feel like I need to get away from St. Vladimirs. I don't want to ruin your career and after what happened between us… I feel its best I leave. Its not easy for me to do, but its whats best for you. I love you Roza. Don't forget that. I promise my feelings for you wont ever fade. I hope you can forgive me one day. _

_Love, Dimitri._

_I flew out of my door, running for the guardian dorms. I beat on his door, but no one answered._

"_He's gone." Adrian said, walking towards me._

"_He can't be gone. He wouldn't just leave. He can't just leave me. Not after…" Helpless sobs took me over. _

"_I'm so sorry Rose." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head into his collar bone and cried. _

I jolted straight up out of my bed, tears streaming down my face. I was breathing hard, and my head throbbed at the memory of the pain I'd been in that day. I laid my head back down, and closed my eyes, thankfully drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Priorities

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like complete shit. I jumped up, and quickly got a shower after seeing I had about thirty five minutes before work. Adrian knocked on my door as I walked into my bathroom to get ready.

"Rose? You okay." I nodded. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You look like-" He stopped himself. "Whats wrong?"

"I had a bad dream is all. I'm fine."

"Was it?" I shook my head.

"Adrian… lets not do this now. Is Bailey ready?" He nodded.

"She's in the living room, waiting on you." I started doing my make-up in the mirror. He shut the door behind him, and walked over to me.

"You dreamed about him…didn't you?" I sighed.

"Yes.. I did."

"You know Rose.. It isn't any of my business, but its been almost three years. Don't you think you should be over him?"

"That's how I know you've never seriously been in love." I said, trying not to snap at him like I wanted to.

"I've got to go." I said, grabbing my jacket and walking around him. I walked out into the living room.

"Have a good day baby." She smiled.

"I'll try."

"Try not to get into too much trouble." She nodded."Mommy, are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm alright baby." She smiled up at me.

"See you after work momma." I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Love you baby girl."

"Love you too." She said, before I grabbed my keys, and started towards the court. When I got there, Guardian Corey was standing at the door.

"You may want to hurry. They are about to start." I nodded. We went into the room, and sat down. All the guardians filed in, and The head guardian walked in. Teresa stood at the front of the table and began talking about how our staff would have to tighten up around court since Liss was about to be crowned in the next few weeks. I heard a loud noise, and before I knew it… another guardian was busting through the door.

"There's been a strigoi attack." He said. I was out of my chair. Bailey was the only coherent thought my mind could form.

"Where?" I demanded."Not to far from here." I was out of the conference room in a heartbeat. Lissa was at the door with four guardians.

"Go. Go to her. I'm safe here." I stood there for a second, and then started running. I was out the door, and sprinting towards the daycare. I knew guardians protected the place, but I didn't care. There were strigoi near, and I wanted my baby out of there right now. She was crying. She jumped up and ran to me.

"Mommy." She cried. I picked her up, and held her close.

"Its okay. I'm here. Nothings going to hurt you. I promise." She nodded, and cried into my shoulder. I went back to court with her in my arms. Once we were inside the court, and I knew we were safe, I set her down and took her hand. She didn't move from my side the whole time, even when I had to release her. She didn't even run to Lissa the way she normally did when she saw her.

"Hey babe.. Are you okay?" Liss asked. Bailey nodded slightly.

"Its okay." She promised, hugging Bailey. Bailey just nodded again.

"Come on. We'll go back to my room." I nodded as I followed her with Bailey in tow. When we got there, I took a seat in her recliner and she sat down on the couch. Bailey perched herself on my lap.

"Rose… I want you to come live here with me."

"As in.. inside the court?" She nodded.

"Rose.. I can't have you and her that far away. What if something happens? Its so much easier here. The entire Dragomir wing is empty because my family's all dead. You can take up the room down the hall. Its three bedrooms, and its gorgeous. Please.. Rose, I don't like you living so far away.. Even when its walking distance." Bailey was looking up at me.

"Bailey… Do you want to live here." No matter what anyone said…my daughter came first.

"If you want too." She said. She was still shaken.

"Okay. We'll live here." I could tell by the look on her face it was what she wanted.

"Cool." She said, but the smile that lit up her face said so much more than that.

"Does that mean.. sometimes I can stay with aunt Lissa and uncle Christian?" I nodded.

"Or uncle Adrian." She clapped her hands together.

"Yay." I nodded.

"Is Christian back yet?" She shook her head.

"He'll be here in a couple hours." I nodded.

"I'll get a few other guardians to help us pack, and stuff. I would take Adrian… but there are strigoi on the loose. I'd rather not endanger the moroi." She nodded. I looked down at Bailey and up at Liss.

"Do you mind watching her while I do this? I don't want to be out there either."

"Mommy… You can't go alone." She complained.

"I wont. I'll find a friend. I promise. I'm not taking you with me. You'll be in danger."

"I beat up people all the time in daycare. I can take on a strigoi." Liss and I giggled. "You will be able to one day baby. For now.. I want you to stay here with auntie Liss." She sighed and nodded.

"Fine momma." I kissed her forehead and hugged Liss.

"I'll take a guardian or two too help me." She nodded. I headed out. Corey grabbed me before I could leave.

"Hey… Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm moving into the Dragomir wing."

"You need help?"

"Probably." He smiled.

"I'll help. I don't have anything better to do." I smiled and laughed.

"Thanks Corey." He chuckled.

"I would have helped anyway."

"Mhmm." I muttered as he followed me out. When we got there, I directed him to Baileys room.

"Just start putting stuff in boxes for me… please? It shouldn't take long for clothes. The toys might though. I'll help with those when I'm done." He nodded.

"I've got this. Go do your thing." "Remind me to like… buy you dinner or something for helping me." He nodded.

"Sure thing." I laughed and left him as I went to my room to start packing. My clothes were packed first. Then I started packing everything else. My house was basically empty, so there wasn't much too it. I knew I could have it done in like a day. As I started packing my other things, I reached under my bed and pulled out my keepsake box. It had everything in it that meant something to me. I knew I should just put it into the box and not open it, because I knew what was in there, but I opened it anyway. On top sat the note Dimitri had left me the day he disappeared. I frowned, but couldn't stop myself from picking it up. I started to read it, but then Corey knocked.

"I need one more box." I pointed to the boxes in the corner.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded, and smiled. I knew if I didn't stop, I'd be sobbing helplessly in all of five seconds, and none of the guardians at court had ever seen me cry. We weren't about to start now, so I forcible folded it back up and shut the box. I shoved it carefully into a box, and shut it. My room was pretty much done. I shoved all eight of my huge boxes outside my bedroom door, and then went into the kitchen to pack the little bit of food we had. Most of the time Liss cooked for us here, or we went out. I threw it all in a box, and threw it by the door. We had about nineteen boxes… maybe twenty. It was funny because most of them belonged to Bailey. Corey called for one of the courts vans to drive down so we could load it up. Once all that was done, we drove back to the court, and unloaded them into the room two rooms down from Lissa. I let Bailey pick her room from the two smaller ones and we took her boxes in there. We put mine in the master bedroom. I went into Baileys room, and started helping her unpack. I let her tell me where she wanted each thing to be. I figured it would make her happy, and it did. The smile on her face was so beautiful. She was the most gorgeous three year old I'd ever seen. Maybe I was biased? I don't know. We didn't finish her room, but it was getting late, and I was getting tired.

"Alright.. Lets find you a set of PJ's so you can get into bed." She nodded.

"Mommy, I'm excited to live here." I smiled.

"I'm happy." She nodded, and hugged me. I gave her the PJ's and tucked her in. I went out into the main room, and looked around. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Adrian was standing before me.

"I heard the court has acquired two new beautiful young women."

"Then you heard right." He smiled.

"May I come in?"

"If your quiet… Yes. Bailey's asleep." He nodded.

"I thought you didn't want to live here." He said quietly.

"I don't really. Having her here… in this environment scares me, but she wanted to be here, and Lissa wanted us to be here. They are my main priorities." He nodded.

"But does it make you happy?" I smiled, and nodded.

"I'm happy if there happy, and plus.. You know I haven't been truly happy in a real long time."

"Your happy when your with Bailey." I nodded.

"But there's always going to be a part missing since he left." Adrian nodded.

"I know that." I sighed.

"I miss him. I've been thinking a lot about him lately."

"Rose.. You have to move on sometime. Bailey needs a father figure in her life.""I'm perfectly capable of raising her without a mans help."

"Oh, I know you are… but I don't want you to have to raise her that way. I know she wonders about Dimitri. She asks me all the time."

"I wish he could be a part of her life, but even if he came back now.. I wouldn't let him. He walked out on me. He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve to know." He just stared at me for a second.

"So… If Dimitri came back.. You'd deny your child her own father."

"Adrian…" I groaned. I knew I couldn't deny my baby the right to her father, but he didn't deserve to know her. He didn't deserve her after walking out on me. He didn't deserve to even be near her.

"You know if he came back… you'd have to let him see her. You'd have to tell him."

"He isn't coming back Adrian. It doesn't matter."

"He may come back Rose. Stuff happens everyday." I shook my head. The thought of Dimitri returning brought tears to my eyes. I pushed the thought away.

"He isn't coming back." I said quickly. He started to speak but I cut him off.

"I'd really like to go to bed. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Rose… I wasn't trying to make you mad. I was trying too-"

"Make a point. I gotcha. I know. Its fine. I'm not mad. I'll just see you tomorrow… Kay?" He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"See you around little dhampir." I nodded as he turned and walked out. I went into my new room, and changed into some comfortable clothes. I collapsed on my bed, and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was on the beach in a sundress with Adrian.

"I should have known you wouldn't let me out of that conversation." He smiled.

"You know me too well." I smiled.

"Adrian… I don't want to talk about it. You were right… okay?" He chuckled.

"You love hearing me say that… don't you?" He nodded. I pushed him playfully.

"Asshole." He shrugged.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"You're the closest thing to a father figure she'll probably ever have Adrian." He nodded.

"I know that. I've always known that." He said.

"I want you to always be here for you. She absolutely adores you."

"I know that." I smiled, and hugged him.

"I'm glad she has you… you know?" He nodded.

"I know."

"I love you Adrian."

"Love you too Rose. Don't you ever forget that. I'll always be here for you. I promise." I nodded.

"I know." I said, holding him close.

"I'll let you sleep, okay?" I nodded.

"Will you watch Bailey for me?" He smiled.

"I'd love too."

"Thank you so much." He nodded.

"I'll have somewhere for her to go soon, but she doesn't like the daycare, and I don't want her to be upset with me for sending her there." He nodded.

"I'll do it until you have somewhere else to send her." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Rose."

"Night." Then, the world shimmered around us and I was back in my room. I rolled over, pulling the blankets over my head and falling back into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Tempting

The next morning, I woke up to Bailey climbing into bed with me.

"Momma?" She whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you awake?" I chuckled.

"I am now." She wrapped her little arms around me.

"Whats wrong baby?"

"I had a bad dream." She murmured, burying her head into my chest.

"About what?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I had a dream that the strigoi were after me." She whispered. I held her closer.

"Baby.. that's never gonna happen. I'll never ever let a strigoi near you. You know that." She looked up at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I'll protect you with my life… the same way I do Lissa." I heard the door open, and smiled.

"Speak of the devil." I said, as she came into my bedroom.

"Goodmorning you two." Her smile fell as she saw Bailey's face. This dream really had her scared.

"Whats wrong Bailey?" She asked, walking over and sitting on the bed next to us.

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Strigoi." She whispered. Lissa's eyes flew up to me.

"The attack yesterday freaked her out. She's okay." I held Bailey close.

"It'll be okay babe." I murmured. She nodded. I got up and dressed while Liss kept Bailey occupied. Once I was done, I walked out and to Bailey and Liss on the couch.

"So Liss… what are we doing today?"

"I've actually got a meeting about the ball with the Tatiana."

"Oh boy."

"Oh behave." She muttered. I smiled. Adrian knocked on the door. "Come in." I called. He walked in and smiled."Hey. Everything alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Everything's fine. Just getting ready to leave for work. You sure you don't mi-" Bailey cut me off by grabbing my arm.

"Mommy… No.. Don't leave me. Please."

"Baby… I'm not going to be that far, and Adrian will be here with you." She shook her head violently, not releasing her death grip on my arm.

"Mommy… Don't leave me." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Alright… Alright. You can come with me." I said. "Don't worry. Its okay." I was actually a bit afraid. She'd never acted like this before. Adrian looked worried and so did Liss. I just held her. I didn't know what to say to make it better, so I just promised I wouldn't leave her.

"Liss ..can she come with us? I don't think its safe to leave her." She nodded.

"Yeah, you can bring her. She's a quiet kid. She wont be to bad." Lissa said, smiling at her. I smiled as Bailey's face lightened ever so slightly. I hated that Bailey was scared. I hated not knowing what to do for her. I hated not knowing what to do to make her happy. Liss, Bailey, and I walked to Tatiana's throne room. The room that would soon be Lissa's throne room. I smiled at the thought of my best friend being queen. With Bailey in tow, we walked in. Tatiana looked surprised to see me, and see what I was towing with me. She'd never seen Bailey before.

"Guardian Hathaway… Princess Vasilisa, and who's this?"

"Tatiana, this is my daughter Bailey Hathaway." She smiled.

"Hello Bailey." She smiled up at Tatiana.

"Hello." She cooed.

"You favor both your mother and father equally. I see them both in you."

"You knew my daddy?" She asked. I looked up at Tatiana, and then she caught on.

"Yes ma'am. I did." Bailey smiled brighter. She loved hearing that the people she was around knew her father, even though she didn't know him herself.

"You wanted to see me Tatiana." Liss said.

"Yes ma'am. About this ball your throwing the day before your coronation, I want you to know that there will be a few new people coming. Some people I invited, and would like you too meet." Liss nodded.

"Also.. Our DJ said he'd be delighted to DJ you're masquerade ball." Liss smiled.

"Great. That means everything is perfect, and ready to go." Tatiana nodded.

"It will be a lot of fun. I just hope you will be able to behave appropriately." I didn't even have to be looking at her to know her eyes had flashed to me, and then back to Liss.

"You have my word. Thank you Tatiana." We turned to leave, but she called my name.

"Rose… Can I speak to you.. Alone for a moment." I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said. I turned to Liss. "Take her. Stay close please."

"I will." She said, before taking Bailey's hand and walking to the door. I turned back to Tatiana.

"I was correct right? Guardian Belikov is her father… right?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Your right." She nodded.

"Does.. Does he know?" I shook my head.

"No. He doesn't deserve to know if you ask me. He had sex with me and abandoned me. If he wouldn't have disappeared back to Russia for no real reason… He'd be in his daughters life." Tatiana nodded.

"And your okay? Raising your daughter on your own?" I smiled.

"I'm fine. I have Liss and Christian, and Adrian helping me. Plus.. She's amazing. She doesn't give me much trouble. Except she gets into a lot of fights at daycare."

"Oh God.. Another Rose Hathaway." She said, mocking horror. I laughed.

"She's a good kid." Tatiana nodded.

"She seems like it. She's beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to take on the responsibility of guarding a queen Rose? You have a daughter. I would understand if you wanted to step down for a little while… Or until Bailey's in school." I shook my head.

"I can protect both of them. I know I have to step up my responsibility. I will. I love Liss and Bailey. I can protect them both equally." She nodded.

"Okay Rose." She said. I smiled and turned to walk away. I walked outside of the throne room to see Bailey and Liss standing against the wall. She raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?" I nodded.

"Everything's fine. She was just curious about Bailey." I said, pulling her into my side. She nodded, and smiled.

"Okay." We started back down the hall, towards her room. Adrian met us on the way there.

"Momma?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can.. Can we go swimming?" I sighed.

"You promised momma." I laughed."How could I deny that cute little face." I cooed, squeezing her cheeks. Adrian laughed.

"Mind if I join you?" Adrian asked. I snorted.

"It depends, will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?" He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." I rolled my eyes.

"Liss… Meet us at the pool. Kay?" She smiled, and nodded.

"Okay. Can Christian come too?" I chuckled.

"No.. Fireboy can't come." She frowned.

"Kidding. Only kidding Lissa." She nodded.

"I'll see you guys there." I took Bailey back to our room. I grabbed her bathing suit and helped her change. I quickly changed, and put on a bathing suit cover up before grabbing towels and taking Baileys hand. We got to the pool right after Christian and Lissa.

"Uncle Christian." Bailey squealed. I laughed as Bailey jumped into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" He said. It was funny that Christian only talked to two people like that. It was my daughter, and my best friend. It was cute. Adrian came in a few seconds behind Bailey and I. I smiled at him. He had on dark blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Christian walked over to me.

"Whats up Rose? Haven't seen you much." I shrugged.

"That works two ways bud." He laughed.

"Guess so. I've kind of missed you." I pushed him gently.

"Lies."

"Uncle Christian… Jump in with me." I narrowed my eyes at Christian as he smiled.

"You let my kid drown… you die." He nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He took her hand and led her to the deeper side of the pool.

"Rose… would you like a drink?" Adrian called as he walked to the bar.

"Soda?"

"And what?" He asked, wagging an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Surprise me." He nodded. Liss laughed as she edged her way in. I stood on the side, and watched as Christian took Baileys hand and bailed into the water. I held my breath as the broke the surface. Bailey's laughter filled the room, and I smiled. My baby's laughter was enough to make anyone smile. Adrian touched my shoulder as he handed me my drink.

"Should I be scared?"

"Nope. Its mom approved. I promise." I nodded.

"I trust you… kay?" He smiled and nodded. I took a sip of it, and it actually wasn't that bad. There was a sting to it.. But it wasn't so strong I'd be done with it and topple over. I smiled.

"Very good Ivashkov." He nodded.

"Your welcome." I kissed his cheek, and stripped the dress and walked over to the stairs of the pool. I heard Adrian's breathing stop behind me.

"Breath Adrian." I said, as I swam over to Bailey who Christian was holding above water. I grabbed her and spun her around. She giggled. I turned to see Adrian strip his t-shirt. I couldn't help but notice… the way I always had. He was gorgeous. There was no denying it. He caught me looking, and smiled.

"See something you like?" I laughed.

"Nope. I'm hoping you'll put your clothes back on." He frowned. He was standing by the edge of the pool, so I grabbed his hand and he fell into the water.

"I was just kidding." I said, as he came up. He was frowning.

"Rosemarie Hathaway.. That was not nice."

"And since when have I been a nice person?"

"Birth." Lissa interjected. I smiled.

"Thanks Liss." I said, hugging her. I released Bailey to play on the stairs. Even the most shallow part of the pool was almost above her neck, and I didn't like that, so I made her stay on the stairs unless there was someone to hold her. Christian and Liss were talking about the ball. Christian objected to having it, but when Liss wanted something… she got it.

"Please Christian? I want you to be my escort." She begged. She didn't have to use compulsion on him. All it took was a bat of those eyelashes, and he was caught.

"Oh God.. Fine." He muttered. She giggled, and kissed his lips gently.

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too." He grumbled.

"Rose… do-" I cut him off before he could get the question out.

"Adrian… You know I don't do dates. Plus.. I'll have Bailey."

"We can do a threesome." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." I giggled.

"I'll dance with you… yes, but as far as saying you're my date? No.. I want to fly solo.. Like always. You understand.. Right?" He nodded.

"I get it. Just promise me I get a few dances."

"Promise, Promise." He smiled.

"Uncle Adrian… Are you going to dance with me?" Bailey said, splashing in the water by the stairs.

"Of course I will beautiful."

"Bailey.. Your stealing him from me." She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed.

"You'll get over it." She said. My jaw almost hit the bottom of the pool.

"Bailey Marie Hathaway… Where did you hear that from?" She looked at Adrian, and I turned my glare on him.

"Adrian Ivashkov.." I said. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I don't remember ever saying that.. Rose I'm sorry." I shook my head and turned back to Bailey.

"Sweetheart, don't say that to people. It isn't very nice. Mommy, and Adrian and Us are different, but other people… please don't." Bailey nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry mommy." I nodded. We hung out at the pool for awhile, before getting out. As I helped Bailey out, and into a towel, I felt a towel being placed around my shoulders.

"Trust me." I gave him a confused look.

"Your way to tempting." He said, wagging his eyebrows at me. "I don't want to have to take advantage of you." I laughed.

"Whatever." I then pulled my cover up over my head, and around me.

"Better?"

"A little." He admitted. I laughed.

"Goodbye Adrian. Come on Bailey.. Lets go." She took my hand as we walked through the court. We both got showers, and changed into comfy clothes, before passing out on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants.


	5. The Ball

The weeks flew by and before I knew it, I was waking up to Lissa bringing in Bailey and I's dresses and laying them on the couch. She came in my room, and smiled.

"Remember… It starts at six." I nodded.

"Do you need help getting ready tonight?"

"No mom. I've got it." I said, rubbing my eyes. She laughed.

"I've got a bunch of stuff to do, so I might not see you between now and then." I nodded.

"Have fun." She nodded. She walked over and kissed my cheek. As she turned to leave, I felt a strange emotion run through her, but I couldn't really put my finger on what it was.

"Liss, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, way to quickly. "Just worried I wont have everything set up in time." I nodded, but felt the lie.

"Love you Rose."

"Love you too." I said, still watching her through narrowed eyes as she left. I looked at the clock to see it was one o clock. I laughed. I hadn't slept in this late in awhile. I walked to Bailey's room and opened the door. She was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. I smiled.

"Good-morning beautiful." She waved at me.

"Morning momma." She cooed. I smiled.

"Hungry?" She nodded. I grabbed her a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and put it on her.

"Get up, and let mommy get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast before we start getting ready." She walked out of her room and saw the dresses."THE BALL IS TODAY?" She squealed. I nodded and laughed. She was jumping up and down and all over the place. I smiled. I went and threw on a pair of shorts, and a tank top before Bailey and I went down to breakfast. Adrian found us on the way there.

"Mind of I join you?" He asked.

"Of course not Uncle Adrian." I smiled.

"Well, I was going to say yes, I did… but whatever." He frowned. I pushed him playfully. "I'm kidding, and you know it. Don't give me that." He nodded and followed us to a table after we all got our food.

"So.. You guys ready for the ball?" Bailey was jumping in her seat again.

"Yes." She squealed. I laughed.

"Are you Rose?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it sounds like its going to be fun." He looked like something had him worried, the same way Liss did.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He said.

"You look like Liss did when she came in this morning. You two are hiding something… aren't you?" He shook his head.

"No.. Nothing. I haven't even really talked to Liss except for when your around." I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"Adrian.. If something's going on that I should know about… you need to tell me." He shook his head.

"Nothing's going on. Everything's fine." I just sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Bailey finished, and so did I so, I looked across the table at Adrian and back to Bailey.

"Come on Bailey. Lets go get ready."

"Wait.. Rose?" Adrian said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not." I said, voice calm. He nodded.

"Remember… You promised me you'd dance with me tonight." I smiled.

"I know. I'll keep my promise." I said.

"You better keep yours too." Bailey said, looking back at him. He nodded.

"I will little one." I smiled at him before Bailey and I went back to our rooms. I took Bailey into the bathroom and pulled her hair out of the pony tail. I pulled out my hair straightener and smiled.

"You know how aunt Lissa's hair is always so straight and pretty." She nodded.

"That's what yours is going to look like tonight." She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am." She smiled even brighter. That smile that reminded me so much of Dimitri.

"Hold still. I don't want to burn you." She nodded once, and went into her still mode. It was cute watching her try and hold still because she was so excited. When I was done, her brown curls were straight and came to about the center of her back. When I stepped away and let her look in the mirror, her eyes lit up.

"Its so pretty." I nodded.

"Yes, you are." I said, patting her head.

"Are you going to do this to your hair?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Mommy's going to make hers even more curly." My hair wasn't actually curly. It was wavy, and honestly very pretty naturally, but I liked curling my hair. She nodded.

"Okay.. Lets put your dress on." She nodded as we went into the living room. I stripped her clothes and pulled the dress over her head. Once it was on her, and I straightened her out, and stepped back.. Tears sprung to my eyes. My baby girl looked like an angel. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Mommy, whats wrong?"

"You just look so pretty baby." She smiled and hugged me. I took her back into the bathroom, and ran a brush through her hair. I then smiled.

"You want me to put some make-up on you?" She nodded her head violently. I smiled and sat her back in the chair. I knelt down and grabbed a compact of blue eye shadow.

"Close your eyes." She did as I said, and kept them closed. When I was done, she opened them and she looked even more beautiful. She was so gorgeous it made me jealous.

"Your so beautiful." I said, kissing her forehead. She stood up in the chair to see herself in the mirror, and smiled.

"I look just like you." I smiled.

"No.. You look just like your daddy." She smiled brighter again.

"Really?"

"Just like him." She giggled.

"Alright. Let mommy get ready." She nodded. I pulled out my curling iron and started on my hair. She sat on the counter and watched me. When I was done, she smiled.

"Its so pretty."

"Thank you." I looked in the mirror, and moved around the curls letting them fall around my face. I smiled. I then started on my make-up. It didn't take long. I did blue and silver eye shadow, with black eyeliner and mascara. Bailey smiled at me.

"Its so pretty. Your so pretty mommy." She hugged my waist. I smiled.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too momma." I nodded. I walked out and got my dress, bringing it back to the bathroom. I grabbed the strapless bra I'd need too.

"Bailey sit outside until I open the door, kay?" She nodded and went to sit on the arm of the couch. I changed quickly, eager to see what the dress looked like on me. Once it was on, I looked into the mirror and smiled. It looked amazing on me. I was grinning like an idiot. I opened the door and smiled at Bailey. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh mommy. Its gorgeous." I smiled.

"Your still prettier."

"I don't think so." She said. I chuckled. I walked into my room, and grabbed my silver heels. I grabbed Bailey's white flats and she put them on. I handed her the mask and she raised an eyebrow. I laughed. It was so cute.

"What?"

"Whats this for?"

"You wear it."

"Why?" She said. I smiled.

"It's a masquerade ball. Everyone will be wearing masks. You don't have to wear it if you don't want." She put it on and smiled.

"Its pretty."

"I feel weird in it." I smiled.

"It looks beautiful." She looked in the mirror and nodded. I picked mine up and decided to wait before putting it on. Bailey pulled hers off. I smiled.

"Come on. Lets go. We'll go find auntie Liss and see what she's up too." She nodded. She took my hand as we left the room. As we started walking down the hall, I heard my name called. I turned and looked to see Adrian. I smiled at his expression.

"Rose… You look-" He couldn't find the word.

"Hey what about me?" Bailey said. I laughed.

"Your gorgeous too little one." He said, kissed her head.

"Watch the hair." She said. I snickered again. He then stood up to look at me.

"Rose… You look amazing." He said.

"You do too." I said. He had on a white button up shirt with a tie that was emerald green, matching his eyes.

"Going to find Liss?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled.

"Me too." I smiled as we all walked through the hallway and to the ballroom. Liss was telling people where things went. She was dressed in a light blue dress, almost like mine, except longer and more poofy. I smiled.

"Wow… Liss, you look amazing." Christian walked up behind her. "Hey sexy." I said, as I met his eye. He laughed.

"Thanks." Liss looked down at Bailey and smiled.

"I knew that dress would look good on you." Bailey walked over and hugged Liss.

"Rose… You look beautiful." Lissa said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded. Bailey and I helped set up the drink table. When we were done, people started coming in. The DJ had on some good music. It was upbeat so I pulled Bailey out onto the middle of the floor and danced around with her. She was giggling the entire time. It was the cutest thing ever. Adrian was laughing at us, but we didn't care. Other people were watching too, but we were having fun. The DJ turned the music up for Bailey and I seeing as how we were the only one's dancing. When we were done we walked over to Liss.

"Having fun already and the party hasn't even started?"

"Yes ma'am." Bailey said. We laughed. Bailey watched as people filed in. She was admiring people's dresses and masks. We were two of the few without one. I smiled. Liss was greeting people at the door. Adrian came up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder. The DJ changed the upbeat song to a slow song.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Already?" He nodded.

"Please?" I smiled.

"But Bailey.." "I'll keep an eye on her." Christian said walking up.

"Uncle Christian.. Will you dance with me?" Christian looked at me.

"How can you say no to that?" I said, taking Adrian's hand as he led me out on the dance floor. Christian and Bailey followed. I laughed as Adrian spun me around and placed his hand on my hip as we began swaying back and forth.

"You really look.. Rose… Woah." I chuckled.

"Your drooling Adrian." I said, pretending to wipe something off his chin. He chuckled.

"Rose… I'm serious."

"I know." He kissed my forehead. I looked to my left to see Christian spinning Bailey around on the floor. I smiled.

"They are so cute. She's so lucky she has people like all of you in her life." He smiled.

"She's also lucky to have an amazing mother." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I do a pretty good job huh?" He shook his head.

"You do an amazing job. You know that. She adores you." I nodded.

"I know." He smiled. It was hard to not love Adrian. Especially when he flattered you the way he did with me. The song ended. We stepped back and sort of bowed before I turned and pulled Bailey away from Christian.

"Go dance with Adrian. She's mine now." Christian laughed.

"Right." I smiled as I took Bailey's hand and whirled her around. She giggled.

"Hey Mommy."

"Having fun?" She nodded.

"Lots. They should have these things all the time." She said. I laughed.

"I agree. I'm having fun." She laughed. Liss and Christian walked over and smiled. Liss laughed.

"Your supposed to have your mask on." She said, pointing at Bailey. We'd hid our masks in the back where no one could see them. We'd put them on eventually.

"I will later. I promise." She said, as I spun her around. I watched as Liss and Christian walked to the dance floor, and he spun her around and started dancing. I smiled. It made my heart ache. It made me wish I had Dimitri around to dance with. I shook the thought away, and pulled Bailey to the side so we could get a drink. I poured her some punch, and found one of the servants for a wine glass. I needed it if I was going to stay in my chipper mood. Bailey looked up at me.

"You okay mommy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine baby." She smiled and nodded. We watched the people dance. The DJ changed the song. It was funny because it threw everyone else on the dance floor off. I recognized it immediately. Liss and I used to dance around our room to this song all the time. She stopped and looked at me.

"Go." Adrian said, taking Baileys hand. I laughed and pulled my heels off, and ran to Liss. Christian laughed as he moved out of my way for Liss and I to dance. We both laughed the whole time. People were staring at us as we danced around like idiots. I wonder what they were thinking of their queen, seeing as how she was acting like an idiot. When the song was over we were both out of breath, and laughing. I hugged her and walked back over to Adrian and Bailey. I put my shoes back on and laughed. She smiled at me.

"Momma, your crazy." I smiled.

"You'll be just like me someday." I said, patting her on the head.

"I hope so." It made my heart swell to hear how much she loved me, and wanted to be just like me.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You owe me another dance at some point." Adrian said. I nodded.

"I know." I said. He chuckled as he walked away. I stood there with Bailey at my side, watching people swirl around on the dance floor.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

I'd had about three glasses of wine. Bailey and I danced around like idiots a few times, and so had Liss and I. I was beginning to sober up though. Adrian asked me to dance, so Liss watched Bailey for me.

"You know.. I figured you'd be hounding me all night about dancing and stuff, but you haven't. I'm proud." He smiled.

"Give me more credit than that Rose. Your daughter and making her happy is more important." I nodded.

"Very true. I'm glad I've gotten to dance with you though." I smiled.

"Me too. This was fun." He said. I laughed.

"You just like it because it gives you an excuse to touch me." I said. He shrugged.

"Maybe." He said. I noticed his face turned a little red. I giggled, and touched his face. He smiled.

"Your such a cutie." I said. He laughed.

"That's the alcohol talking."

"Wrong. I've always known that you were adorable."

"But you still don't want-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"You know why, so don't give me that." He nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." I smiled. I looked over to see Liss and Bailey talking. Bailey had this huge grin on her face.

"She's so pretty." He said, looking too. I nodded. "Just like her mother."

"She looks like Dimitri." He just looked at me. "You can say it. I know she does. I see it.. Every time she smiles, or she's upset. Her eyes, her face. Its him made over." He frowned.

"I know that." I smiled.

"She's the little piece of him I have left." He got a troubled look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It just hurts hearing you talk like that." I shrugged.

"She's lucky to have you in her life." He nodded.

"I guess. I'm not her father, Rose."

"You're the closest thing she's got." His face grew more troubled. It was pissing me off. Before I could say something, the song ended, and he released me. We bowed and I turned to walk away. I walked over to Bailey and smiled. Lissa was smiling at me.

"Lissa, you can go play." She hugged me before she disappeared. I knelt down to fix Baileys dress. I noticed she looked up over my shoulder. I stood up and turned around and my heart stopped. He had a mask on, and everything and I didn't have to think twice. I knew who it was. Bailey stepped in front of me.

"Bailey.. You see uncle Adrian?" "Yeah."

"Go to him."

"But why?" She asked. Dimitri reached up and pulled his mask off.

"Please Bailey?" She nodded and I watched as she walked across the room to him.

"Roza." He said. Hearing him say my name sent a shiver up my spine. I hadn't heard it in almost three years and it still had the same affect. He took a step forward and I stepped back.

"Dimitri… what are you-" I couldn't actually ask the question that my mind had already formed. Something hit me that I hadn't been able to think about first. His daughter had been standing right in front of him. If he'd looked at her closely, he would have known. I looked across the ballroom to see Adrian looking at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I walked across the ballroom to Adrian. I took Bailey's hand, and left.

"Rose.. Wait-" I cut Adrian off.

"Don't. I don't want to fucking hear it." I snapped before walking off. I heard Liss call my name too, but I didn't respond. Tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks. I had to stay strong.

"Mommy.. Why'd you yell at Uncle Adrian?" She whispered. She was scared. She'd never seen me yell at anyone. I smiled down at her, trying to keep my composure.

"I didn't mean too. I just.. I'll explain later.. Okay baby. I'm sorry." She nodded, and looked down at her feet. We got to our room, and I shut the door behind us.

"You want to get a bath now.. Or wait until tomorrow?" I asked. She yawned, and I smiled at how cute it was.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's fine. Come on, lets get you some comfy clothes." She took my hand as we went into her room. I was fighting back tears the entire time. Once she was dressed, I pulled her hair into a pony-tail and she laid down. I sat down on the side of her bed.

"Mommy.. Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I just saw someone I haven't seen in awhile, and it kind of caught me off guard. I'm okay. I promise." She stared at me for a second, but then nodded. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight baby. I love you. I had so much fun with you tonight."

"Me too. Thank you for letting me go."

"I wouldn't have let you miss it." I said, kissing her forehead again. I hugged her once, and then walked out, shutting her light off, and walking to my room. I closed my door behind me, and sat down on my bed. The moment I was fully alone, the tears came pouring down my face. I laid down, and pulled the blankets around me, but the hours continued to pass without sleep. I knew I couldn't lay here anymore. I got up and walked to Bailey's room. She was still sleeping so peacefully. I put on work out clothes and walked to the door. I grabbed the keys, locking the room door behind me. I went downstairs to the gym, and walked to the punching bag. It was either beat the shit out of this bag, or beat the shit out of, Adrian, Liss, or Dimitri himself. I threw one punch and tears began flowing again. I threw another and before I knew it.. I lost it. I was throwing punches and kicks and sobbing all at once. I heard the door open and looked up. _Shit. _It was the only word my mind could form. I met his brown eyes for a second, and my entire body locked up. I grabbed my jacket, going to leave, when he put his hands out, in surrender..

"Rose.. I just want to talk." He said.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

"Rose.. I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. Inside, I was waiting on a _'I came back for you' _but that wasn't what I got.

"Princess Vasilisa's coronation is tomorrow. I didn't want to miss it." He said.

"Of course."

"Rose… Please, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"Cut the bullshit Dimitri. I don't want to hear it. You sleep with me, and disappear. You basically treated me like a blood whore. Is that all I was to you? An easy piece of ass? Is that all you wanted out of me?" I said. His face completely changed. That guardian mask went over his face, hiding whatever emotion my harsh words had just brought out.

"Rose.. You know that's not true."

"Do I?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you fucking did." I snapped. He looked down and back up at me.

"I know that, and I'm sorry."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me. You promised you'd never leave. Promised you'd always be there, and you fucking left me all alone. Fuck you Dimitri." I snapped.

"That little girl at the ball-" I cut him off before he could get the question out.

"She's none of your concern." He nodded, not wanting to press me further.

"I didn't want to ruin your evening tonight."

"Well, you did. Happy?"

"Rose.. You know I never liked hurting you. I still don't."

"Don't give me that shit. Don't pretend like you actually care."

"I do care, and don't you think for a second I don't." He snapped, anger on his face. I snorted.

"Yeah, you care so much to leave me here all alone. Fuck you." I said. I pushed him out of my path, and walked out, leaving him standing there. The impulse to run back and throw myself into his arms was there. It had been from the moment I laid eyes on him, but I knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't let him back in. I was praying that as soon as Lissa's coronation was over, he'd leave. I walked back up to my room, and inside. Bailey was still out, so she hadn't even noticed I was gone. I went back into my room, and laid down, slowly falling asleep. It wasn't long before he showed up. I knew it wouldn't be.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said, the moment I knew what was happening.

"Rose.. Please, don't be upset with me." "Don't be upset? Don't be upset with you? Adrian.. You knew he was coming and you didn't tell me. How can you expect me not to be upset with you?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry." "Your apologies are worthless." I snapped."Rose. Please, don't be like that."

"Be like what? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Lissa told me not too."

"You claim you love me, but you refrain from telling me something you know will hurt me?"

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. You have no idea."

"Send me back Adrian."

"Please Rose.. Talk to me."

"Send. Me. Back." I yelled. Before I knew it, I was back in my bed. I took a deep breath before falling back into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Coronation

I woke up that morning to Bailey's voice.

"Mommy?" She said. She sounded scared. I sat up and looked at her. Her face looked afraid.

"Baby… whats wrong?" I asked.

"Mommy, whats wrong with your hands?" I looked down at my knuckles to see they were red and bleeding.

"Oh.. Baby, its nothing. Mommy went to the gym last night. I'm okay. I promise." She just stared at me for a second before walking over to me. She picked up one of my hands, and kissed my knuckles. It stung, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close to me.

"I love you so much baby." She wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"I love you too momma." It took a lot to keep a hold on my composure. I got up, her trailing behind me. I wrapped my knuckles and then started getting Bailey ready. I found her a cute little dress, and did her hair. I then got dressed in my uniform, pulled my hair up into a pony-tail to show off my marks. I really didn't want to go to Lissa's coronation, because I knew he'd be there. I also didn't want to go because Liss and Adrian were going to be there. I didn't want to talk or see either of them, but I had too. Lissa was still my charge, no matter how bad she pissed me off. No matter how much she hurt me in the process. As I was gathering my things and grabbed my stake to put it in my belt, Adrian knocked on the door. Bailey opened it.

"Uncle Adrian." She said.

"Hey Bailey. Where's your mom?"

"Hiding from you." I muttered, walking out into the main room.

"Rose-" I put my hands up.

"I don't have time for it. I'm already late." He nodded.

"I have to be up at the throne with Lissa. You have to watch her. You keep her away from him at all costs.. Do you understand? Let her anywhere near him.. Your ass is mine." He nodded.

"Got it." I sighed.

"Thanks." Bailey was staring at me.

"What happened to your hands?" Adrian asked.

"Gym." He nodded, knowing already what had happened.

"Can we go?" Bailey nodded.

"Auntie Lissa's going to be a good queen." I smiled.

"Your right baby. She will." I took her hand as we walked down the hallway to the throne room. Lissa met my eyes, and a look of sadness washed over her face. I saw her glance across the room. I saw him. Thank God he wasn't looking my way. I kissed Bailey.

"Be good for Uncle Adrian.. Kay?" She nodded. I met his eyes.

"Remember what I told you. Stay on this side of the throne room please. He's over there." I said, jerking my head towards him. He nodded. I walked through the crowd, and to the throne where Lissa and Tatiana were standing. I felt his eyes on me the moment I was in front of him. "Rose-" I stopped her.

"Don't." She stared at me for a second, and nodded. I stood, staring out towards the huge crowd that had gathered in the throne room. I took a step away from Lissa, and put my arms behind my back. I let my guardian mask slip over my face. I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker to where he was standing. His eyes were on me. I quickly averted my gaze to Bailey who was smiling next to Adrian. She waved at me, and I smiled at her. Queen Tatiana began talking.

"I've been the moroi queen for sometime." She said. _Yeah, too long. _I said in my mind. I heard Lissa think the same thing through the bond. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing.

"Its time that I step down and let a new person take my place. Someone with fresh new ideas, someone who will lead the moroi society just as well as I ever could." I couldn't help but smile at all the smart ass comments I could come up with. I looked back to where Dimitri was standing to see him smiling too, probably thinking the same thing. That smile made my heart clench. All I could see was Bailey. She was the spitting image of him. I had to pry my eyes away from him. I looked over to Adrian and Bailey standing on the other side of the throne room. She looked at me and smiled. Adrian saw the struggle on my face.

"You okay?" He mouthed. I gave a slight nod, and he nodded back.

"I now hand over my throne, to the new Moroi Queen, and the only Dragomir left… Vasilisa Dragomir." Lissa's face was radiant. She stepped up and sat down in the throne. The throne room erupted into cheers and clapping. Bailey was jumping up and down, screaming. Tatiana then turned to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Yes?" I said, voice strong.

"Do you promise, and swear to protect the new moroi queen with your life, putting her before everything you stand for. Having her come first?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I swear to protect my charge with my own life, putting her before everything." I said. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Then I give you the new moroi queen and her guardian." I took a step towards Lissa's new throne. She smiled up at me, and then out to the crowd. The throne room started to empty out. Tatiana stepped forward and smiled at the two of us.

"You'll do a fantastic job. Both of you will." We smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked out. Bailey ran up onto the throne platform and threw herself into Lissa's lap.

"Congratulations Auntie Lissa." She smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you sweetheart." I smiled. She got out of Lissa's lap, and walked over to my side, taking my hand. I looked back to where Dimitri had been standing to see him still here.

"We have to go." I said quickly.

"Rose.. Wait, we have to talk about this." Lissa begged. I shook my head.

"There's nothing to talk about." I snapped.

"Rose… Please?" Once again, his voice saying my name sent a shiver up my spine. I turned to Adrian. "Take her back to the room please. I'll be there soon." He nodded.

"Come on Bailey."

"But momma." I shook my head and knelt down.

"Please.. Go with him. I'll be there soon. I promise." She stared at me for a second, and nodded.

"Okay." She finally murmured. I kissed her forehead, and she walked off with Adrian. I took a deep breath. I heard his footsteps as he came up behind me. I took a few steps forward and turned to face him and Lissa.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come to the ball. I knew you wouldn't come to this. I couldn't tell you."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to.. But I wanted you to be here for all of this." I shook my head.

"Rose.. Don't be upset with her. I asked if I could come. She didn't invite me." I turned my glare on him.

"It doesn't matter. She should have told me."

"I asked her not to."

"I don't give a shit what you asked her. She should have told me." I snapped at him. I was honestly ready to deck him in that beautiful face of his. I wanted to punch him just once. One good time and I'd be satisfied.

"I knew coming was a bad idea." He said.

"No.. Dimitri.. Don't say that. I'm glad you came." She said.

"Aren't we all." I said before I turned around and started to walk away.

"Rose… Please, I'll be leaving soon. There's no need to be upset." My heart was screaming _NO DON'T LEAVE, _But my mind was screaming _Get the fuck out. _

"You don't have to leave so soon, I just want you to stay away from me." I saw his guardian façade slip a little bit. The hurt filtered through that mask. I wanted to run to him, and hug him, and tell him how much I've missed him, but I couldn't.

"Rose… Please?" Lissa begged.

"You want to talk to me Lissa, come by my room. I'm done talking here." She said nothing else as I walked away.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I stood there, and watched her walk off. I could hear her words again and again in my head. _"I just want you to stay away from me". _It stung. It hurt a lot more than it should have. No matter how long I'd been gone, my feelings for her hadn't changed. I watched as she slammed the door and disappeared. I turned to Lissa to see she had tears streaming down her face.

"I should have told her."

"I'm sorry your majesty." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't even Dimitri." I cracked a bit of a smile.

"Sorry. She has a right to be upset. I left her. I understand why she's acting this way. Honestly.. I'm waiting for her to punch me in the face." I admitted.

"Me too." She said.

"Dimitri, why did you leave?" She asked. I sighed.

"I left to protect her. To protect her career. After we.. Slept together.. I knew that if I stayed, our relationship would only complicate her being your guardian, and protecting you. I would distract her, and she'd be more worried about me than protecting you, and I couldn't have that. I left to protect her, and you. I cared for her that much. I cared enough to walk away. It wasn't easy. It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." She just stared at me.

"You shouldn't have left."

"I had too." She shook her head.

"You didn't. Things could have been changed. Things could have been arranged, and everything would have been fine. You jumped to conclusions to quickly."

"I'm thinking that too now, but its too late to try and make things right." Lissa sighed.

"Just keep trying. I know how much she loved you.. I mean loves you. I know what you mean to her. I know if you keep trying.. She'll crack." I chuckled.

"Or crack my jaw." I said. She shrugged.

"Oh well, your tough. You can take it." I laughed.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her fight in a while." Lissa laughed.

"Well, you'll find out." I smiled.

"I'll see you later Queen Lissa. Thank you for inviting me today and inviting me to stay here." She smiled.

"Your welcome Dimitri. You can stay as long as you like." I nodded. I knew I wouldn't be staying to long though.

"Thank you." I said. I did a little bow before I turned and walked out. I walked back to my room, needing to be alone.


	8. Double Point

I was trying not to blow up and hit something as I went back to my room. I was trying to keep my composure, because I didn't want to lose it in front of Bailey. I knew I would if I went back to her right now. I sighed. I pulled out my cell phone, and called Adrian's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Rose? Whats wrong?" I sighed.

"You think you can keep an eye on her for a little bit? I think I need to be alone for a bit. I don't want to lose it around her." He was quiet for a second.

"Is everything okay? Do you want me to-"

"No. I'm fine. Just need some alone time. I'll be in the gym if you need me. Okay?"

"Okay. Rose… be careful."

"I will. Tell Bailey I love her."

"I will."

"Bye." I hung up and went into the gym, thankful no other guardians were there. I started working out, trying to occupy myself enough to calm down. It wasn't working, so I went into the supply closet and pulled out one of the boxing dummies. I grabbed a pair of gloves and started boxing it. I was actually pretending it was Dimitri. It felt good. I heard the door open behind me, but I didn't stop. I knew it was him. I knew he probably followed me here, or just guessed that I'd be here. "What do you want?" I said, finally stopping.

"I was actually looking to do something productive.. I wasn't looking for you." I nodded.

"Well, don't let me interrupt." I said, turning back to the dummy.

"Want to spar with me?" I froze. I chuckled a bit and turned to look at him.

"Your serious?" He nodded. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright." He went and grabbed a pair of gloves as I moved the dummy back into the supply closet. We stepped into the red boxes taped onto the floor. I smiled and started. I threw a punch, he blocked. He threw one, and I blocked.

"So.. Were you having fun in Russia?" I asked. He faltered and I hit him.

"Point." I said. He nodded.

"It was good to be home. I hadn't been home in a long time. I missed my family." I nodded.

"Its good you got to see them." He nodded. I faltered and he got me.

"Point." He said, smiling. I shook my head, and threw a punch and he blocked it. I swear I heard my wrist pop, but I didn't let it stop me.

"How have you been doing here since… I've been gone?" I wanted to start yelling, but I didn't.

"I've been good."

"Really?" I shook my head.

"How the fuck do you think I've been since you've been gone Dimitri." I almost screeched. My yelling made him falter. When I hit him, it caused him to step out of the box.

"Double point." He nodded.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Like I said.. I don't want to hear your apologies."

"I wish you would actually listen." He said, sounding annoyed. I hit him hard then. Even though he blocked it, I knew it hurt. I saw the pain flash through his features.

"I'm listening. I've been listening. I've listened to everything you've ever said. Kind of like I listened when you said you loved me, and you'd never leave me. Yeah, I made the mistake of listening." He hit me hard then, and I caught the full blow. I almost stepped out, but didn't.

"Point." He spat.

"Listening to me shouldn't have been a mistake because it was true."

"Then why the fuck did you leave me?" I demanded.

"It was what was best for you."

"Bull shit." I said, swinging hard and catching him right in the stomach.

"Point." I said.

"I left to protect your job. I was afraid that you'd be to involved with me to worry about Lissa."

"You know that's a lie. You know I'd protect her no matter what."

"So.. If there would have been a strigoi with a gun to her head and mine, and told you that you had to choose, who would you have picked?"

"No strigoi would have ever came that close to her." I said, punching him hard.

"Point." I said.

"Your still just as stubborn aren't you?" He asked. I punched him harder than I had the entire time, causing him to step out of the box again.

"Double point." He took a deep breath before stepping back into the box.

"I'm serious. I would have never let a strigoi that close to her… to her or you." I finally said. He cracked a bit of a smile.

"Now.. You'd let them kill me huh?"

"You deserve it, but no." He chuckled, as he hit me.

"Point." He said. "I deserve to be killed by strigoi because I left to protect you? I left for you." I sighed.

"You leaving did nothing for me."

"You wouldn't be where you are if I hadn't left."

"That's a lie." So bad I wanted to yell at him about leaving his daughter without a father. I knew that wasn't good to bring up.

"Rose… I know you." He said.

"You know nothing about me. Not anymore." I snapped.

"Your exactly the same as you were back then, except now you take on more responsibility than you did."

"And I do an amazing job at it." He nodded.

"You do." He said. He caught me in the stomach.

"Point.. Wait.. Are you keeping score?"

"I'm winning." He chuckled.

"You always do." I shook my head. Hearing him laugh made it hard to be angry at him.

"Did you find someone new in Russia?" I asked.

"No. I wasn't looking for anyone new Rose."

"Why not?" He shook his head.

"I didn't want anyone else."

"Why not?" I asked again. He smiled and shook his head."I know what your doing, and you already know. I shouldn't have to explain. I wont." I shook my head.

"Your lying." He narrowed his eyes.

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"When you told me you loved me." I said. He froze, leaving himself an open target. Anyone else, and I would have knocked the shit out of them, but not this time.

"That wasn't a lie, and you know it."

"You left me. You don't leave someone when you love them. I would have never left you. I promise you I wouldn't leave. I didn't. You did."

"I did it for you Rose."

"I didn't want you to leave. I fucking loved you." I yelled at him.

"I didn't want to leave, but I had to."

"You could have atleast came to me and said good-bye. The note didn't turn things in your favor."

"If I would have tried to tell you face to face, I wouldn't have been able to leave." "That's the point." I snapped.

"You're an idiot. Someone tries to do something for you and you give them a hard time." This rage blew up inside me, and I snapped. I reached up and caught him right across the jaw. He stumbled back.

"Fuck you Dimitri." I snapped. I took my gloves off, and threw them to the ground. He was rubbing his jaw as I turned and walked out. I all of the sudden felt better now that I'd hit him. I went back to my room, and to Bailey and Adrian. I wondered what my face looked like when I got back, because Adrian raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mommy." Bailey cried as she ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sorry I was gone so long." He shook his head.

"Its okay. We were having fun. I just love Candy Land." He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"You can go if you want." He smiled.

"I'll finish my game first. Come on Bailey. Lets finish." She ran back and they finished the game. I watched as Bailey kicked his ass in Candy Land. He growled as she got up and danced around.

"You suck Adrian." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What happened while you were gone?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Your lying. Something happened.. I can tell."

"I sparred with Dimitri." He raised an eyebrow.

"How'd that go?" "He pissed me off, so I punched him in the face." Adrian shook his head.

"Remind me to never piss you off." I laughed.

"You've known better than that for while." I told him.

"You seem better." I nodded.

"I've wanted to punch him since he got here." Adrian laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later." I nodded.

"Bye Uncle Adrian. Thanks for playing with me." He nodded as he kissed her head.

"Your welcome."

"Thanks for watching her for me."

"Anytime." I smiled as he walked out of the door. Bailey put her game up quickly, and came to sit on my lap.

"I missed you Mommy."

"Missed you too." I said, kissing her forehead. She snuggled into my side and slowly fell asleep. I heard a knock on the door and knew it was Lissa.

"Come in." I called, trying to be quiet without waking Bailey. She stirred, but didn't wake up. Liss was quiet as she came in. She looked at Bailey and then back at me.

"How are you?"

"Way better now." She raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you do?" I snorted. "I punched Dimitri in the face." Lissa shook her head.

"Rose.. Jesus, why can't you just talk to him like a reasonable person. He's sorry about what he did."

"I don't believe him." I snapped. She groaned.

"You don't listen.. Do you?"

"If your going to lecture me about what I do and don't do.. You can get the fuck out of my room…thanks." Her face changed. I'd never talked to her like that. I felt the hurt and sadness wash through her.

"Liss.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." She nodded.

"I was wondering if you and Bailey wanted to go to dinner with Christian and I tonight." I sighed.

"Just you and Christian?" She nodded.

"We could invite-"

"Nope. Just us four sounds nice. What time?"

"Seven?" I nodded.

"That's good."

"See you guys then." She nodded and left. I let myself doze off and take a little nap before dinner.


	9. Dinner Gone Wrong!

I woke up about an hour later. I woke Bailey up quickly, knowing we didn't have long before we were going to dinner with Lissa. I helped Bailey into a different pair of clothes, and brushed her hair out. I then changed out of my uniform, and into appropriate clothes. Liss knocked on the door about ten before seven.

"You guys ready?" She asked, as Bailey opened the door.

"I am." She sang. Lissa smiled. I walked up behind Bailey.

"We're good." I put my money in my pocket, my stake hidden in my pants, and my keys in my other pocket. We started out of court, and to the van that was driving us. We were going to the café right outside court. We could have walked, but Moroi are a bit lazy. When we got there, we went inside and got a table. Christian and Bailey were chatting about Bailey whooping Adrian's ass at Candy Land. We were all laughing. We sat down and started looking through the menu.

"So.. Rose, how are you?" Christian asked.

"I'm breathing." I said. He nodded.

"So.. Liss, how does it feel to be queen?"

"It hasn't really sank in yet." I chuckled.

"I think there's a bunch of stuff that hasn't sank in yet." I said. Lissa looked upset about this. The waitress came up and smiled. She was looking directly at Christian. I almost laughed. She was very pretty. She had black hair and these green eyes, almost like Adrian's.

"My names Courtney, and I'll be your server tonight." She said, looking directly at Adrian. I could see Lissa about to lose it. _Calm down. _I sent her through the bond.

"Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Sweet tea, and a kids Pepsi." I said, trying to take the attention off Liss and Christian.

"Okay.. And you two?"

"Sweet tea." Christian said.

"Water." Lissa almost hissed. She nodded and threw an unnessicary smile at Christian. His face was so red, it was hilarious.

"Whats wrong Fireboy?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Shut up Rose." I laughed. Lissa finally composed herself, and turned to me.

"Dimitri came to me after you two were in the gym." Liss said.

"Oh yeah? For what? To tell on me." She shook her head.

"So I could heal his jaw. You broke it."

"Score." I said. Christian laughed and gave me a high-five. Bailey sort of looked upset.

"She's just kidding. I accidentally hit a friend of mine in gym today. We were practicing. Guardian's fight all the time for practice against strigoi. I didn't mean to hurt him." I heard Christian almost snort. I turned my glare on him and he automatically shut up. The waitress came back with our drinks. We all ordered our food, and waited.

"He really wants to talk to you. Like seriously." I nodded.

"I know he does. He had his chance today and he-" I cut myself off knowing I couldn't say it in front of Bailey.

"I'm not planning on it anytime soon." I said, wrapping my arm around Bailey. We ate in pretty much silence. We were discussing what we were going to do now that Liss was queen and all, but that was a short conversation. The waitress came back to take plates and winked at Christian. I could feel Lissa's anger, so I got tired of it. I was actually annoyed with her and Christian wasn't even my boyfriend. She started to walk away, and I called after her.

"Hey." She turned.

"Yes ma'am."

"You see this girl right here?" I asked, pointing to Liss. She nodded.

"That is his girlfriend. If you wanna be a slut, do it with someone who's girl isn't sitting right next to them. Just a bit of advice.. Okay? Thanks." I said. I turned back to Liss and Christian. She stood there for a second, staring at me. I almost laughed. Lissa's eyes were wide. Christian was smiling.

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem." When she brought back the check, she didn't even look up. I threw a fifty on the table, and smiled.

"Lets go."

"No Rose.. I've got it." Liss protested. I shook my head.

"This is your celebration dinner for your coronation. Its fine. I wanted to pay anyway." She sighed.

"Alright." We got up and started towards the door.

"Have a nice night." Our waitress said. I smiled brightly at her.

"You too." She said, trying to pretend she wasn't afraid. We got outside, and stood there.

"We can walk right?" Liss asked. I nodded.

"If you guys want." She nodded. Bailey and I walked hand in hand, as did Christian and Lissa. We were about half way there when my stomach stirred. He was close.

"No." I whispered. I pushed Bailey back into Lissa and Christian.

"Go back to the restaurant.. Now." I snapped. The strigoi stepped out of the bushes and smiled.

"Awe, look what we have here, the new Queen." They were all frozen. My baby and my best friend were not even five or six feet away.

"Go." I called. They started running. I pulled my stake and grabbed him the moment he started to go after them. I threw him back and hit him. He faltered for a second, but threw himself back at me. I fell to the ground, but wrestled myself back to my feet. I threw a punch and caught him in the face. He stumbled and threw one, clawing my neck. I flinched but still continued fighting. I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, he stumbled back. I jumped at the opportunity and brought my stake up and brought it down into the center of his chest. My hands were slippery from the blood, but I still managed to keep a good grip on it. I worked and worked until his eyes finally glazed over and the fight drained out of him. He slowly sank to the ground. I pulled my stake out, and took a deep breath. I started back towards the restaurant. They all saw me and started running out. Bailey was crying, and the moment she got to me, I scooped her up into my arms. "Mommy… your bleeding."

"Mommy's fine baby. I promise."

"Rose… are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine. Its just a scratch." "Let me hea-" I shook my head.

"No." I noticed that Liss had tears streaming down her face too. I turned with Bailey still in my arms, and started back towards the court. Liss must have called someone because Dimitri and two other guardians were standing at the door.

"There was only one. I took care of him." I told Guardian Leona. He nodded.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I'm pretty positive." He turned and walked away, probably going to alert the court. Dimitri was staring at me, at my neck."Rose… your-" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." Our gazes were locked. This reminded me so much of when I was in school. How just the meeting of our eyes said everything between us. No words nessicary.

"Its just a scratch. I promise."

"Let Lissa heal it."

"No. I'm tough. I'll be fine." He sighed. Then, his gaze went from me to the little girl in my arms with tears streaming down her face. She turned to look at him, and I knew what he was seeing. He was seeing a mirror image of himself. I was scared, terrified that he'd say something right here… but he didn't.

"Hey there." I said. She smiled slightly at him, wiping the tears off her face.

"Hi." She cooed. I was so afraid. I hadn't been this scared when I was fighting the strigoi.

"We're going to go." I said.

"Rose… please, let me heal it." I looked up to see Adrian come hauling ass down the stairs.

"Rose.. Oh my God, I heard-" He cut himself off when he saw the blood.

"Are you okay?" He said. He was frantic. Bailey began laughing at him.

"Mommy's fine." She said. I saw Dimitri stiffen at the word. Adrian's gaze went from him to me. I gave a slight shake of my head, not wanting to give anything away.

"Rose.. Let Liss or me heal it." I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine. Jesus." I muttered.

"I'm going back to my room. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rose." Dimitri said. I turned to meet his eyes.

"Night." I said, before I could say something stupid. I turned and walked away. Bailey refused to let me put her down, so I carried her all the way to our room. When we got inside, I set her down and she turned to me.

"Mommy, who was that man you were talking too?"

"Dimitri."

"Who's he?"

"He was my mentor at school. He taught me everything I know about fighting and strigoi. He taught me how to protect auntie Liss." I said, going into the bathroom to clean my wound. It was a lot deeper than I expected, but it wasn't too bad. Bailey cringed at the sight of it.

"Mommy, are you sure your okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine baby girl." She smiled a little.

"Your so brave." I patted her head.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly up at me. I bandaged my neck, and went back out into the main room. Bailey and I curled up on the couch. I stared up at the ceiling as she snored lightly laying on my chest. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. After I laid her down, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered, before walking out of her room. I went back out to the living room. I stood there for a second, before grabbing my keys and starting out. I locked the door, making sure no one would get in. I walked downstairs and onto the first floor of court. I walked out the back and onto the deck, overlooking the mountains. I stood against the railings, staring off into the distance. Things were getting so crazy. I had my lover here, who I hadn't seen in three years. I had his kid, and he had no idea. I was protecting the Moroi queen. Things were spinning out of control. Without Bailey… I would have lost it already. I was so thankful to have her in my life. I heard the sliding glass door open behind me. Adrian walked out behind me.

"Hey." I said. He smiled.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Bailey?"

"She's upstairs, sleeping. I needed some air." He nodded.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." He touched my neck.

"How's the injury you refuse to let us heal?"

"Its all good." I said. He smiled.

"How'd you know where to find me?" He shrugged.

"I just wandered around until I found you." I smiled.

"You came to see me in my dreams?"

"I tried. I couldn't find you." He said. I chuckled.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Its okay." "You haven't told him yet?" I shook my head.

"I heard you dislocated his jaw." I nodded.

"Sure did. Felt good too." He chuckled. He stared at me for a second.

"You regret hitting him?"

"Kinda." He smiled.

"It happens. You have excuses… remember? You have darkness being bled into you."

"True." I smiled.

"You have to tell him sometime Rose. You can go on forever without him knowing he has a kid." I sighed.

"I'll tell him eventually."

"Rose… You would want to know if things were reversed."

"But if things were reversed I wouldn't expect him to tell me. If I did to him what he did to me, I wouldn't expect it out of him. I wouldn't deserve it.. Just like he doesn't."

"You can't deny your child her father." He said.

"He's going back to Russia, Adrian."

"If you told him, he'd stay."

"I don't want him here." I said.

"That's a lie, and you know it." He said. He knew me too well now.

"Adrian.. I don't want him here. I don't want him around after he just left me. Can you blame me?" He sighed.

"I guess not, but Rose.. You have to tell him that she's his."

"I'll think about it."

"Rose!" He said, almost sternly.

"Don't raise your voice at me Adrian. She's my child. I'll do what I want. Maybe its in her best interest not to tell her. You know, she's going to question why he hasn't been around, why he left her all alone. Maybe its better for her that she doesn't know."

"Do you like not knowing who your father is?" I was caught completely off guard by that one.

"That's different, and you know it." I snapped.

"Not so much. She would want to know, and in the future… she'd be thanking you."

"I don't know."

"Rose.. You'll do the right thing. I know you will." I sighed.

"Can you leave me alone for now.. I kind of need time to think by myself." He nodded.

"I'll see you later." He said. He kissed my forehead and then turned to leave. I stood there, staring off into the darkness as the sun started to rise. Adrian was right.. I should tell him, but the only problem was… he didn't deserve to know. He slept with me and walked out. He left me. If he left me, what guarantee do I have that he wont leave Bailey. That would rip her little heart out. Meeting her father, and then him just walking away. I would rip his head from his shoulders if he ever hurt my baby girl. I was still undecided about telling him. Actually, I was still undecided if I regret breaking his jaw, but its whatever. I'd decide soon. I had too. I turned and went back inside, and upstairs. Instead of going into my room, I went into Bailey's room, and crawled into her bed with her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close.


	10. Queen's First Orders!

I woke up the next morning to Bailey rolling over and snuggling back under the covers. I smiled. I got up and stretched. My neck hurt so much. I'd lied when I said it was just a scratch. I win the bathroom mirror, checking out my battle wound when someone was pounding on my door. I opened it to a Guardian.

"Guardian Hathaway… Lissa needs you in the throne room."

"I need a minute." "No.. She needs you now. There's been another strigoi attack." My heart kicked into over-drive.

"Is Liss okay?" He nodded.

"She's trying to calm the court down. It wasn't too far from here. There were many killed. We're trying to figure out what to do." I nodded. I looked down the hall to see Adrian. "I figured you'd need me." "Thanks so much." I kissed his cheek before running off into my room to change. I ran a brush through my hair, forgetting about make-up. I started running. I busted into the throne room, and through the crowd. I was by the throne where Lissa was standing, trying to calm people down. No one was listening. She was trying, but it wasn't working. I saw Dimitri trying to calm people down too. Everyone was freaking out, and it was so loud. I couldn't pry Liss away to ask her what exactly was going on, so I did what I knew best. As loud as I could possibly get, I screamed: "Hey… Shut the hell up and calm down." The entire room went silent. I smiled. "Thank you. Now.. Your queen would like to talk." I said. She nodded.

"Thanks Rose." I caught Dimitri's eye to see he was smiling. I smiled a little as I waited on Lissa.

"The strigoi attacks are getting closer and closer, and I know that something has to be done. I can't have everyone running around like crazy though. I need everyone to calm down, and take a deep breath." She did too. It looked like she needed it. She pushed her hair back, and started to speak again.

"I want everyone who isn't a guardian to go back to their rooms. We've got security heavily staffed right now, and we'll be adding more. There's nothing to worry about right now. We're going to figure everything out, and let everyone know. Right now… I need every moroi, or dhampir who isn't a guardian out. Please, and Thank you." She said. She plopped down in her throne. I knelt down next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A little ways down the road, there was a strigoi attack. They killed atleast five or six people, and others are missing. They keep getting closer and closer to court. Rose… what are we going to do? This was not how I planned my first full day as queen to go." I smiled.

"Alright… first I want you to take a deep breath.. Kay?" She did as I asked. I nodded.

"Alright... We're going to figure this out. You've got more guardian staffed outside.. Yes?" She nodded.

"Where and how many?" She reached down and grabbed a paper. On it were the guardian stations and who was at each of them.

"There are three at the gates, four patrolling the back of court, and I have six lining the wards all around the premises. Then I have a few guarding inside. We'll have to switch them out eventually." I nodded.

"It will be a good idea to buddy guardians up. Two guardians together take out more strigoi than one alone. If it comes to that… God forbid." She nodded.

"Okay. I will. Keep everyone occupied. The list of all the guardians is in my office."

"Remember.. Have a time schedule set up where we can switch out." She nodded. The guardian's watched as Lissa walked away.

"Alright everyone. I need you all to stay put. Queen Vasilisa has some things she wants to get straight, so she needs some time. Each guardian is going to have a partner, and you will stick together. Lissa is going to issue each pair a station. We'll all have to guard during the night. We'll switch out at different intervals, but it shouldn't be to bad because the strigoi only come out in the dark." They all nodded.

"Where are the station's going to be at?" One guardian asked.

"The gates, around different places on the premises, and some will be guarding inside court." He nodded. The guardian's started talking amongst themselves. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. I walked over to the far wall and sat down. I sat there with my eyes closed for a few seconds, until I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes to look up into a pair of beautiful brown once, much like my daughters.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically. He chuckled.

"You know that's not what I meant. You're always beautiful." Hearing him say that sent a chill up my spine. I hadn't heard him say anything like that in a long time. I smiled.

"Thanks." I muttered. Liss walked out, and I stood up. Dimitri walked to stand with the other guardians while I walked to Lissa's side. She smiled.

"Alright… I've got this figured out." She started calling out names of guardian's and their partners. Then she'd tell them where they would be stationed and when. She came to my name, and I swear I almost passed out cold on the floor.

"Rose Hathaway… You'll be with Dimitri Belikov. You'll be around the back part of the premises. After I thought about it, I realized that is the darkest part of the premises and no one ever goes back there. Strigoi are more likely to sneak in that way. I need my best fighters there." I was still staring at her, having trouble picking my jaw up off the floor. I could almost see the smugness on her face.

"You two will start tomorrow. I've got two out there now. We should be okay.. For now. Anyone who wants to volunteer to do a walk-about at random intervals and check on things can. We need all the eyes we can get. Go ahead and head out." She said. Guardian's started filing out. I still hadn't managed to pick my jaw up off the floor. Once the throne room was empty, Lissa turned to me."What the fuck is the matter with you?" I demanded. She looked up at me.

"Rose… I explained. That is the easiest place for them to sneak in. I need my best fighters and those are you." I shook my head.

"That's not the only reason you put us together and you know it. Don't give me that shit." She sighed.

"I know. It isn't, but my first reason stands. Rose… you two are the best fighters, and your even better when your together. You know that. Its actually a compliment if you ask me." I sighed.

"Lissa, us being together isn't a good idea. I don't want to be around him."

"I'm your queen, and you're my guardian. You'll do what I say Rose. You know this is right. You and him working together can save this entire place." I sighed.

"Whatever Lissa."

"Rose-" I cut her off as I turned my back and walked away.

"I'll do it. I wont like it, but I will." I walked out of the throne room and into the hallway. Dimitri was standing on the wall outside, waiting for me.

"Rose… I know that you-" I cut him off.

"Its fine. Lissa is my queen, and I'm her guardian. I'll do whatever I have to, too keep her and my daughter safe... Even if that means working with you." He stiffened at the word daughter. I couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out. I'd always taken Dimitri for such a smart guy, but he was clueless.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the back doors at seven thirty tomorrow." I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I locked eyes with his and couldn't pull away. I was lost in them. So many memories came back to me when we were like this. All I could remember was us back at St. Vladimirs together, falling in love. Then the realization hit me, and it was like a cold bucket of water. _He left you. He didn't want you anymore. _I turned my back and walked away. I went back upstairs and to my room. Bailey was sitting on the couch in Adrian's lap, talking to him. She almost fell out of his lap trying to jump down and run to me.

"Mommy… where have you been?" She said, wrapping her little arms around my waist.

"I was with Auntie Lissa, doing guardian stuff. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up baby." She nodded. Adrian looked at me.

"Is everything okay?" I shrugged.

"I guess."

"What do you mean… you guess?"

"A bunch of people died down the road. Strigoi attack. The court is on alert. Dimitri and I are partnered up to guard the back side of courts premises." He raised an eyebrow.

"Lissa's brilliant idea." He chuckled.

"Should have known." I nodded.

"So… I'm afraid I'll be needing your babysitting services a little more often, starting tomorrow." He nodded.

"I can do it. Its no problem."

"I hate when you have to work." I smiled.

"That's what you get when you're the guardian of a royal pain in the ass." I said. Adrian chuckled.

"You can go though, so I can spend time with her before things get crazy." He nodded.

"Okay." He walked out. Bailey turned and frowned.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow momma." I nodded.

"I'll miss you too." I said, sweeping her up into my arms. "Wanna know what we can do?" She smiled deviously.

"What?"

"I bet since everything's so crazy… there's no one at the pool right now." He eyes lit up. I smiled.

"Wanna go swimming?" She nodded. I sat her down and went into her room. We got her dressed into her bathing suit and a little dress over it. I did the same, and pulled my hair up. We walked down to the pool, and smiled as the place was completely empty.

"Told you so." She laughed. I laid the towels I'd brought down, and we both stripped the dresses. I grabbed her hand, and ran around to the deep end. She took my hand and smiled.

"Ready momma?"

"Absolutely." She counted to three and we both jumped in. She giggled as we both came up. I grabbed her in my arms as I swam back towards more shallow water. I laughed as I pushed her hair out of her face. She jumped up onto the side of the pool and left her feet dangling in the water. I stayed in the water, looking up at her.

"Momma?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Whats it like to fight a strigoi?" She asked. I stared up at her.

"Its probably the scariest thing you'll ever do when you get older." She nodded.

"You didn't even look scared when you did it."

"I was too scared for you and Lissa to worry about me." She smiled.

"What if I don't want to be a guardian when I get older?" I smiled.

"You can be whatever you want. You don't have to be a guardian. I wont force you into that." She nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I want to be yet." I nodded.

"And you don't have to know for a long time." She smiled. She then dove into the water. If I hadn't have been able to read her face, I would have been tackled, but instead.. I grabbed her, catching her mid-jump. She giggled and laughed. Once she was in the water, I spun her around and laughed. I happened to look up and see someone move at the door. They disappeared before I could see who it was. I was tempted to get out and look, but I was having to much fun spending time with my baby girl. We played in the pool for atleast two hours. When Bailey was tired, I helped her out, and dried her off. She was so tired, she was having a hard time standing up straight. I slipped her dress back on, and did the same with me. I picked her up, and carried her out of the pool room, and back towards the Dragomir wing. When I got there, I unlocked the door, and carried her into her room. I very carefully, without waking her, changed her clothes and tucked her in. I went and showered and crawled into bed. Tomorrow… I would have to spend atleast seven hours with Dimitri in the dark night. Happy joy. I balled up in my bed, and closed my eyes. I slipped into a dreamless sleep, happy to give into the exhaustion.


	11. It's Not You

I woke up early the next morning, knowing I couldn't afford to be late. I threw my hair up in a pony-tail, did some make-up and put my uniform on. Adrian arrived about five minutes before I was set to leave.

"Are you going to be okay… working with him?" I nodded.

"Hopefully. If not, I'll break his jaw… again." Adrian smiled.

"I guess that could be a solution." I nodded.

"I've got to go." I said, picking up my stake. He nodded. I went into Bailey's room and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I murmured. She was still sound asleep, and didn't move. I smiled before I stood up and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to Adrian.

"Behave." I told him. He laughed.

"We always do." He kissed my forehead.

"Be careful… please." I nodded.

"I will." I turned and walked out. I walked down the hall, completely dreading the next seven to eight hours. If I could… Lissa would be so dead. I walked around the corner, and to the back door. Dimitri was standing there beside the door, twirling his stake in his hand. He was so gorgeous, three years apart wouldn't change that. He had his normal clothes on, subtract the duster. It was kind of warm outside. He had his hair slicked back and pulled into a pony-tail on the back of his neck. There weren't words to describe how bad I just wanted to throw myself into his arms. I walked over to him. He smiled slightly.

"Goodmorning Rose."

"Goodmorning guardian Belikov." He rolled his eyes.

"Can we not do this? We have to spend eight hours together… can we atleast attempt to get along?" I grimaced at him.

"You should know me better than that." He nodded.

"Guess so." He said. It sounded like he was mocking me. I turned and walked out of the doors, not saying anything else to him. It was dark and took my eyes time to adjust. I started walking, knowing he was right behind me. I could hear his footsteps. It was quiet. I hated it. He finally spoke, causing me to jump.

"We both know Lissa didn't put us together because we were the best fighters." I turned around. "Speak for yourself, but I'm one of the best fighters here." He almost cracked a smile.

"Don't forget who made you that way." He said, a look of smugness on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, smiling a little. "Yeah, I know she didn't put us together just because of that." He was quiet for a minute.

"I don't mind being with you." I turned to him, and attempted to raise an eyebrow at him. "I mean as in… being around you." He was trying to clean up what he'd said, but I knew him all to well. I could see in his eyes, he meant what he said.

"Wish I could say the same." I said. I was being stubborn, and I knew it, but… I wasn't in anyway ready to forgive him and I wasn't ever letting him back in the way I had. I saw pain flash through his eyes before he put on his guardian mask.

"What have you been doing… while you were in Russia?" I asked. He hesitated before speaking.

"Mostly stuff with family. I trained my sister Viktoria a little. She's gotten pretty good."

"Are you going back?" I asked. It was almost a whisper. You could hear the pain behind the worlds. I was afraid of his answer, afraid of what it would do to me.

"I probably will eventually." He said. It felt like he'd punched me. I would have preferred it. It would have hurt less.

"Oh." It was all I could say. It was quiet for a second as we walked. Finally, he spoke.

"Rose… we have to talk about this. We can't keep brushing it off, and pretending things are okay." He said. I sighed.

"Things aren't okay. Things wont ever be okay. They haven't been okay."

"I know that." Dimitri said. He sounded in about as much pain as I was.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Rose…" He started.

"We're on duty, Dimitri. I'm not going to let this get in the way of that." He nodded.

"Your right… Rose… we have to talk sometime though." I sighed, but didn't agree. I knew he wouldn't let me out of it.

"I saw we split up. We'll run a check on both sides of this part of the premises, and meet back here in ten minutes?" He nodded.

"That sounds good." From the look in his eyes, I could tell he didn't really want to, but he agreed… so we split. He started walking away and so did I. I did a quick survey and started back towards where I told Dimitri I'd meet him. As I started back towards that area, my stomach stirred. It wasn't bad, so he wasn't close. My entire body froze up.

"No." I whispered. I started running as fast as I could, back to where Dimitri was. My nausea was getting worse. I knew it was getting close. The moment Dimitri came into sight, I saw him.

"No." I cried. I ran, throwing myself between the strigoi and Dimitri's body. I acted purely on impulse, not thinking about what I was doing until the pain hit me. I flew backwards and hit the ground, I pulled my stake, and tried to get up. I was going to try and fight, but I couldn't get my legs to pick me up off the ground. I just collapsed back onto my back. I tried to get back up again, but I kept falling. I saw the fight but couldn't do anything to help. My vision started to go blurry. I couldn't really see anything. My entire body ached. The last thing I remember was looking up into Dimitri's brown eyes, full of worry.

I woke up and realized I was way to comfortable. I was in pain, but not as much pain as I was when I was first hurt. I opened my eyes, and was staring into a set of brown one's. There was nothing but concern there and a little bit of anger.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My room."

"Why am I here? Why didn't you take me to the infirmary?"

"I did. I brought you back here afterwards." I just stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you wanted me to take you back to your room with your daughter there. I had a feeling she would freak out if she saw you hurt." I just stared at him for a second. I couldn't believe it. He was keeping her in mind and he didn't even know she was his yet. I stared in wonder before I tried to move. I sat up, cringing at the pain. He tried to push me back down, but I pushed his hands away. The places his hands were sent fire through my veins. It was just the same as it as before.

"Rose… why did you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what?"

"Why did you throw yourself in front of me?" He asked.

"Because he would have hurt you. I knew he was there and I couldn't let him hurt you." He just stared at me.

"Rose… you could have been killed."

"Yeah, and you could have been too." I retorted. He took a deep breath.

"Rose, if you would have been hurt trying to protect me… I swear." I shrugged.

"You were my partner, and I wasn't going to let you get hurt." He heard the double meaning behind my words, and I hadn't even meant for it to be that way. He reached up and touched my face.

"Thank you." I kind of let myself lean over into his hand before I pulled away quickly.

"Please…stop." I jumped up and cringed at the pain in my ribs. I stumbled, and then caught myself. He started to grab me, but I put my hands up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine…" I said. "I'm going back to my room."

"Rose… I didn't-" I shook my head.

"Its not you. Just… I have to go." I said, turning and walking out. Before I walked out, I turned to look at him.

"Thank you… for taking care of me." He nodded and even cracked a bit of a smile. I could still see the sadness lingering in his eyes.

"Thank you for… saving me." I nodded. I turned and walked out. I headed back to my room, trying not to pass out from the pain.


	12. Pressure!

**DIMITRI'S POV**

Running… she was always running. Atleast… from anything emotional. Running right in the path of a strigoi set on killing me? No problem. She runs in front of him, but opening up and actually talking to me? Forget it. I knew she was in pain, and I honestly shouldn't have let her leave… but I couldn't force her to stay here either. I missed her so much. I missed us being together the way we were. I miss everything we used to be. I want it all back, but I know there's no way she'll ever forgive me. I left her. I left her against my better judgment. It was wrong. I shouldn't have told her I loved her, slept with her, and left her. I know it was for her, to keep her, her job, and Lissa safe, but it seemed like I did nothing but use her, and I didn't realize it until I came back and actually saw the damage I'd caused her. I could still see it. Little things I'd say would cause pain to flood through her eyes. It hurt me to watch. It hurt me to know I was the cause of that pain, even if I didn't mean to be. Leaving her was the worst mistake I'd ever made in my life. I would never be able to hold her in my arms again, or kiss her, or… or anything, and it hurt to think about it. Everything we once were was gone. I know she still loves me, and I can see it, but she isn't going to let me back in. She isn't going to forgive me, no matter what I do or say. She isn't going to let me be her's again. My heart clenched, and I shuddered. I laid over on the couch where Rose had just been, and shut my eyes, cutting off the tears that were threatening to escape.

**ROSE'S POV**

When I made it back to my room, I was in so much pain I could barely breath. Apparently I'd cracked a rib because my stomach and upper torso was wrapped. It hurt to move. When I got to my door, I took a deep breath, knowing I couldn't show pain in front of Bailey… or even Adrian. I opened the door to find them both passed out on the couch, watching a movie. I looked at the clock to see it was late. They were waiting up for me. I smiled a little bit and shook my head. As I shut the door, and turned back around to walk into the main part of my room, Adrian stirred and opened his eyes. He found mine quickly, and he must of saw the pain there, because he jumped up.

"Rose… what happened?" I lifted my shirt to show the bandage."Strigoi tried to attack Dimitri…. I stopped it." I said. I still wasn't quite sure what impulse I'd acted on to make me throw myself into the path of a charging strigoi, but I did it… regardless.

"You cracked a rib? For Dimitri." Adrian asked, skeptically.

"It would have hurt him."

"Rose… your hurt." I sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a crack." I said, patting my bandage.

"Let me heal it." He said quickly. I shook my head.

"Rose, you can't lie to me, and tell me it doesn't hurt, but I can see it in your eyes that your in pain. Please… let me help you." I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I went into my bedroom, and plopped down on my bed.

"Lay back." He instructed. I did so. He lifted my shirt, and placed his warm hands on the bandage. He closed his eyes, and I felt his magic flow through me. It was actually an amazing feeling. My ribs felt better automatically. I looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded. I removed his hand from my stomach forcefully. I sat up and he knelt down in front of me.

"Please… don't ever put yourself in that kind of danger again. Rose… you could have been really hurt."

"Its my job to protect people."

"Not dhampirs." He said.

"I'll protect anyone worth protecting, and you know that. Your not my moroi, but I still protect you." I said, touching his nose. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Just please." I nodded.

"I'll try." I assured him. He smiled.

"I better go." Adrian said. I smiled.

"Okay. I think I'll need you to babysit again tomorrow… if that's okay? I'm on duty again." He nodded.

"I'll be here." "I know you will. Thanks." He turned and left. I went back into the living room, and pulled Bailey onto my lap. I sat there, holding her in my arms. How bad I wanted her to know Dimitri, to really know he was her father. Everyday I found a new reason not to, and today… my reason stood. He said he was eventually going back to Russia. I wouldn't tell him if he was leaving again. I wouldn't let him walk out of her life the way he left me. He would scar her and I'll be damned if I'll let that happen. If he ever hurt her, so help me god… I would end his life. No one would ever hurt her, and I'd make damn sure of it. She stirred in my arms.

"Uncle Adrian?"

"No… Its mommy." She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Your home?"

"Yes baby. I'm home." She smiled before slipping back to sleep. I smiled. She was so adorable. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. It wasn't long before he showed up. Adrian.

"Didn't you just leave… like maybe an hour or so ago?"

"I had something else I want to ask you." I stared at him for a second, before I realized what it was.

"Adrian… No." I said.

"You have to tell him Rose."

"I don't have to tell him." I snapped.

"You do. Rose… He's her father." I sighed.

"Adrian… don't do this to me now… please." He shook his head.

"Rose… If you don't tell him. I will."

"NO. You. will .not." I said, each word separate and distinct.

"Try me." He challenged. I was on the brink of tears now.

"Adrian… He's already said he's going back to Russia to be with his family. I can't tell him that. He'll feel obligated to stay and I wont do that to him. He sounds so happy when he speaks of his family. I wont do that to him."

"If the situation in reverse… wouldn't you want to know?"

"Adrian.. Stop."

"I'm serious Rose… You have to tell him."

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Rose… You know you have too."

"I know." I groaned.

"Tell him."

"I'll try."

"Rose!" I shook my head.

"I'll try. I promise I'll try. That's all I can do right now." He sighed.

"Okay." I shook my head, and blinked back the tears.

"Can I go please? I need time to think." He nodded. The world dissolved around me and then I was back in my living room. I carried Bailey to her room and laid her down in her bed. I stood at her door, looking at my beautiful baby girl. Dimitri's daughter. The one he had no idea about. She would want to know. He would want to know. I sighed. I had to tell him. I had to tell her. I had to tell them at some point, but… I just didn't want to see her hurt like I did if he ever decided to take off again. I sighed. I shut her door and went to my room and crawled into my bed. I sat there for atleast three hours, trying to fall asleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. I was making myself angry, so I changed my clothes, and started getting ready to go back on duty. After I was done with that, I sat in the living room, and waited. Adrian showed up about two hours later. I kissed Bailey and hugged Adrian before leaving. Dimitri was standing at the door. He shook his head as I approached.

"What?" I asked.

"Even after cracking ribs, I should have known you were going to show up." Dimitri said.

"You shouldn't expect anything less." He smiled.

"Your right." I sighed as we walked out into the night.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm better. Adrian healed me last night when I got back." He nodded, but I could see the glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Have you talked to Lissa?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I haven't. Not since that day in the throne room. Why?"

"I haven't either. I was just wondering." He nodded. We walked in silence for awhile before I spoke.

"I would say we should split up and check but uhm.. I don't think that's a good idea." He chuckled. It was such a comforting sound, and it wrapped around me like a blanket. His laugh was one of the many things I missed about him. I looked down and smiled, then back up at him.

"What?" He asked. I sighed, deciding not to lie.

"I've missed hearing you laugh." I said. He smiled.

"I've missed you in general." He finally said. I looked away.

"Rose… I didn't… I didn't want to leave. You don't believe me.. but Its true. Leaving you is the hardest thing I've done in my entire life. Rose… When I told you I loved you, I meant it." I shook my head.

"You wouldn't have left if you cared for me the way you say you did." I finally forced out.

"I left to protect you."

"From what?" I screeched.

"Losing Lissa." I shook my head and turned to glare at him. I thought it was funny how we could go from being nice to each other, to being like this.

"I've told you a thousand times… Liss and I would have been fine. I would have protected her… just like I do now."

"Would you have thrown yourself between a strigoi and her like you did with me yesterday?" I nodded.

"In a heartbeat."

"What if you have to choose between the two of us?"

"Dimitri.. I've told you. I would protect her with my life."

"You also told me you'd never let anything happen to me." He retorted.

"And I kept both my promises. I swore my life to Liss. She has it. I swore I'd never let anything happen to you. I didn't. I kept my word. I will."

"You wouldn't have if you had to choose and you know it Rose."

"I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! STOP TELLING ME WHAT I WOULD AND WOULDN'T DO! You didn't care and that's why you left. You used me. You slept with me, lied to me, and disappeared. All of the sudden you show up and expect all the be forgiven. Fuck that Dimitri. You know me better than that. You fucked up, and-" I was cut off by him grabbing me and pushed me up against the wall. His body pressed against mine

"Don't tell me what I was feeling. I've told you before… You have no idea." He growled. "I love you Rose Hathaway. I always have. I always will. You were all I thought about… the entire time I was away." I was about to disagree and yell, but before I could get the words out, he crushed his mouth to mine. At first, I tried to pull away, but after a moment, I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back. I reached up and knotted my fingers into his hair, and clutched him closer to me. He pulled away and laid his forehead against mine.

"I love you Rose." He murmured. I maneuvered out of his grip against the wall and started to walk away.

"I love you too." I whispered, as the tears began to fall. I knew he heard me. I walked inside, leaving him outside to guard alone. I was so tired and so stressed, and so blissed out, I didn't know what to do. I ran into the gym, which was empty due to all guardians being on duty, sat down against the wall, and cried.


	13. Hard Choices & Decisions!

**DIMITRI'S POV! **

I probably shouldn't have done what I did, but I had to make her see. She was being hardheaded. She was being stupid. She was being Rose. Her taste still lingered on my lips. I stood there, against the wall… alone in the darkness. I felt lonely and now that I'd kissed her, a flood of memories were running through my mind. That day back at the academy, where the darkness had engulfed her. It was the first time I'd ever admitted to loving her. I had known it from the very beginning, but it was the first time I'd actually ever said the words. After I'd calmed her down, a new darkness took over. I smiled thinking back to it. She was… and still is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've traveled the world, and still no one held the beauty that she did. I missed her. I missed us. I missed what we were. I wanted us to be that again. If only I could get it through her thick ass skull that my feelings for her never changed. I left to protect her career and her best friends life. It was a stupid move, yes. Leaving her with no explanation after sleeping with her wasn't really the best thing to do, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I am now. I know what I want, and that's her. I wont stop until I get her. She still loves me, but she still hurt. I know what I did. I know the damage I've caused, but I need to be with her.

**ROSE'S POV!**

After I composed myself, I got up. I started pacing. What had just happened out there? God, I'm so weak. I couldn't just push him off, or push him away…No.. I had to kiss back, and now.. My resolve shattered. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"God, I love him." I whispered.

"I know you do." I heard. I looked up to see Lissa standing in the doorway. She'd been doing so good at blocking her thoughts, I'd had no idea she was standing there.

"You scared me." She smiled a bit.

"Your not doing your duties Guardian Hathaway. I came to punish you." She said, mocking me. I nodded.

"Mhmm.. Sure." I muttered.

"What happened?" She asked. I sighed, and looked up at her through my lashes.

"Your brilliant idea of putting us together." She smiled.

"You kept the strigoi from hurting anyone… didn't you?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I did. So did Dimitri."

"My best fighters." She repeated. I smiled slightly.

"What happened Rose?"

"We were talking, and the talking turned into yelling, and the yelling turned into some shoving, and some shoving turned into some kissing, and then I ran." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just weird. You usually don't runaway when a hot guy kisses you." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Any other hot guy? Hell yeah. Dimitri… no."

"Your not ready to forgive him yet?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I don't want too. Atleast… I don't think I want too, but God, I want him so bad."

"Rose… If you want to be with him, do it.."

"He's already told me he's going back to Russia." I said.

"When?" She asked.

"He didn't say. He just said eventually."

"Rose… he said that because he wants you to not want him to go back. He wants you to want him to stay here. He wants you. You want him. Why are you doing this?"

"He left me Lissa. He told me he loved me, slept with me, and was gone a week later. No real good-bye, no kiss my ass, nothing. I got a note. A fucking note Lissa. He had sex with me, and told me he loved me, and left me a note when he disappeared off to Russia. You expect me to just forgive and forget. I can't do that. I have another life to take into consideration now. My daughter will not be hurt my him the same way I was. I'll rip his pretty little head from his fucking shoulders and not think twice about it." I said. I was breathing hard when I was done, because I'd pretty much said that all in one breath. She nodded.

"I understand." I shook my head.

"Lissa, you don't. You have no idea."

"Rose… I know. I've been here. I've seen it. I've helped you through it." I sighed. I put my head in my hands.

"You have to tell him about Bailey." She said.

"Oh… Holy shit. Adrian got to you too huh?" I demanded.

"No. Rose.. it's the right thing to do. You know that." Liss said.

"I know. I know… I just.. I'm scared of what he'll say. What his reaction will be. I'm scared to lose him again." I complained.

"If you tell him, he wont leave." Liss said.

"I want him here because he wants to be, not because he has too." I said.

"He will stay because he wants too." She disagreed.

"Fuck… I don't know what to do." I muttered, rubbing my face.

"You have to tell him."

"I know." I said, shaking my head. Lissa laughed.

"Yes… No?" She asked. I pushed her gently.

"Shut up. I shouldn't be smiling right now." She pulled me into a hug.

"You'll figure it out. You always do." I nodded.

"I've got to go. I need to get back to Bailey. She's probably worried." Lissa nodded. She hugged me again before walking through the back door of the gym. I walked through the front door, and started towards my room. When I walked in, Adrian was asleep, and Bailey was watching TV. She smiled, but I put a finger to my lips, and motioned for her to stay there.

"YOU are not a very good babysitter. Falling asleep on the job." He jumped and sat up.

"Rose… your home early." I looked at the clock and actually… I was late. I giggled.

"No.. Actually.. I'm not." He looked and frowned.

"Shit."

"Watch your mouth." Bailey said, slapping his arm.

"Owe." He complained. She giggled. I gave her a high five.

"Your in a good mood." I shrugged.

"It's a lack of sleep thing." I said. He smiled. Adrian got up and stretched.

"I'll be back tomorrow?" I nodded. _Shit. _I'd forgotten I had to work with him again tomorrow.

"Yeah. I'm on duty until Liss takes me off." He nodded.

"Alright." He hugged and kissed Bailey, and hugged me.

"See you tomorrow." He said. I nodded.

"Bye Adrian." I then walked over and sat down next to Bailey.

"What have you been doing today, dear?"

"I played a bunch of games with Adrian. We went and saw auntie Lissa. We went for a walk. We went and annoyed Uncle Christian." I laughed.

"Sounds fun. Why aren't you in bed?" I asked. She smiled shyly.

"Because I wanted to see you before I went to bed." She complained. I nodded.

"I was kidding, but you do need to go to bed baby. Its late." She nodded.

"Mommy… I heard you got hurt yesterday." She said. I nodded.

"I did."

"What happened?" Bailey asked, her voice sounding so small.

"A strigoi came after Dimitri, and I protected him. He hit me pretty hard." I explained.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, her big brown eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. Uncle Adrian healed me." I assured her.

"I thought you said dhampirs protect moroi, not other dhampirs. Isn't that man, Dimitri a dhampir." I nodded.

"Yes, but he helped me a lot, and I didn't want him to get hurt." She smiled.

"So.. That means you'll protect me." She asked. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always protect you baby! Don't ever think I wont. I wont ever let anything happen to you. I promise." I told her. I then realized exactly what Dimitri meant. What if I had to choose between someone I loved, and Lissa. I would be fucked. I sighed.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Whats wrong?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing baby. Nothing." I assured her. She nodded.

"Come on. Lets get you tucked in." I said, walking towards her room. I took her into her room, and laid her down. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too momma." She wrapped her little arms around my neck. I turned the light out and shut the door. I sat down on the couch, thinking through all the things Dimitri had said. He'd said he left me because he didn't want to make me choose between Liss and him, and he was right. I would have driven myself insane trying to choose. The same stood with Bailey and Lissa. I don't know how I'd choose between the one I'd sworn my life too, and my own flesh and blood. I felt horrible for the way I had treated him. Leaving was a very bad decision, yes… but now I see that he really did it for me. He really did it because he loves me. I checked on Bailey to make sure she was asleep. I grabbed my keys, and started towards Dimitri's dorm.


	14. In Your Arms!

I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got there. I wasn't even sure what I was going to say. I would just do or say whatever came to me the moment I saw him. I actually were pretty sure it was going to be something along the lines of I'm sorry. As I got closer, the more scared I became. When I reached his door, I hesitated, not sure whether to knock or run away and hide somewhere. I hadn't ever really apologized, or admitted I was wrong about anything in awhile. Most of the time, I didn't. I reached up and knocked on the door three times. As soon as he opened the door, I took one look at him, and threw myself at him, crushing my lips to his. He didn't push me away, or even question it. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and held me. He kicked the door closed behind him, not once removing his lips from mine. God, it felt so good to be in his arms again. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I granted him entrance, opening my mouth wider to take more of him in. Finally, when I willed myself to separate our mouths, he laid his forehead against mine.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"You were right. You were so right. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I said you didn't care, and that I was only a piece of ass. I'm sorry about everything. I'm so sorry. I was wrong. You were right about me having to choose between you and Lissa. You've been right all along. I was just so hurt by you leaving that I was too blind to see." He placed a hand on the side of my face and smiled.

"I knew you'd figure it out. Rose.. I love you with all of my heart.. With everything I am, and I always have. I left you for you. I always knew I'd find my way back eventually though. I knew I couldn't stay away forever. I was right." I smiled, and pressed my lips to his gently, staring into his soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure it out before. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I'm sorry I broke your jaw. I'm sorry for everything I said, everything I did. I didn't mean it. I love you so much Dimitri Belikov. No matter what, you'll always be my world." I whispered. He smiled.

"God, you don't know how good it feels to hear you say that." He murmured.

"You'll be hearing it a lot more often." I whispered. Then, something hit me. I pulled back a little bit to look him fully in the face.

"Wait… Are you going back to Russia?" I asked. He cracked a smile.

"I wont, if you ask me not too." I looked up into his big brown eyes, and put on the puppy dog face.

"Dimitri, please… don't leave me again. I can't take losing you again." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me. I'll be right here." I clutched him closer to me. Then… something else hit me. _Bailey. _Shit. I couldn't tell him. Not now. That was too much to throw on him in one day. I wouldn't do that right now. I reached up and brought his mouth back down to mine. He picked me up and carried me over to his bed, laying me down and crawling on top of me, never removing his lips from mine. He ran his hands down the side of my body, causing my body to shudder. He kissed down my jaw, my neck, my throat. I moaned his name under his lips. He smiled as he pressed his lips back to mine. He ran his hands down my body and stopped at my jacket. He pulled my jacket off, and threw it on the side of the bed. At first, I was ready to give into him. I was ready to give myself to him again. He tugged the brim of my T-shirt up and started to pull it up. I grabbed his hands.

"We can't." He looked down into my eyes.

"Why? That's not exactly fair Rose. You attacked me. Remember what happened the last time you came to my room and attacked me?" My mind flooded back to the lust spell Victor had put on both of us. The memories made me want to give in right then and there. I knew I couldn't though. It would be so much more complicated than it was last time, and I would have had to explain about Bailey and how since I'm shadow-kissed, we can have children.

"Please… not now."

"You don't want too?" He asked. I smiled and pulled his lips back down to mine for a quick second. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against mine.

"You know I want you. I always will.. Its just.. Not yet. Okay?" He nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry." I smiled and kissed him again.

"You want to sleep here?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I have to get back to Bailey." He nodded. From the look in his eyes, he wanted to ask, but I was afraid to tell him yet. I would soon… very soon. I couldn't keep lying to him about his own daughter, but I wasn't ready to drop that one on him just yet. He nodded.

"Okay." I pressed my lips to his and grabbed my jacket.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He nodded. I kissed him one more time, and walked out. As I walked away, I had the urge to run back. I had the urge to go back to him, and tell him about Bailey… but I wouldn't. Not yet. Soon. It was the only thing I could promise to myself and to Adrian and Lissa. I walked back to my room, and inside. I went to check on Bailey first. She was still snoozing away in her bed. I then went back to my room and laid down. The moment my head hit the pillow's. I was gone. The world dimmed around me, and the blackness swallowed me as I gave into the exhaustion.


	15. The Truth!

I woke up the next morning in the best mood. I bounded up out of bed and got dressed. I was still tired, but I was to happy to show it. I did my make-up and threw my hair up in a pony-tail. As I walked out of my room, Bailey was coming out of hers, rubbing her eyes.

"Good-morning baby. What are you doing up?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"I had a bad dream." I frowned.

"Come here. I've got a few minutes before I leave. What was it about?" She walked over to me and wrapped her little arms around me.

"I had a dream the strigoi were after me and I couldn't get away." She murmured. I could see the fear on her face, and her eyes were wet where she'd been crying. I ran a hand through her tangled hair and knelt down to meet her eyes.

"Hey… That's never going to happen. I promise you." She nodded and smiled a little. I kissed her forehead. Adrian showed up, and looked shocked.

"Holy crap. Someone's up early." She smiled at him.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late." He nodded and hugged me. I kissed Bailey's forehead.

"I'll see you later baby." She nodded.

"Bye mommy. Be safe."

"I will." I turned and walked out, and towards Dimitri. As I walked, I realized… I had to tell him. He had to know about Bailey. I couldn't keep keeping it from him. He would eventually figure it out on his own, and I knew that Adrian meant what he said. If I didn't tell him… he would. I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to fess up. I had to be honest with him from here on out, and I would. I walked around the corner to see him standing against the wall waiting on me. The moment he came into view I smiled. He smiled back at me, almost taking my breath away by his gorgeous face.

"Good-morning beautiful." He murmured, the moment I reached him. He took me into his arms and held me against his chest. I took a deep breath, taking in his amazing scent. I stepped away and looked up at him. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to mine.

"It definitely is." I murmured. He laid his forehead against mine. I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him again. He knotted his fingers into my hair and held me closer.

"Hey… hey.." I murmured. "We're on duty." He chuckled, and pulled away.

"Sorry.. Sorry. I know." I smiled at him.

"Come on." I pulled him out the door and into the cool air. He chuckled.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I nodded.

"Probably the best night of sleep I've had in awhile, even though I didn't get enough of it." I said. He chuckled.

"I know how you feel." He admitted. We walked the back side of the premises, hand in hand, checking for strigoi. We walked in silence, and it was killing me. I wanted to just come out and tell him, but I didn't know how. I didn't know how to tell him he had a daughter that I'd neglected to tell him about.

"Is everything okay?" He finally asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I have something to tell you… but I'm not sure how your going to take it." I finally said.

"Whats wrong Rose?" He asked. A crease formed in his forehead. He was worried about what I was about to say.

"I want you to promise me you wont be mad. Promise you wont leave me." I asked, trying to hold him here with promises.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"You may change your mind." I told him.

"Rose… please, the suspense is painful." He said.

"You remember how I'm shadow-kissed… right?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Rose. You being brought back from the dead isn't something I am likely to forget." He said. I could tell by his voice that he was extremely annoyed with me.

"Well, being shadow-kissed has it affects and there are some things that apply to some dhampirs that don't apply to me." I explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like… having children." I said quickly. He stood there for a second staring at me. He had a confused look on his face. He had no idea what I was talking about.

"Back at the academy. In the cabin… when we-" His eyes went wide.

"No."

"I know you see it when you look at her. She is a mirror image of you Dimitri."

"Bailey… she's mine?" I nodded.

"She's yours. She's just like you." I whispered. A glimmer of hope shimmered across his face, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I could tell he was holding back. He wanted to scream at me.

"I didn't understand how it happened… and you were already gone."

"NO. I'm talking about now. I've been here for almost two weeks, and you haven't told me that the little girl you've been escorting around was mine." He said. His voice was on the edge of hysteria.

"Dimitri… you don't understand. I was so upset when you came back… and I was so hurt and I just… I didn't know what to do, or even how to tell you."

"Something along the lines of 'you're the father of my daughter' would have sufficed." He said.

"Please… I don't want you to be upset."

"Upset? Your just not telling me I have a daughter. Rose, I have a three year old daughter that you neglected to tell me about. I have a right to be upset. Three years of her life… I haven't been around. I wasn't here to see her take her first steps or help with potty training, or anything. I've missed out on an entire part of her life."

"I was scared." I said. It sounded more like I was pleading. Tears threatened to spill down my face, but I blinked them back.

"Of what?" He demanded.

"You said you were planning on going back to Russia. I wasn't going to introduce you into her life and have you leave. I wont let you hurt her the way you hurt me." I said. Anger dripped off my last words. I caught him off guard for a split second before he spoke again.

"I wouldn't have left if you would have told me."

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay because of her. I didn't want to feel like you were obligated to stay." I said.

"I am obligated to stay. I'm her father." He yelled.

"You weren't. I was perfectly fine on my own." I snapped at him. He just stared at me for a second.

"Does she know?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked down and back up at me.

"I couldn't have you leave her. I wasn't going to bring you into her life and have you walk out on her the way you did me. I wouldn't let that happen Dimitri. She's my world, and I wouldn't ever let anything hurt her. Especially you. I was afraid… okay. I was terrified. I'm sorry." He stared into my eyes for a second before shaking his head.

"I can't believe you." He muttered before turning around and walking away.

"Wait… You said you wouldn't leave." I said, a tear leaking down my face.

"I lied." This made me angry. I had to stop myself from walking up to him and punching him again.

"It wouldn't be the first time you lied about staying." I muttered. He stopped in his tracks for a second, turned and looked at me, and then kept walking. He threw the door open, and went inside. I stood there staring after him. The door slammed behind him. I stared at the door for the longest time, hoping and praying he'd come running back out and into my arms… but he didn't. I stood alone the entire shift. I couldn't say I blamed him for running off. He was right. I should have told him. I knew I should have. The shift ended and I went inside. I went upstairs and straight to my room. Bailey was still up, watching cartoons with Adrian. He smiled.

"Hey Ro-" He cut himself off when he saw my face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She whispered. She got up and walked over to me. She wrapped her little arms around me.

"I'm fine baby. I promise." She nodded.

"Okay." She held me for a moment before releasing me.

"Bailey… go put your PJ's on." She nodded and went into her room. Adrian was in front of me when I turned back around.

"Whats wrong?" Adrian asked again.

"I told him." I said simply.

"About her?" I nodded.

"What'd he say?" He asked.

"He's fucking pissed at me. I wouldn't look like this if he was happy about it." I snapped at him. He took a step back. I held up my hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. Its not your fault. You were right. I should have told him sooner. He has a right to be upset with me." Adrian held me for a second, as I sniffed.

"Its okay. He'll realize he over-reacted a little and you'll talk about it." I sighed and nodded.

"I hope so." He kissed my forehead and hugged Bailey when she came back out.

"I'll see you in the morning… kay?" Bailey nodded. He left, and I looked down at my daughter who was the spitting image of Dimitri.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes." She murmured. We both went and crawled into my bed and cuddled up.

"Goodnight mommy." She cooed.

"Night Bailey." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She murmured before closing her eyes and falling asleep. I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful. It amazed me. Finally, I fell into a deep sleep of my own, giving into the exhaustion and stress I'd been under.


	16. Our Daughter!

I woke up the next morning with Bailey wrapped in my arms. I looked down at her peaceful little face and smiled. Then, the night before came thundering down on me. I'd told Dimitri about her. He'd been angry. He walked away from me. Ugh, I was so not in the mood for working today. I rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Bailey and got dressed. I went into the bathroom and did my hair and make-up. I wasn't looking forward to work because Dimitri was going to be there. I didn't want to face him after what I'd told him. He had every right to be upset with me. I sighed as Adrian arrived.

"You okay?" Adrian asked, once I let him in. I nodded.

"Fine." He raised an eyebrow.

"Your not a very good liar." He observed.

"I'm fine Adrian. I'm worried right now...but I'm fine." I said.

"Okay. If you need me… I'm here." He said, taking one of my hands in his and kissing it. I smiled.

"Thanks." I hugged him before grabbing my stake and shoving it into my belt. I then turned and walked out of the room. The closer I made it to the back doors, the more scared I was that he wasn't going to be there. When I rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. He was standing up against the wall, staring at the floor. He looked up at me.

"Hi." I said. I wanted to close the space between us so bad.

"Hello Rose." I couldn't meet his eyes, knowing how much I'd upset him. I was careful not to be caught in the web of his eyes. I heard his footsteps as he closed the distance between us. He placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"Rose… I'm sorry." I shook my head as I stared into his eyes.

"Don't apologize. You have ever right to be mad at me."

"I understand why you did it. I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"I had no right to keep her from you." I said.

"You had every right to keep it from me. You're her mother." Dimitri said.

"But you're her father." I argued. He shook his head and smiled.

"You did it to protect her."

"She didn't need to be protected from you. I knew you wouldn't hurt her. I was stupid to think you would." I said. He leaned down and pulled my mouth to his. I kissed him gently before pulling away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I over-reacted." I shook my head.

"You didn't." He smiled and laid his forehead against mine.

"Lets just forget it… okay?" I nodded. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Have you told her?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I told him. He nodded.

"Can I… Can I-" I cut him off.

"Meet her?" He nodded.

"Please?" I smiled.

"Of course. Come on. We'll run a quick check out here and then we'll go back to my room. Liss wont mind." He nodded. We went outside and walked the back side of the premises, hand in hand before going back inside, and upstairs. I went inside as Dimitri followed. Adrian looked up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're taking Bailey hostage. You're babysitting wont be needed today." He nodded. He smiled at Dimitri and got up to walk out.

"See you later Rose." He kissed my forehead and disappeared. Bailey came out of her room, running a brush through her hair.

"Mommy?" She smiled and ran to me. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work." She said.

"I did, but I feel like I haven't spent enough time with you. Auntie Lissa wont mind." She clapped her hands. She then looked behind me and smiled at Dimitri. I turned to see his eyes wide with amazement.

"Hi Dimitri." Bailey said to him. He smiled brightly down at her.

"Hello Bailey." He said, voice unsteady.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He looked up at me, and I smiled.

"Bailey… Come here. We have something to tell you." She just stared at me. Dimitri and I walked over to the couch and sat down. I pulled her onto my lap and held her close.

"Remember how you've always wanted to know who your daddy is?" She nodded.

"I wish I could meet him." She whispered. I gazed around her to see Dimitri's eyes were starting to water.

"Bailey… He's sitting right beside you." I said. She stared at me and then turned her head to look at him. She stared at him for a second, almost if she were waiting on one of us to say 'just kidding'.

"Daddy?" She whispered. He nodded. A tear leaked down his face the same time one leaked down mine. She jumped out of my lap and wrapped her little arms around his neck. He buried his head into her collar bone, and just held her. I smiled as he looked up at me, eyes wet from crying out of happiness. I'd never seen Dimitri cry and it wasn't something I liked seeing, but it was out of happiness, so it wasn't bad. When Bailey released her death grip on his neck, she had tears leaking down her face too. Dimitri wiped them away and smiled.

"Don't cry." He said. She smiled brightly back at him.

"You are too." She said, reaching up with her little hand and wiping the few tears away that had leaked down his face. Bailey then turned to me. She smiled and hugged me too.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too mommy." She then turned to Dimitri.

"I love you Daddy." She murmured. Dimitri's eyes lit up.

"I love you too baby." Dimitri told her. This was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed in my life.

"Where have you been?" Bailey asked Dimitri.

"Russia." He said, almost as if he was ashamed of it. He looked up at me, almost as if he was afraid of saying to much. I shook my head.

"Whats there?" She asked.

"That's where I was born. That where my family lives." She nodded. She launched into a million questions.

"Is it true you taught my mommy how to fight?" Bailey asked. He nodded.

"I sure did. I taught her everything she knows." Dimitri said. I giggled.

"How do you think mommy got so good?" I asked. She smiled.

"Will you teach me how to fight?" Bailey asked both of us. Dimitri looked at me, and I shook my head.

"Maybe we should wait until you're a little older." Dimitri said. She stared at him for a second, and nodded. I could tell by the set in his face that he was waiting on her to argue… just like something I would have done, but I'd taught her well. She had a lot of his personality, mixed with mine.

"Okay. That's fine. I can wait." She said. "I'm sure I'll be able to learn better when I'm older anyway." Dimitri and I both nodded.

"I'm sure your right." I said. Dimitri was smiling.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled.

"She's so much like you.. But she's so much calmer." Dimitri said.

"She got that from her daddy." I said. He nodded.

"Maybe that's a good thing." He said, laughing.

"Hey… I can be calm." I snapped. Bailey giggled.

"Your showing it." She said, sarcastically. I growled at her and attacked her, tickling her until her face was red. Dimitri jumped up, prying me off her.

"RUN BAILEY." He said. I laughed, trying to fight him off, and get to her. She ran behind the couch. I fought against him, as we both laughed. I freed myself, and started after her, but she made it to Dimitri before I could grab her, so he protected her. I laughed.

"No fair." I said. Dimitri laughed. Bailey took a hold of his hand and stuck her tongue out at me. I growled and lunged at her playfully, but she jumped back and hid behind him.

"Sorry mommy." Bailey said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Your supposed to be my partner in crime." I complained.

"That's only because I didn't have an ally before." I gave her a strange look.

"Where do you learn all these words from? Your only three for crying out loud." I said. She giggled and Dimitri smiled, still blocking my path to her.

"Uncle Adrian. He teaches me things." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I muttered. She shrugged. I shook my head at her.

"You're a traitor." She gave me a strange look.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"You know what an ally is, but not a traitor?" She shook her head.

"It means you abandoned me. You left me." I explained. She smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry mommy." I rolled my eyes. We all went and sat down on the couch as Bailey launched into another one of her question sessions. I just sat and listened, and spoke when acknowledged. I let them have their moment. It was beautiful, and funny to watch them. They were so much alike. She was so much like him and me it was insane.

"Daddy, do you love mommy?" Bailey asked. This question completely caught me off guard. He turned and looked at me with raised brows. I smiled at him.

"I love your mommy very much. I'd do anything for her, because she means that much to me. I'll always be here and I'm never going to leave ever again." She smiled.

"Mommy… do you love him?" She asked me, smiling.

"I love him so much. I'm so glad he's back and he can be a part of our lives and we can be a family. I don't ever want to lose him ever again." She giggled.

"That's so cute." She murmured.

"You want to know whats cute?" Dimitri asked her. She nodded.

"YOU!" He said, tickling her. She started giggling and squirming, trying to get away. I laughed.

"Mommy… HELP." She cried.

"Not happening. You're a traitor."

"MOMMY!" She cried.

"Nope." I said, crossing my arms. He finally let her go, and as soon as he did, she came after me. I jumped over the chair I was in and ran. She came running after me, laughing. I wasn't expecting Dimitri to help her. He grabbed me, and pinned my arms behind me, holding me. She lunged at me, tickling me. I wasn't ticklish… much, but I pretended to be for her sake. Dimitri knew I was pretending, but she didn't. When he finally released me, I turned to push him, but he grabbed me, pressing his lips to mine. He smiled as he pulled away.

"Ewe." Bailey said, covering her eyes. I laughed and Dimitri smiled.

"I better go. Its getting late." I looked out the window to see the sun was starting to come up.

"Yeah… I guess I'll see you later." He said. He gave me a meaningful look before kissing my lips again.

"Hope so." I said. He smiled. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Bailey.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She nodded. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Love you daddy." Bailey said.

"Love you too Bailey." He hugged her one more time before standing.

"I'll see you later." I nodded. He walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. As soon as he was gone, Bailey attacked me with a hug.

"I can't believe he's here. I can't believe I met him." She said, holding onto me tightly. I smiled.

"I'm glad your happy." I murmured, kissing the top of her head. She giggled.

"Its bedtime." She groaned.

"Oh fine." She went into her room and changed. I went into her room as she crawled into bed.

"Are you happy?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm so happy I get to meet him." I smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I whispered. She shook her head at me.

"Its okay. I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." I said. I kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

"Sweet dreams baby." I whispered.

"You too mommy." I walked out, shutting the door lightly behind me. I went into my room and saw a little white piece of paper on it. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was Dimitri's handwriting. I smiled. I unfolded it and began reading.

_My dearest Roza,_

_Meet me at the pool at nine. Bathing suit will be required. I hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_D.B_

I smiled. I laid the note down and went into my dresser to hunt down something to wear. I was so anxious my hands were shaking. I couldn't wait for nine o' clock.


	17. Seduce Me!

By the time I was dressed, had my hair done, and was completely ready, I was about to be running late. I basically had to run across the court to get there on time. I was hoping I didn't wake anyone up. When I got to the door leading to the pool, the lights were off, but there was a flicker through the window… like a flame. I couldn't see inside because the blinds were closed. I opened the door slowly, and stepped inside. I saw where the flicker was coming from immediately. There were candles, lining the edge of the pool. I searched, finding Dimitri sitting on the edge in a white t-shirt and a pair of black swim trunks. His hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and his feet were in the water. He smiled up at me.

"Hey there." He said. I smiled as I started towards him.

"Hey." I said. He stood up out of the water and walked towards me. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. There was so much passion in that one kiss, and our lips had barely touched.

"I've missed you." He murmured. I chuckled.

"I've only been away for like… an hour and a half." I said.

"That's an hour and a half too long." He argued. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I'm here now… that's all that matters." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to go for a swim with me?" He asked, motioning behind him to the pool. I smirked.

"If I didn't know any better Guardian Belikov, I'd say your trying to seduce me." He kept a straight face, but I could see his lips turning up at the corners ever so slightly.

"It depends… are you easily seduced?" I shook my head.

"Well then… It looks like I'll have my work cut out for me, wont I?" He asked seductively. I nodded.

"Yes, you will." He smiled. He took my hand and led me to the stairs of the pool. I reached up and untied the sundress I'd put on to cover the bathing suit. I pulled it off and tossed it to the side. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes on my face, which made my face grow warm, and sent a fire all through my veins. He stepped onto the first step of the pool.

"Wait." I said. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"You have too many clothing items on." I said, stepping onto the step and running my hands up under his shirt, pulling it over his head, and throwing it with my dress. He smiled.

"All better." I whispered. He took my hand and led me out into the cool water. We stopped when we were up to our chests. I leaned up against the wall of the pool, and Dimitri walked over to stand over me, pinning me to the wall. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't the same as the first one we'd shared when I first came in. It was something different entirely. It was still passionate, but it was also something hungry. A kiss full of want and need. I reached up and knotted my fingers into his dark brown hair. He pulled the pony tail out of my hair, causing my hair to fall around my face and down my back. He knotted his fingers into my hair, tugging on it lightly. He removed his lips from mine to lay his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much." He whispered. I smiled, taking a deep breath and looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too Dimitri." He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Being pressed skin to skin with Dimitri was my heaven. It felt so good. He pressed his lips back to mine, and then trailing kisses down my jaw, my throat, my collar bone. I tilted my head back and almost moaned. I ran my hands down his chest gently with the tips of my fingers. He shuddered.

"Thank you for today. Thank you for letting me be in her life." I nodded and smiled, our faces still just inches apart.

"Your welcome… but you know.. I didn't only do it for you." He met my eyes.

"I know that. I'm still thankful." I smiled.

"I'm glad your back." I whispered.

"I'm happy to be back. I'm happy to be back in the one place I belong." I smiled brightly.

"You don't belong in Russia?" I asked.

"I do, but I don't feel like I belong anywhere without you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my collar bone. I shuddered.

"I've felt so alone for so long. I've felt like part of me was missing. You were a part of me, a part of my soul, and after you left… a part of that died. After Bailey was born, a piece of that was reborn because I still had a part of you with me, but there were bits and pieces I would never get back… or at least… I thought I'd never get back. I got lucky." He smiled.

"I love you so much Rose Hathaway." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered, pressing kisses along his neck and throat. He growled a little as he pulled our lips back together. He ran his hand down my spine, and sent this fury of heat through my body. I forced myself to separate our mouths. I could see the lust in his eyes

"This is a bad idea. I'm-" I cut myself off.

"Would you like to go back to my room with me?" He asked.

"Still trying to seduce me ehh?" I asked.

"Is it working?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

"A little." He smiled.

"Come on." He said. He took my hand and started to lead me to the stairs. Before he dragged me out of the pool, I dunked my head under the water, and put it back up in a bun. I grabbed my towel and put my dress back on. He took my hand as we walked back to the dhampirs dorms. He unlocked his door, and escorted me inside. I dropped my things by his door and shed my shoes. I took a few steps in, and when I turned around to say something, I was cut off by him crushing his lips to mine. I wasn't complaining in anyway, but still, it caught me off guard. He picked me up of the ground, and carried me to his bed. He laid me down and crawled over top of me. He untied the neck of the dress and maneuvered it down my body quickly, throwing it onto the floor. He ran a strong hand from my neck, over my breast, and all the way down my body to my hips. I shuddered under his touch.

"Rose-" He said in a husky voice. He was losing it. I could see it in his eyes, and pretty much feel it as well.

"I need you." I whispered. That's all it took. He reached behind my neck and untied my bathing suit top and pulled it off of me, tossing it to the ground. The feel of his hands on my body was the most amazing feeling in the world. This was my high. I pulled the string of his swim trunks, untying them. He ran his hands down my stomach to my bathing suit bottoms, and started maneuvering those down my legs. It didn't take long. I then grabbed the waist of his swim trunks and started pulling those off him. We were both naked within a matter of minutes. It felt so good to be back to normal. It felt so good to be in his arms the way we were supposed to be. We were two missing pieces of a puzzle, finally found and put back together at last. Before we went all the way, I pushed his face away.

"Dimitri.. Wait." I could tell this annoyed him, but it was important. Things were different now.

"Remember Bailey.. I can have kids, and-" He cut me off.

"I understand." He said, nodding. He opened up a drawer on the stand next to his bed and pulled out a box of condoms. He took one out and put it on.

"Thank you." I whispered, pressing my lips to his throat.

"Mhmm." He murmured. I smiled as he brought his lips back to mine. The first time Dimitri and I had sex it was out of need. In that moment, all I needed in the world was him. We'd spent the entire time we'd known each other straying away from our feelings because of what everyone else would think. Back at the cabin on St. Vladimirs campus, we gave into that need. We'd slept together and it was amazing. This time, in Dimitri's room was completely different. This was something all its own. We've been separated for three years. We hadn't seen each other, held or touched each other in three whole years, even though we both loved each other. This was more than need. This was desperation for the other. Wanting to get as close as possible, wanting to become one with that person so you'd never have to lose them again. That's what this was, and it was amazing. I loved him so much. I needed him, wanted him by my side… always. Pressed skin to skin like this, I couldn't tell where he ended and I began, and just like I'd said before… that's how I always wanted it to be. We were a family now. Dimitri, Bailey, and I. We were inseparable, and we would stay that way. When it was over, I laid with my head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you." I said. He tightened his hold around my waist. I looked at the clock, and sighed.

"I've got to go. Bailey will be waking up soon. Plus, I might be able to catch a few hours of sleep." He smiled.

"Sorry I kept you up." I trailed a finger down his chest, and he shuddered.

"I don't mind… trust me." I said, a seductive hint in my voice. He smiled.

"I'm sure." I smiled as I grabbed my clothes off the floor and put them back on. He frowned.

"I'll see you in a few hours?" I said. He nodded.

"If you want to stop by and see Bailey before we go, you can." I told him.

"Okay. I'll be there." I smiled.

"Okay." I crawled back onto the bed to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto him again.

"Hey.. I have to go." I said, giggling as I pulled myself out of his grip. He smiled.

"Sorry." He murmured, chuckling. I nodded.

"I'll see you in a little bit." I said.

"Okay." He said. I opened his door and walked out, heading back to my room. I walked in silence, but I just wanted to scream in pure bliss and happiness. When I got back to my room, I checked on Bailey to see she was still sound asleep. I went and got a quick shower before crawling into my own bed, and happily falling into an amazing nights sleep.


	18. We Have A Problem!

I woke up the next morning only an hour or two after I'd fallen asleep. Bailey came out of her room the same time I did and smiled at me.

"Goodmorning mommy." She said. I smiled back at her.

"Hey baby." I said. She walked over and hugged me.

"Sleep good?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"That's good." I said. I took her hand and led her back into her room.

"Lets get you dressed. Your daddy should be coming over soon." Her face lit up the same as his always did in her presence.

"Really?" I nodded.

"He's coming to see you this morning." She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Yay." I smiled as I pulled out a pair of jeans and helped her put them on. I then let her pick out a t-shirt. She picked my favorite T-shirt she owned. Adrian had bought it for her. It said _If you think I'm hot, you should see my mom. _I thought it was the funniest thing ever. I never made her wear it. She wore it because she wanted too, which made it mean more. I then brushed her brown curls and let the fall down around her face. I smiled at her.

"Your so beautiful." I told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled.

"Thank you mommy." I nodded.

"Come on, and I'll get you some cereal, so I can get dressed for work." She nodded and followed me out of her room. I let her pick a box of cereal, and like always, she picked Lucky Charms. She was a weird kid. I hated Lucky Charms. I poured them for her, and grabbed her a spoon and sat her down at the coffee table. I went back into my room and threw my uniform on. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail, and did a little make-up. I heard a knock at the door as I pulled my shoes on. I walked out, going to get it, but Bailey had beat me too it. She never listened when I told her don't answer the door unless you know who it is. Naturally it was Dimitri though. The moment she met his eyes, she latched onto him. I smiled at he picked her up and held her in a vice grip hug. He took a few steps in and closed the door behind him.

"How are you this morning?" He asked. She beamed at him.

"I'm good." He smiled and sat her down. She went back to the couch and continued eating. Dimitri looked over at me, standing in the doorway of my room. He smiled at me.

"Goodmorning Roza." I smiled at my nickname.

"Morning Comrade." He chuckled. He walked over and kissed my lips gently. Bailey once again screamed Ewe, and covered her eyes. We both laughed. He walked over and sat down next to her. As I grabbed my stake from my drawer and shoved it into my belt, I heard Dimitri speak.

"I like your shirt." He said, pretending to whisper but knowing I could hear. Bailey giggled and I smiled at him.

"Thank you daddy." He nodded.

"Your welcome princess." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Adrian got that shirt for her." I told him. He laughed and nodded.

"Naturally." He muttered. I shrugged.

"I thought it was cute." I said.

"Its right." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. There was another knock at the door, so I went to open it, knowing it was Adrian. When I opened it, It was Lissa and Adrian.

"Hey guys… come on in." They both walked inside.

"I can't stay long…I've got some stuff to do, but I came to let you know that I've got a lot of strigoi sightings around here lately, so you may want to be on the look out. Don't let your guard down." She said. I snorted.

"Like I ever do that." She nodded, and rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm. We're turning on the radio system, so you'll need your walkie-talkies today." I nodded, as I walked back in the room and grabbed mine. She pulled one out of her pocket.

"Dimitri, this is for you. I wasn't sure if you still had yours." He smiled.

"Thank you Princess." He said.

"What did I tell you about-" He cut her off.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Liss." He said. She smiled and giggled. She walked over and hugged Bailey.

"I'll be seeing you later?" She nodded.

"Whats going on?" I asked. Adrian spoke up this time.

"We have a family meeting today, so Lissa's going to have Bailey for about twenty minutes. Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's fine. Bailey you better behave for Aunt Lissa." Bailey smiled at me.

"I will momma." I chuckled.

"Dimitri… we better get going." He nodded.

"Your probably right." I walked over to Bailey and knelt down.

"I love you baby." She smiled and wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"Love you too Momma." I stood up and started towards Lissa. Lissa was smiling at me.

"How are you two?" She whispered as Dimitri went to say bye to Bailey.

"We're great." I said. She nodded.

"I'm glad you two are doing okay." I smiled and hugged her.

"Me too." I said. Dimitri stood and came to my side.

"You guys behave." Adrian and Bailey nodded.

"Yes Mom." They both said at the same time. I laughed.

"Bye guys." Lissa, Dimitri, and I walked out and into the hallway. I turned my walkie-talkie on and hooked it to my side. Dimitri did the same with his.

"You guys be safe… please." Lissa said. We nodded.

"We will." I said. She smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are back together… and doing okay." Lissa said. Dimitri smiled at her and nodded, taking my hand in his.

"So am I." She smiled.

"See you guys later." She said.

"Bye." Dimitri and I both said, as we walked the opposite way down the hall and downstairs towards the back door.

"How are you this morning?" Dimitri asked. I smiled.

"I'm great. What about you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"In heaven." He said, lifting our hands to his mouth and kissing mine. I giggled.

"I love you." I said, stepping in front of him, and kissing him.

"Love you too." He murmured against my lips. I sighed and smiled.

"Come on. We've got work to do." I said. I pulled him out of the back doors and into the cool night air. I waited for my eyes to adjust before I could see better.

"Maybe we should split up… just really quick to check and make sure there's nothing around." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure splitting up is a good idea?" He asked. I nodded.

"It will be quick. I promise. We have walkie-talkies. If I need you, you'll hear." I assured him.

"Alright. Hurry… please." He said, almost begging.

"Alright…" I said. I kissed him before turning and walking the opposite way. I walked, looking around for anything suspicious.

"Find anything?" I heard Dimitri's voice ask over my radio.

"Not yet Comrade." I said. He chuckled.

"You know… you calling me that used to annoy me, but until just recently, I didn't realize how much I missed it." He said. I then heard another voice… It was Guardian Corey.

"Hey Rose, mind not flirting over the radio. We have to hear if something important happens." He said, laughing.

"Your so funny. Shut up Corey." I said. He laughed but Dimitri was silent. I kept walking, looking for anything suspicious. I looked towards the ward line and saw something shiny. I started towards it, and the closer I got, the clearer it became. It was a stake. Someone had staked the wards. I leaned down and pulled the stake out, staring at it. The Badica house came rushing back to me. All I could see was all of the blood-shed. The death in that house was horrible.

"Dimitri… we have a problem." I said. I heard his voice then.

"Whats wrong Rose?" He said, sounding worried.

"Headed back towards you. You might want to hurry." Then, something hit me like a battering ram, as I stared at the stake in my hand. Staked wards meant Strigoi could get in. My daughter and my ace were here. I then started running. The moment I reached Dimitri, I was sucked into Lissa's head, unable to speak. All I could feel was her gut wrenching fear. She was terrified, but it wasn't just fear for her. It was fear for someone else. The words "Oh shit." escaped my lips.


	19. Choose!

I closed my eyes, and let myself into her head completely. The scene before almost made my knee's buckle. There were strigoi all in her room. She fought against them trying to get to something or someone. One strigoi grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her. I heard someone fall and Lissa looked to the left to see Christian knocked out on the ground. She didn't spare him a second glance. The next words out of her mouth made my blood run cold. Her fear completely over took me then.

"BAILEY RUN!" She cried. My daughter came fully into view. She was fighting swinging and running, trying to dodge strigoi and make it to the door. She was almost there when one grabbed her by the throat.

"NOOO!" I screamed. Lissa was sobbing. Bailey swung and kicked, trying to get free, just like I'd taught her, but it got her no where.

"You can tell your Hathaway and Belikov's kid." The strigoi said, voice icy cold. Bailey's face was turning red. He sat her back down on her feet, and pinned her little hands behind her back. Dimitri was shaking me, trying to pull me out of Lissa's head.

"Rose… Whats going on? Whats wrong with Lissa?" He asked, still shaking me. I stared at him for a second, before I pulled myself out of his grip and began running. I ran inside, and upstairs as fast as my legs would carry me. I threw open Lissa's door to find it empty.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

"Rose.. Whats going on?" Dimitri asked.

"They took them." I cried.

"Who?" He asked.

"They took Lissa and Bailey." I said, sobbing.

"Who?" He asked again.

"The strigoi." I said. His face went completely white. I saw Christian stand up.

"Rose… I tried.. But-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear it. I took off running downstairs, screaming into my radio.

"The queen and Bailey Hathaway have been kidnapped by strigoi. Who the fuck let them in here?" I yelled. I got about a thousand 'whats' and oh Gods', but nothing useful. I heard Dimitri's footsteps behind me, running to catch up.

"Rose… where'd they go?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I said. I closed my eyes and slipped into Lissa's head. Bailey and Liss were in the back of a dark van. Lissa was staring into my daughters tear streaked face.

"Its okay baby." Lissa assured her. One of the strigoi in the back shushed her. Bailey sobbed. Tears were running down my face now.

"They're in the back of a van, heading somewhere. They're in the back, and there are no windows. I can't see where they're going." I said, crying. Dimitri pulled me into his arms.

"We're going to find them." He said.

"She's.. she's so afraid. I promised her I'd never let this happen to her. I promised I'd keep her safe, and I failed her." I sobbed.

"No you didn't. You didn't fail her. You're doing what you can." He said. Guardian Connor, the head guardian walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? You let Strigoi in here and fucking take away the Queen and My daughter?" I screamed. The darkness was bubbling inside me. I felt it.

"Hathaway, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. We're doing the best we can." He said, voice hard.

"That's a fucking lie. If you were doing the best you can, they would have never got in here." I screamed."HATHAWAY!" He barked. Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Shhh.. Its okay." Dimitri said. He knew what was happening.

"Come on. Lets go get into one of the courts vans. You can stay with Lissa in her head, and when they get out, you can see where they are." I nodded and followed him outside. He pulled me into one of the vans and pulled me onto his lap.

"Go to her. I'm right here." He whispered. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into Lissa's head. She was staring at Bailey, who's eyes were blood-shot from crying constantly. I felt so horrible. It broke my heart. I would get her out of this. I would save both of them. I had too. Lissa was terrified, and I could feel it, but she was more terrified for Bailey than she was for herself. The van came to a stop, and the doors opened. The strigoi jumped out, grabbing Lissa and Bailey and pulling them out. They jerked Bailey around like she were nothing. I would end each of their lives, slowly… painfully. As they brought both of them around the van I saw a huge warehouse. It was the old shoe factory that was here a long time ago. It was abandoned now, or so we'd thought. Now it was strigoi territory. They took Bailey and Lissa inside, and down a hall into a room. They threw both of them inside, causing them to fall on the floor. They tied each of them up, and made them sit on the cold floor. Bailey was crying hard again.

"Shhh… baby its okay. We're going to get out of this." Lissa whispered. She looked up to meet Lissa's eyes.

"I want my mommy and daddy." She cried.

"I know baby. I know." She whispered. I pulled myself out of Lissa's head.

"They're at the old shoe factory downtown. The abandoned one." I said. Dimitri nodded. I looked in the back to see Christian there.

"You can't go." I snapped. "Your moroi, you'll get hurt."

"My girlfriend is in there. I'm going." He said. I stared at him for a second, seeing the determination in his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"You guys ready?" Dimitri barked into his radio.

"Lets do this." Guardian Corey said. Dimitri threw the van into reverse and tore out of court. I slipped back into Lissa's head watching for anything and everything.

"Bailey… are you okay?" Lissa whispered.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"We're going to be okay." She said. A strigoi bent down and spoke to Bailey.

"Your mommy's Rose Hathaway… right?" He asked. She nodded.

"We're going to kill her." He said. Bailey's eyes went wide with fear.

"Please… don't hurt my mommy." She said.

"We are." He said coldly.

"Leave her alone." Lissa yelled.

"Shut up." He snapped at Liss. Liss recoiled but didn't listen.

"Fuck you." She spat at him. The strigoi slapped her across the face, causing her to fall since she was tied up. Bailey screamed.

"Aunt Lissa." The strigoi grabbed her face in his hand. If he was have squeezed any tighter he probably would have broke her jaw.

"Shut Up." He growled at her. The next words out of daughters mouth surprised me.

"Fuck you." She said. I should have been upset that my daughter was using language that way, but it reminded me so much of me that I was proud of her. Then, what happened next nearly sent me into a frenzy. I almost lost it. He threw her head to the side and sank his teeth into her neck.

NOOOO!" I screamed. Dimitri started to pull over, but I shook my head.

"NO. No. Keep going. We've got to hurry." I cried.

"Whats going on Rose? Whats happening?" Dimitri demanded.

"He bit Bailey." I sobbed. Dimitri's hands clamped down harder on the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Its going to be okay Rose. We're going to save her." Corey said over the radio. I went back into her head, listening to Strigoi conversations. Lissa was trying to get closer to Bailey who had now closed her eyes. She looked so weak and fragile it broke my heart.

"Bailey." Lissa whispered. She didn't move. She was alive because she was still breathing, but from just looking at her, she could have been dead.

"Take the baby down the hall. Last room. We'll make Hathaway and her friends choose which one they want to save. Its either the queen or her daughter. She'll have to choose." One strigoi went and picked Bailey's limp body off the ground and carries it out of the room.

"No. Leave her here… don't hurt her. Please." She begs.

"Miss Dragomir. The Moroi queen. Never thought your precious guardian would let such harm come to you, did you?" He asked, voice cold like ice. Lissa growled at him, and he laughs in her face.

"What are you doing to Bailey?" She demanded.

"Nothing. We're just relocating her. We'll see whether your guardian cares more about you or her daughter. Will she save you, or Bailey?" He snaps. Lissa's fear intensifies then. I can feel that she doesn't want to die, but she doesn't want Bailey to die either. I sighed. The van jerked to a stop a few miles down the road.

"We have to walk. If we don't, they'll hear the van." Dimitri said, pulling me out of Lissa's head. I jumped out, and began running. I had about ten guardians and Christian behind me. The moment we got to the door, I swung it open and ran inside. A strigoi grabbed me, but I had my stake out and in his chest before he could stage his next move. Then, before I knew it there were about ten strigoi. Each guardian had something to do. The hallway they'd taken Bailey down was clear for now.

"Dimitri… Take Christian and go get Lissa. She's in the last room down there." I said, pointing to the opposite hallway.

"But you-" I cut him off, tears streaming down my face.

"I have to save my baby. Please… get Lissa." He nodded, and took off running as I did. I busted into the room to see one strigoi. He leaped at me, but I took him out quickly. Then, two more came in from down the hall. I caught a few punches to the face, but I took them out quickly. I ran to Bailey who was unconscious on the floor. I pulled her up into my arms.

"Bailey.. Baby… come on..Wake up." I begged.

"Mommy?" She moaned.

"Bailey… Oh god. Baby!:" I cried. Her neck was pouring blood from the strigoi bite, and she was still pretty out of it.

"Its going to be okay." I said, scooping her up into my arms. I peered down the hallway to see everyone was still pre-occupied. I saw Dimitri emerge from the room Lissa was in with her in his arms. Her body was limp, and she was bleeding pretty heavily.

"God.." I whispered. I took off out the door with Bailey in my arms. I sat her in the front seat and swung open the back door of the van. Christian bailed in, and Dimitri slid Lissa's unconscious body onto his lap. I got in, pulling Bailey onto my lap. Dimitri got in and looked over at Bailey's once again unconscious body. I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"She's okay." I whispered. He reached over and touched my hand.

"Are you?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." I turned to look at Christian. He had scratches all over his face.

"Are you okay Christian?" I asked. His eyes were watering as he was watching Lissa's unconscious face.

"I will be as soon as she wakes up." He murmured. I nodded. I turned back around and looked at my daughter all bloody and scratched up in my arms. I let a small sob escape, as we drove down the road back to the court. I'd failed them. I failed both of them.


	20. Failure!

The moment we were inside the courts iron gates, and the van had stopped moving, I was out, running towards the courts doors. I needed to get her to the infirmary and quick. She'd lost too much blood for her little body. Dimitri was right behind me with Liss in his arms. It was hard to run and cry at the same time, but somehow I managed. I got her inside, and through the courts doors. I then stopped and turned to Christian.

"Please… take her. I have to get Adrian." I said.

"Rose… that can wait. She needs you." Christian said. I shook my head.

"No. I need them both healed and better NOW. I'm going to find him. Please." I said. He nodded, letting me slide my baby into his arms. I took off up the stairs towards the Ivashkov wing. When I reached his room, I busted through the door, not bothering to knock.

"ADRIAN!" I cried. I heard him in his room, but it wasn't a normal sound from him. It sounded like he was crying. I busted into his room to see I was right. He was sitting on his bed crying.

"Adrian… please, I need your help. Bailey and Lissa-" He cut me off.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Adrian… please. Bailey needs you. Lissa needs you." I begged. He didn't move.

"I shouldn't have left her with Liss. I'm so sorry Rose. This is my fault." I walked over too him and grabbed his face in my hands.

"This is not your fault. This is what comes with being a queen and the queens guardian's daughter. This isn't you. Please… Bailey and Lissa need you. I need you. Adrian please…" He wiped his face and jumped up, following me out as I ran. I busted through the infirmary doors as they were hooking Bailey up to an IV. She was awake now, but she was out of it. I was at her side at once, standing by Dimitri.

"Bailey." I whispered. She smiled up at me.

"Mommy… you… you saved me." I sobbed and nodded.

"Yeah baby… I did." She frowned.

"Don't cry." She cooed. Her voice was so small. I looked over to see Adrian working on Lissa. From the looks of it, she'd been bitten or the strigoi had just beat the crap out of her until it looked that way. I then turned to look up at Dimitri's face. It was still white. He looked about as heartbroken as I felt. I walked over to Lissa's bed, as Adrian placed his hand on her bloody neck and closed his eyes. I could feel the magic run through her. She fluttered her eyes and opened them to look at me.

"Rose?" She whispered. She turned her head to see Adrian. She tried to jump up then.

"Oh God, where's Bailey?" I pushed her back down.

"She's fine. She's over there." Adrian stepped out of the way so Lissa could see her. Staring down at Lissa, my heart was breaking even more. I'd failed as a guardian. I'd put another life before my own ace. I'd failed my daughter, because I promised her I'd never ever let a strigoi hurt her, and that's exactly what happened. Adrian left Lissa's bedside and went over to Bailey. He looked down at her and smiled, with tears still streaming down his face.

"Bailey?" He whispered.

"Uncle Adrian?" She asked.

"Yeah… Its me baby." She smiled up at him. It was a weak smile, but it still lit up her face.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered.

"I'm sad that you and aunt Liss are hurt." He told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Remember how I told you that I have special powers not all moroi have?" She nodded weakly. I wiped the tears that kept pouring from my eyes.

"I'm going to show you what I meant okay?" She nodded.

"Don't be scared okay? I promise.. I'll make everything better." She smiled.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Close your eyes." Adrian said. She did as he asked. He laid his hand on the side of her neck, and closed his eyes, concentrating as he pumped his magic into Bailey. She needed more than Lissa did. Lissa has propped herself up in her bed, watching Adrian and Bailey. When Adrian removed his hand, Bailey's face was her normal color again, she looked more like herself, and she wasn't as bloody. She sat up on her elbows and looked around.

"Mommy?" I threw myself at her, pulling her into one of those bone crushing hugs. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and cried with me. I then felt Dimitri take my hand. I pulled him in, and extended the hug into a family hug. When I released her, I frowned.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time to stop this." Lissa shook her head.

"Don't apologize." What she didn't know was I had everything to apologize for. She was my moroi. I'd promised my life to her, but instead… I'd risked my own life to protect my daughter. I shouldn't have, but I did. Dimitri was right about me having to choose all along. Dimitri had always been right and I understood him completely now. The nurse came back in and checked both of them over. I sent Christian with Adrian to help him back to his room. He was tired from all the magic he'd used. The nurse said they were safe to go, but had to stay in bed. Dimitri picked Bailey up out of her bed, and carried her. I helped Lissa. We got her up the stairs and into her room as Christian was opening the door for her. Once I got her inside, I looked at Christian and frowned.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, before I turned around and walked out. I went back to our room where Dimitri had Bailey on the couch. She was smiling up at him as he smiled back. It wasn't a happy smile. It was one of those forced smiles. I walked over and knelt down next to him.

"How you doing?" I asked Bailey. She smiled.

"I'll be fine mommy. Adrian made me all better." I nodded as a tear escaped down my cheek. She reached up and wiped it away.

"Its okay momma." I nodded.

"It is now." I whispered. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Dimitri and I stayed in the living room for awhile, not wanting to leave her alone. He hadn't said a word the entire time we'd been back.

"Dimitri?" I whispered. He looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. I walked over to him, and sat down across his lap. He wrapped her arms around my waist and buried his face into my shoulder. I just held him, knowing there was nothing I could say.

"If you want… you can go get some clothes and stuff, and you can sleep here with us." He shook his head, and pulled his face away from my shoulder.

"I don't want to leave her." He whispered, tears streaking his face.

"Go. I'll be right here. I'm not leaving her. You need a shower. You look so tired." I said. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the compliment." I smiled back at him.

"Please… it will make me feel better." He nodded. I hopped off his lap, and let him up. I reached up and pressed my lips to his. It started as a quick, sweet kiss, but turned into something more in an instant. When he pulled away, he sighed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered. He kissed my forehead, and turned to walk out. I shut the door behind him, careful not to wake Bailey. I walked over to her, and sat down on the ground by the couch. I took her hand in mine and just held it.

"I'm so sorry baby. I promised you I'd never let this happen, and I failed." I whispered. She didn't move, or stir, but I had a feeling she'd heard me. Dimitri came back about ten minutes later with a suitcase in one hand and a bag in the other. I pointed to my room as he looked for somewhere to sit them. He laid them in there and came back out. He sat down next to me, and stared into his beautiful baby girls face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and smiled a little.

"We should probably leave her alone and get some sleep." I said. He shook his head. I smiled and stood up. I placed my arms under Bailey and lifted her up. I carried her into her room, and laid her in her bed. I covered her up, and kissed her forehead. Dimitri stood there at the door. I walked out, and pulled her door too, not shutting it all the way.

"If you want to sleep with her tonight… you can." I whispered. He looked at me for a second, and then back at the closed door. He just nodded. We went back into my room to both change clothes. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"I'm going to sleep with her." He said. I smiled.

"She'll like that when she wakes up." I assured him. He nodded.

"Goodnight." He whispered. I nodded.

"Night." He turned and walked out in his t-shirt and cotton sleep pants. He was so gorgeous. After I was dressed, I laid down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't get the images out of my mind. Watching my beautiful baby girl be bitten by an evil strigoi. Knowing I had to choose between my own flesh and blood and my ace. It was hurting me, killing me inside. I laid in bed for at least three hours and just cried. Choosing between two people I loved was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I don't think Lissa realizes yet that it wasn't me who saved her. It was Christian and Dimitri. I'd thrown my guardianship away the moment I ran into the room they were holding Bailey in. I was a horrible Guardian. As I laid there, I heard my bedroom door open, and felt someone crawl in bed with me. He wrapped his warm arms around me.

"What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping in there?" I asked, rolling over to look at him.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept fidgeting and I didn't want to wake her up. I figured you were still awake anyway." I nodded.

"Yepp." He pulled me closed into him, as I rolled over, and cuddled myself into his chest. He wiped the tears from my face.

"Everything's going to be okay." He murmured.

"It isn't." I whispered. "I failed her."

"Who?" He asked.

"Both of them." I admitted in defeat. I'd already known it, but it hurt more to admit it out loud.

"You didn't fail anyone. They're both safe." He said.

"I didn't save Lissa, Dimitri." I said.

"It doesn't matter. She would have wanted you to save Bailey." He assured me.

"It doesn't matter. Lissa is supposed to be my first priority. You were right… about having to choose. You were so right." He nodded.

"You did the right thing." He said. "I've told you before. Sometimes… you have to put yourself first." I was staring into his dark brown eyes.

"You didn't." I said. "You put me before you and Lissa when you left."

"Because for me to be happy, you had to be happy and safe. If Liss would have been hurt or killed because of you having to make that choice… you wouldn't have been happy." He explained. I sighed.

"Lissa probably doesn't know it wasn't me who saved her." I said. He nodded.

"Your going to tell her?" I nodded.

"I have too." I whispered. He shrugged.

"You don't. You saved her. We all did. The minor details shouldn't matter much." He said. I nodded.

"They do." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"You'll do what you think is right… no matter what I say." I smiled a little and nodded.

"I will." I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Dimitri." I whispered.

"Love you too." He said, pressing his face into my hair. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He murmured.

"If it was like it was before and me and you were Lissa's guardians, and you had to choose between the two of us on who to save… who would you have saved?" I asked. He was silent for a few seconds.

"I would have saved you. That's why I left." He said. I just nodded.

"Goodnight comrade." I whispered. I heard his low throaty chuckled.

"Night Roza." He murmured.


	21. She Comes First!

A week passed. Dimitri moved in with Bailey and I, making us finally look like a family. Bailey and Lissa healed and everything went back to normal. Atleast... Almost back to normal. The entire week, all I could think about was Lissa. How I'd saved my daughter over her. How I'd put a dhampir life in front of hers when I had promised my life to her. I'd failed as a guardian. I'd broken the oath I'd made to her. I couldn't stop thinking about it. On Friday, Adrian and Christian offered to watch Bailey to give me and Dimitri some alone time, and plus I hadn't really let her out of my sight since she'd been kidnapped. I wanted to focus this time on just being with Dimitri, and just us having time together, but I couldn't clear my head long enough for that.

"Roza." He finally said, breaking my concentration.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothings wrong. Why?" I said. He knew me too well, and I knew he wouldn't buy that.

"Rose… Bailey's been gone for almost an hour now, and we've been sitting here in silence. Something's wrong with you. You know it, and so do I. Now… whats wrong?" He said. I sighed.

"I'm just thinking." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About me being a guardian." I murmured. My voice broke.

"What do you mean?" He said, getting up to come sit next to me.

"After everything happened with Liss and Bailey… It made me realize that… I can't put her life before my own daughter or before yours. To keep Lissa alive I'd have too, and I can't do that." I said.

"What are you saying?" He asked. He knew what I was getting at.

"I don't…" I took a deep breath. It was hard to say it, but I had to admit it to myself before I could actually go through with it. "I don't think I can be Lissa's guardian anymore." He just stared at me.

"Rose.. Are you-" I nodded.

"I can't keep pretending that she's more important than my family. I love Lissa so much. She's my best friend… but I can't protect her anymore. I can't keep pretending… because its going to get her killed." I explained.

"But being Lissa's guardian is all you ever wanted." He said.

"That was before I had a family." I whispered. He just stared at me, and smiled.

"What?" I asked, confused. He shook his head.

"You just amaze me. It amazes me how self-sacrificing you are." He leaned forward and took my face in his hands. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life." He then pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers into his hair. I pulled away from him and sighed.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Do you really not want to be Lissa's guardian anymore?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I have no choice. I wont let her die. She needs someone fully dedicated to her and who will protect her. I can't do that when I have a daughter. Maybe when Bailey goes off to school I can, but right now… I can't do this. I can't put her in jeopardy and I can't put Bailey's life in jeopardy either." I said. He nodded.

"I understand." He whispered. He moved my hair out of my face, and smiled.

"I just don't know if I'm going to be able to tell her." I said.

"She'll understand." He assured me.

"She wont. She doesn't have a child. She doesn't know what its like." I said. He nodded.

"Very true, but someday… she will. Then, she wont blame you." He said. I sighed.

"I hope your right." I whispered. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips back to his. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, begging for an entrance that he granted immediately. He leaned back on the couch, pulling me on top of him. I giggled against his lips as I continued kissing him. He chuckled, running his hands up the back of my shirt. His cool hands on my warm skin caused goosebumps to rise. I shuddered under his touch. He smiled against my lips.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing down my jaw, my throat. I giggled.

"You always know how to make me feel better." I said, staring down into his eyes. He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I can't stand seeing you upset. Its always been that way. I hated knowing you were upset. Especially when most of the time you were upset with me." I chuckled.

"I hated that you pushed me away so much. You hated admitting you had feelings for me because of the age difference." I said. He shrugged.

"It didn't matter. I eventually gave in." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, and then disappeared for three years." I muttered.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you, you know?" He whispered, running a hand through my hair. I smiled.

"There's nothing to forgive." I said, touching his face gently with my finger tips. He smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He whispered, kissing my throat. I smiled.

"I do. I have this really strong feeling that you could do all sorts of bad things to me, and I'd still keep running back." I said. He chuckled.

"I promise I wont ever hurt you again. I'll always be right here." I smiled and nodded.

"Right here? Good… because I like this position." I said, motioning to me straddling him. He chuckled.

"I do too." He whispered, pulling my face back to his. He laughed. There was a knock at the door. I groaned. He chuckled, and kissed me once more before I got up and answered the door. I smiled as Bailey tackled me. She laughed.

"Hey there." I said. Adrian and Christian stepped in and shut the door.

"She's been played with, fed, and beat up. She's good to go." Christian said. She turned and glared at him.

"You beat me up? Please… I kicked your butt Christian." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. I smiled and hugged her.

"That's my girl." I said. Adrian was chuckling.

"Thank you guys. I appreciate you guys watching her for a bit." Adrian nodded.

"Your welcome. We had fun. Didn't we squirt?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I did." She said, beaming up at both of them. I smiled.

"Christian… do you know where Lissa is? I need to talk to her." I asked. He nodded.

"Last I heard, she's in the throne room. Is everything okay?" He said. I nodded.

"Everything fine. I just… have to talk to her." I assured him. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. "I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later." Christian hugged Bailey and left. Adrian hugged me and then kissed Bailey's forehead before leaving. I turned to Dimitri and Bailey.

"I'm going to go talk to Liss. Figured I'll give you two some daddy, and daughter bonding time." Dimitri nodded, but his eyes were intent on my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Hoping so." I said. I kissed him and hugged Bailey before heading downstairs to the throne room. The guardian out front smiled at me.

"Is Liss in there?" He nodded.

"Kay." I went in, to find her sitting in her throne, just sitting there. I walked to the center of the room, and bowed.

"Your majesty." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Quit Rose." I smiled.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I met with some of the other royals earlier. I just haven't left yet." She told me. I nodded.

"Oh." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I sighed.

"Not really. I've got something to tell you, and I don't know how your going to take it… So do you think you can do me a favor?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want you to look at this from a Queen's point of view and not as my best friend." I said. She looked scared. She nodded.

"Okay. I will. Whats up Rose?" I looked down and back up at her.

"Last week, in that warehouse… I wasn't the one who saved you." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… You did." I shook my head at her.

"No. I didn't. I sent Dimitri and Christian after you. I went after Bailey." I said.

"Rose… You guys broke into the warehouse and took on about fifteen strigoi. You saved Bailey and I." She said.

"You don't get it Liss. As soon as I was in the door, and had a free shot, I was going after Bailey. I should have been coming after you. Liss.. I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to protect you with my life. Instead.. I sent someone else off to save you for me, so I could put myself and my daughter before you. I broke my oath as a Guardian." I explained.

"Rose.. It doesn't matter, she's your daughter." She said.

"And you're my charge. I should have been running after you… but I wasn't. I didn't. All I kept thinking was 'God, my baby's in there' and then I thought of you. I knew I had to choose and I knew who I would choose before I even got to the warehouse. Lissa… I'm supposed to keep you first. I didn't… and I can't as long as Bailey is here with me." I said. She stared at me for a second before she spoke.

"Rose… what are you saying?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"Queen Vasilisa, I'm saying that I can no longer be your guardian because I've broken my oath." I said. She shook her head.

"You can't do that Rose. I don't want another Guardian." She said, sitting on the edge of her throne.

"You don't understand Lissa. I put your life in danger. I'll always be putting your life in danger if I have someone before you, and I refuse to put you in danger like that. As my best friend, and as my queen." I said. I was trying to address her properly.

"Rose… Don't do this… Please. I want you to be my guardian." She said.

"You need someone dedicated to protecting you Lissa and that's not me. I'm not dedicated. Right now… I'm dedicated to my family. That's Bailey and Dimitri." I said. She shook her head.

"I can't believe you'd walk out on me like this." She whispered.

"I'm not walking out Liss. I'll always be your best friend." I said.

"You don't care about me enough to protect me." She asked.

"You expect me to put you above my daughter? My own flesh and blood? No Liss. She's going to come first. Maybe after she's gone to school… I can be your guardian again, but right now… I have a daughter to take care of." I said.

"I understand that, but that doesn't mean you have to resign as my guardian." She said.

"If I don't you die." I said, the words harsh, and dripping with venom as I spoke them. She recoiled.

"I'm sorry Lissa." I said. She shook her head.

"You don't seem very sorry." I shook my head.

"I am, and if you don't believe me… then you don't know me at all. I've spent all my life protecting you. How many times have I thrown myself in danger for you Lissa? I've risked my life for you. I have to take care of my family. If you think I'm not sorry for giving up my position as your guardian… your wrong. You don't know how much I love being your guardian, but that's not enough for you. I'm resigning as your guardian. Find someone else to take care of you Lissa." I snapped, turning and walking out of the throne.

"Rose… wait-" Her plea was cut off by the door closing behind me. I couldn't go back to my room because I could feel a break-down coming. I headed for the gym. I hadn't been here in awhile and I needed to take out some frustration. I grabbed a practice dummy and went berserk. It felt good to beat the hell out of something.


	22. Lifted

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in the gym. I just kept punching and hitting the dummy. It made me feel so much better. I heard the door open behind me, and I turned to see Dimitri standing there. The moment he saw my tear streaked face, he started towards me.

"Where's Bailey?" I asked.

"She's with Adrian.. Rose, what happened?" He asked. I sighed.

"I resigned as her guardian. She got upset with me, saying that it was because I just didn't want to protect her, and that I was walking out on her." I said. He took me in his arms.

"You know that's not true Rose." He whispered into my hair. I wiped the tears, and nodded.

"I know that, but it still hurts to hear. It feels like I walked out on her." I said.

"Who's more important, your baby or your job?" He asked.

"My daughter." I said. I didn't even have to think about it.

"You did the right thing." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I know." I whispered.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I was only with Liss for thirty minutes." I said. He shook his head.

"You should have came back to the room." He said.

"I was scared I'd break down. I didn't want that in front of Bailey." I explained. He nodded.

"I guess I understand." He said. He released me, and I kicked the dummy again.

"Guess I can put this up." I said, pushing it back into the supply closet. He smiled.

"You want to fight me?" He asked.

"What? Your serious?" I said. He nodded.

"Come on. We haven't fought like we did back at St. Vladimirs. I want to see what you've learned. See if you can take me down." I laughed and nodded.

"Alright. If you get hurt… don't blame me. I already broke your jaw once." I said. He rubbed his face.

"Yeah… I remember." He muttered. I kissed his jaw and smiled.

"I'm sorry." We went out into the practice gym, and unrolled a mat. We both stepped on it and smiled.

"Come on big boy." I said, motioning for him to come forward. He did, but I anticipated his move and stepped out of the way. He chuckled.

"Alright." He muttered. I giggled. We circled, and he lunged at me, I ducked, but he still grabbed enough of me to get a good hit. I punched him in the shoulder, and kicked him in the shin till I was able to break free. He then lunged after me again, only to be stopped by a swift kick in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach, and started coughing.

"Oh God.. Dimitri." I said. In one swift movement, he had me on the ground, straddling me.

"You're a cheater." I said. He smiled at me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled at he took his hands in mine, and pinned them above my head. I used all the strength I could to roll over, putting me on top of him with his hands pinned above his head. I kissed down his jaw, his throat, his collar bone.

"Rose." He said, as I nipped the skin at his collarbone lightly. He shuddered.

"This is a bad idea." He murmured. I giggled and brought my lips back to his.

"I disagree." I murmured, against his lips. I heard a low moan in his throat, as I continued to kiss him.

"Roza-" He warned. I climbed off of him, and stood up.

"Your no fun." I complained. He chuckled.

"We're in the middle of a gym." He said. I giggled.

"Think that would stop me?" I asked seductively. He shook his head.

"I know it wouldn't…" He said. I smiled and extended a hand to help him off the mat.

"Come on. We should get back to Bailey." I suggested. He frowned.

"Oh.. And I was having so much fun." He said. I put my hands up.

"You're the one that told me to stop." He smiled and grabbed my waist, pushing me into the wall. He pressed his body to mine, and kissed me hard. I giggled as I ran a hand through his hair.

"That's more like it." I whispered as I kissed him again. He chuckled.

"We really should get back to Bailey though." He said. I nodded.

"We're getting there." I murmured. He finally pulled away and took my hand."Come on. I told Adrian I'd only be gone for like.. Thirty minutes." I nodded and followed him back to our room. When we got there, they both looked up.

"Is everything okay?" I nodded.

"Everything's fine." I murmured. He nodded.

"Okay. We'll… I'll see you guys later." He said, hugging Bailey and hugging me.

"Bye." I said, as he disappeared out the door. Bailey was falling asleep on the couch, so Dimitri scooped her up and tucked her in bed. I stood at the door and watched him. Seeing him be all fatherly like made him ten times sexier. We went back to our room, and changed clothes, crawling in bed. I cuddled up with him, and sighed.

"You know what I'd like to do since I'm no longer Lissa's guardian?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes love?" He asked.

"I want to go to Russia, and meet your family." He turned to fully look me in the face.

"Your serious?" I nodded.

"Wouldn't your family like too meet me and Bailey?" I asked. He nodded.

"They'd love it. Its just… I don't know. I didn't think that'd be something you wanted to do." He admitted.

"You've always talked about your family while we were back at St. Vladimirs, I've always wanted to meet them." I said. He smiled.

"We'll have to do that one day." He said.

"One day soon." I seconded. He nodded.

"I think Bailey would like to meet her family." I said. He nodded.

"I think she'd like that too. There are so many kids running around there." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"She'd love that." I told him. He nodded.

"We'll definitely have to do that then." He said. I smiled and cuddled closer into him.

"How are you Rose? Really?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm fine. I promise." I assured him. He shook his head.

"I don't think I believe that." He said.

"I'm hurt because of what Lissa said, but ever since I resigned as he guardian… I feel like this great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I want to be her guardian… but I can't. I've come to terms with that… but it still hurts." I admitted. He nodded.

"I know baby. I know." He murmured. I sighed.

"Things will get better." I said. He nodded.

"Your right. They will." He murmured against my throat. I laid my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep. I wasn't asleep but for about five minutes when Adrian showed up.

"Adrian." I said. He smiled.

"Little dhampir." He said. I smiled. He hadn't called me that in a long time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to talk to you." He said. I sighed.

"Let me guess? You've talked to Liss?" I said. He nodded.

"Rose… she's crushed." He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian… That isn't my fault. I was nice to her. I told her exactly what and why and was nice about it. She jumped to conclusions… saying I didn't care enough to protect her, and I was walking out on her. That wasn't my fault. You and I both know that's not true." I said. He nodded.

"She over-reacted." He said.

"Ya think?" I snapped. He frowned.

"Rose, its not everyday a moroi's guardian and best friend comes and tells her that she can't guard her anymore." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"And how is that my fault? She shouldn't have reacted the way she did." I snapped. He groaned.

"You and Lissa drive me up the walls, I swear." He said. I laughed.

"You know… I can remember a time when I said the same thing about you." I told him. He chuckled.

"Adrian… I need a break. I need time for my family first. I even told Liss that when Bailey went off to school I could take my place again, but then she just started jumping to conclusions. I didn't want to hurt Lissa." I said. He nodded.

"I know." He said. I yawned.

"I'll leave you alone and let you get some sleep. It's been a long day." He said. I nodded.

"Goodnight Adrian." I said, hugging him close.

"Night Rose." He released me, and the dream world fizzled out and I was back in bed with Dimitri.


	23. Crushing Me!

I woke up the next morning looking into Dimitri's beautiful, sleeping face. I smiled. He was so gorgeous. I could sit here and stare at him forever. I reached up, and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. He sighed and fluttered his eyes, opening them to look at me. The smile that lit up his face was radiant.

"Goodmorning." He said, reaching up to touch my face. I smiled.

"Morning comrade." I whispered. He chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was supposed to be a sweet and gentle Goodmorning kiss, but it changed quickly. He grabbed a hold of me, pulling me on top of him. I pulled away and sat up, straddling him. I smiled down at him.

"That's a great way to wake up." I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so." He murmured, bringing my mouth back to his. I wasn't paying attention when I heard the door open. I head Bailey squeak and cover her eyes.

"Eww." Bailey cried. I giggled and sat up.

"Goodmorning honey." I said, looking at her. She peaked through her fingers and grinned.

"Morning momma. Morning daddy." She said, walking over and climbing onto the bed.

"How are you this morning?" I asked her. She smiled up at me.

"I'm good." She said. Dimitri smiled and patted her head. She giggled.

"So… what are we going to do today?" I asked. Bailey shrugged, and Dimitri just looked at me.

"What? You both want to sit here all day?" I asked. Bailey shook her head. I nodded.

"Thought so. First things first… I say we go get breakfast… because I'm starving." Dimitri nodded. Bailey smiled.

"Come on kiddo. Lets get you dressed." I said, kissing Dimitri one more time before I got up. I took Bailey into her room, and helped her pick out some clothes. Once she was dressed, I went back into my bedroom to change. Dimitri was looking for a t-shirt. I walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his bare back. He chuckled and turned around to wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Roza." He said. I trailed a hand down his perfect chest and stomach. He shuddered.

"Rose-" He warned. I giggled and pulled away from him, going to find clothes to wear. He shook his head. He opened the door and walked out to go watch Bailey. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I brushed my hair, and did a little make-up. I then walked out to join Bailey and Dimitri.

"You guys rea-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. When I answered it, it was a guardian.

"Hathaway… we need you in the throne room." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to leave… actually." I said. He was rude about it, and it pissed me off.

"We need you. We have some things to clear up." He snapped. I grimaced at him.

"Fine. Come on guys." I said, motioning to Bailey and Dimitri.

"We just need you." He said, bitterly. I growled.

"I tell you what… If you don't lose that fucking attitude of yours… I'll fucking punch you in the face." I yelled. He stepped back.

"Rose." Dimitri said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"I'll go.. But they're coming with me." I said, sternly. He nodded.

"Whatever." He said. He turned and walked away. I turned and looked at Dimitri.

"Calm down." He whispered. I looked down at Bailey and she looked kind of scared.

"I'm sorry baby." I said. She walked over to me, and hugged me.

"Its okay." She murmured.

"Come on. Lets get this over with." I said. He shrugged.

"Maybe we should stay here… just until your done." He suggested. I looked at Bailey and back at him.

"I think it might be a good idea for you too come with me." I said. He knew what I was referring too. I needed someone to help keep my temper in check. I looked down the hall to see Adrian coming towards me. He smiled.

"Hey Rose." He said.

"God, Perfect timing Adrian. They need me in the throne room, and I want Dimitri to go. Think you could watch Bailey for like… twenty minutes?" He nodded. He extended his hand for her to take it.

"Sure. Come on Kid, lets go find some trouble to get in to." He said. I rolled my eyes. She giggled.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." I said. He nodded. I took Dimitri's hand as we walked through the halls and to the throne room. Once we were inside, I looked around. There were about five guardians, and Guardian Connor… The head guardian here. Then, Lissa sat in the throne, looking at them. She looked up at my entrance. She met my eyes, and in them I could see the sadness. Dimitri and I walked over to the group, and stopped.

"You guys wanted to see me." I said. Connor nodded.

"I've been told you resigned as Lissa's guardian." He said. I nodded.

"That's right." I said.

"Why?" He asked. His eyes were on Dimitri.

"I have a family to think about. I have a daughter to take care of. I can't put my job above her right now. I'm her mother." I said.

"You were a guardian first." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"This isn't a matter of who came first. She's MY DAUGHTER Connor. Are you asking me to put my work above that?" I snapped at him.

"You swore your life to her. You can't just revoke that." He said. He was becoming angry. I could see it in his eyes.

"I love her with all my heart… she's my best friend… but Bailey's my daughter. She's my flesh and blood. I can't put work before her." I said. He shook his head.

"I don't think it has anything to do with her. You protected Liss just fine before he showed up. I think its him. He's corrupted your job." I growled.

"Dimitri has nothing to do with it. If anything... Dimitri helped me see that I was putting Lissa's life in danger by pretending she was more important than my daughter." I screamed.

"So you talked her into this?" Connor asked, turning his attention to Dimitri. I answered before Dimitri could open his mouth.

"He didn't talk me into anything. He made me see the truth. He didn't cause this." I yelled.

"I think your lying." He said.

"I'm not. He even tried to talk me out of it. This is whats best for my family, and for me. Sometimes… You've got to put yourself first before you can put someone else's life in your hands." I yelled.

"I still don't believe you." He snapped. I stabbed a finger in Lissa's direction."She would know if I was lying." I said, turning towards her. She had a look of pure sadness on her face.

"You probably aren't lying. We always thought you were one of the strongest guardians around, besides your mother. Guess we were wrong. Your weak." That sent me into a frenzy. Angry tears streamed down my face, and I lunged at him, trying to punch him. Dimitri anticipated this would happen, and grabbed me, pulling me a few steps back so I was out of reach.

"Everyone's always talked about how amazing you were. You'd killed two strigoi before you were even promised, and how you'd be this amazing guardian. That's all we ever heard. You would make the best guardian for the princess. We were wrong. Your nothing but a weak little girl." He said.

"Connor… Stop it." Lissa said. I was fighting with Dimitri, trying to get free.

"Fuck you Connor. I'll rip your head from your shoulders and not think twice about it." I growled.

"Rose… Please?" Lissa begged. I couldn't even look at her. I was in this rage, and I was afraid if I looked at her, I'd try and go after her too.

"Vasilisa… get away from her. She isn't stable." Connor told her. I struck out with a strength Dimitri couldn't even stop. I caught Connor across the jaw with one of my jaw shattering punches. He grabbed his face as he stumbled back. Dimitri grabbed me then. Lissa looked worried about Connor.

"You're a bitch." Connor spat at me. Dimitri's arms unwrapped from around my waist then. He started towards Connor.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that." Dimitri growled at him. I must say… Dimitri sounded much more scarier than I did.

"What are you going to do about it Belikov?" Connor snapped. I honestly think Dimitri could take Connor, but we weren't about to find out. Connor started towards Dimitri, so I stepped in front of him, putting my hands on Dimitri's chest.

"Comrade… don't do this." I whispered. He looked down at me, and back up at Connor. Connor was glaring at the two of us. I turned to Liss.

"Will you just tell me what it was you wanted, so I can get out of here before I bash his face in?" Connor snorted.

"Wanna find out bitch?" I growled. Dimitri grabbed my waist and pulled me a few inches back.

"I called you in here because I wanted to make sure you were umm… fully decided on your decision to resign, because I need a new guardian if you are." I stared at Connor, and then back at her. I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I'm sure." I said. She winced, almost like I'd hit her.

"Okay…" She said, not sure what to say next. I could feel her pain. It felt like it was crushing me.

"I nominate Corey as your new Guardian." I said, motioning towards him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't-" I cut him off.

"You'd be the best guardian here for her." I said.

"Yeah… Better than you." Connor snapped. I tried to go after him again, but Dimitri grabbed me.

"Fuck you Connor. Fuck you." I growled. "Even though I'm not her guardian anymore… I still care about her safety. Corey will be the best guardian to take care of her here besides Dimitri and myself." I said.

"Rose… I can't take your place." Corey complained.

"I'm not asking you too. I'm asking you to protect her… because I can't anymore." The weight of this realization was crushing me. Lissa was staring at me. I wondered if she could feel what I was feeling through the bond, or if she was feeling her own pain, because her face was displaying that I was killing her. I felt a few tears start to leak down my cheeks.

"I have to go." I finally said, turning and walking out, having Dimitri follow right behind me.


	24. Bloody Fucking Hell

I was headed for the exit. I was trying my hardest to get the hell out of this place before I exploded. The moment I busted out the back doors, and into the cool night air, Dimitri's calloused hand gripped my wrist.

"Roza." He whispered. I just stood there, staring off into the night. When I didn't say anything, he spoke again.

"Its going to be okay Roza. We'll figure this out." He murmured. I shook my head.

"Nothing is ever normal for me. I can't have a normal life, with a normal job, and relationship. Everything in my life is always complicated." I complained. He put his mouth right next to my ear.

"You know… without all this. Your life would be pretty boring." He murmured. I turned to look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I think I would take that over all of this." I said. He smiled slightly, knowing that I loved seeing him smile. I sighed.

"Rose… You know things will get better. They always do." He murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead. I sighed.

"They never do. Things have always been like this with me. Something's always wrong, and when things start to better, they get worse." I said. He shook his head.

"That's not true. I'm here… aren't I?" He asked. I smiled.

"You're the one thing that always makes things better when they seem to be falling apart. I just wish you didn't have to do that all the time. I wish you didn't have to pick up the pieces every time something bad happens in my life. You've done that since you met me, and I hate it." I said. He chuckled.

"It was my job back then, and it's my job now." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my head against his chest for a moment, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

"I love you Dimitri." I murmured. He chuckled.

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair. He pulled my face up to look at him.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" I smiled and nodded.

"One second." I whispered, pulling his mouth down to mine, and kissing him. He kissed me back, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled against his lips. He pulled away and laid his forehead to mine.

"This is a bad idea." He murmured. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I whispered, bringing his mouth back to mine. He pushed me a few steps back, pressing my back against the wall, and his body against mine. He pressed a hand to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. A small moan escaped my lips. He shuddered.

"This is a bad idea. We have to get back to Bailey." He said, pressing kisses down my throat. I sighed and nodded.

"Your right." I said. His face fell a little bit. I chuckled.

"Its okay." I said. He smiled, and nodded. I took his hand and we started back into the court. As we walked towards the stairs, I heard someone behind us.

"Dimka?" The voice called. There was only once person in this country that called him by his Russian nickname. I turned around to look into the scarred face of Tasha Ozera.

"Bloody fucking hell." I said. Just when I thought things couldn't get any fucking worse. Dimitri looked at Tasha, and then back down at me.

"I've got to go get Bailey." I said, trying to release his hand and walk away. Here wasn't were I wanted to be right now. He wouldn't let me go though.

"Hello Tasha. How are you?" Dimitri asked her. I tugged my hand, trying to be inconspicuous about it. He wouldn't let me go.

"I'm great. How are you? I heard you took a trip to Russia?" She said. I didn't miss her eyes flickering to me when she asked that. Dimitri saw it too, but said nothing. He just nodded.

"I did. I missed my family. I took a little trip to see them." He said. Tasha then moved her attention to me.

"How are you? I heard you have a little girl running around here somewhere." She said. I nodded.

"We do." I said. I said through clenched teeth. Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"We do?" She asked. I almost smiled now.

"Yes. Dimitri and I's little girl." I informed her. Her eyes went wide.

"But your both dhampirs." She said, like that was a surprise for me.

"We are? I didn't know that." I said, sarcastically.

"Rose." Dimitri warned. I smiled.

"Sorry." I muttered, like a child scolded by her parents.

"How is that possible?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm shadow-kissed. That's the only reasonable explanation any of us could come too." I said. She just nodded. She swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. I could see the jealousy in her eyes. I liked it.

"Well… Congratulations." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." Dimitri and I both said.

"If you'll excuse us. We have to go get Bailey. Adrian was keeping an eye on her for us." Dimitri said. "It was nice to see you." Tasha nodded. I didn't miss the way she looked at him, eyed him up and down. It made me want to gouge her eyes out.

"It was nice seeing you too. We'll have to hang out before I leave." She said. Dimitri smiled.

"Maybe. Good-bye Tasha." He said.

"Bye Dimka." She said. We both turned around and walked away. I held my tongue until we were out of ear shot.

"It just gets better and better doesn't it?" I asked. He shook his head. "She'll be gone before you know it." He assured me.

"Not if your around." I muttered. He grabbed me, and pushed me up against the hallway wall. He brought his mouth to mine, kissing me so passionately I could almost swear I stopped breathing for a second. He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Okay? Just because she's here means nothing. I love you. I'm in love with you. Her feelings for me don't matter. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." He assured me. I could see how much he meant it from looking in his eyes. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. He kissed me one more time before taking my hand and pulling me back off towards our room.


	25. Vacation!

When we got back to the room, Bailey and Adrian were playing Candyland again. I smiled as we walked in, but Adrian must have seen through it because he gave me one of those 'are you ok' looks. I just nodded at him as Dimitri and I made our way over to where they were sitting.

"What happened mommy?" She asked.

"Nothing. Aunt Lissa just needed our help with something. That's all. Sorry it took so long Adrian." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I've been having fun getting my butt kicked by a three year old. Its great." He said, sarcastically. Bailey giggled. Dimitri smiled. We both sat down on the couch and watched. Bailey was a very competitive player. Every time she'd move more than two spaces ahead, she's say things like 'ahah, beat that.' or 'bye loser.' We all couldn't help but laugh. I laid my head over on Dimitri's shoulder, and sighed. He kissed my head."Rose… Are you alright?" Adrian asked. I nodded.

"Alright? Ehh. Stressed? Yeah. Tired? A Little. Wanting to beat the shit out of someone? A lot." Bailey turned to look at me and I smiled.

"Sorry." I said. She nodded.

"Whats wrong mommy?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong. Work is just stressing me out right now." I said. If I told her what was really wrong, she wouldn't understand. What was really wrong, was the Ozera bitch was here. I didn't like her here. I didn't want her here, and I wish I knew someway to get her the fuck out of her.

"I'm sorry mommy." Bailey said, climbing up on my lap and hugging me.

"Rose… when's the last time you took a vacation?" Adrian asked. I snorted.

"About… five years ago. Why?" I asked.

"You look like you need another one." He said. I nodded.

"I need out of here for a little while." I said. "What if I said, I'd watch Bailey and you two go out for a little while. A day or two." He offered. It sounded great. It sounded amazing actually, but-. My thought was cut off by Dimitri speaking.

"You'd do that?" Adrian nodded.

"Hell yeah. Me and the twerp have fun, and plus… I know you and Rose have been under a lot of stress. You two should go. I'm not doing anything the next few days, and Christian will help me." He said. Dimitri nodded.

"Thank you. This will be good for her. She's under a lot of stress." Dimitri told him."Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not standing here." I snapped. Dimitri turned and took my hand.

"Roza… you know its true. You need a break. Your going to lose it." He said. Staring into those brown eyes, I couldn't deny him anything.

"Okay.. Fine." I muttered. Bailey smiled.

"Good mommy. You and daddy should go have fun. You work hard as a mommy and a guardian." Bailey said. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you so much." I whispered. She giggled and held me.

"I love you too momma." She said. I then hugged Adrian.

"Thank you so much." I said. I held him for a second before letting go.

"Your welcome." He murmured, kissing my forehead. He shook Dimitri's hand.

"We'll just hang out here and stuff. We'll have fun. It'll be good for you two. Go get a hotel, or go to a bar, or casino, or something. Do something fun." He said. We nodded.

"We'll go tomorrow. Think you can be here around nine?" I said. He nodded. "Sure." He said. He hugged me and Bailey and left. Bailey smiled up at me.

"You and daddy are going to have fun." She said. I turned to Dimitri and nodded.

"I bet we will." I said. She smiled. Since we missed breakfast, we all three went out to dinner at the café. As we walked out of the court, my name was called. I knew who it was before I turned around. Tasha fucking Ozera.

"Hey Tasha." I said. It was almost a growl.

"This must be her. God, she looks just like you Dimka." She told Dimitri. Bailey gave her a confused look.

"What'd you call him?" She asked. Tasha smiled.

"Dimka is Russian for Dimitri." Tasha told her. Bailey smiled back up at her.

"That's so cool." Bailey mused. Tasha giggled.

"She's precious." She said. I nodded.

"I know." I said.

"I'm sorry. You were leaving. I'll catch up with you later." She said, giving Dimitri one longing look before turning around and walking away. I took a deep breath and turned around, heading back out of court and towards the café. When we got there, no one really spoke. Bailey broke the silence… like always.

"I want to learn Russian." She blurted out. I smiled.

"Dimitri can teach you one day." I said. Dimitri nodded.

"You were supposed to teach me how to swear in Russian… remember?" I asked. Dimitri chuckled.

"And just like I told you back then, you swear enough already. You don't need to know how to do it in another language." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but then most people wont know what I'm saying." I protested. He laughed.

"Most people would know with you, no matter what language its in." He said. I rolled my eyes. Bailey was laughing. I smiled. After dinner, we went back to the room, and all showered. Dimitri and I packed our things, even though I had no clue as too where we were going. We both tucked Bailey in and crawled into bed.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked Dimitri. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not a chance. It's a surprise." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. You'll see." He said. I growled and he started chuckling.

"You think that scares me?" He asked.

"It should." I said. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes, and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back sweetly at first, but it turned into something different in a second. I threw a leg over him, and straddled him. He put his hands on my waist, holding me there like he never wanted me to leave this spot. I trailed kisses down his jaw, his throat, and collar bone.

"Please tell me where were going." I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Nope." He whispered. He was cracking. I smelled an easy victory. He knew it too.

"Roza… Please. I want it to be a surprise." He said. He was using the power of those beautiful brown eyes on me. It wasn't fair.

"You cheat. You use those eyes on me." I muttered. He chuckled.

"You say it like you don't do the same too me." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my throat. I shuddered. He chuckled.

"I love you Roza." He murmured.

"I love you too Dimitri." I said. He smiled and reached up, bringing my mouth back to his. He smiled against my lips.

"I cannot wait to be alone somewhere with you… my sweet sweet Roza." He murmured, running his nose along my collar bone. I shuddered.

"I could say the same comrade." I murmured. He chuckled. The sound wrapped around me like a blanket.

"Get some sleep. You're going to need the energy for tomorrow." He said, wagging his eyes brow's at me. I giggled. I kissed his lips gently.

"Goodnight love." He whispered.

"Night comrade." I whispered before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	26. Alone

I woke up the next morning to Bailey jumping up and down on our bed.

"Get up. Get up. You guys are going on vacation." She cheered. I groaned as I opened my eyes to look up at her. As she was mid-jump, Dimitri grabbed her, and threw her gently to the bed and began tickling her. She laughed and screamed.

"No… daddy quit." She cried, trying to free herself, but he wouldn't let go. She finally managed to roll away and jump down off the bed, and ran out of the room. Dimitri turned to me and smiled.

"Goodmorning." He murmured. I smiled brightly back at him.

"Morning." I said. He kissed my lips gently before I heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see Adrian standing at my door. He smiled timidly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys need to get out." He said. I chuckled.

"Kicking me out of my own house Ivashkov? How rude." I said. He shrugged.

"Call me rude then." He said. Dimitri chuckled.

"Come on. Get up." Dimitri said. I groaned as he poked me. I rolled out of bed, and got dressed, not exactly sure what it was I was getting dressed for. I did my hair, and put on a little bit of make-up. I walked out to see Dimitri was already dressed and sitting on the couch talking to Bailey. Adrian smiled at me as I walked out. I smiled back at him.

"Adrian… Thank you so much for doing this." I said. He smiled.

"Your welcome." He said. I walked over and hugged him. He held me for a second before releasing me.

"I love you Rose." He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Love you too Adrian." I turned to Bailey.

"Come give me a hug." I said. She jumped off the couch and ran over to me, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you." She murmured. I smiled.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be back in two days. Kay? It wont be long. You can call me or daddy any time you want." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She said. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"Love you too." She said. I sat her back on the ground so she could go hug Dimitri. As she did that, I turned back to Adrian.

"If you need anything or anything comes up… call me." I said. He nodded.

"If ANYTHING comes up that I should know about… please call me." I said. He chuckled and nodded again.

"I will. You need to get the hell out of here. Your stressing me out." I pushed him playfully. He smiled. I looked over at Dimitri.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded. He smiled at Bailey.

"Behave." I said. Adrian and Bailey nodded. Dimitri took my hand and we both walked out.

"You still not going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You'll see when we get there." He said. I groaned.

"I don't like surprises." I said. He chuckled.

"I know." He said. I pushed him.

"Your not nice." I snapped.

"Lies. If you knew where I was taking you, you wouldn't be saying that." I groaned as he led me out and too one of the vans. We both got in.

"See… that's so not fair. You get to tease me. I hate when people know stuff I don't." I snapped, slamming my door. He laughed.

"You'll get over it." He said. I rolled my eyes. He started out of the courts gates, and towards where ever the hell we were going. We had to stop once or twice because I had to pee, or we got hungry. We drove for atleast two hours before he pulled off onto a dirt road. I smiled at him.

"Hmm.. I didn't take you for a back road kind of guy." I said. He shrugged.

"Guess you were wrong." He said. I rolled my eyes. I looked out the windshield to see water. It was a lake. I looked up and just beyond the trees was a small log cabin. I turned to him and smiled.

"Really?" I asked. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. He nodded.

"If you don't want to stay here, we can go somewhere else… but I thought this-" I cut him off.

"Its amazing." I whispered. He smiled and we both got out, grabbing our bags. We walked to the cabin door, where Dimitri pulled a key out of his pocket , unlocking the door. The inside of the cabin was just as beautiful as the outside. I followed Dimitri into a bedroom and laid my bags down. He turned, going to walk back out, but before he could turn, I tackled him to the king sized bed in the center of the room. I showered him with kisses. He laughed.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked. He rolled, pinning me down to the bed instead of the other way around. He ran his lips along my throat. I shuddered.

"Guardian's secret." He murmured seductively. I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him with everything I was. He pulled away and kissed down my jaw and throat.

"Would you like to go for a swim with me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Trying to seduce me again?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said. I giggled.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I said. He smiled.

"You wont be needing one." He said, wagging his eyebrows at me before pulling me up off the bed, and dragging me out of the house. When we reached the dock to the lake, I smiled at him.

"You first." I said, motioning to his clothes. He chuckled and nodded.

"Okay." He said. He grabbed the brim of his shirt, and started to pull it off when I stepped forward and grabbed it.

"Let me help." I murmured, pulling it off, and over his head. As I threw it to the dock, I let my hands run down his neck, his chest and stomach. He shuddered.

"Your turn." He said. I grabbed the brim of my shirt, but he moved my hands.

"Let me help." He said, pulling my shirt over my head, exposing my black bra. He ran his hands down my neck, over my chest and down my stomach. I shuddered too and he laughed.

"Your turn." I said. He nodded and undid his belt. He unbuttoned his blue jeans, and kicked them off, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. I smirked.

"Your turn." He said. I chuckled and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down and kicking them off. I stepped towards him, and reached up, going to kiss him, but then I got a better idea. Right before our lips touch, I laid my hands on his chest and pushed him into the lake. The downfall, he grabbed my arm, taking me in with him. I screamed as I broke the surface because the water was cold. He chuckled as he came up.

"See what happens." He said. I growled at him. He smiled and swam to me, pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him close, pressed skin to skin. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. He must have felt it too, because he smiled against my lips. He removed his mouth from mine to kiss up my neck and nibble on my earlobe. I shuddered.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too Roza." He said. He pressed my back up against the dock, kissing me down my neck, and my collar bone. He placed a few kisses down my chest. I think I moaned a little bit. He smiled.

"We should go inside." I whispered. He chuckled, and nodded. I jumped up onto the dock and helped him up. I started to grab my clothes, but before I could pick them up, Dimitri grabbed me, picking me up and pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me inside. He took me straight to the bed, not bothering with the pretenses. He ran his hands down my body, causing me to convulse under him. He planted kisses down my throat, my chest, my stomach. He brought his mouth back to mine, and gently slipped his hands under my back. With two fingers, he unhooked my bra and pulled it away from me. He cupped one of my breasts with his hand, rubbing his thumb in circular motions, causing goosebumps to once again rise on my skin. He smiled. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach, and started working his boxers down his legs. He helped, kicking them off and throwing them onto the floor. I'd always thought that Dimitri was the most beautiful thing in his jeans, t-shirt, and leather cowboy duster. That was atleast until I'd seen Dimitri undressed. There was nothing to compare. I usually knew Dimitri's moves and such when we were like this together. What he did next almost made me lose it. He slowly kissed down my chest, my stomach and stopped at my waist where my lacey red underwear lay. He then grabbed them in his mouth, and worked them all the way down my legs with his teeth. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my life. He kissed back up my body, and smiled at me.

"Am I entertaining you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Very much so." I whispered, seductively. He shuddered. He leaned over off the bed and grabbed his bag. He pulled the box of condoms out, grabbing one and throwing the box back on the floor. I smiled at him. He put it on, and then lowered himself down into me. I moaned his name, and dug my nails into his back. The first time we'd had sex after he came back, it had been fast and amazing, and everything I needed and wanted, but this time… It was different. This time he took it slow. There was so much love and passion between us this time. It was intense, and I loved every minute of it. It was probably the most amazing experience. Every touch, every brushing of our finger tips sent this fire through my veins. Then, he would place his mouth by my ear and whisper my name or murmur things in Russian. I had no idea what he was saying, but that was irrelevant. Just the sound of his voice, husky and full of lust was enough to make my body convulse. When It was over, and he pulled out of me, and smiled, laying his head on my stomach.

"I love you Roza." He murmured. I smiled, and ran a hand through his sex hair.

"I love you too Comrade." I said. With that, we both fell asleep.


	27. Different!

**ADRIANS POV**

Christian and I sat on the couch, watching cartoons with Bailey. When it went on commercial, Bailey jumped up.

"I'm bored. We should do something." She said. I smiled at her. I looked at Christian and he shrugged.

"What do you wanna do?" Christian asked. She shrugged.

"Uncle Christian, can I ask you something?" She asked him. Christian nodded.

"Sure. Whats up sweetie?" He said.

"My mommy said something about your element is fire, but I've never seen you use it. Can you show me?" She asked. Christian smiled. He opened the palm of his hand, and a fireball formed there. I remembered when I almost caught one of those he'd thrown at me.

"That's so cool." She cooed. She then turned to me.

"What else can you do uncle Adrian?" She asked.

"I can walk in people's dreams." I said, not like I could show that to her right now.

"I don't believe you." She said. I laughed.

"I'll show you tonight after we all go to bed." I said. Christian laughed.

"Because that's so not like a pedophile or anything." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut it fireboy." I muttered. He chuckled. I watched as Baileys aura darkened a little bit. It wasn't bad, It just reminded me a lot of the way Rose's does when Lissa bleeds spirit-. I cut the thought off. _Shit. _Christian must have saw the worry on my face.

"Whats wrong Adrian?" He asked me.

"I think… I.. Can you do me a favor?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Go find out if Lissa's used her magic at all within the last thirty minutes." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Please.. Just do it. Hurry." I said. Christian nodded, and took off.

"Uncle Adrian.. Whats wrong? Your scaring me." She said. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to find something out is all." I said. She nodded, but still looked afraid. I didn't like seeing her like that. Rose would be upset if she knew I scared her. I leaned down, pulling her face up so she would look me dead in the eye, and smiled. I felt my magic flare up.

"There's no reason to be scared. It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine." I said in a smooth voice. Her face never changed. Her eyes didn't glaze over like other people's did when I compelled them. Nothing happened. "I'm still scared." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. I'd just… How did.. I took a deep breath and tried again. She still shook her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I just stared at her. Compulsion didn't work on her. How in the word could that be? I was a spirit user. My compulsion was stronger than other moroi, and it still didn't work on her. Christian walked in, and nodded.

"Yeah. Liss said she was using her magic. A guardian was injured and-" I cut him off.

"Son of a bitch." I said.

"Whats wrong?" Christian asked. He looked about as worried as Bailey did.

"Hey Christian. Try compelling her." I said, pointing to Bailey. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to compel Rose's daughter. Do you know what she'd do to me?" He said. I shook my head.

"Do it. Just try." I said. "Watch." He nodded and bent down to meet her eyes.

"Go sit on the couch Bailey." I said. She just raised an eyebrow at him."Why?" She asked. Christian looked up at me.

"Wow." He said. I nodded.

"I tried to compel her because she was scared when I sent you off and I tried to calm her down… but it didn't work." I said.

"But your compulsion is stronger than everyone else's." He said. I nodded.

"I know." He looked at Bailey and so did it.

"Whats wrong?" She cooed.

"Nothing babe. Everything's fine." I said.

"Adrian… why'd you ask for me to go see if Lissa had been using magic?" I shook my head.

"I think Lissa's darkness is bleeding into Bailey too." I said. Christian's eyes went wide with fear.

"Shit." Christian said. I nodded.

"That's right."

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with Dimitri's head still on my bare chest. I ran a hand through his messy hair. He sighed, but didn't move. I thought maybe he was still asleep, but before I knew it, He grabbed me, and rolled, putting me on top of him. I giggled as I straddled him.

"Good-morning Roza." He said. I nodded."It definitely is." I murmured. I leaned down and kissed him. I started to pull away, but he snaked a hand behind me, holding me there. I giggled against his lips. He pulled away and ran his hands down my neck, over my breasts and down my stomach. I shuddered.

"Last night was…" He stopped. He was at loss for words. I smiled.

"Beautiful, amazing, heaven?" I tried. He nodded.

"I agree." He whispered, kissing down my neck and chest. I sighed. He smiled.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do." He murmured. I smiled.

"I could think of a few things." I said, running a finger down his chest. He growled and rolled over, pinning me to the bed. I giggled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and knotted my fingers into his hair, only pulling him closer to me.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said. I sighed, and stared up into his brown eyes.

"I need a shower." I finally said.

"Me too." He said, smiling.

"Why waste water-" I started, but he cut me off.

"When we could shower together." He finished. I laughed.

"Exactly." I said. He jumped out of bed, pulling me up with him. I followed him into the bathroom where he turned on the water, and pulled me into the shower. I started to wash my hair, but Dimitri slapped my hands out of the way, doing it for me. I smiled, as I let him massage the shampoo and conditioner into my hair. It felt so good. I rinsed it out, and pushed him up against the shower wall, pressing my lips to his.

"I'm so glad we did this. I needed this. I needed to be alone with you for a little while." I said. He nodded and placed his hands on the small of my back.

"I know. I couldn't have you breaking down on me. I knew if you stayed in all of that any longer without getting away, you'd snap. I couldn't let that happen." I smiled and shrugged.

"Remember what happened the last time I snapped?" I asked, running my hands down his chest.

"Yeah, you tried to kill me to get to Jesse, to kill him." He said. I giggled.

"I wasn't going to really hurt you. Anyway, I'm talking about after I calmed down." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes… I remember it very vividly. That was the day I took a young teenage girls innocence." He said.

"And you loved every minute of it." I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Your right." He said, pressing a kiss to my collarbone. We shut the water off, and grabbed towels, getting out of the shower. As I stood in the mirror, brushing my hair, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"Regret what?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"What we did in the cabin… when I was still your student. Do you regret it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all. It showed me how much I really loved you and it gave me a beautiful daughter. I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. If I could go back, I'd do it all over." He said.

"Except this time… you wouldn't disappear." I added. He nodded.

"Most definitely wouldn't disappear." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov." I said. He chuckled.

"I love you too Rosemarie Hathaway." He murmured. I buried my head in his chest. I pulled away, and we went into the room and put some clothes on. We then curled up on the couch and put in a movie. Right now, in his arms, in this cabin in the middle of no where, things couldn't be more perfect.


	28. Make It Count!

As the movie ended, I rolled over and looked at him.

"I wonder how things are back at home." I said. He shrugged.

"I'm sure everything is fine or they would have called." He assured me. I nodded.

"I know that, but still… I miss Bailey. I'm not used to being away from her like this." I told him. Dimitri chuckled.

"I miss her too." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. We told Adrian two days. I'm sure he's getting tired of her by now." Dimitri said. I laughed.

"Adrian… Get tired of Bailey? Not happening. He loves that girl to death. He was like a father figure to her before you came along." I said. The change in his face made it look like that hurt him.

"Dimitri… no one would ever have taken your place. You're her father." I assured him. He nodded.

"I know that. Rose, did you and Adrian ever… hook up while I was gone?" He asked. I looked away from him, and then back at him.

"I tried to be with him. I needed someone to help me get over you. I needed help with Bailey. I needed to feel like I was important to someone. After awhile, I couldn't keep pretending to be invested in a relationship with him when you were all I ever thought about. It felt wrong." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You love me more than I deserve." He murmured. I shook my head.

"I disagree." I whispered, bringing his mouth to mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. It wasn't long before he grabbed the brim of my shirt and started to tug it over my head. I smiled against his lips. Round two. I ran a hand down his already bare chest. He shuddered, and kissed down my neck, and collarbone. Honestly, my body was so sore from last night, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and allowed him to carry me back into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed, and crawled over me. I smiled as I knotted my fingers into his hair. He ran his hands down my bare stomach to the snap on my shorts, unbuttoning them. He slowly maneuvered them down my legs, tossing them to the floor. I ran my hands slowly down his chest and stomach, tracing the plains of his body before I reached the button of his pants. I undid it, and worked his pants down. He helped me, and kicked them off.

"Its our last night here." He whispered against the skin of my throat.

"Lets make the best of it." I murmured, bringing his mouth back to mine. He lifted my body up, once again unhooking my bra with two fingers, and pulled it away from me. He then went to work on my underwear, pulling them down my legs and tossing them onto the ground. He pulled back a second, to fully look at me and smiled.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He said, voice husky, and eyes full of lust. I giggled.

"Your not so bad yourself." I whispered, pulling his mouth back to mine. I worked his boxers off of him, and onto the floor. Once again, we were both naked in each others arms. I let my hands explore the plains of his body, loving the way he felt against my hands. He grabbed the box of condoms off the dresser, and prepared himself. Once he was ready, he took my hands in his, and pinned them above my head, before slowly lowering himself into me. I moaned his name, having a hard time holding myself together seeing as how my hands were pinned and I couldn't really move much. I wasn't complaining though. I went with it, allowing him to do to me what he wanted. He released my hands, allowing me to atleast have control of some part of my body. I gripped his back, digging my nails into his skin. I brought his lips back to mine, and knotted my fingers into his hair. When we both crashed over the wall of ecstasy, he pulled out and rolled over onto his side. I laid my head against his chest and sighed in pure bliss.

"I love you so much Dimitri Belikov." I murmured, pressing kisses to his chest and any other part of his body I could reach. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I think we made the best of this trip." He said. I nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I murmured. We both curled up against each other, and fell into an amazing nights sleep.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I sat there, staring at Bailey as she watched cartoon. I was debating on calling Rose, but I didn't want to ruin their vacation. I knew she'd be upset, but she needed her time alone with her Russian lover. I didn't want to interrupt that when she was coming back into this. She was about to have to come back into all of this. Finding out her best friend was bleeding her darkness into her and her daughter, finding out her daughter had special abilities such as not being affected by compulsion, and also… Tasha Ozera was still lurking around court. Rose had so much on her shoulders and nothing was technically wrong. Bailey wasn't flipping out, or losing her mind or anything. She was fine. Plus, Bailey's aura didn't darken the way Rose's did. Rose's would go really dim when Lissa bled her darkness into her. Bailey's aura only dimmed. It wasn't anything serious, and I may be wrong. Maybe it was something different entirely. Christian sat up on the couch and stretched.

"I'm hungry. Bailey, does your mom have anything to eat here?" Bailey nodded and walked him to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. Bailey ran past me, going to open it.

"Bailey…don't-" I started, but it was too late.

"Hi." Bailey said. Christian waved his hand."Its just my aunt… calm down." Christian said. "Come in Aunt Tasha."

"Uhm… I don't think that's a good idea." I said, walking to the door.

"Is there something you need Tasha?" I asked.

"I was just coming to talk to Christian. Lissa told me he was here." She said.

"Rose and Dimitri aren't here, so I don't think its best if you come in. Christian can go out if he wants. I've got Bailey under control." I said. Christian shrugged.

"Oh, Dimka wont mind." She said, waving her hand.

"But Rose would." I said. Christian walked over and opened the door wider.

"Come in. Rose wont mind.. I promise. If she does, I take the blame." Christian said. I almost wanted to slap him. He was so oblivious to the whore his Aunt was. She'd constantly been trying to lure Dimitri away from Rose. Bailey went back to the couch to watch cartoons, while Christian, Tasha and I sat at the counter in the kitchen. I could only imagine what Rose would do to me if she knew I let her in here.

"Where have Rose and Dimka been?" She asked.

"They went on a vacation. They needed some time alone." I said. Tasha flinched.

"She just left the baby here?" She asked. I nodded.

"I offered to watch her, to let them get away." I said. She nodded.

"That's sweet Adrian." She said. I really wanted to slap this lady. I didn't like Tasha after I'd heard about the things Rose and Dimitri had been through because of her.

"I know." I said.

"Uncle Adrian… Is my mommy and daddy coming home tomorrow?" Bailey asked. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah baby. They are." She threw me that man-eating smile she'd gotten from Rose, and nodded.

"Good. I miss them." She said. I nodded. I walked into the living room and sat down with her as Christian and Tasha talked in the kitchen. Finally, I got up and sighed.

"Okay… You don't have to go home, but you have to get out of her. Bailey's got to go to bed, and I'm pretty tired too." They nodded. Christian hugged Bailey and Tasha waved at her.

"Bye little one." She said. Bailey smiled.

"Bye Ms. Tasha." She said. Tasha smiled and walked out. I turned to her, and smiled.

"Bed." I said. She groaned.

"But-" I cut her off.

"The sooner your in bed, the faster you'll wake up and your mommy and daddy will be home." I told her. With that, she was up and into her room. I laughed, and walked into her room. I kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over her.

"Goodnight little one." I whispered.

"Night Uncle Adrian." She said. I cut her nightlight on and walked out. I sat down on the couch, and before I knew it… I was asleep.


	29. Not Her!

The next morning I woke up to Dimitri running his fingers gently through my hair. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Good-morning." He murmured.

"Morning." I said, leaning forward to kiss him. He smiled.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Very." I assured him. He kissed my forehead.

"Good." He said. I giggled.

"Ready to go home?" He asked me. I frowned.

"Yes and no." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes because of Bailey and no because of everything else… right?" He asked. I nodded.

"You know me too well." I whispered. He smiled. "I know." He said. I chuckled and pressed my lips to his. He snaked his arm around my neck, knotting his fingers into my hair, holding me there. I giggled.

"We have to get ready to leave." I finally said, after forcefully prying myself off of him. He nodded. I went and got a shower, while he packed up all of our things. After I did my hair, and make-up, I gave him the bathroom. I walked outside, to the dock of the lake. The moon reflected off the water, like a spotlight. It was beautiful. I stood there alone for awhile, before I heard Dimitri come out of the cabin behind me. He walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Its beautiful." I whispered. He nodded.

"I know you are." He said, pressing a kiss to my neck. I turned in his arms to face him.

"Thank you so much for this. For bringing me here and letting me get away. I've had so much fun here with you." I said. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Your welcome. It was my pleasure." He murmured. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too." I said. We went back inside and grabbed our bags, taking them to the van, and heading home. He held my hand the entire way home.

"Do you think Tasha's gone yet?" I asked, looking at him. He shrugged.

"I hope so." He said. I chuckled.

"Me too." We pulled through a drive-thru and got some food as we headed back to the court. As we made it to the iron gates of the court, I started bouncing in my seat. I knew I was only a few feet from my baby girl. The moment the van stopped and we got out, Dimitri looked at me and grinned.

"Go get her. I'll be there in a minute." He said. I smiled and took off running into the courts doors and upstairs to the Dragomir wing. I threw our door open to see Bailey walking towards her room. She jumped, but the moment she saw me, she ran to me, throwing herself into my arms.

"God, I've missed you." I said. She giggled as I spun her around.

"I missed you too mommy." She cried. I heard Dimitri walk in behind me and set our bags down inside the door. I sat Bailey down as she ran into Dimitri's arms. He spun her around too.

"I've missed you daddy." She said. Dimitri smiled at her.

"I've missed you too sweetie." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. I hadn't even noticed Adrian standing in the doorway of Bailey's room.

"Adrian." I said. I walked over and hugged him. "Thank you so much for letting us get away. I really needed it." He nodded.

"I know. Your welcome." He said. I could tell by the set of his face, something was wrong.

"Adrian… whats wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothings exactly wrong, but… while you guys were gone.. I found out some stuff about Bailey." He said. My eyes went wide.

"What?" I said, looking at her.

"Compulsion doesn't work on her." I pushed him.

"You tried to compel my daughter." I screamed.

"No. She was scared and I wanted to calm her down." He said.

"She's not affected?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I had Christian try too. It doesn't work. It doesn't even phase her." Adrian said.

"How is that possible?" Dimitri asked him.

"I don't know." Adrian answered. Then something clicked.

"Wait.. What was wrong that you wanted to calm her down? Why was she scared?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"We were here the other night and… well, remember how I told you your aura darkens when Liss uses magic, because she's bleeding spirits darkness into you?" I nodded. I was scared.

"Yeah. I remember." I said. He took a deep breath.

"Bailey's aura dimmed the same way yesterday. I sent Christian down to see if Liss was using her magic… and she was." I felt myself stumbled back some. This couldn't be happening. Not my daughter. Not Bailey. That wasn't fair.

"But… I'm the one connected to Lissa. It shouldn't be.. It can't be." I stuttered.

"It did. The only guess I have is that… since she's yours and connected to you, and your connected to Liss, it connects all three of you." Adrian said. I stumbled back a little. Dimitri caught me.

"That's not fair. That can't be. That could hurt her." I said.

"Mommy… whats wrong?" Bailey asked. I patted her head.

"Nothing… everything's fine." I assured her. It wasn't though. Lissa's darkness was crippling, and it could cause her to get hurt.

"This can't be happening. Not to her." I said, shaking my head.

"It wasn't as bad as your aura when it darkens. It just dimmed a little bit, but it was the same thing." Adrian said.

"Maybe your wrong." I snapped. Dimitri put a hand on my arm.

"I could be, and I thought about that… but Rose, it was like when we were at the Ski lodge, and when I went back to St. Vlad's with you guys. It dimmed just like yours did." He tried explaining. I didn't want to hear it.

"Your wrong." I snapped.

"Rose-" He said. I shook my head, and turned and walked out the door.

"Rose… wait-" Dimitri's plea was cut off by the door slamming. I ran into the gym, thankful no one was in there. I started to take out the frustration I had now on the punching bag, but the pain of thinking about my daughter being ate up with darkness the same way I was, was crippling. I hit my knee's and sobbed into the floor. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. My daughter, innocent and sweet being punished this way. I stayed in the gym, and sobbed into the floor for at least two hours. When I was finally able to get up, I realized I had to find Adrian. I'd blamed him. I'd yelled at him, and he was probably right. Lissa was probably bleeding into the both of us. I walked to the Ivashkov wing, and knocked on the door. He opened the door, and all I could smell was alcohol.

"Adrian." I said. It was more like a whisper. The tears started streaming again. He just pulled me into his arms, and held me.

"Its okay." He murmured. He shut his door behind me.

"I'm sorry I got upset at you. I'm sorry I yelled." I cried into his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Its okay. I know how hard it was to hear it. You don't know how hard it was for me to see it." He said. I nodded. I kissed his forehead.

"Thank you so much for watching her. For being so good to her." I said. He smiled.

"I love that little girl." He said. I nodded.

"I know." I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"You should get back to Dimitri and Bailey. They were worried about you." He said. I nodded.

"I'm going. I just wanted to come apologize for the way I acted." He smiled.

"All is forgiven. Now go." He said. I kissed his cheek, and walked out. As i got back to my room, I took a deep breath before opening the door. Dimitri was on the couch, with Bailey asleep in his lap. He started to speak, but I put a finger to my lips. He nodded. He stood up with Bailey in his arms and carried her into her room. When he came back out, he shut the door behind her.

"Are you-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine. Just had a bit of a break-down. I'm fine." I said. He frowned.

"That's what I was trying to avoid." He said, a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Its fine. I'm fine. It just… I never would have though-" He cut me off.

"None of us did Rose, but we've got to deal with it. We'll work through it, the same way we work through it with you. Everything's going to be fine." He said. "But she's so young… and weak." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Rose… she's your daughter. She's not weak. If anyone could deal with this out of the entire court. It would be you and her." He said. I nodded.

"You have too much faith in me." I whispered. He shook his head as he pulled me into his arms.

"No… you deserve it." He said. I sighed.

"Come on. Lets go to bed." He said, taking my hand and carrying me off into the bedroom. We both changed clothes and pulled me against his chest.

"Promise me.. Promise we wont let anything… anything ever separate this family." I said, as I buried my face into his chest.

"We wont Roza. I promise." I nodded, and with that… I fell asleep.


	30. Darker!

I woke up the next morning with Dimitri's arms still wrapped around me. I smiled at his beautiful sleeping face. I smiled and stroked the side of his face. He sighed, but didn't open his eyes or wake up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bedroom door open, and Bailey was standing there, rubbing her eyes. She saw me, and smiled, but then it faltered and she frowned.

"Mommy?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Come here." I said, trying to be quiet. She walked around the bed, and crawled in beside me.

"Mommy… are you okay?" She whispered. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"I'm fine baby. Everything's fine. I'm sorry I ran off last night. I know I probably scared you." She nodded. I smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Everything's fine though. I promise." I whispered. She nodded.

"Okay." She murmured, laying her head against my shoulder. I looked over to see Dimitri smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Good-morning." I said.

"Morning." He said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Morning daddy." Bailey said. He smiled at her.

"Morning honey." He said. He leaned over me and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"We should all go get breakfast." Bailey blurted out. "I'm hungry." Dimitri and I nodded.

"Okay. Come on… lets go get you dressed." I started to follow her out the door, when Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine, and then smiled and released me.

"Now… you may go." He said. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I followed Bailey into her room, and helped her get dressed. I then went back into our bedroom, where Dimitri was pulling a black t-shirt over his head. I smiled as I went to my dresser and started looking for clothes. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and changed. I went into the bathroom to do my hair, and make-up. My eyes were a little blood-shot from the crying I'd done yesterday. Dimitri came in behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, staring at me through the mirror.

"You look fine." He said, kissing my throat.

"I don't. I look like I'm on drugs. My eyes are all blood-shot, there are bags under my eyes. I look like hell." I said. He chuckled.

"Your beautiful. Now, come on. Bailey's complaining. She's hungry." He said. I laughed.

"Alright." I said. I grabbed some money, and then my stake and followed Dimitri out into the living room. Bailey was sitting on the floor watching TV.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded and jumped up. We all started down the hall, when Lissa came out of her room. I hadn't really talked to her since I'd told her I couldn't be her guardian.

"Hey Aunt Lissa." Bailey said. She hugged her.

"Hey sweetheart." She said. I looked at Dimitri.

"You two go ahead. I'll meet you out front." Dimitri locked gazes with me for a second, before nodding.

"Come on Bailey." Dimitri said, taking her hand.

"Bye Auntie Liss." Bailey said.

"Bye honey." Lissa said, before turning back to me. Once they were gone, I turned to her.

"Did you have fun on your vacation?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I did." I said.

"Good… that's good. You deserved a break." She said. I smiled.

"How are you doing? How's the queen thing coming along?" I asked. It felt good to be talking to her again, but it felt like we were so distant, like we'd just met a few weeks ago. I didn't like feeling this way, but she'd made it this way. It wasn't my fault.

"I'm good. Being queen is… difficult at times… but I've got Tatiana helping me, and Corey helps a lot too." She said. She flinched. I felt the pain run through her. I then realized why. It was because she wasn't able to say I'd been helping her.

"That's good. I'm glad your doing okay." I said. I wanted to mention Bailey and tell her what was happening to her, but I wasn't sure now was the time, or if that was even a good idea.

"Well, I've got to go. Bailey's probably complaining." I said. Lissa laughed.

"Alright.. I'll see you around?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. I smiled at her once more, and walked down the hall, going to meet up with Bailey and Dimitri. I was right. Bailey was complaining.

"Whats taking her so long?" I heard her say as I rounded the corner.

"Oh will you hush… I'm right here." I said. She jumped.

"Sorry." She said. I poked her.

"Come on. Lets go eat." Dimitri kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. As we sat down at the café, I looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm fine. Will you please stop looking at me like that?" I asked.

"What?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking at me like I'm about to fall apart or something. I'm fine." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He said. I smiled at him. Bailey and him then went to war in tic-tac-toe on her menu, laughing the entire time. As I watched her, I couldn't understand how there was darkness in her. She was so sweet, so kind, and she was just so happy all the time. There was nothing dark in her. Adrian had to be wrong. I didn't want to believe it, but now I couldn't ever really rule it out. After Adrian explaining to me how he thought it happened it could very well be possible.. And I hated knowing that. I hated knowing she could snap at any time the same way I did. That scared me. I sighed. Dimitri looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Your doing it again." I said. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry." He said. He smiled at me, and looked back down, as Bailey beat him in yet another game of tic-tac-toe. They brought our food, and we all ate. On the walk back, Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Your awfully quiet. I don't like it." He murmured.

"I'm sorry." I said. He chuckled.

"Leave mommy alone." Bailey said, slapping his arm. I laughed.

"Yeah, that's right... Leave mommy alone." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead. When we got back to our room, we all sat down. Bailey went and got a bottle of nail polish and handed it too me.

"Please?" She asked. I smiled.

"Fine." I muttered. I hated painting her nails. She'd gotten the infatuation of it from Lissa. I very rarely got my nails painted or done. When you were a guardian… you didn't have time to worry about it. She ran and got the stool and sat it in front of me. Dimitri laughed.

"I think I'm going to go to the gym. Give you girls some bonding time."

"Awe, come on. You don't want me to paint your nails?" I joked. He shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll be back in a little bit." He said. He kissed Bailey's forehead, and kissed my lips.

"Love you guys." He said.

"Love you too." We both said. He chuckled and shook his head as he walked out. I laughed.

"Did you and Daddy have fun on your vacation?" Bailey asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am we did." I told her.

"What'd you guys do?" I smiled. I knew telling her about the crazy sex we'd had was out. I smiled at the thought.

"We swam in a lake, we watched movies, we just hung out and relaxed." I said. She smiled.

"That sounds boring." She said. I laughed.

"It would be too you. Your like me three years ago. Always have to be moving." She grinned.

"I like being like you." She said. She was more like me than she really knew. We both had darkness eating away inside of us.

"What'd you do while we were gone?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, I played with Adrian and Christian. We watched TV and played games, and hung out with Auntie Lissa, and Ms. Tasha came over." I froze.

"She was here?" I asked. Bailey nodded.

"As in… here in our house?" I pushed. She nodded again. I was going to kill Adrian. He let that little bitch in my home, knowing I didn't like her.

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked. Bailey shook her head.

"No. She didn't." She assured me. I nodded.

"Good." I said. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. After I painted her nails, and they dried… we played Candy Land, her favorite board game ever. About halfway through, there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to see Adrian.

"Hey-" I cut him off by grabbing him and pulling him inside.

"You let Tasha in my house?" I demanded. His glare moved to Bailey.

"I told you not to tell her." He said. Bailey shrugged.

"Sorry." She cooed. I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry. Adrian knew better." I said. "How could you? You know how I feel about her."

"I didn't. I told her to leave. I tried. Christian let her in. I didn't. I promise Rose. Christian was the one that invited her in. I tried."

"Let me guess, the fire users overpowered you?" I said, sarcastically.

"Rose… I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't let her in knowing how you feel about her. It was all Christian." He said. I growled.

"Bastard." I muttered. I saw Adrian's face change as he was looking at her. He looked scared, afraid, angry. I couldn't tell.

"What?" I asked. I knew.

"It did it again." He said.

"It dimmed?" I asked. He nodded.

"Son of a bitch." I said. I felt tears threatening to leak from my eyes.

"So did yours." He said. "Yours is darker."

"Is Liss-" He cut me off by nodding.

"I just left her. We were healing an injured Guardian." He said.

"I.. I need to find Dimitri.. Can you watch her for a few minutes? I'll be right back." He nodded.

"Yeah, go. I'll keep an eye on her." He said, eyes squinting. He was just as hurt by this as I was. I nodded.

"Thanks." I turned and left. I walked downstairs and to the guardian's gym. As I opened the door, I could hear a voices. One was Dimitri's, and the other… the other was Tasha.


	31. Explosion!

I could hear Tasha's voice, melodic and low. I couldn't really hear what she was saying, but I knew it wasn't good. I stepped around the corner to see Dimitri up against the wall, Tasha in front of him.

"Kiss me Dimka?" was the last thing she said before their lips touched.

"What the fuck is going on?" I shrieked. She stepped back, with a look of pure terror on her face. Dimitri's eyes were glazed over. I could see it. She'd had him under compulsion. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. He looked at me, and the Tasha who was backing away. He looked so confused and so lost. The darkness was bubbling inside me, ready to burst at any given moment.

"What the fuck were you doing?" I said, looking at Tasha.

"Nothing. I wasn't.. He kissed me." She said.

"You had him under compulsion." I snapped. She shook her head.

"I didn't. My compulsion isn't that strong. I wouldn't have been-" She started. She stopped herself as I started towards her.

"Bull shit. You've always wanted to get your grubby little paws on him, but he's never wanted you. Its always been me." I said. I watched the pain flood her face.

"That's a lie. He wants me too." She said.

"No… That's your first lie." I said. "He never wanted you. Its always been me, and it will always be me."

"That's not what he was saying when he was kissing me." She said. That was it. The darkness exploded inside of me. I lunged at her. I got halfway there when Dimitri grabbed me.

"I will fucking kill you." I screamed.

"Shhh... " Dimitri murmured. "Rose… please calm down."

"No.. Let go of me." I pushed him away, and broke free. She kept trying to get to the door, but she wasn't leaving. Not until I made her pay. I got halfway there before Dimitri had me again. I was acting completely on the impulse of darkness inside. I'd lost all control. I turned and punched him right in the jaw. He stumbled back, giving me my three second head start. I tried to hit her, but he was still able to grab me, so I struck out with my leg, kicking her in the stomach. She gasped and fell onto the ground.

"Rose… Please." He begged. I wasn't listening. His voice was just a buzzing noise.

"If you ever come near him, or my daughter ever again, I swear on everything I love I will end your life you fucking slut." I screamed.

"I'll end your career as a guardian." She snapped.

"I'll end your fucking life." I shrieked back at her.

"Tasha… Get out." Dimitri snarled, holding me against the wall. She got up off the floor, and left. I was still trying to get out of Dimitri's grip. I could see his lip bleeding. I felt bad that I'd punched him, but I couldn't shake the rage I was in.

"Roza…calm down." He said.

"Calm down? Calm down? She compelled you to kiss her. You expect me to calm down?" I screamed.

"Roza… please." He whispered. I shook my head.

"I will end her life." I snarled. He shook his head at me, and took my face in his hands.

"Please…" He begged. I stared into his eyes for a minute, and was pulled from my rage.

"Dimitri." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. I was sobbing now.

"Its okay." He whispered. I pulled away and touched his jaw.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.. I didn't-" He cut me off by placing a finger to my lips.

"Don't." He said. "Its fine."

"I can't believe she-" He nodded.

"I know." He said.

"Why would she-?" I started but I stopped when he shrugged.

"Come on. Lets get back to the room." He said. I took his hand, and let him lead me back to our room. When we got there, Adrian looked up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing… Everything's fine now." I said.

"Rose… you look horrible. Dimitri.. Your bleeding." He said.

"Heal him." I said. Dimitri shook his head.

"I'm fine." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri… your jaw might be broken, let him." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright." Dimitri said. Adrian walked over and laid a hand on his jaw. Within a few seconds, he moved his jaw and it didn't look like it caused him pain.

"I'm sorry." I said to Dimitri again.

"Rose… stop." He said. I frowned and looked over at Bailey who was sitting on the couch, staring at us. She looked scared. That's when it hit me. What just happened to me… me losing control and hurting the ones I cared about… that would happen to her. A few more tears trickled down my cheek. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Now… can you please tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Tasha compelled me to kiss her." Dimitri said. Adrian made a face.

"Yuck." He said. Dimitri chuckled, and I even smiled.

"I know." I said. He smiled.

"And let me guess… you found this happening and tried to kill her?" He said, looking at me.

"Hey… it was a darkness thing. I have no control over it." I said. Adrian snorted.

"Please… it's a Rose thing." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you for watching Bailey." I said. He nodded.

"No problem. I'll see you guys later. Bye Bailey." She smiled timidly at him and waved. When he was gone, I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Okay. Well, lets get you ready for bed." She nodded.

"Okay." She got up and went into her room, closing the door behind her. I turned to Dimitri who was staring at the door.

"She's acting-" He cut me off.

"Strange?" He tried. I nodded.

"I don't know." He said.

"I'll be back." I said. I walked into her room and walked over to where she was picking up her PJ's off the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said. I just stared at her.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Nothing." She said.

"Bailey… baby please." I begged. She looked up at me.

"I'm fine mommy. I promise." She cooed. I nodded. I stared at her for a second, going to push more, but I didn't.

"Okay." I finally said. She smiled slightly. I helped her into her PJ's and tucked her in. I couldn't stand not knowing what was wrong with her. It ate me up inside knowing that she could be dealing with something and she wouldn't tell me, so I couldn't help her.

"Baby… I know something is wrong, and I just want you to know… that there isn't anything you can't tell me. No matter what it is. You can tell me.. Okay?" I said, kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"I love you mommy." She murmured.

"I love you too sweetheart." I got up and started to walk out when Bailey sat up.

"Mommy." She whispered. I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked. She frowned.

"I don't want to feel mean anymore." She whispered. I took a few steps towards her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My heart stopped. I knew exactly what she meant.

"I feel like I want to… to hurt people and break things." She said, looking down, almost like she was embarrassed. I walked back to the bed, and pulled her into my arms.

"It'll be okay baby." I whispered, holding her.

"I want it to go away." She said. I felt the tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could make it stop." I whispered. She yawned.

"Go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." I told her. I kissed her forehead, and smiled through the tears.

"It'll be okay." I said. She nodded. She laid down, and pulled the blankets around her.

"Night." I whispered.

"Night momma." She said. I turned and walked out. The moment the door closed behind me, I hit my knee's sobbing into the floor. I'd been right. She really had been dealing with this. She thought she had to deal with it alone. She thought she was alone. Dimitri was by my side in an instant.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked. I sobbed and looked up into his soft brown eyes, full of concern for me and Bailey.

"She.. She does feel it. The darkness? She can feel it. She knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell either of us because she was scared. She thought she was alone in this." I cried. Dimitri shook his head. He wrapped me in his arms and picked me up off the floor. He carried me Into the bedroom, and laid me down in the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"Roza… its going to be okay. We're going to deal with this. We're going to help her." He whispered. "Just like I've always helped you. We're in this together."

"I know... But I didn't want her to have to do this. Its bad enough I have this problem. Dimitri, I broke your jaw today, and almost killed a moroi when its my job to protect them. I don't want her to have to deal with this." I said. He wiped the tears from my face and pulled my face up to look at him.

"Things are going to be fine Roza. I promise you." He whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you." He whispered, when he pulled away.

"I love you too." I murmured. I laid my head against his chest, and fell asleep. It wasn't long before I was standing in the center lobby of court with Adrian.

"Hey Rose." He said. I smiled slightly.

"Hi." I said.

"How you holding up?" He asked. I sighed.

"Worse." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Bailey… she is being affected by the darkness. She knows something's wrong with her." I said. He frowned. I nodded.

"I don't want her to have to deal with this too." I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay Little dhampir. Things will get better. You've got Dimitri, Christian, Liss, and me to help her and you through this. She'll be okay." He said.

"I know… but she's going to grow up. Its going to gradually get worse and the darkness is going to eat at her like it does with me, and she's going to blow up on people. I don't want this for her." I said.

"I know Rose, but she's going to have to live with it now. Just like you… it's a part of who she is." He said. I sighed.

"I don't… I just-" He nodded.

"I know." He whispered, touching my face. "It'll all work out. I promise." With that, the dream faded, and Adrian was gone. Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	32. Charmed, I'm Sure!

I woke up the next morning to feeling Dimitri stroking my face. I fluttered and opened my eyes. He smiled.

"Goodmorning Roza." He murmured. I smiled up at him.

"Morning comrade." I said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

"Is Bailey up yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. She's not. I've checked." He said. I nodded. I snuggled up closer to him, as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"What are we going to do Dimitri?" I asked. "We have to tell her whats really happening to her. Why she feels that way." He nodded.

"Your right... we do, but I've also figured out a way we can help her. We can do the same for you." He said.

"What?" I asked. He nodded.

"You can charm things… like objects. We could have Adrian… or Lissa charm her a necklace to keep her calm and fight the darkness. I remember some people I know in Russia having charmed items that would do the same thing. I called my mother to check this morning, and they said it was true. Spirit users could charm things and they would help her." I just stared at him for a second.

"You mean… we could… we could make it stop?" I asked. He nodded.

"The magic in the item would eventually run out, it would be like the lust spell back at St. Vladimirs." He said. I saw something cross his face, but he quickly reigned it in. "We would just have to have Adrian or Liss re-charm it." I nodded.

"That's amazing." I said. He smiled.

"We can have one made for the both of you, and you'll both be safe from it… for awhile." He said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Your welcome." He murmured. He kissed my lips and pulled away.

"Now, we just have to find something to charm." He said. I nodded.

"The ring Bailey wears on her index finger would work… right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have one that matches it. It was a mother and daughter ring set I got her for her birthday." I said. He smiled.

"Those will work." He said. I nodded.

"Good." I smiled.

"I'm so happy I know she can live without this." I said. He nodded.

"No exactly without it, just keep it bottled away and held down." He countered. I nodded.

"That's good enough. As long as she doesn't have to deal with it, or feel it." I said. He nodded. We laid there, wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before Bailey slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

"Goodmorning honey." I said. She smiled.

"Goodmorning momma." She cooed. I motioned for her to join me and Dimitri on the bed. She walked over and jumped up onto the bed and crawled over next to me. I sighed.

"Remember what we talked about last night before you went to bed?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have that same thing." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes baby." I said. She looked at Dimitri and back at me.

"Whats wrong with me and you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Nothing's wrong with us baby. Your Auntie Lissa and me were in a bad car accident when I was younger, and I died. Your auntie Lissa has healing powers, just like Uncle Adrian. She healed mommy, and brought me back from the dead. That makes me shadow-kissed." I said.

"Shadow-kissed?" I nodded.

"It means you've been brought back to life by a spirit user. Auntie Lissa's magic has a downside though. There's this darkness that comes along when Lissa uses her magic. Since mommy's connected to her, that darkness goes into me. So… mommy takes away Lissa's crazy." I said. She just stared at me.

"Since I'm connected to Lissa, and your connected to me, that makes us all three connected. That means that you get some of Lissa's darkness too. That's why you feel like you want to hurt people, and break things. Mommy feels like that too, except mommy feels like that all the time." I said.

"You do?" She asked. I nodded.

"I have since I was eighteen." I said. She frowned.

"I don't want to feel like this." She murmured. It broke my heart. Dimitri reached out and took her hand.

"You don't have too baby." He said. She looked up at him.

"I don't?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. There are things we can do, using Auntie Lissa and Uncle Adrian's magic that can make it go away." He said. Her face lit up a little, but then faltered.

"But I thought you said Auntie Lissa's magic what was doing this to me." She said. She was confused. I could tell by her expression.

"It is, but Auntie Lissa heals. She can heal your darkness too." He told her. She just nodded.

"Let me see your ring." I said, pointing to the ring on her index finger. She took it off and handed it too me. I got up and grabbed mine out of my jewelry box, and held them in my hands.

"We're going to have Adrian and Auntie Lissa charm these for us, so it will keep the darkness away." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"With my ring?" She asked. I nodded.

"And mine too. It will protect both of us." I said. She smiled.

"So… It'll go away?" She asked. I nodded.

"It will." Dimitri and I said. She smiled, and jumped up wrapping her arms around both of us. A few tears leaked down my face.

"Go pick out some clothes to wear, and we'll go find Adrian and Lissa to do this for us." I said. She nodded and jumped down. Once she was gone, I turned to Dimitri.

"I hope this works." I said. He smiled.

"It will." He assured me. I grinned at him, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I placed my hand on the side of his face, and pulled myself closer to him. I pulled away and got up, looking for clothes to wear. I got dressed, did my hair and make-up, and walked into the living room where Dimitri and Bailey were sitting on the couch.

"Lets go. We'll go talk to Adrian first. I'm not sure where he is. I can find Liss easily." I said. Dimitri nodded. We walked to the Ivashkov wing, and knocked on his door.

"Hey guys… whats wrong?" He said. I smiled.

"Can we come in? We need your help." He nodded and opened the door. We all sat down and I started talking.

"So.. We've found out that spirit users can heal darkness." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me how. I'll do it." He said. It warmed my heart to see how much he cared for Bailey and I.

"Spirit users can charm items with their powers, and keep the darkness away. Dimitri knows people in Russia who do it." I said. I handed him the two rings.

"If you can charm these with your healing power, then Bailey and I will be free of the darkness until the magic runs out, and then we can have you or Liss re-charm them." I said. He nodded.

"I'm not sure if I know how." He said.

"Just try. That's all you can do." I said. He nodded.

"I can try." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"That all I'm asking." I said. He nodded. He sat one ring down and held the other between his hands. He closed his eyes, and held on tightly to the ring. He did Bailey's first, probably incase he didn't have enough energy to do the second one. Bailey came first. I'd put up with my darkness for awhile, I could live with it. Bailey, on the other hand would not. I wouldn't allow it. I could feel the magic in the air. I could feel the intensity of it flowing from Adrian. He finally took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He was tired. I could see it in his eyes. He motioned for Bailey to come forward, and she did. She extended her hand, and he slid the ring onto her finger. We were all watching her like a hawk.

"Do you feel different?" I asked her. She looked at me and blinked.

"I feel like I do when Uncle Adrian heals me, when I'm hurt." She said. I smiled at Dimitri and then back at Adrian.

"It worked." I said. He smiled. "It worked." I cried again, more loudly. I threw myself at Adrian, wrapping my arms around his tightly.

"God, thank you so much Adrian. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said. He was tired. I could feel he was weak.

"I still have your ring to do." He said. I shook my head and picked it up off the table.

"Not yet." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Your tired, and you'll hurt yourself trying to charm another one. I can wait. Bailey's was all that mattered right now." I said. He shook his head.

"I can do it. Give it here." He stood, going to try and take it, but he stumbled into my arms.

"Adrian… see." I said. I helped him back down. "You'll hurt yourself if you try again. Bailey's is good for now." He nodded.

"Get some rest. You can do mine some other time." I said. He nodded. I kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Adrian. I love you so much." I murmured.

"Love you too Rose." He said. Bailey walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Adrian." He smiled and held her close.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Anything to keep you safe." He said. He looked weak. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't really feel comfortable leaving him alone here.

"Uhm… Dimitri, why don't you take Bailey and hang out with her. I think I'm going to stay here. He doesn't look so good." I said.

"I'm fine Rose." He said. I shook my head.

"I'll be there in a little bit. You guys go bond." I said. Dimitri nodded and kissed me.

"Be safe." He said. I nodded. I hugged Bailey.

"Love you guys." I said.

"Love you too." They both said, and they both walked out. I turned to a weak Adrian, falling over on the couch.


	33. Good & Not So Good Terms!

I went into Adrian's kitchen and grabbed him some aspirin and water.

"Here, take these." I said. He shook his head.

"Rose, I'm fine." He said. I growled. He took the pills from my hand and the water. Once he was done, I sat it on the table by the couch. He turned to me, and I saw his eyes droop.

"Go to Bailey, Rose. I'm fine, really." He said. I shook my head.

"No. I wont. Adrian, your weak. I'm not going to leave you here alone." I said. He sighed.

"Rose-" I cut him off.

"Adrian… stop. I'm not leaving. The only way I'd leave is if you kicked me out, and I'm doubting you'd be able to." I said. He chuckled. I could see his eyes drooping and his head falling. I scooted closer to him, and pulled his head down onto my shoulder. He didn't argue, or over fuss with me. He just closed his eyes and passed out. I smiled. I kissed his forehead, and laid him over on the couch. I went and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and made him comfortable. I knelt down and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Thank you for helping me take care of my little girl." I whispered to his peaceful sleeping face. I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently to his. I watched the corners of his lips turn up. I smiled and walked out of his room. As I started walking back towards our room, I saw Tasha. My hands clenched into fists. She saw me, and turned the other way. I wasn't about to let this go. She went down one of the old hallways headed to her room, but she didn't make it before I caught up to her. I stepped in front of her.

"You." I hissed. She shrank back. I pushed her up against the wall, pinning her with both my hands on the wall on either sides of her face.

"I'll scream. I swear I will." She said. I smiled.

"I haven't even given you anything to scream about… yet." I said. She looked so terrified. The fear was all over her face. I smiled.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet, alright? Stay away from Dimitri." I said.

"What is it Guardian Hathaway? Not up for a little competition?" She asked. I snorted and laughed in her face.

"Competition? Please… there is none. Tasha… Dimitri is to much of a gentleman to actually come out and tell you that, but he doesn't. Tasha… its always going to be me." I said. She smirked.

"Your pretty sure of yourself… aren't you?" She asked. I smiled my man-eating smile at her and nodded.

"I am actually. If Dimitri wanted you, he would have left to be your guardian after the Spokane incident." I said. I saw pain flood through her eyes.

"This is your final warning. Stay away from him." I said. She shook her head.

"I wont." She said. I slammed my hand into the wall by her head. She squeaked.

"I am not kidding with you Tasha. I will hurt you. I wont think twice about it." I snapped. "Stay away from him. Don't make me hurt you." She just stared at me.

"You'll lose your job." She said.

"Think that scares me? I'm not Lissa's guardian anymore, and I'm not a sanctioned guardian anyway. I have someone to live for. I have Dimitri and my kid. They are all I'm worried about right now." I said.

"Rose?" I heard. I looked up to see Lissa standing at the end of the hallway. She was staring at my fists clenched beside Tasha's head.

"Whats going on?" She asked. I smiled innocently.

"Nothing… Tasha and I are just having a little chat." I said, removing my hands off the wall next to her head. I took a deep breath.

"Remember what I told you Tasha." I said, before turning to Liss. She was giving me a questioning look. Tasha's door slammed down the hall.

"What was that?" Liss asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing… Just a friendly chat." I said, almost laughing. She shook her head.

"Your lying. Rose, whats going on?" She asked.

"Can we go… somewhere else and talk about this?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was headed to the throne room. It should be empty." I nodded slightly, and followed her. She went into the throne room, and walked up to the throne and plopped down. I stood at the bottom of the set of stairs.

"Now… what was going on out there?" She asked.

"I was telling her to stay away from Dimitri." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. I felt an anger shoot through me.

"Rose, your still on that with Tasha? That was years ago. You have him back now. Why bother with bringing up old drama?" She said. I snorted.

"See.. There you go judging without even knowing the whole story." I said. Pain flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry that you've pushed me out of your life and I haven't been around to hear the whole story." She snapped. I growled.

"I didn't push you anywhere. You pulled yourself away from me when you decided that I should deem you more important than my own daughter." I snapped.

"I didn't ask you to put me before her." She said.

"Yes… you did." I said, trying to calm myself. She looked down and back up. I could feel the pain, the grief and sadness she felt from losing me.

"Rose, you promised we'd never leave each other." She said. I saw her eyes start to water.

"I haven't went anywhere." I whispered. She just looked away.

"I'm sorry." She finally murmured. I looked up at her to see the pain on her face. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I'm sorry. I just want us to be friends again. I want it to go back to normal, the way it was before. I don't want to lose you." She said. I nodded.

"Its okay." I whispered. I walked up the steps and hugged her. A few tears spilled from my eyes as I held her.

"I love you Liss."

"Love you too Rose." She said. "Now, whats going on with Tasha?"

"She compelled Dimitri to kiss her yesterday in the gym." I said, my hands clenching into fists as I remembered the scene. Lissa's eyes went wide.

"You let her live?" Lissa asked. I smiled.

"Barely. Dimitri held me back. It was a darkness thing. I would have killed her… literally." I said. Liss shuddered.

"I simply told her to stay away… or I would hurt her. She argued, so I argued back. I threatened her, and sent her on her marry little way." I said. Liss shook her head.

"I don't understand why she'd do that." She said. I snorted.

"Liss… Really? Come on. Have you seen Dimitri? He's hott-like stop in the middle of the street and get hit by traffic hott. She's wanted to get her grubby little paws on him since she showed up at the academy." I said. Liss smiled.

"Dimitri is very good-looking, but I didn't take Tasha as that kind of person." She said.

"She is." I assured her. Liss shook her head. She smiled.

"I'm glad you kept your composure, and didn't hurt her." Liss said. "I'm proud." I laughed.

"Yet." I said. She nodded.

"Your right… yet." She said. I smiled. I really had missed this. I missed being Lissa's friend. I missed us being so close, and knowing we could tell each other anything. I missed what we used to be before everything fell apart.

"I've missed this." I whispered. She nodded.

"Me too." She said.

"So.. What else has been going on?" She asked. I looked down. I wondered if I should tell her about Bailey's darkness. I knew I shouldn't hide it from her. I took a deep breath.

"You know how your darkness is bled into me because of your magic?" Her face went pale, but she nodded.

"Yeah, I know… what about it?" She asked.

"Its also being bled into-" She cut me off with a whisper.

"Bailey?" She asked. I nodded. I could see the pain in her face.

"She's okay. I found a way to keep the darkness out of her." I said. Lissa's eyes got wide.

"WHAT?" She asked. I nodded.

"Dimitri knew people in Russia, who could charm items and keep the darkness away. Adrian charmed a ring for her to keep the darkness out." I said. She smiled.

"That's great. Why didn't he make you one?" She asked.

"He's going too. He was really weak and tired after the first one. It took a lot out of him, so I let him rest." She extended her hand.

"Give me the ring." She said. I shook my head.

"No Liss. It already made Adrian weak, and tired. Baileys safe from it.. that's all that matters. I can go without. I've been dealing with this since I was eighteen. I'm fine." I said. Liss narrowed her eyes at me.

"Rose, you've been saving my life, and doing things for me since we met. You've done nothing but help me and protect me. Let me do something for you. Let me protect you and help you for once." She said. I stared up into her light green eyes and saw the determination there. I pulled the ring off my finger and handed it too her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She whispered. She closed the ring in her hand and closed her eyes. I could feel her magic flare up through the bond, and feel it flow into the ring. When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked at me. I could see she was tired, but she hadn't worn herself completely out like Adrian had. She smiled and handed it back to me.

"I'm sorry that this happens to you because of me. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you and Bailey from having to deal with my darkness." She said. I reached up and hugged her.

"I love you Lissa." I whispered.

"Love you too Rose." She murmured. I sighed.

"I've got to get back to Bailey." I told her. She nodded.

"If you need me… let me know." She said. I smiled.

"Would you like me to help you back to your room? Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said. "I'll go in a little bit." I nodded. I kissed her forehead and turned and walked out. I stood outside the door, and slid the ring onto my finger. The moment it was on me, I felt the same thing I did when Liss or Adrian healed me. It was like everything that caused pain or caused anything bad was just erased from my body. It was a good feeling. I walked back to our room to find Bailey and Dimitri passed out on the couch. Dimitri had Bailey in his arms, both looking so peaceful. I smiled. I quietly walked over to the couch, and scooped Bailey up out of Dimitri's arms, and carried her into her room. I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you baby girl." I murmured as I turned and walked out. Dimitri was still snoring lightly on the couch. I walked over, and pressed my lips gently to his. He fluttered and opened his eyes to smile up at me.

"There you are. I was wondering when you were coming back." He said. I smiled.

"Sorry. I had to take care of Adrian, and the I had to talk to someone… and then I talked with Lissa." I said."Had to talk to someone as in?" He asked. I smiled, and turned to walk away.

"No one of importance." I said, trying to walk away. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me onto him.

"Roza…" He said. I smiled.

"I talked to Tasha… alright?" I said. His eyes went wide.

"Do I need to go hide a body?" He asked. I giggled.

"No.. We just… chatted." I said.

"Like I believe that." He said. I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Its true. Believe what you want." I whispered. He smiled.

"You talked to Liss?" He asked. I nodded.

"How'd that go?"

"It was good. I think we're on good terms now. She even charmed my ring for me." I said.

"Was she okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"She wasn't as worn out as Adrian, but she needed to rest. I offered to help her to her room. She refused. I'm sure Corey will take her if she needs help." I said. I grimaced as I mentioned her guardian. He kissed the ring on my hand.

"I'm glad to know your safe. I'm glad to know Bailey's safe too." He said. I smiled.

"Me too." I whispered. I pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Come on… lets go to bed." I said, dragging him into the bedroom. We both changed clothes, and crawled into bed.

"What did you say to Tasha?" He asked.

"I told her to stay away from you Dimitri." I said. He nodded.

"Do you think she'll listen?" He asked. I laughed.

"She better, or she knows what will happen." I said. He smirked.

"So protective." He murmured, kissing my throat.

"Over the people I love? Yes." I said. He smiled.

"Get some sleep my beautiful Roza." He murmured, pulling me against his chest. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep listening to the sound of Dimitri's heart beating.


	34. Naturally!

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I looked around the room to see no trace of Dimitri anywhere. I rolled out of bed and opened the door to see Dimitri and Bailey bustling around in the dining area of our room. I smiled as they arranged stuff on the table. Bailey dropped a fork and it clattered to the ground. Dimitri shushed her. She giggled and picked it up. I stood there and watched them until Dimitri looked up and saw me. He smiled.

"Good-morning." He said. I smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Bailey grinned.

"Nothing." She said. She giggled and turned away from me.

"We thought we'd get breakfast." He said. I smiled.

"That's nice." I said. He nodded.

"We were trying to have it done before you woke up… but it didn't work." He said.

"Its still just as good." I said, walking over to the table. He smiled.

"Lets eat. I'm hungry." Bailey said. I laughed and so did Dimitri.

"We all know who she got her appetite from." I slapped him playfully.

"Shut up." I said. We all ate breakfast, laughing the entire time. After we were done, I went to get a shower, and change. When I came out, Dimitri was sitting on the bed. I smiled as I ran a hand through my soaking wet hair. He smiled and pulled me over too him. He reached up and brought my mouth down to his. He ran a hand through my wet hair. When I pulled away, I attempted to raise an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"What?" He said, confused.

"This." I said, motioning to us. He smiled.

"I didn't get my regular good morning kiss." He finally said. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh… well, in that case." I said, bending down to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. When I pulled away, he looked at me.

"You want to go to the gym? I didn't really get to work out much… last time." He said. I smiled.

"So… naturally, you take me with you this time?" I asked. He nodded.

"What about Bailey?" I asked. "She can come too." He said. I sighed.

"Alright." I said. I changed into work out clothes, and so did he.

"Bailey… come on love, we're going to the gym." I said. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I going to stay with Uncle Adrian then?" She asked. She knew I never let her come to the gym with me. I shook my head.

"No… You're coming with us." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay." She said. She jumped up and walked out with us. When we got there, I sat Bailey down on a bench.

"Want to watch mommy and daddy fight?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not for real, just playing." I tried. She nodded. I laughed, and nodded.

"Okay." I said. Dimitri stepped into a box and so did I. I then smiled at him.

"Remember what happened the last time we did this?" I asked. He grimaced at me.

"Please… don't break my jaw again." He said. I giggled.

"I'll see what I can do." I said. He crouched down, and threw a punch. I blocked. I threw one, and he blocked. We did this numerous times, before I finally got a hit on him. I heard Bailey gasp as I hit him in the hip.

"Point." I said. He nodded. We started again. He got a hit right in my shoulder. I almost stumbled out of the box, but caught myself. He chuckled.

"Point." He said. After we tied, we really got into it. Neither of us got anything until finally, we heard the door open, and I looked up to see Lissa standing there. She smiled.

"Hey guys." I straightened up.

"Hey." I said. Dimitri thought he'd be slick by trying to sneak an attack when I wasn't looking, but I blocked and pushed him out of his box. He stumbled back.

"Damn you Rose." He said. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked. We shrugged.

"Killing time." I said. She smiled.

"We'll, there's going to be a ball tonight… so, you guys should come." She said.

"A ball for what?" Dimitri asked. I snorted.

"This is Lissa, and she is queen. There doesn't have to be a reason." I said. Lissa nodded.

"That's right." She Liss said. Bailey jumped up then.

"Ooh, Ooh, can I come?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes baby… You can come." I said. She squealed and danced around.

"What time?" I asked.

"Ten." Liss answered. I nodded.

"Who all is coming?" I asked.

"The entire court… Just like before." She said. I nodded.

"We'll be there." I said. She smiled brightly at me.

"See ya there." She said, before turning and walking out. I looked down at my watch to see it was seven.

"We may want to go now. We've all got to get ready, and stuff." I said. Dimitri nodded.

"That's probably a good idea." He said. As we all walked hand in hand back to our room, I turned to Dimitri.

"How do you look in a tux? Its been awhile, you'll have to refresh my memory." I said. He chuckled.

"Damn good." He said. I giggled. I started to say it would look better taking it off of you, but I wasn't going to go that far with Bailey standing beside us. I figured I'd get Bailey dressed first. I took her too her room, and went through her closet, finding her a small knee length dressed, and put it on her. I brushed her hair, and scrunched it in my hands before spraying it down with hairspray, which she hated. I found her some shoes, and put some lip gloss on her, and sent her into the living room. Dimitri was in our bathroom, so I quickly slid on the black dress I was going to wear. I pulled my still damp hair out of the bun it was in, and waited on him to come out of the bathroom. When he came out, he had on black slacks, and no shirt. I swear my heart skipped a beat. I smiled. He jumped when he saw me.

"Maybe you should just go like that." I suggested, wagging my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah… not happening." He said. He then looked me up and down, and raised an eyebrow.

"It should be illegal for you to look that good." He said, pulling me to him. I giggled.

"It should, huh?" I said. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips. I pulled away, and walked into the bathroom, and pulled out the straightener. I straightened my hair quickly, and did my make-up. I fixed my dress and found my shoes before turning to walk out of the bathroom and bedroom. Dimitri was standing against the counter, smiling as Bailey swirled around, pretending to dance with someone. He looked at me, and did a double take. I smiled.

"Roza… You look-" He just stopped. I giggled.

"I know, I know." I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder. Bailey smiled.

"You look so pretty momma." Bailey cooed.

"Not as pretty as you do." I said, bending down to touch her nose. Dimitri pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'd have to disagree." He murmured. I smiled. I turned to look at him.

"You were right… You look damn good in a tux." I said. He chuckled.

"Alright… You guys ready?" He asked. Bailey and I nodded.

"Lets do this." He said, as we started to walk out.


	35. Causing A Scene!

As the three of us walking into the ballroom, there were crowds of people already here. I smiled.

"It's so pretty." Bailey cooed. She was right. There were blue and silver balloons and a bunch of different colored lights shone on the dance floor. Not very many people were dancing at the moment, but that would change soon. Bailey smiled up at him.

"Daddy, will you dance with me?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Only if your mother doesn't mind me giving you my first dance." He said. I smiled at him. I caught sight of Adrian across the ballroom speaking to someone. I smiled.

"That's fine. Go ahead. I owe someone my first dance anyway." I said. Dimitri followed my gaze and nodded.

"Okay." He said. I reached up and kissed him before I strode out into the middle of the ballroom and to the other side. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my mouth by Adrian's ear.

"Dance with me?" I whispered. He turned around to look at me, and smiled.

"Rose?" I smiled brightly back at him.

"God, you look… amazing." He said.

"Thanks, now… come dance with me." I said, tugging on his hand.

"But… where's Dimitri?" He asked.

"Someone else has his attention at the moment." I said, motioning to him and Bailey across the room. Adrian smiled, and took my hand.

"It would be an honor to dance with you Rose Hathaway." He said. I smiled, and pulled him out onto the dance floor. He whirled me around, and then took me in his arms as we began swaying back and forth.

"How have you been feeling? I meant to come by and check on your this morning." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You baby me too much. I'm fine." He said.

"I don't baby you. You passed out." I said. He shook his head.

"I did not. I was just sleepy." He said. I laughed.

"You passed out." I argued. He smiled.

"I was awake…" He said. I knew what he was referring too. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"It was a reward… okay?" I said. He nodded.

"I'll do nice things for you more often." He said. I giggled. The song ended and he released me. We stepped back and bowed.

"Save another dance for me." He said. I nodded before turning around and stepping right into Dimitri's arms. I squeaked a little bit. He smiled.

"Hey there… My turn." He said, taking my hands and pulling me against him. Bailey walked over to Adrian.

"Dance with me?" She asked. He chuckled, and nodded.

"I'd be honored." He said, smiling. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor as Dimitri and me started swaying back and forth to the music. I smiled at him.

"You know… I've always wanted to dance with you, but I've never been able too." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, the dances at the school, I could never dance with you, the masquerade ball, just… I never got too." I said. He pulled me closer to him, and bent down to press his lips to mine.

"Well, your getting your wish, huh?" He asked.

"I had my wish the moment you came back." I said. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Comrade." I whispered, as I laid my head against his chest. He whirled me around and pulled me back into him. I smiled.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" I asked. He smiled, but shook his head.

"Come on… tell me." I said. He sighed.

"My mom taught me when I was younger." He said. I giggled.

"That's cute." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" He asked.

"Lissa." I said, having no shame. He chuckled.

"I bet that was interesting to watch." He said. I slapped him playfully.

"Shut up." He smiled. The song ended and we both stepped back and bowed. As we bowed, I leaned in far enough to where I could kiss him. He smiled. Bailey ran between us and took my hand.

"Your turn to dance with me." She said. I giggled.

"Okay." I said. I looked at Adrian.

"Adrian… You can dance with Dimitri." I said. They both snorted. I smiled.

"Just kidding." I said. I kissed Dimitri once more, and allowed Bailey to pull me out onto the dance floor as I swayed back and forth with her. I smiled down at her.

"So… have you had anymore mean feelings?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope." She said, popping the P. I smiled.

"Good." I said. She nodded.

"I'm glad." She said.

"I am too." I told her. She grinned up at me.

"I told uncle Adrian thank you for my ring." She said. I smiled.

"Your such a good girl you know?" I told her. She nodded.

"I know." She said. I laughed, and spun her around. She giggled, the song slowly ended and I smiled.

"Thank you for dancing with me." I told her. She nodded.

"Your welcome." She said. I turned around to find Tasha talking to Dimitri. Adrian was standing there too with an upset look on his face. I walked over, dragging Bailey with me.

"You… what did I tell you about standing to close?" I asked.

"Rose-" Dimitri said. I just turned to glare at him.

"Do you not remember what she did to you?" I demanded.

"I'm handling it." He said. I just nodded.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted." He said, smirking in my direction. "Tasha, I know how you feel about me, and towards me. You've told me… and shown me numerous times, but I don't return that same interest that you do. I love Rose, and my baby girl. There will never be anything between the two of us." He said.

"But you don't even know for certain that she's yours. I mean… you just show up and Rose tells you that this is your kid. She could be lying to keep you here. It could be Adrian's." She said. He looked at Bailey and back at Tasha. I could see the anger building.

"Tasha, she's mine. Look at her and tell me that she doesn't look just like me. Even if she wasn't mine, even if Rose was lying, it wouldn't matter. I'd stay because I love Rose with all my heart and I love Bailey too. They are my life. I wont ever leave them again. I'm smart. I don't make the same mistake twice." He said. Tasha was frowning.

"You love me Dimka, I know you do." She cried. He shook his head.

"I've told you time and time again Tasha, there wont ever be anything between us." Dimitri said.

"Your lying. You'll see one day, that I'm the one you want, and not this slut here. If your not careful, your daughter will be just like her." She said. I started to swing on her, but Dimitri grabbed me.

"You bitch. If you ever even so much as mention my daughter, I will end you." I said. People were starting to turn and watch us. This wasn't the darkness in me this time. This was my normal Rose anger, and I was ready to claw her fucking face off.

"Tasha, get the fuck out of here." Dimitri told her. I could hear the restraint in his voice.

"I don't have too." She said, almost like a five year old child.

"Tasha, Dimitri and I are guardians. We think your causing a problem among the moroi, and we're asking you to leave. You either get out, or you'll be escorted out by force. Your choice Tasha." I snapped. She narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled. She then turned and walked out. I turned to Dimitri.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay." I said. I looked down at Bailey and she was frowning.

"Hey… Its okay." I said, kneeling down in front of her. She nodded.

"Come on… Come dance with me." Dimitri said, taking her hand. She smiled and nodded as Dimitri pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Hey… what just happened?" Liss said, coming up behind me.

"Nothing… Dimitri and I just took out the trash is all." I said, smiling. She shook her head.

"You guys caused a bit of a scene." She said. I giggled.

"You know I'm not me without causing a scene." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Is everything okay now?" She asked. I nodded.

"Now that Tasha's gone, yeah." I said. She smiled.

"Good. No more scene's please?" She asked. I chuckled, and nodded.

"I can't promise anything, but yeah… I'll try." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I giggled. Adrian stepped towards me, and smiled.

"Would you like to dance…. Again?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure Ivashkov, lets go." I said, allowing him to whirl me out onto the dance floor. As we started dancing, I smiled at him.

"Thank you for staying with Dimitri when Tasha came up. The last thing I needed was for him to compel him and take him off somewhere." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"That's what I was thinking when I did it… And your welcome." He said. He spun me around and pulled me back into his arms. I smiled. The song ended and we both bowed. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, before turning around to go find Dimitri and Bailey. As I started towards them by the door, my stomach stirred. Oh Shit!


	36. One Of Us!

I started looking around, trying to see if I saw anyone or thing. I locked Dimitri's gaze, and he saw the fear. He grabbed Bailey and started running towards me.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"There are strigoi." I said.

"Where?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know… but they're here." I said. I then looked down at Bailey.

"Shit." I said. "We have to get her out of here."

"Where can we take her that she'll actually be safe?" He asked. It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyways.

"No where. There isn't anywhere." I said. Fear gripped me then.

"I have to find Lissa." I whispered. I turned and started running.

"Lissa?" I screamed. She stepped out of the crowd to look at me.

"There are strigoi." I said.

"Where?" She asked. I didn't even get the next word out before the doors busted open.

"Dimitri… RUN. Get her out of her." I said. He just froze up, staring at me. It was the first time in my life I'd ever seen Dimitri hesitate. He'd taught me all my life not to, and he slipped.

"GO!" I screamed, pulling my stake from my belt. He grabbed Bailey in his arms and started running along with the other hundred moroi trying to get out. There were only two strigoi, but they were strong. They'd taken out at least two guardians already. I maneuvered my way through the crowd, and too them, catching a foot right to the jaw. I stumbled back, but swung, catching one across the face. He lunged forward, raking his razor sharp nails down my arm. Blood poured out, but I didn't even notice. I kicked him against the wall, but he maneuvered his way around me, and tried to get away. I kicked the strigoi in the back of his knee's, causing him to stumbled. I used the opportunity to pull him around and stake him. I plunged my stake as far as it would go into his heart, and pulled back. The other strigoi was staked too, but I was sure this wasn't it. If there were two here, there were more out there. The pain in my arm was starting to hit me now that my adrenaline was leaving. I knew I had to find Dimitri and Bailey. As I took off out the doors, the way Dimitri and Bailey had run, I saw him. Dimitri fighting off strigoi, standing in front of Bailey. Bailey just stood there, crying. I started running, not sure what I was supposed to do. Once I got to her, something kicked me, causing me to somersault and land on my back.

"BAILEY!" I cried. As I got up, and grappled with the strigoi, I couldn't get free. I couldn't get to Bailey, and I saw that Dimitri wasn't going to be able too either. My only thought was, 'One of us is going to die tonight'. I just knew it. Bailey, Dimitri, or I was going to die, and there wasn't anyway around that. That's when I saw the third strigoi step towards Bailey.

"BAILEY RUN!" I screamed, but she couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. The strigoi stood not even three feet from her. I tried to break away, to run to her, but the strigoi I was fighting pulled me back. That's when I heard another voice, and saw Adrian step out.

"Hey you… Strigoi." The strigoi near Bailey looked up. "Yeah, you bitch. Why don't you pick on someone your own size instead of the baby." He said.

"Adrian…Don't." I cried. The strigoi had already started towards him slowly. I caught the strigoi I was fighting right across the face, hard. He didn't see it coming and faltered. I pulled my stake and hit him in the chest. He cried out as I dug it deeper into him. When I turned around, the strigoi was right in front of Adrian. I started running towards him, but I wasn't quick enough. There was no way I'd be quick enough. I was right. One of us was going to die tonight, except it wasn't going to be Dimitri, Bailey, or even me. It was going to be Adrian. I got halfway there when Adrian reached up and popped the strigoi in the mouth and tried to run, but the strigoi was too quick. I watched as the strigoi grabbed my best friend by the head and twisted his neck. The deafening crack made my knee's buckle halfway there, and I fell to the ground.

"No." I whispered. The same strigoi then started back after Bailey. I was up off the ground, and charging at him. He struck out, but my adrenaline was pumping so much that I was able to dodge it. I kicked him, and punched him until he hit the ground. I was taking everything out on him. I ran my stake across his face, causing his flesh to sizzle. He cried out in pain, as I continued hitting him, kicking him, anything I could do. I finally saw the opening to his chest and dug my stake through his heart. That wasn't enough for me. I had this rage, this furry that wouldn't leave me. I pulled my stake out, and staked him again. I did this over and over and wouldn't stop. I just kept shoving my stake into random places on his body, even though I knew he was dead. I crawled over to Adrian's mangled body. Dimitri was holding Bailey in his arms now. I'd protected her, but I'd failed to protect Adrian. I stared down into his lifeless face and sobbed.


	37. Mastered?

**My chest was aching as I stared into my best friends lifeless face. I just sobbed, and took his hand in mine.**

"**Adrian." I whispered. I knew it was useless. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. His body was starting to get cold. I just sobbed.**

"**Please." I whimpered. I heard footsteps behind me, and then heard Dimitri's voice. It sounded distant. I could hear anything over the pounding in my head.**

"**Roza, come on. We have to get inside, there could be more." Dimitri said. Atleast, that's what I think he said. **

"**I can't. I can't leave him." I whispered. **

"**Mommy." Bailey whimpered. Not even my daughters pain filled voice could pull me from the stupor I was in. I heard Bailey's feet hit the ground, and her get down on her knee's and crawl over to me.**

"**Mommy, please." She whispered. I looked at her and back at Adrian. Bailey turned and looked at Adrian's face. She knew he was dead, but I could tell she didn't want to except it. I didn't either. She sobbed and wiped her nose. She touched his arm.**

"**Mommy… is he?" She started. She turned to me, and I nodded.**

"**Yeah baby… He is." I said. My voice broke, and a sob escaped my throat. **

"**But he can't… he can't be." Dimitri was still behind us.**

"**Girls, we should be inside, there could be more." I nodded.**

"**Your right. Take Bailey… Get inside." I said.**

"**No. Your coming with us Roza." He said, harshly. I shook my head.**

"**I can't leave him here." I whispered. I turned back to see Bailey slide her ring off her finger. It was the one Adrian had charmed for her. She slid it onto his pinky finger, as she cried. She then leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. A few of the tears that were running down her face were now on Adrian's cheek. As her lips lingered on Adrian's cheek, I watched his chest move. No… That couldn't be right. I squeezed his hand in mine, but then, my hand was squeezed in return. My breath caught in my throat.**

"**Adrian." I whispered. Bailey's eyes were wide as she sat there, staring at him. He looked like his color had returned. His eyes fluttered and opened. **

"**Adrian!" I breathed. Dimitri was by Adrian's other side now, knelt down next to him. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him.**

"**God… I thought I lost you." I cried. He moved his hand and placed it on my back.**

"**Shhh… Its okay." He croaked. I just sobbed. Then, when I pulled away, I looked at Bailey.**

"**Bailey, how did-?" I cut myself off. **

"**You… You healed him." I said. She just stared at me, wide eyed.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked, touching her cheek. She nodded.**

"**I'm… I'm f-fine." She stuttered. **

"**How did you do that?" I asked. She shrugged.**

"**I.. I don't know." She whispered. **

"**Your…you're a dhampir, only moroi…" Dimitri was smiling.**

"**She's special. We've always known that." Dimitri said. I just stared down at Adrian. He was looking up at Bailey.**

"**Congrats kid. You've mastered in your element." He said. He slowly sat up, propping himself up on his elbows.**

"**We should get you to the infirmary." I said. He shook his head.**

"**I'm fine." He said.**

"**Adrian, you just-" I cut myself off. Something hit me.**

"**Adrian… Your shadow-kissed now." I whispered. He looked over at me, and shook his head.**

"**That's impossible. She's a dhampir." He said. I shook my head.**

"**She brought you back. Your shadow-kissed when you die, and someone wielding spirit brings you back." I said. He tried to maneuver his way into a sitting position, but he couldn't.**

"**Dimitri, can you carry him?" I asked. Then, he noticed my arm, where I'd been scratched earlier. It was still bleeding, but not as much as before.**

"**Roza, your arm…" He said. I shrugged. **

"**I'm fine." I said.**

"**Rose." Adrian said, looking at it. **

"**I'll be fine. We're going to the infirmary anyway." I said. He shook his head.**

"**Let Bailey." Adrian said. I shook my head.**

"**No.. We've put her through enough today." I said. It sounded kind of harsh.**

"**I want to Mommy, but I don't know how." She whispered. I shook my head. **

"**You don't have too." I said. She nodded. She laid her hand on my arm, over the scratches and closed her eyes. I felt her magic, just the way I felt it when Adrian or Lissa healed me. It was insane. She was a dhampir, and had mastered an element. Why wasn't anything the way it was supposed to be anymore. The wound closed, and the blood stopped. I just stared at her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled.**

"**All better." She whispered. I tackled her to the ground in a hug. She giggled. I then remembered Adrian had just died. I stood up, pulling her with me. "Dimitri, can you carry him?" I asked. He nodded. He wrapped his arms around Adrian and picked him up. Adrian moaned as Dimitri carried him into the building and to the infirmary. The red-headed nurse came in.**

"**What happened?" She asked. I looked at him.**

"**He died. Someone healed him, but I want you to check him out… please." I said. She nodded, but looked really confused. **

"**What WAS wrong?" She asked. **

"**His neck was broken." I said. Her eyes got wide, but she nodded. She went to checking Adrian out, making sure his neck wasn't broken, and there wasn't any real damage. **

"**We may need to do an X-ray." The nurse said. **

"**No." Adrian complained.**

"**Do it." I said, glaring at him. "You may not be completely healed. We need to make sure." I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded. We stepped outside and sat down. I pulled Bailey onto my lap.**

"**Are you okay?" I whispered. She nodded. Dimitri scooted his chair closer to me, and laid his head on my shoulder.**

"**Dimitri, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.**

"**I'm fine." He said. It didn't sound like it, but I just nodded. The nurse came out and smiled. **

"**He's fine." She said. "He'll just need to take aspirin for the pain… but he'll be fine." Adrian came walking out then. He smiled.**

"**See… I'm fine." He said. I nodded.**

"**Come on… Lets get you to your room." I said. I wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him to his room. Once he was in his room, I smiled. He turned to look at me. I was glaring at first. I wanted to yell and scream at him for almost taking himself away from me, but he'd done it to protect my daughter. He started to say something, but before he could, I just started crying and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

"**Thank you so much Adrian." I whispered. He just kind of stood there for a second before hugging me back.**

"**For what?" He asked.**

"**You know I love you and didn't want you to die, but you did what you did to protect Bailey and I'm so thankful. If you wouldn't have done what you did, it would have been Bailey." I cried. He nodded.**

"**I know. That's why I did it." He said. Bailey walked slowly over to Adrian and smiled up at him. He picked her up and held her close.**

"**Thank you so much for what you did for me." He whispered. He slid her ring off his pinky and handed it back to her. She smiled.**

"**I love you uncle Adrian." She whispered. He smiled.**

"**Love you too honey." He said. He sat her down, and she went back to Dimitri. He picked her up in his arms, and held her. I knew how scared he was that she was going to get hurt. I hugged Adrian again.**

"**Are you going to be okay alone?" I asked. He nodded.**

"**Rose… I'll be fine." He said. I nodded. **

"**I'll come check on you in the morning." I said. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. I turned back to Dimitri. **

"**Come on… Lets get her home." I said. Bailey was already passed out in Dimitri's arms. We walked back down the hall and too our room. I took Bailey from him, and took her to her room. Once I tucked Baileys sleeping body into her bed. I walked back to our room, to find Dimitri changing clothes, but he was covered in blood scratched. **

"**Dimitri…" I whispered. His chest was covered in them, as were his shoulders. **

"**Its nothing." He said. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Dimitri… that's not nothing." I said, walking towards him. He stepped back, away from me. **

"**Dimitri… don't. Your hurt.." He shook his head. He kept trying to back up, but he couldn't go any further. I stepped closer to him, and touched his chest. He winced. **

"**See." I whispered. I looked up at his face, and a tear leaked down his cheek.**

"**Dimitri… what? Whats wrong?" I asked, wiping it away.**

"**I'm so sorry Roza." He murmured.**

"**For what?" I asked. I was scared.**

"**I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. I was trying. I was trying so hard, but I couldn't." He said.**

"**No… Don't you even think that for a second. You tried. You were protecting her." I said. He shook his head.**

"**It wasn't good enough. She could have been killed." **

"**And that wasn't your fault. She wasn't killed and that's all that matters… Now, we need to take care of this." I said, motioning to his chest. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of peroxide, some gauze, a wash cloth, and a bowl of cool water. He groaned.**

"**Lay down on the bed." He shook his head. I walked over to him, and pressed my lips to his.**

"**Please?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me, and nodded. I went over and sat next to him. I dipped the rag in the water, and rang it out before wiping some of the blood off his chest. Dimitri was tough and I knew that, but he still winced.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" I asked. He shook his head.**

"**I wasn't worried about me." He said. I rolled my eyes. **

"**Dimitri…" I groaned.**

"**I'm sorry." He finally said. I smiled. I continued wiping the blood off his chest. Once the blood was gone, it didn't look so bad, but the slashes were deep, and looked like they'd get infected easily. I took a piece of gauze and poured peroxide on it.**

"**You ready?" I asked. He took a deep breath and nodded. I wiped the piece of gauze over the first slash, he made tight fists. I frowned.**

"**I'm sorry." I whispered. He shook his head. **

"**Not your fault." He said. I did the next one, and so on until they were all done. I then taped pieces of gauze over each of the slashes.**

"**All better." I whispered. He sat up, and snaked a hand around the back of my head, pulling my face to his. He kissed me sweetly at first, but it became a desperate kiss in second. When he pulled away, I smiled.**

"**You failed one of your lessons today." I said. He raised an eyebrow as he pressed a kiss to my neck.**

"**How?" He asked.**

"**You hesitated when I told you to run." I whispered.**

"**I was scared to leave you. You should have left with Bailey. I should have stayed to fight." He said. I shook my head. **

"**No. If anything... You and Bailey had to be safe." I whispered. He shook his head. **

"**Roza." He murmured. I smiled, and kissed him.**

"**Don't argue. Just hush, and go to sleep." I said, getting up, to put the stuff back in the bathroom. When I came back, he was standing by the bathroom door. He caught me in his arms, and pulled me against him.**

"**I'd rather die than live knowing you were dead. I couldn't go on without you." He whispered.**

"**You'd have to… For Bailey." He knew it was true, but he didn't like it. He frowned. **

"**Its okay. There's a simple solution… We just wont die… Okay?" He smirked and nodded, bringing my mouth to his. We both changed and crawled in bed, slowly falling asleep. **


	38. Baileys Magic, Kind Of!

I woke up the next morning to Dimitri's sleeping face. I placed a hand gently on the side of his face. A slow smile spread across his face. He wasn't awake yet, because his breathing was still slow and he hadn't opened his eyes. I pressed my lips to his gently, applying the least amount of pressure.

"Roza." He murmured. He was dreaming about me. I smiled. I laid there, and watched his beautiful sleeping face for awhile before he twitched and he opened his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I murmured.

"Good-morning my Roza." He said. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Dreaming about me again?" I asked. I swear his face turned a little red.

"How did you know?" He asked. I giggled.

"You were talking in your sleep." I said. He smiled timidly.

"So… What were you dreaming about?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I could show you better than I could tell you." He said, pulling me on top of him, and bringing my mouth to his. I giggled as his tongue traced my bottom lip. He pulled away, and then trailed a few kisses down my neck.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, gently touching one of the bandages.

"I'm fine." He said. I nodded.

"You sure?" I asked. He smiled.

"Mhmm." He murmured, snaking a hand around my neck, and bringing my mouth towards his. I kissed him back for a second, and then sighed and pulled away.

"We have to talk to Liss." I said. He nodded.

"Bailey should be waking up soon." He said. I smiled.

"I still don't get it. She's a dhampir, and she can use spirit. I don't understand how that can happen. That's never happened." I said. He shrugged.

"Maybe she isn't actually a spirit user, maybe she's just tapping into someone else's spirit?" Dimitri suggested. I attempted to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just thinking of things it could possibly be. She had Adrian's ring on. It was charmed with healing magic. She is also connected to you, while you are connected to Lissa. Maybe using both of those, she was able to tap into Lissa's magic and save him." He suggested. I just stared at him."Your perceptive this morning aren't you?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm just trying to think of all of the things it could possibly be, because your right… There isn't any past of any dhampir having mastered in an element. Its possible." He said. I nodded.

"It is possible. Every time Liss heals me, I get closer to her, and our bond becomes stronger. She could have tapped into it." I realized. He nodded.

"Its possible, but we wont ever know." He said. I nodded.

"I'm kind of hoping that's what happened. Bailey being shadow-kissed with Adrian scares me. What if they have a bond? What if Bailey gets Lissa and Adrian's darkness. I can't have her going insane from it the way I did." I said. He nodded.

"I agree." He said. I sighed.

"Why can't things ever be normal? Can't I just have one normal day with my family, where something isn't going wrong, someone isn't dying… just for once." I complained. He kissed my nose and smiled.

"You wouldn't be happy with normal either. You'd be complaining that you were bored, and wishing something interesting would happen." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. That's so not true." I said. He smiled.

"Your lying." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my throat. I giggled. A few minutes later, I heard Bailey's bedroom door open. I climbed off Dimitri and sat on my side of the bed. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Good-morning beautiful." Dimitri said. She walked over and climbed onto the bed. She noticed Dimitri's bandages and frowned.

"Daddy, are you-" She started to reach forward, but he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Daddy will heal on his own." He said. She got a frustrated look on her face.

"But I can make it better." She complained. He smiled.

"No. I'm fine." He said. She nodded, but didn't look happy about not being able to heal him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, as I pulled her onto my lap.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. She nodded.

"I'm fine momma." She assured me. I nodded.

"We're going to go talk to auntie Liss about your healing today." I said. She frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we need to figure out how you can heal people when you're a dhampir." I said.

"Do you think auntie Lissa will know?" She asked. I shrugged.

"We're going to find out." I said.

"Why don't you two get dressed, while I go check on Adrian." I said. They nodded. I kissed Dimitri and smiled, and hugged Bailey.

"I'll be back." I said. I walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to Adrian's room. When I knocked, he answered a few minutes later. He was shirtless, in a pair of boxers, and looked like he just woke up. I frowned.

"I woke you up didn't I? I'm sorry. I was-" He cut me off.

"Coming to check on me. Got it. Come in." He said, moving out of my way. I stepped into his room, and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm fine. My neck hurts a little, and I'm sore… but other than that. I'm alive." He said.

"Barely." I added. He shrugged.

"Have you been feeling weird at all since Bailey healed you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No weirder than usual." He said, smirking. I frowned."Adrian… All seriousness here." I said. He sighed.

"No.. I've felt fine… Except the little bit of pain. Other than that… No. I'm fine. Why?"

"Because… We think Bailey has been tapping into Lissa's spirit supply instead of actually mastering in her own element." I said.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"It's a really long story… Come to Lissa's room in about an hour and we'll talk kay?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed his forehead, and turned to walk out. I went back to our room to find Dimitri and Bailey on the couch watching TV.

"How is he?" Dimitri asked.

"He's fine. I woke him up, so he was a bit grouchy, but he was fine." I said. Dimitri chuckled.

"I told him to meet us in Lissa's room in an hour, So I'm going to start getting ready." I said. He nodded. I went into the bathroom, and got dressed, did my hair, and make-up and walked out.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded. We all left and headed for Lissa's room. When we got there, Christian and Adrian were already inside with her. Adrian must have been telling her the story about yesterday because she looked unhappy.

"Hey. Mind if we come in?" I asked. She shook her head and stepped out of the way. Bailey ran over to Christian and jumped into his lap. He chuckled and hugged her.

"Hey baby girl." Christian said.

"So… Bailey healed you?" Lissa asked, looking at Adrian, then too me. We both nodded.

"How?… She's a dhampir. That's impossible." She said. I then launched into the whole story, and told her everything Dimitri and I had discussed earlier, and followed it up with:

"I think since we're all connected, she's tapping into your magic and being able to use it."

"That's…How?" Lissa stuttered. I shrugged.

"Its either she's mastered, or she's using your magic. If she has mastered, it means her and Adrian are possibly bonded, and he's shadow-kissed. I honestly believe she's using your magic though, Liss." I said. She just shook her head.

"That's insane." She said. I shrugged.

"I agree, but I guess its possible." I told her. She nodded.

"Do you think she could… try again, and see if I like… feel anything. Maybe I'll be able to tell." Liss suggested. I turned to Dimitri and he shook his head."Come on. Please…" I asked. He sighed.

"Fine." he said. He took off his jacket and pulled his shirt off over his head. I motioned for Bailey to come forward. She got up, and walked over to where Dimitri was now kneeling down. He removed one of the bandages and I winced. I could tell it hurt him.

"Try and heal daddy Bailey." I encouraged. She nodded. She laid her hand over Dimitri's chest where the cut was. She closed her eyes, and started concentrate. I saw Lissa's face change the moment Bailey closed her eyes.

"Liss?" I whispered. When Bailey removed her hand from Dimitri's chest, Lissa looked at me.

"She… She is using my magic." Liss said.

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"I can feel it. When she used the magic, it almost felt like I was healing someone, but I wasn't." She said. I just stared at her, and suddenly, tears started streaming down my face.

"Oh, thank god." I whispered. Dimitri pulled his shirt back on and came to hug me.

"Everything's going to be alright, okay?" Dimitri said.

"I know that now. I'm just so relieved she wasn't bonded or anything. I didn't want her to have to go through that." I said. Bailey walked over and wrapped her little arms around my waist.

"I love you mommy." She cooed.

"I love you too baby girl." I whispered. Liss was still staring at the ground.

"Liss, you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"That felt so weird." She said. I smiled.

"Because your not actually healing anyone or using your magic?" I asked. She nodded. I chuckled.

"I'll have her keep it down on the healing and magic using… just incase its bad for one of you." I said. She nodded.

"Come on guys… Lets go." I told Dimitri and Bailey. They nodded, and we walked out. We went back to our room, and we all curled up on the couch, watching cartoon's until bailey passed out. I knew it wouldn't be long. I carried her into her room, and tucked her in. As I came back out, Dimitri pulled me into his arms, and kissed me sweetly.

"I'm so happy that Bailey isn't bonded." I whispered, as I laid my head against his chest.

"Me too." He murmured, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"Rose, I… I have something I want to ask you." He said, releasing me and stepping back. He then started to kneel on one knee before me.


	39. Signed & Sealed Package

My entire body locked up, the moment his knee touched the floor.

"Dimitri…" I whispered. He pulled the little black box from his pocket and smiled up at me.

"Roza, I'm so in love with you. There really aren't words to describe the way I feel about you. You mean everything to me, and I'd be lost without you. We've been through some rough situations, but I'm absolutely positive what we have is one hundred percent real because we're both still here. We've embraced every situation thrown at us. We're a family, and I hope it will stay that way forever. There isn't a woman in the world I'd rather wake up to in the morning, or a woman I'd rather fall asleep with in my arms, other than you. Your all I'll ever want. I've known that for quite some time now. Fate brought us together Roza, and only death will tear us apart. Will you do me the extraordinary honor, of becoming Mrs. Belikov?" He said. By the time he was done, I was in tears. I just stared down at his beautiful face. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring nestled in the black satin. I looked at the ring and back into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes." I whispered. The smile that lit up his face almost knocked me breathless. He took the ring out of the box and slide it onto my finger where it would stay forever. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around me spinning me around.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled, as I kissed him.

"No… Thank you." I murmured. I looked down at my hand and felt this giddy sort of feeling run through me.

"Mrs. Belikov? Hmm… I like it." I said. He chuckled.

"Good." He said. I giggled as I took his hand and pulled him off into our room. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor before I could pull his face back to mine. I giggled as I pushed him back on the bed and strattled him. He smiled against my lip. He ran his hands down my arms, and to my hands intertwining our fingers and bringing our hands above our heads. I removed my mouth from his to kiss down his jaw, his neck, his collar bone, his chest. He shuddered under my touch. I smiled at the reactions I always brought out in him. He released my hands and grabbed the brim of my shirt, trying to tug it up over my head. I grabbed his hands and smiled.

"Be reminded, we have a little girl a few rooms over." I reminded him. His face fell ever so slightly. I giggled.

"Awe, don't give me that." I said. He frowned. I shook my head.

"Dimitri… stop it." I complained. He was giving me those puppy dog eyes, and it was killing me.

"Don't do this to me. You know how I-" I started, but he cut me off by bringing my mouth back to his. He rolled over, putting him on top of me. He kissed down my throat, my collar bone.

"Dimitri…" I breathed. He chuckled, and grabbed the brim of my shirt, pulling it off me.

"You should know by now… I always get my way." He whispered. His breath tickled my skin, and I shuddered. He smiled as he brought his mouth back to mine.

"You just think you do." I murmured. I rolled over, and started playfully planting kisses down his chest and stomach, all the way to the waist band of his jeans.

"Roza." He breathed. I giggled, kissing my way back up his body.

"What is it?" I murmured, seductively. "You always get your way… remember?"

"You're a monster." He muttered as I brought my mouth back to his. I giggled.

"I know." I whispered. He smiled as I kissed his lips again.

"We can't do this right now though… Bailey could wake up at anytime." I said. He groaned.

"Your such a tease." He commented. I smirked at him.

"Am not." I said, climbing off of him and grabbing my shirt. He chuckled. I slipped my shirt back on and sat down next to him. He sat up and took my hands in his, smiling as he moved the ring around on my finger.

"Mrs. Belikov." He whispered. I giggled at the sound of my soon-to-be new name.

"Rosemarie Belikov? It'll take some time to get used too, but I like it." I said. He chuckled.

"I'm so happy Roza. You'll finally be mine, and no one else's." He said. I smiled.

"We were a signed and sealed package before this. I wasn't going anywhere." I said. He nodded.

"I know that… but it will feel more official now." He said. I smiled.

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is." I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you." He whispered, running a hand through my hair.

"I love you too Comrade." I said. He chuckled.

"Roza, I think we should get married in Russia." He said. I stared at him for a second, and smiled.

"That's an amazing idea… I would love too… But Lissa and everyone would have to leave court and fly-" He cut me off.

"I know… I know. That's why we should plan everything ahead and get it all ready and then call them back and have them fly over the day before. They'll only be gone maybe two days. The queen is allowed to leave court, you know. Adrian can go as he pleases, and the same with Christian." He said. I smiled.

"I would love for us to get married in Russia." I said. He wrapped his arms around me.

"We could leave early so you could meet my family, and get familiar with Russia, then we could pick the place, plan, and then everything will be finalized and you'll be mine forever." He said. I giggled.

"People get divorced." I said, playfully. He smiled.

"I'd like to see you try and get rid of me like that." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd never try and get rid of you." I whispered. I intertwined our fingers and smiled.

"I want to be with you, just like this, forever." I said, lifting our hands and kissing his hand gently.


	40. Celebration!

I was standing in the bathroom, doing my hair and make-up, when Dimitri came in.

"Everyone's here." He said. I nodded, as I reached up to insert the final pin in my hair. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your beautiful Roza, come on." He murmured in my ear. I smiled. Dimitri and I had decided we should tell everyone as a group, so we decided to go out to dinner and we'd share the amazing news. I turned in his arms, and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm ready." I said. He nodded, and took my hand. We walked back out into the living room to find everyone standing around in the living room. Adrian happened to look my way, and smiled.

"Rose… You look gorgeous." He said. I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand a little bit harder.

"Thanks. So do you." I said. I was wearing a blood red dress with black heals, and my hair half pinned up, and half down. Bailey ran over and took my hand.

"You look pretty momma." She said. I patted her hair and smiled.

"You look prettier." I said. She shook her head up at me.

"Alright… Come on guys… lets go eat." I said. We all filed out of the room, and to the van downstairs which just as always, Dimitri would be driving. I turned to Adrian.

"How have you been feeling Adrian?" I asked, as we drove.

"I've been good. I've had a few massages since… and its making me feel better." He said. Liss giggled.

"Girl masseuses… Pretty ones, I'm guessing?" I said. He smiled.

"You know me too well little dhampir." He said. I jumped a little bit at my old nickname. I hadn't heard him call me that in a long time. I kind of missed it.

"Christian, where are you always at? I never see you anymore." I said. He shrugged.

"I'm busy. I've been practicing offensive magic again. I also have to spend time with my aunt." He said. I stiffened.

"She's still around?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. She's leaving soon… I think. She's said that two or three times, and she's still here." He said. I chuckled.

"Hopefully she leaves this time." I said quietly. I was pretty sure everyone heard me. Adrian coughed a laugh.

"ROSE!" Liss scolded me. I smiled. Dimitri was shaking his head, but he was smiling.

"What?" I asked. Christian was grinning too.

"That was rude." She said. I snorted.

"And that would matter to me… why?" I asked. She shook her head. I looked at Christian and smiled.

"No offense to you fireboy." I offered. He chuckled.

"None taken." He said. Liss rolled her eyes. Adrian was smiling at me. Bailey was busy playing with her etch-a-sketch to be worried about what we were talking about. When we arrived at the restaurant, we all got out, and went inside to sit down. We sat down, and ordered champagne, and then our food.. We started chatting when Dimitri looked at me, giving me a questioning look. I smiled and nodded. I stood up, and cleared my throat.

"Alright guys… We didn't exactly bring you guys out to hang out. Dimitri and I have some great news." I said.

"Your pregnant again, aren't you?" Liss asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Liss… I'm not." I said. She giggled.

"Sorry…" She muttered. I nodded. I saw Dimitri smiling down at the floor. I would definitely be asking what that was about later.

"We're here to celebrate… because Dimitri and I are getting married." I said. Lissa's face lit up. I smiled. I noticed Adrian didn't look so happy. He actually looked a little upset, jealous, or a little bit of both. When he caught me looking at him, he smiled.

"That's amazing. Congrats you guys." Adrian said. I smiled at him. I didn't really know what else to say to him after seeing him look so… so hurt. Liss ran around the table to see my ring. I showed her, and she giggled.

"Its gorgeous, Dimitri." Liss commented, looking over at Dimitri. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Bailey ran to jump into Dimitri's lap. The food came, and we all sat down to eat. As we all talked, I noticed Adrian hadn't said a word. Liss looked up at me, and smiled.

"So.. We could completely deck the ballroom out for your wedding." She said. I looked at Dimitri and back to her.

"We're not getting married here." I said. Her face fell.

"What?" She almost screeched. I chuckled.

"We're getting married in Russia." I said. She just stared at me.

"You… You can't do that… I wont-" She was at loss for words.

"You'll still get to help plan everything Liss, and yes... You're still coming, but we thought it we could get married there, because according to Dimitri… Siberia isn't an artic wasteland, and his family is there." I said. She just stared but then nodded.

"Alright... I guess that's acceptable. As long as I get to help plan, and I get to be there." She said. I laughed. Christian was shaking his head.

"You and planning stuff… I swear." He muttered. Liss hit him gently.

"Hey!" He said. She giggled.

"Sorry… My hand slipped." She said. After we finished eating, we paid and went back to the van. As we walked along the sidewalk, I hung back to walk beside Adrian.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, looping my arm with his.

"Nothing." He said, not pulling his gaze up from the sidewalk.

"Come on Ivashkov, don't give me that shit. I know you better than this. Whats wrong?" I asked again. He shook his head, and looked up at me. The sadness was clear in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Rose… I'm fine." He said. I stepped in front of him.

"Adrian… Please?" I said. He just stood there for a second, staring deep into my eyes. Then, Christian called us from the van.

"You guys coming or what? We'll leave you here if you want." He said. I shook my head. I met his eyes for a split second, and then turned and started walking back to the van. I climbed into the passengers seat, and sighed.

"Everything alright?" Dimitri asked. I shrugged.

"Guess so." I said, as Adrian climbed into the back. He nodded, and started the van, as we headed back to court. Bailey passed out asleep on the way home, so when we got back, Dimitri carried her in. As I hugged them all good-night, I saw Adrian trying to sneak off to his room. I debated on following him, but decided not too. I followed Dimitri off into our room, and closed the door behind me. Dimitri tucked Bailey in, as I watched from the door. He was such a good father to her. I loved watching him be with her. It was so cute. When he came back out, I sighed as I stared at her sleeping figure.

"You know… In about another year, we'll be shipping her off to St. Vladimirs." I said. He flinched a little, but nodded.

"I know." He said. I could tell it hurt him to think about it, just as much as it did me. I slowly closed her door, and sighed.

"She'll be a great guardian one day." I said. He smiled.

"Just like her mother." He commented. I shook my head.

"No. Her mother walked out on her ace. She wouldn't do that." I said.

"She also wont have a family then." Dimitri said.

"If we can help it." I muttered. Dimitri frowned, and growled. I laughed.

"She's got you wrapped around those pretty little fingers of hers, doesn't she?" I asked. He chuckled, and nodded.

"She's my baby girl." He said.

"Mine too." I said. He smiled brightly.

"I wonder if she'll have problems with Stan and Kirova the way I did." I said, laughing. Dimitri smiled.

"I'm sure she will. She has your attitude. As she gets older… that will get worse." He said. I smiled.

"Unlike my mother, I wont leave her at that school and not visit. I will be a part of her life." I said. He nodded.

"So will I." He said. I smiled.

"I'll never walk out on her." I commented.

"Me either." I said. He chuckled.

"So… about our wedding. Are you sure Russia is what you want?" He asked.

"I want what you want." I said. He smiled.

"Liss didn't seem very happy about it being so far away." He said. I giggled.

"It isn't Lissa's wedding." I said. He nodded.

"Very true." He said. I smiled, and laid my head against his chest.

"I can't wait to be married to you." I murmured."I could say the same." He said. He kissed the top of my head.

"Come on… Lets go to bed." He murmured. I nodded and followed him into the bedroom. We both changed, and crawled into bed. I was sort of hoping Adrian would dream-walk me tonight so I could find out what was wrong, but I knew better. Whatever was wrong with him, he was trying to hide. He wouldn't expose himself like that. I curled up against Dimitri as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He said, pressing another kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	41. Convincing!

I woke up the next morning to someone pressing their lips to mine. I smiled and reached up, snaking my arm around his neck, and pulling him closer to me. He chuckled.

"Goodmorning beautiful." He murmured, kissing me again.

"Morning comrade." I said, running a hand through his dark hair that was falling around his face. He smiled. I grinned up at him and sighed.

"I love you." I said, looking deep into those brown eyes of his.

"As I love you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my throat.

"Is Bailey up yet?" I asked. He nodded.

"She's in the living room watching cartoons." He said. I smiled and nodded. I rolled out of bed, and grabbed a change of clothes.

"I'll be back." I said. He nodded as he sat up on the bed, waiting for me to get dressed. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, and did a little bit of make-up before getting dressed. I walked back out and sat down on the bed.

"I need a haircut." I said, twirling my ponytail in my hand.

"No… You don't." He said, taking a hold of my pony tail, and pulling it right out of my hair.

"Hey…" I said. He smiled as he moved my hair to fall around my shoulders.

"Your hairs beautiful… leave it." He said.

"I just want to trim it. I don't want to be sitting on my hair Dimitri." He chuckled.

"Don't cut it." He said again, running his fingers through it. I smiled as I thought back to the first time he'd told me that, back at the academy when we were first falling in love. I'd told him that I didn't want to cut my hair like most guardian women did, to show off my marks, but he practically begged me not too. When I looked up to meet his eyes, it looked like his mind was in the same place. I smiled and got up to go see Bailey, as he followed me. Her face lit up as I walked around the couch.

"Momma." She said. I smiled.

"Morning baby." I said, hugging her tightly. She giggled. A few minutes after I sat down, there was a knock at the door. I got up and smiled at Liss.

"Good-morning sunshine." She said, walking around me. I smiled.

"Hey Liss." I said. She beamed at me.

"We've got stuff to plan… I found the perfect dress for-" I cut her off with a hand.

"Woah… Alright, first thing. Calm down." I said. "Second of all, we aren't planning anything right now because I was actually planning on going to the gym." Her face fell.

"You can't go to the gym another time?" She asked.

"We can't plan another time?" I countered. She shook her head.

"Rose… Your wedding's a big deal." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Liss, we just got engaged yesterday. We don't need to start planning right now." I said. She groaned. I smiled and turned to Dimitri.

"You don't mind watching Bailey… do you?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me, and smiled.

"Go to the gym Roza." He said. I smiled and kissed him. I hugged Bailey and kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy will be back soon." I said. She nodded, to interested in the TV to really care. I smiled.

"Liss, we'll talk later." I said, as I started towards the door.

"But Rose-" She started. I cut her off.

"Later Lissa." I said. She groaned.

"Fine." She muttered. She walked out and went back to her room. I smiled at Dimitri.

"I bet I'll strangle her before this is over." I said. He chuckled.

"I bet we'll all want too." He said. I giggled.

"I'll be back soon." I said. He nodded.

"Take your time." He said. I smiled and walked out. As I started down the stairs towards the gym, I saw Adrian walking towards his room. I kept walking, but then remembered how he was yesterday when I told him the news. I turned and followed him to his room. I reached his door right as he started to shut it.

"Hey.. Adrian." I said, stopping it with my hand. He opened it and smiled slightly.

"Hey Rose… whats up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I was heading to the gym when I saw you. Can I talk to you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just go ahead to the gym. I'll catch up with you later." He said. I could see in his eyes he was lying.

"Are you saying I can't come in?" I asked. He just stood there. I pushed the door open and walked in. He sighed.

"Now, I want to know whats wrong with you, and I'm not leaving until you tell me." I said, stamping my foot. He rolled his eyes.

"You'll be here awhile then." He said. He tried to walk around me to his room, but I grabbed his wrist, pulling him around to look at me.

"Adrian Ivashkov.. Please, you're my friend, and something's clearly wrong… Please." I said. He shook his head, and looked away from me. I pulled his face up to meet my eyes.

"Adrian…Please?" I said, pleading to him with my eyes. He looked away and then back into my eyes.

"Your whats wrong with me Rose." He finally admitted. I stepped away from him, letting him go.

"What do you-" Then it hit me. He was upset I was getting married.

"Adrian…I lo-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Yes Rose, I know you love him. I'm not an idiot. I'm jealous… alright. I love you. I always have. I was hoping that maybe after he left you, and came back… that-" I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say.

"You were hoping I'd tell him no, and I'd come to you." I said. He nodded.

"A guy can dream.. Can't he?" He said. I sighed.

"Adrian… You know I love you, but Dimitri and me-" He cut me off by nodding.

"I know… its just… Rose, I love you. I thought when he was gone, and even at times after he's been back… that you wanted me too. Sometimes… you act like you want me, but… then you say something completely different, but-" He stopped. I just stared at him.

"What? But- But what?" I asked.

"I think part of you wants me." He said. I shook my head.

"Adrian… I'm with Dimitri." I said. I was confused, and didn't really know what to do. I knew I shouldn't be here though. I knew Adrian, and I knew how compulsive he was when he wanted something.

"You can love more than one person at a time Rose." He said.

"Adrian… I love Dimitri." I said.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." He said. I shook my head.

"I love you Adrian, but not in the same way." I said. He shook his head.

"Your lying." He said. I sighed.

"Adrian… I don't want to do this with you. We're friends… that's all we'll ever be." I said, trying to convince him.

"You say that… but that isn't what you want." He said. I shook my head.

"Your wrong. Dimitri is my fiancé and the father of my child. I love him."

"You love me too Rose, when will you see it, and I acted as a father in Bailey's life, long before he ever did." He snapped.

"But you are not her father." I said. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go." I said. As I turned, he grabbed me, and brought his mouth to mine. I was caught off guard, because I hadn't exactly expected it. The moment I realized what was happening, I pushed him away.

"Adrian… stop it." I said.

"Rose, please. I love you. I want you." He said. He was begging. I could see it.

"I'm sorry." I said, and turned to walk out.

"Rose, wait-" He started. The slamming of his room door cut his plea short. I went to the gym and sat down, not really sure what to think. I started working out, but it was useless. I couldn't get into it, and therefore, it was doing me no good. I sat down against one of the walls, and just sat there. I wasn't sure I could go back to our room and pretend nothing had happened. As I sat there, I heard the door open and looked up to see Dimitri. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked, motioning to the floor.

"Nothing." I said. He knelt down beside me, and met my eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing… I'm just thinking." I said.

"About what? The wedding? Rose.. If your having second thoug-" I cut him off.

"NO! God, no… that will never happen. I want nothing more than to be your wife." I said, reaching up to touch his face. I saw the satisfaction in his eyes.

"Then what is it Roza?" He asked. I sighed.

"On the way here, I saw Adrian… I still wanted to know what was wrong with him, so I followed him. I talked him into telling me, and well… It wasn't what I thought." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was it?" He asked.

"He's jealous of… us getting married." I said. Dimitri nodded.

"I had a feeling that's what it was." He said.

"He's under the impression that I want him too, and I don't. I love you Dimitri, and only you. He was trying to convince me that I loved him too and I was just in denial and then he-" I cut myself off scared to say it.

"What happened Rose?" He said. I could tell he was already getting upset.

"He.. Well, he kissed me." I said. I saw anger flare up on his face. He stood up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Hey…don't. I didn't kiss him back, and I pushed him away. He was upset… alright. Please, don't start with him. He's gone through so much." I said. He stared at me for a second.

"Please comrade." I whispered. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like to think of someone other than me kissing you is all." He said. I smiled, and stood up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No one is as good of a kisser as you are." I said, pressing my lips to his. He smiled as we kissed.

"Good." He murmured, placing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He said. I laid my head against his chest and held him close.


	42. Touch Me

We finally made our way back to our room where Bailey and Liss were playing Candy Land. I never got over how much she loved that game, and how much she kicked butt at it. I loved it. She smiled at me as I came in.

"Hey momma." She said. I smiled.

"Hey baby." I said. Liss looked up at me, and I knew she could tell something was wrong.

"Is every-" She started. I cut her off.

"Everything is fine." I said. She nodded.

"So… Liss, ready to show me that wedding dress you saw?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"Hell yeah." She said, jumping up. "Dimitri, you can finish my game, right?" He looked at me, and smiled.

"Sure. I'll finish for you." He said. I hugged him, and reached up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded.

"Love you." He murmured, as he placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Love you too." I said, before walking over to Bailey and kissing her cheek.

"See you in a little bit." I said. She nodded.

"Come on daddy. Get down her so I can kick your butt too." Bailey said, staring up at Dimitri. I giggled. Dimitri shook his head at me.

"She's more and more like you everyday." He said. I nodded.

"And I love it." I said, before winking at him, and following Liss out. She was so giddy once we were out the door.

"Your going to love it. Its beautiful." She said. I smiled. As we walked down the hall towards her room, I saw Adrian standing down the hall, speaking to a guardian. He looked up and caught my eye. I immediately looked down and followed Liss into her room. She led me over to her computer, and smiled as she opened the page. I stared at the dress that popped up. It was the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen. It looked like pure satin. It flowed down to the floor. It was strapless and the top part was covered in small shimmering beads. I smiled.

"Its beautiful." I murmured. She nodded.

"I know, and its exactly what I pictured you in when you got married." She said. I giggled.

"I love it." I said. She nodded.

"I do too. It would be perfect for you." She said, clapping her hands together. I nodded.

"Do you want it?" She asked.

"If you want to order it? Yeah, and I'll pay you back." I said. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. You wont. It will be a gift." She said. "Along with the rest of the wedding I will be paying for."

"WHAT? I don't think so." I said. She giggled.

"Rose, you're my best friend, and do you really have the money to pay for an entire wedding, especially the one that I know you want? Rose, I want to do this for you. You've done so much for me." She said. I was still shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter. Liss, that's a lot of money." I said. She giggled.

"Rose, I'm the queen. Money isn't really an issue anymore." She said. I sighed.

"Your not going to let me out of this one are you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I already talked to Dimitri about it, and he knew you'd react this way." She said, giggling.

"Oh, so Dimitri's all for this?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh God no. It took a lot of convincing before he actually agreed to it." She said. I rolled my eyes. She smiled and hugged me.

"I want to do this for you. I know you'd do the same for me if things were reversed." She said. I sighed.

"I know I would." I muttered. She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Okay… Go.. Go, I have more planning to do." She said.

"Does that mean I don't get to plan any of my wedding?" I asked.

"You'll get to plan some of it, but I want most of it to be a surprise." She said. I nodded.

"Fine. I'll go now." I said. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you so much… For everything." I murmured. She nodded.

"Love you Rose." She said.

"I love you too Liss." I said, before I turned and walked out. When I walked out, I was afraid I was going to run into Adrian. Thank God I didn't. I went back to my room, and smiled as Dimitri came out of Bailey's room.

"Passed out?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, she Candy Landed herself to sleep." He said. I giggled.

"So, I hear we have our whole wedding already paid for?" I said, attempting to raise an eyebrow at him. He smiled.

"I tried to argue. She wouldn't listen. I tried and tried but it didn't work. I'm sorry." He said. I chuckled.

"Its okay. As much as I hate it, I can't deny her anything when I told her a long time ago that we would help each other with our weddings. She's just helping us a little more than necessary." I said. He nodded.

"I agree." I smiled and reached up, bringing his mouth down to mine.

"God, I love you." I murmured, as I pulled away and laid my head against his chest. He chuckled.

"I love you too Roza." He said. I sighed. I released him, and started towards our room. He followed me. I grabbed a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom, going to take a shower. As I started to pull my shirt over my head, I was pushed against the wall, and he pressed his lips to mine. He helped me pull my shirt off over my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he kissed down my throat. "We can't Bai-" He cut me off by placing a finger to my lips.

"Shhh…" He whispered, causing me to shudder. He then brought his lips back to mine, and I surrendered. I needed this. I needed him. I needed him right now more than anything. I ran my hands under his shirt, and helped him pull it off. Without removing his lips from mine, he kicked the bathroom door shut, and locked it. I smiled against his lips. I ran my hands down his bare chest to the snap of his jeans. I undid the button, and pushed them down as far as I could get them without having to separate our lips. He maneuvered them the rest of the way and kicked them off. He ran his hands up my back to the snap of my bra. He flicked it open, and let it fall off onto the floor. He then grabbed the snap of my jeans and undid them, maneuvering them down my legs, and into the pile that was the rest of our clothes. My breathing was ragged as he pressed kisses all down my chest, and my stomach. I threw my head back and almost moaned. He chuckled and grabbed the waist band of my panties and pulled them off me. I did the same with his boxers. He then took my hand and led me to the shower. He turned the water on, and pulled me in with him. He pushed me up against the wall of the shower, and pressed kisses all over my neck. I sighed.

"Dimitri." I moaned. He smiled against my skin.

"Yes, my sweet Roza?" He murmured.

"I... I.." I couldn't really talk. I was completely blissed out. He reached back to the counter, and grabbed a condom that was laying on it. I giggled.

"Been planning on taking advantage of me today huh?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Maybe." He said, shrugging. He put it on and brought his mouth back to mine. He pressed one last kiss to my neck, and then pushed himself inside of me. I moaned his name, and dug my nails into his back. He whispered my name as he pressed his mouth to mine. This was definitely different for us. I wasn't complaining. I needed this. I needed him right now. In this moment, being with him like this could make me forget anything was ever wrong. It made me forget my daughter was ate up with darkness the same way I was, it could make me forget that Adrian and I had gotten into a fight and he'd kissed me, it made me forget Liss was planning, and paying for my entire wedding. Every fear, every bad feeling I had just melted away with the feel of his body moving in sync with mine. We both crashed over that wall of ecstasy about the same time. After it was over, I leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I breathed. "I needed that." He smiled and took a deep breath as wall. He took my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"I did too, and your welcome." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. We actually showered, and then dressed and laid down in our bed. I curled up against his side and closed my eyes. The room was silent, until he broke it.

"Roza, have you ever thought about having another kid?" He asked. I turned to look up at him.

"What?" I asked. He looked down and smiled timidly.

"Have you ever thought about… Bailey having a little brother or sister?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No.. why?" I asked. I was confused.

"No reason." He said. I could hear the lie in his voice.

"No… Tell me." I said. He sighed.

"I just… I don't know. I missed out on the beginning of Bailey's life. I didn't get to see when she was born, and I wasn't there for her first steps, and… and I missed so much. I just thought… if we had another, than I would get to be a real father." He said.

"You're a real father to Bailey, Dimitri. You are her father." I said. He nodded.

"I know that, but its different." He said. I shook my head.

"It isn't." I said. He stared at me for a second.

"I'm taking it that this is a no then right?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"No… but that doesn't. I haven't really-" I just stopped. I wasn't sure what to say. I never knew he'd been thinking about this stuff.

"You haven't really thought about it? I know. I'm just saying… that if you ever… if you ever wanted another kid… I wouldn't mind so much. I mean, how cool would it be to have-" I smiled and cut him off.

"A little Dimitri jr. running around here?" I asked. He chuckled, and his face lit up. I could see how bad he really wanted it.

"I haven't thought about it, but maybe one day." I said. He nodded.

"Okay." He whispered. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He said. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep. I wasn't really all that surprised when Adrian showed up in my dreams.

"Fuck." I muttered. He frowned as he stepped forward.

"Rose…" He started. I shook my head.

"Don't." I said. He sighed.

"I know your upset with me, and you have every right to be, but-" I cut him off.

"There is no but, Adrian. You threw yourself at me. Your damn right I have every right to be upset with you." I snapped.

"Rose, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I did it. I regret it. I regret all of it. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I threw myself at you. I'm sorry for the things I said. The things I did. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just please, don't be mad at me." He begged. I shook my head.

"Adrian, I'm tired, and I just want to sleep." I said.

"You are asleep." He said. I frowned.

"Please, just.. Don't be mad." He begged.

"How can you ask me not to be mad?" I snapped. He just stared at me.

"Send me back." I said. He shook his head.

"We've got to tal-" I cut him off.

"I'm done talking. Send me back." I snapped. He frowned.

"Fine." He whispered. I saw a tear glimmer down his cheek, the moment the dream world started to fade around us.


	43. Belong!

I woke up the next morning to Dimitri tightening his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Good-morning." I whispered. He grinned.

"Morning Roza." He murmured. He kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep well?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well would be an understatement." He murmured. I smiled as I sat up. Bailey cracked the door and peaked inside. I chuckled.

"We're up." I said. She smiled as she walked in. She jumped up into Dimitri's lap. Dimitri chuckled and hugged her against his chest.

"How are you this morning?" He asked her. She giggled.

"Good." She cooed. He smiled.

"That's good." He said. I grinned at the both of them. We all got dressed and went into the living room. We sat down and started watching TV when someone knocked on the door. Dimitri got up and answered it. I saw his body stiffen up a little bit.

"Rose, its for you." He said. Actually, he almost growled it. I got up to see Adrian standing in my doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked. My voice sounded harsher than I intended for it to be.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I could see in his eyes he'd been drinking. I sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please?" He begged. I sighed.

"Dimitri, I'll be back." I said, turning to him. He just kind of narrowed his eyes at me. I winked at him before turning my back to walk out.

"What do you want Adrian?" I asked. He sighed.

"Will you come back to my room and talk to me? I don't want to do this out here." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not going back to your room. Do you not remember what happened the last time we were there?" I asked. He nodded.

"I wont do it again, Rose. It was an idiot move, and I'm sorry. Just… please?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Fine. Rose, I'm sorry. You're not exactly believing it, but I am. I didn't mean to do what I did. I acted on what I was feeling, and obviously that was a stupid move. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry. I know Dimitri's upset with me, and he probably doesn't want me around you or Bailey right now, but I don't want to lose either of you." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Your going to Russia." He snapped. I shook my head.

"I'm going to be there for maybe a few weeks. Adrian, this is my home. I'm not going to stay there." I said. He shook his head.

"They all say that, and then I never see them again." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian, I'm a guardian. My daughter has to start school soon. I'm coming back." I said.

"They have school's in Russia. You can be a guardian in Russia, Rose." He said. I grabbed his face in my hands and stared into his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave. I'm not going anywhere." I said. He just stared into my eyes.

"Rose…" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't. I've already told you." I said. He frowned.

"I know." He mumbled. "I just need to know you forgive me for the other day."

"I do." I finally said. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you." He said, hugging me. I hugged him back, and smiled.

"I do love you Rose." He whispered. I reached up and touched his face.

"I love you too Adrian… just not the same way." I said. He reached up and placed his hand over mine on his cheek.

"I've got to go." I said, removing my hand and turning to go back into our room. Dimitri was staring at me as I walked over to where he was standing.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. I stared at him for a second, and nodded.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"He wanted to apologize to me, and to you, for what he did." I said. He nodded.

"Oh." He said. I smiled. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"Love you too." He murmured, as he kissed the top of my head.

The week passed, and before I knew it, Liss had my entire wedding planned. It took her a week to plan an entire wedding. She was insane. She was sitting in our room with a laptop, going through all of her plans and arrangements.

"All we need now is a date." Liss said, looking at Dimitri. He looked at me, and back at Liss.

"November seventh?" Dimitri said. I gave him a strange look.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just at random. That way, we'll be back for Bailey's birthday." He said. I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Want to see where I've arranged for this to take place?" She asked. I nodded. She pulled up a picture and I smiled. It was a huge place. There was a garden, and a set of stone steps that acted almost like a stage. It was beautiful. Dimitri chuckled.

"I've been there." He said.

"Really? Isn't it perfect?" Liss asked. He nodded.

"It is. Wow Liss, you've done a really good job. It looked great." He said. She giggled.

"I know. I know." She said. I laughed.

"That means we'll be leaving in-" I started. Dimitri cut me off.

"A week." Dimitri said. I smiled.

"In just another week, I'll be your wife." I said. He grinned.

"I can't wait." He said, as he pressed a kiss to my lips. Liss groaned.

"Alright… I've got to go finish up. I'll see you guys later." She said. I nodded.

"Bye Liss." We both said , as she got up. Bailey came to sit on my lap, and smiled.

"I can't wait to go to Russia." She said. Dimitri nodded.

"Me either." He said.

"Me either." I repeated. He leaned forward and kissed me. He took my hand and played with the ring on my finger.

"Soon." He murmured. He was right. Soon, I would belong too him. No one else, just the way it was supposed to be.


	44. Nerves!

Before I knew it, the week had passed, and I was finishing packing to leave for Siberia in the morning. I was nervous. What if his family didn't like me? What if they didn't like Bailey? What if they were upset that he chose me over Tasha? He told me they knew her. There were so many things running through my head as I shoved everything into my suitcase. Dimitri was packing, silently with a thoughtful look on his face. I could tell he was excited to go home. He missed his family. I knew that. I felt him look up, and his eyes were on me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I attempted to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You look like your thinking really hard about something. What is it?" He asked, smoothing out a wrinkle in my forehead. I smiled slightly.

"Nothing." I said.

"Rose?" He said, almost like a warning. I chuckled.

"Thinking about Siberia, and your family."

"What about my family?" He asked.

"I'm scared to meet them." I finally admitted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"What if they don't like me? What if they don't like Bailey? What if they don't think I'm good enough for you, or they'd rather you be with Tasha?" I asked. He chuckled and took me into his arms.

"Roza, they are going to love you." He said.

"Your so sure." I muttered. He smiled and nodded.

"I am. I know they will. They'll love you because your amazing, and beautiful, and everything they've ever wanted for me. They've always wanted me to be with someone who made me happy, someone who made me feel whole. That's you Roza. I promise. As for them not liking Bailey… I doubt it. They've always wanted me to have kids of my own, and Bailey's amazing. No one can not like her." He said. I smiled.

"I'm still nervous." I said. He chuckled, and kissed me sweetly.

"Don't be." He whispered. I sighed as he went back to packing. I finished up what I needed and threw my suitcase by the door. Bailey followed me into her room as I started packing for her.

"Mommy, I can't wait to get to Siberia." She said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I wanna meet my family." She cooed. I grinned at her.

"Me too." I finally said.

"I hope there are kids up there." She said. I smiled.

"There are. Your daddy has a nephew up there who's sort of close to your age. His names Paul." I said. Dimitri had told me about him. She grinned.

"Yay." She squealed. I giggled.

"You'll have fun. We all will." I said. Packing for Bailey didn't take long. There wasn't much that she needed, clothes, a few toys, just the basic things for a three year old. I went out and threw her suitcase by the door along with Dimitri's and mine. Bailey ran over to Dimitri and jumped into his arms.

"I can't wait to go to Siberia." She said. He chuckled.

"Me either." He said. He looked over at me, and I smiled at him. No matter how many times he said it, I was still nervous to meet his family. He smiled at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't wait either. We're going to have so much fun." I said. He saw through it though. He narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head. I rolled my eyes. I turned to the clock to see it was nine.

"Time for bed Bailey." I said. She groaned.

"Hey, we have to be up super early to get on the plane. The sooner your asleep, the sooner we'll wake up, and the sooner we'll be on our way." I said. She jumped out of Dimitri's arms, hugged him, and ran. I giggled as I followed her into her room. Dimitri followed me into her room and we tucked her in.

"Goodnight baby." I said, as I kissed her forehead. Dimitri did the same, and walked out. Dimitri went over and sat on the couch and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here." He said, patting his lap. I chuckled.

"I've got to finish getting stuff ready." I said. He smiled, and patted his knee's again. I walked over to the couch and tried to sit next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap. I giggled. He smiled and brought my mouth to his. I kissed him, but pulled away.

"Your distracting me. I have stuff I need to be doing." I said, trying to get up. He tightened his grip around my waist.

"Roza, you've been going all day. Take a break." He said. I shook my head.

"I took a break when I tucked Bailey in." I said. He sighed.

"Roza." He said. I smiled.

"Dimitri." I said, mimicking his tone. He narrowed his eyes at me. I chuckled.

"I have to finish getting things ready to go." I said. He smiled.

"Roza, your wearing yourself out because your nervous." He said.

"I'm not. I'm trying to make sure we have everything. We cant run back from Baia to grab what we forgot." I said. He was right. I was flipping out because I was worried about meeting his family.

"Roza, I promise. They are going to love you." He said.

"Your biased." I snapped back, smiling. He chuckled.

"Okay, maybe I am, but I know my family, and I know that they will love you." He said. Staring into his deep, brown eyes it was hard not to trust him, but no matter how many times he said it, I was still nervous. I sighed. He brought my mouth back down to his, and kissed me. I knew what he was doing, and it was working. He was trying to take my mind off of being nervous, but honestly, kissing me this way was putting my mind in a completely different place. I knew if I continued this, I wouldn't get to finish packing.

"Dimitri." I whispered, as he pressed a few kisses down my throat. He chuckled against my skin, causing me to shiver.

"I have… I have to finish getting things ready." I murmured.

"Is that really what you want to do?" He asked. I smiled. He was teasing me. Two could play at that game. I leaned forward, and brushed my lips against his, barely touching him, and then pulled away.

"Yes." I said, getting up, and walking to the bedroom, laughing.

"That wasn't nice." He said. I shrugged as I walked into the bedroom. He followed of course, not letting me get away that easy. As I tried to get away from the door before he came in. I ran around the other side of the bed.

"Go away. I'm busy." I said, giggling. He shook his head.

"Nope." He mumbled. Before I had time to react, he was over the bed, grabbing my arm, and pulling me against him.

"Damn it." I muttered. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my collar bone.

"I want to help." He said. I told him to grab the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and stuff like that out of the bathroom. He did that as I finished packing what would be needed out of our room. After that was done, I threw those by the door, and sighed.

"All done." I said, as he stepped outside of the door of our bedroom.

"Tomorrow morning we'll be-" I cut him off.

"Going to see our family." I said. I saw his face light up a bit.

"What?" I asked. He grinned.

"I like how you said 'our' family instead of 'your' family." He said. I smiled.

"Well, in about a week, they will be my family." I said.

"Whether they like you or not." He added. I grinned.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I whispered, as I pressed my lips to his. I took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Lets get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." I said. He smiled.

"It only brings us one day closer to you being mine forever." He whispered. I smiled brightly, and kissed him. We both changed clothes and laid down in our bed. I curled up next to him, and sighed.

"I love you Dimitri." I whispered.

"I love you too Mrs. Belikov." He murmured. I smiled at my new name. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, and then settled back into my place by his side. Slowly I fell asleep, not surprised to find Adrian.

"Little dhampir." He said. I smiled slightly.

"I should have known you'd show up." I said. He shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if I'd get to see you before you leave tomorrow, so I thought I'd come to say good-bye." He said.

"Adrian, you make it seem like I'm staying forever." I told him. He shrugged.

"What guarantee do I have your coming back?" He asked.

"I promised you I was. Isn't that enough?" I asked. He just looked away.

"You don't believe me." I said. I wasn't asking. It was a statement. I could see in his eyes he thought I was lying.

"Adrian, I'm not going to take Bailey and Dimitri and run. This is my home. I'm coming back." I said.

"You'd do anything he asked you too." Adrian said.

"Dimitri wouldn't do that too me. He wouldn't ask me, because he knows I want to live here, with Liss, Christian and you. He knows that." I said.

"But would he care?" He asked.

"Adrian, I'm so sick of your shit… alright? I'm not going anywhere. If you don't believe me, fine… then don't. I can't change your mind." I said.

"Rose, I just don't want to lose you." He finally said. I sighed.

"Adrian… I wouldn't leave you like that. I promise I wouldn't. I'm going to Russia this week… Kay? You all are coming up there Friday to see me get married. I'm going on my honeymoon for a few days, and then I'll be right back here. I promise that's exactly how its going to go." I said. He just stared at me.

"Promise?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Adrian, I've just been standing here telling you this for my health." I said. He sighed.

"Okay." He said.

"I love you Adrian. I wouldn't just take on off my life here. I'm coming back. Plus, when Bailey goes off to school… I'm thinking about taking my job back." I said. "But I'm not sure yet, so keep it on the hush hush." I said. He nodded.

"Okay… send me back. I'm tired." I said. He nodded and walked forward, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"If I don't see you before you leave tomorrow, I love you, and be safe." He said. "Tell Bailey the same."

"I will." I said. When he pulled away, I kissed his cheek. He locked eyes with me, and I gave him a meaningful look. Slowly, the dream world faded, and I fell into my own peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	45. Home Sweet Home!

I heard my alarm go off at four p.m. I rolled over and slapped it, and groaned. I rolled over to see Dimitri's sleeping figure next to me. I smiled and leaned over him, pressing my lips to his. He slowly opened his eyes to stare up into mine.

"Its time to get up. We have to leave soon." I said. He nodded and beamed up at me. He snaked a hand around my neck, and pulled my mouth back to his. I lost myself in that kiss. It was so full of love, and passion. I forced myself to pull away, and laid my forehead against his.

"Goodmorning." He said. I grinned.

"Come on. We have to get up and get ready." I said. He smiled as I sat up, and rolled out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and went into the bathroom. I changed, did my hair and make-up, and walked back out. Dimitri was grabbing a black t-shirt out of his drawer, and pulling it over his head. I smiled timidly at him.

"You ready for this?" He asked. I sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. He frowned. I reached up and took his face in my hands.

"You know that's not how I meant it." I said. He nodded.

"I'm going to go wake Bailey up. If you want, you can start loading the bags onto the bellhop. Liss should be here soon." I said. He nodded. I kissed him gently before walking out of our room, and to Baileys. Waking her up wasn't difficult. Keeping her awake while trying to change her clothes was. She kept falling asleep, and she'd become limp. It was hard to dress her like that, but after about five minutes, I accomplished the task. I picked her up and carried her out into the living room. I smiled as Liss walked in.

"Goodmorning lovelies." She said. I smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"Are you ready Rose?" She asked. I grinned.

"Sure am." I said. Dimitri saw through my reaction. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, the plane is ready for you guys." She said. I nodded. We all started down the hallway towards the courts runway. The guardian's unloaded the bags. I hugged Liss outside the plane while Dimitri took Bailey on board.

"I'll be there in a few days. Its going to be so amazing, Rose." I nodded. I found myself looking around for Adrian. I really wanted to say good-bye to him in reality. He didn't show though. It kind of hurt that he hadn't came to say goodbye. I hugged Liss.

"Have fun with Dimitri's family." She said.

"I'm sure I will. I can't wait." I said. She nodded.

"Tell Bailey I said I love her." She said. I grinned.

"I will." She hugged me again.

"Be safe." She said.

"You too." I told her, before turning around and walking up the stairs and onto the plane. I took my seat next to Dimitri and pulled Bailey's sleeping body onto my lap. About an hour or so after the plane took off, Bailey stirred and woke up.

"Momma?" She asked.

"I'm here." I said. She sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"On a plane." Dimitri told her. She grinned.

"I've never been on a plane before." She said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, you have. You just don't remember. You were a baby." I said. She frowned. Dimitri chuckled, but she narrowed her eyes at him, and he automatically stopped. We talked for awhile, but eventually Bailey got bored, so we put in a movie for her in the portable DVD player and sat her down a few rows behind us to give Dimitri and I a little privacy. We cuddled for awhile before he finally spoke.

"Are you ready to meet them?" He asked. "We'll be in Siberia soon, and then in Baia after an hour or so drive."

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be." I said. He grinned.

"I promise you Rosemarie Hathaway, they are going to love you and our daughter. I promise you Roza." He said, placing his mouth by my ear. I shuddered.

"What if they don't? What then?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Then nothing. We'll get married regardless, but I know that isn't going to be an issue. They will love you. I promise. You're the person that inspired Viktoria to let me train her. I told her all about us training… leaving out some thing's." He said, smiling. I grinned.

"So… I have one fan, regardless." I said. He smiled.

"The rest of them will like you. I promise. They all know about you. They know why I left, and why I all of the sudden went home. They know I did it for you, because I loved you. They know how much I love you. I talked about you a lot while I was there." He said. I chuckled.

"Oh boy." I said. He smiled.

"It will all be fine." He said. I nodded. I turned my head and kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said. I snuggled closer to him, and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up when the plane wheels hit the runway. _Shit. _That meant we were here in Siberia. I opened my eyes and looked around. Dimitri chuckled.

"Hey there." He said.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said. Bailey was in the seat next to us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you excited?" I asked. She nodded. I chuckled.

"I'm glad." I said. We got off the plane and went to the car Liss had waiting for us. Dimitri drove of course. I climbed in, after buckling Bailey up in the backseat. As we drove, the scenery was green, almost like being back at home. I stared out the window, watching as we passed through about two cities.

"I told you it wasn't an artic wasteland." Dimitri said. I chuckled, turning to look at him.

"Your right… you did." I said. "Once again, I was wrong." He took my hand and held it as we drove. Bailey asked 'Are we there yet?' about a gazillion times before we even arrived in Baia. When we pulled up to a small house, I felt my heart start racing. Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"Home sweet home." He said. I turned to look at Bailey. She was out of her seatbelt, and climbed out. She got out and took my hand. Dimitri came around and took my other hand. As we walked towards the door, I swear my heart was pounding so loud, Bailey and Dimitri could hear it. The door opened, and out stepped a woman that looked like she might have been forty. She was a little shorter than me, and had brown hair, and brown eyes. From the description's I'd been given, this was obviously his mother, Olena. She ran out to him and threw her arms around him. They started talking in Russian as they embraced each other. I smiled. When she released him, she turned to me.

"And this must be her. You must be Roza." She said. I could hear her voice laced with the same Russian accent Dimitri had. I nodded.

"That's me." I said. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Its so nice to finally meet you." She said.

"Nice too meet you too." I said. She looked down at Bailey and smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked. I could see in her eyes, she saw Dimitri and herself in her.

"Ma, this is my-" A new voice cut him off.

"Daughter." She finished. I looked up into the doorway of the house to see Dimitri's grandmother. There wasn't a second thought about it. Dimitri had always described her as looking like a witch and that's what she looked like. She had knowing eyes, and the way she looked at me, I knew she saw right through me.

"Dimka, is that true? Is she yours?" Olena asked. Yeva stepped out of the house.

"Of course she is. Look at her. She looks just like him." Yeva said. Dimitri smiled and nodded.

"Yes mother. She's right. She's mine." Dimitri told her. Olena smiled.

"Whats your name little one?" Olena asked her, kneeling down.

"I'm Bailey Hathaway." Bailey replied, proudly.

"Gosh Dimka, she looks just like you." Olena said, looking up at him.

"But she acts just like her mother." Dimitri said, smiling down at me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. I noticed his grandmothers eyes were intent on my face.

"I'm Rose." I said. She nodded.

"I know. I'm Yeva." She replied.

"Dimitri's told me so much about you." I said. She turned to him, narrowing her eyes. She said something to him in Russian, and Dimitri chuckled.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked his mother.

"Inside. We weren't expecting you so early." She said. He nodded and followed her into the house. It was crowded full of people, and we hadn't even gotten fully into the door when A girl who looked maybe two or three years younger than me flung herself at him.

"DIMKA!" She cried. This one was the youngest looking. She had dark hair, but there were streaks of gold. She had dark eyes just like her brother. Thinking back to the talk about his family, I realized this was Viktoria. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahh… Viktoria, I've missed you." He said. She squeezed him tighter. He chuckled, and she let him go. She turned to me then, and grinned brightly. She had a smile just like her brothers.

"And you… you must be his Roza." I smiled at the way she said 'his Roza'.

"That I am." I said. She hugged me.

"Its so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." She said.

"Same here." I said. She beamed at her brother. Dimitri, Bailey, and I made our way to his other sisters Sonya and Karolina. Karolina then introduced us to Paul, her son. Bailey fell in love. Her and Paul hit it off immediately. Viktoria and I were the same way. As Dimitri talked with Sonya, his older sister, I talked with Viktoria. She was telling me how she was doing in school, and how she was almost done, and about her and Dimitri's training when he was here.

"You and me will have to spar or train together sometime before your wedding. Wouldn't that be so much fun?" She asked. She reminded me so much of myself when I was her age.

"That would be awesome. I would love too." I said. Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Best be careful Viktoria. She's pretty tough." He warned. She nodded.

"We'll see." She said. I almost laughed at her. I thought better of it though. Bailey and Paul were in the corner, playing .. You guessed it… Candy Land. Dimitri and I made jokes about it as we watched them. Olena went into the kitchen to start dinner. I noticed Yeva watched me a lot. It kind of made me nervous, but I got used to it. When Olena disappeared, I followed her. She smiled.

"Hello Roza." She said. I smiled.

"Hey. I just wanted to thank you… so much for letting Bailey and I stay here with you and your family." I said. She grinned.

"Sweetheart, you'll be a part of this family in a matter of days. Your always welcome here." She said. It warmed my heart how welcoming she was of me.

"Dimka told me how nervous you were to meet all of us." She said. My face got warm.

"Of course he did." I said. She giggled.

"You shouldn't have been nervous. We weren't going to judge nor would we ever. We know how Dimitri feels about you, and wouldn't jeopardize your relationship, nor would any of us want too. Your amazing for each other. I see it. So does Yeva and the rest of them. You bring him such joy." She said. I turned and looked at him sitting on the couch with his sisters. He looked so happy. I knew how much he missed being here with all of them. He looked up at me, and beamed at me. He glowed, and I saw nothing but love in that smile. I smiled back at him and looked down. Olena giggled.

"Bailey is amazing as well. Can I ask you something?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. I knew what was coming.

"Did he… did he know about her before he left?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. I didn't either. He was long gone when I found out I was pregnant." I said.

"Then, when he showed up at court… you told him?" She asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much. It took a little while, because I was still bitter about the fact he'd left me. I had to warm up to him before I could tell him the truth about her. I knew that I couldn't deny Bailey her father, no matter how angry I was at him." I said. She nodded.

"You understand why he left now?" She asked. I nodded.

"I understand completely." I assured her. She nodded.

"I'm no longer the queen's guardian so… there's no problem anymore." I said. Olena raised her eyebrows at me.

"But you-" I smiled and cut her off.

"I know. I realized quickly after having Dimitri back in my life, and Bailey with us, that I couldn't put Liss before my family. They were more important. She needed someone dedicated to her, and I'm dedicated to my family." I said. She smiled, and reached up to touch my cheek.

"Your such a strong girl." She murmured. I smiled.

"Thank you. I try to be. For both of them." I said. She nodded.

"You do an amazing job." She told me. She turned and went back to the food she was making when Dimitri walked in.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Just some girl talk. Everything's fine Dimka." She assured him. He nodded.

"Okay." I smiled at Olena.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. I've got it taken care of." She said. I smiled at her and nodded, walking back into the living room and sitting down next to Sonya. She grinned at me.

"Are you excited about getting married?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Extremely." I said, looking up at Dimitri. He smiled back at me.

"Oh stop staring at each other like that… your going to make me barf." Viktoria complained. Dimitri laughed. Sonya, Yeva, and Karolina looked at her intently. When I started giggling, they all relaxed. They thought I would be upset. I sat back and watched and listened as we all caught up. I knew I would fit into this family. Being here, made me feel like I was home.


	46. Just A Scratch!

After dinner was cooked, I helped Olena in the kitchen as she set the table. Nine places were set around the huge dinning room table. Dimitri took his place on my right, and Viktoria on my left. I loved how she'd taken such a liking too me. Bailey sat down next to Paul on the opposite side of the table. I smiled as she beamed at Paul. They were so cute together. After everyone got situated, food was placed on the table, and everyone started spooning food onto their plate. Viktoria turned to me, and smiled.

"How many strigoi have you killed all together Rose?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Maybe fifty or so in about the last three years." I said. Her face lit up.

"That's amazing. Are you ever scared?" She asked.

"I get scared now. I didn't when I was your age." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"When I was your age, I didn't have anything to really live for." I said. I felt Dimitri stiffen at my side. "I have a fiancé and a kid now."

"I guess I understand." She said. I knew she didn't though. She wouldn't know until she had a family of her own. Regardless, I let her pretend like she knew. When everyone finished dinner, I began clearing the table. Olena wasn't happy about it.

"Roza, please… I will take care of it." She said. I turned to her and smiled.

"You've been on your feet since we've been here. Go.. I can wash these, and put the food up." I said. She just stared at me for a second.

"It'll make me feel better about you working so hard." I told her. She smiled and sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you… but just this once." She said. I nodded, and grinned as she went and sat down next to Dimitri. As I started doing dishes, I started thinking about this Saturday. I started thinking about my wedding, and how amazing it was going to be. I couldn't wait to marry Dimitri. I'd dreamed about it all my life, and now… it was finally happening. I couldn't wait. Once I was done, and had all the food put away, I stepped outside the back door. I walked around the house, and to the front of the house. I was just looking around. It was so different here than it was back at home, at court. Of course we were in a different part of the world, so that would explain it. As I walked, I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Viktoria.

"Hey." I said. She smiled slightly.

"Am I interrupting something? I was just coming to make sure you were alright." She said. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just exploring. Your okay." I said. She nodded. She stood with me for a second, and sighed.

"What is it? I can see you want to ask me something." I said. She grimaced.

"Your good. Dimitri's right." She said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Whats up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what you did when Dimitri left you." She said. I turned to look at her face, but she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Well, for awhile I was pretty upset. I didn't do much… I moped around. I rarely went to class. I was a bitch to everyone. I was horrible. Eventually I had to stop that though, because I found out I was pregnant. Can I ask why you were curious?" I said.

"Well, the guy I'm kind of seeing at school…He's leaving off to Switzerland to protect his moroi, and I wont see him anymore." She said. I could see the sadness in her face.

"That's completely different though Viktoria, you know that right?" I asked. She nodded.

"I know." She said.

"Dimitri left me by choice. He has too leave you. There's a big difference." I said. She nodded.

"I know that, but I don't want to lose him." She said.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" I asked. She sighed.

"We aren't actually together. We both like each other, but… any chance I had of being with him, is about to be gone because he's leaving." She said. I frowned.

"I wish I could do something to help you." I said. She nodded.

"I know. I know." She said. "I'm moping. Yuck. I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age." I told her. She nodded.

"From what I hear, that's not a bad thing." She said. I shrugged.

"Depends on which perspective you look at it from. My old teachers would see it as a bad thing. Dimitri would see it as a good thing." I said. She nodded.

"I can't believe you were eighteen and he was twenty-four when you guys-" She trailed off. I felt my face get a little hot. This wasn't ever a conversation I planned on having with her. I shrugged.

"Stuff happens." I said. She chuckled.

"Guess so." She said. I smiled. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Dimitri. He smiled cautiously.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked. Viktoria shook her head.

"No. I was just going inside to go to bed." She said. She hugged me.

"Goodnight Rose." She said.

"Night Viktoria." I said. She grinned at me once more before turning and walking away. Dimitri turned to me.

"Bailey passed out with Paul on the couch." He said. I nodded.

"She's having so much fun." I said.

"Are you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm having a great time." I said. I wasn't lying. I loved his family.

"Then what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked.

"I wasn't alone. Viktoria was with me." I said. He threw me one of those looks.

"I was exploring." I said. He chuckled.

"Exploring?" He asked. I nodded.

"I just wanted to look around. You guys were talking, and I wanted to look around." I said. He smiled, and extending his hand.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I said, taking his hand in mine. He smiled. We started down the sidewalk, swinging our hands as we walked.

"I can't wait till Saturday." He said. I nodded.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." I told him. He grinned. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me up against him. As we were walking, we came across a park. He smiled.

"This used to be my favorite place in the world when I was little." He said. I grinned.

"That's so cute." I said. He smiled. He started into the park, and took me over to the swings, putting me on one. He then began to push me.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked him, laughing. He nodded.

"Yeah, we are." He said, laughing with me.

"Bailey would be so mad if she knew we were here right now." I said. He chuckled.

"We'll bring her here someday before we leave." He said. I nodded.

"She'll like that." I said. He grinned. He grabbed my swing, stopping me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled my body upward towards him. He chuckled, as I pulled my body to arch against his as he pulled me out of the swing. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against mine.

"I love you Roza." He murmured.

"I love you too Comrade." I whispered. I pressed my lips to his once more, and then pulled away.

"We should be getting back. We don't want them to worry." I said. He nodded and took my hand. We walked back to the house in a comfortable silence… atleast until we were about a block or so away. My stomach stirred, and not in a good way. I felt my heart start pounding. As we continued to walk, it would gradually ease, but then it would increase all at once. Finally, I stopped. It was close now. I could feel its eyes on me.

"Rose.. What are yo-" He stopped when I pulled my stake from my belt.

"Dimitri.. Go back to the house." I said, turning around.

"No.. I can't just-" I cut him off this time.

"Dimitri… Bailey and your family is there. Go." I said. I saw the strigoi step out from the woods.

"NOW!" I said. He locked eyes with me for a moment before turning and running. The strigoi smiled at me.

"You shouldn't have sent your boyfriend off. You'll be easier to take down now." He sneered. I chuckled.

"We'll see." I said. He lunged for me, but I was ready, and caught him with a kick to the face. He stumbled, but lunged back at me. I blocked most of the blow, but caught a good portion of it on my shoulder. I stumbled back a little but didn't let it stop me. I threw a right hook, and caught him. Then I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall. I flew to the ground, going to stake him, but he continued to make his chest an easy target. He raked his sharp nails across my arm. I should have screamed, because it should have hurt, but my adrenaline was pumping to fast for me to actually register the pain. I drug my stake across the strigoi's face, causing blood to poor from his face. Instinctively, he reached up and grabbed his face. I seized the opportunity and shoved my stake right into his chest. I had to work It around his ribs, but eventually I got it in there, and the life drained from him. I yanked my stake out of his chest and stood up. I grabbed his body, and dragged it off into the bushes, keeping it out of sight. By morning, he'd be dust. Once he was hidden, I started back towards the house. As soon as I reached the edge of the yard, Dimitri and Viktoria rushed out to meet me.

"God, Roza… your bleeding." Dimitri said. I looked down at my arm, and grinned.

"Oh… I didn't notice." I said. The adrenaline was wearing off, and I could sort of feel the pain now. It burned.

"I'll go get mom and grandmother." Viktoria said. I grabbed her before she could run.

"Don't. I'm fine. I've had this same injury a million times. I'm okay." I said.

"But your bleeding." She said. I giggled.

"I do this a lot." I said. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I'll have Bailey heal it in the morning." I said. Viktoria looked at me funny, but didn't ask.

"Are you sure? Rose… it looks worse than it was last time." Dimitri said. I sighed.

"I'm fine Comrade. I promise. Its just a scratch." I said. He nodded.

"Alright. We'll lets clean it and bandage it so we can go to bed." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I nodded, and followed. I hugged Viktoria as she went to bed. Dimitri took me into the bathroom and sat me down on the side of the bathtub. He grabbed a first aid-kid, and sat on the toilet next to me. I extended my arm as he began to clean my wound. I smiled as I watched him. He cleaned it with the most delicate touches, scared to actually hurt me. I smiled as I watched. He looked up and met my eyes one time, and grinned.

"What?" He asked, putting medicine on the scratches. He shook his head.

"Nothing." I said. When it was done, I pulled his chin forward, and kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered. He reached up and touched my cheek.

"Your welcome love." He murmured, before kissing me again. He escorted me to the bedroom that we would be staying in while we were here. We both changed clothes and laid down. I laid my head on his chest and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you Roza." He murmured into my hair.

"I love you too Comrade." I said. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	47. BUSTED!

I woke up the next morning with the worst pain in my arm. It hurt to even move it. Dimitri was still fast asleep underneath me. I carefully wove my way out of his arms, and out of bed. I went and showered, seeing as how everyone in the house was still asleep. I got out, and got dressed. I then examined my arm. It was starting to heal on its own, but it was still extremely sore. As I stood there in the bathroom, doing my hair, and adding a little make-up, I decided to go for a run, just a quick jog. I then smiled as I remembered Viktoria wanting to train with me. I walked to her door and knocked. She groaned.

"I'm sleeping." She said. I giggled and opened the door.

"Hey Viktoria." I said. She rolled over and opened one of her eyes.

"Whats up Rose?" She asked. I smiled.

"You said you wanted to train with me right?" I asked. She grimaced.

"This early?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to go for a jog, so if you wanna come with me, and then train a little when we get back, you better get up." I said, grinning.

"God, your as bad as my brother was." She complained as she rolled out of bed, and grabbed a pair of work-out clothes. I smiled.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I said. She grinned at me, and nodded.

"Okay." She said, as I shut the door, and silently crept downstairs. I found a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note to Olena and Dimitri, just so they wouldn't be worried we were abducted. Once Viktoria slowly descended the stairs, she grabbed her key and we went outside into the cool morning air. She smiled.

"I haven't actually done much like this since Dimka left. Take it easy on me." She said. I smiled at her.

"Try and keep up." I said, before I took off. She kept pace with me… for awhile. She started getting tired, and slipped farther and farther behind me. Finally, I heard her footsteps stop all together, and turned to find her walking.

"Come on Viktoria. You're so close." I said. Actually, we were about two blocks away.

"Please… don't make me." She begged. I giggled.

"You make me feel like I'm your mentor. Now I think I know how Dimitri felt mentoring me." I said. Except for the fact I wasn't in love with Viktoria. She giggled, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Come on. I'll slow down. Just jog." I said. She nodded, and we jogged back up to the Belikov house. Dimitri was standing in the doorway as we jogged into the yard.

"Goodmorning honey." He said. His eyes were on my arm. Worrying. Always worrying about me. He needed something else to do with his free time.

"Morning." He said.

"Its fine. Its healing already, and its just a scratch. It hurts… yeah, but other than that… I'm fine." I said. He was still frowning.

"Bailey's up. You should let her heal it." He said.

"I don't want her using magic, Dimitri. I'm fine." I said.

"I don't want you hurt either, and from the looks of it, your about to train with her. Your going to hurt yourself even more Rose." He complained. I walked over to him, and took my face in his hands and smiled.

"I'll be fine." He reached up and touched my injured arm. I grimaced and gasped a little.

"See." He said. I sighed.

"Dimitri… I don't want Bailey using magic. We don't know what it does to her, and we don't have a spirit user here to help her." I said. He smiled.

"Actually we do. They're shadow-kissed too." He said. My jaw dropped.

"I'll take you too meet them later. For now, please…" He said. I sighed.

"Bailey." He called. I rolled my eyes. I turned to Viktoria.

"We'll start in a second." I told her. She nodded. Bailey came and hugged me.

"Morning mommy." She said. I smiled.

"Hey baby. How are you this morning?" I asked. She beamed back at me.

"Good." She said.

"Bailey… Mommy is hurt, and needs you to heal her. Can you do it?" Dimitri asked her. A little wrinkle formed on her forehead.

"I can." She said. I pulled the bandage off the scratches. She frowned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mommy and Daddy went for a walk, and a strigoi came after me." I said. She growled. I giggled.

"Just heal it for me baby." I said. She laid her hand over the gory scratches. Slowly, they healed, the pain went away, and I felt better. She looked up at me, and grinned.

"All better." She said. I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." I said. She hugged me.

"Your welcome." She cooed.

"Bailey… hurry. I just got Candy Land out." I heard Paul call from inside. She looked at me.

"Go." I said. She turned and took off back into the living room. I then turned to Viktoria. She grinned.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She said. I nodded. We moved out to the bigger part of the yard, clear of trees and anything else that could hurt us. We took a few steps away from each other.

"Viktoria… be careful." Dimitri warned, looking at her.

"Dimka, I can take care of myself." She snapped. I smiled at him out of the corner of my eye. She looked at me and crouched down. I motioned for her to move forward. She stepped towards me, and smiled. She then lunged at me. Very quickly, I dodged. She was quick, but I was quicker. She turned and lunged again, but instead of dodging, I blocked and grabbed her arm, taking her to the ground quickly. She stared up at me, and growled.

"How'd you do that?" She asked. I smiled.

"Lots and lots of practice." I told her. She got up, and we tried again. She was like Dimitri, she picked up my moves quick, but the thing was… I already knew almost all of her moves. Most of them Dimitri had taught me too, and a good fighter develops counters to all of their moves. Atleast, that's what I'd been taught, so I'd done it, so it was easy to counter each of her moves. She was getting annoyed. I could see it on her face.

"Calm down killer. Lets take a break." I said. She frowned.

"No.. I want you to teach me what I'm doing wrong. I don't like losing. I don't lose at school." She said. I giggled.

"Sweetheart, I'm not a novice." I said.

"I know, but still." She said. I went through everything she was doing wrong, and complimented her on the things she was doing right. When we backed up, to start again, Olena, Yeva, and everyone else came outside.

"Oh boy… An audience." Viktoria muttered. I smiled.

"Ignore them. Its just me and you. I'm a strigoi. You have to kill me." I said. She nodded once, and stepped towards me. I reflected her first few moves, and sighed.

"Your getting distracted." I said. I pulled her face to look at me.

"Keep your attention right here. I'm going to kill you. This is life or death. You have to win." I said. She nodded again, and grabbed my shoulder, almost causing me to fall. She used my falter to her advantage, trying to knock me down. I spun out with a kick, that she deflected with her forearm. I was proud of that move. She threw a punch, hitting me in the shoulder. I didn't let the pain hurt me. The girl hit harder than most. I threw a punch right back, causing her to stumble. She charged at me, trying to tackle me, but I just threw her off, causing her to hit the ground. I went after her, going to try and pin her, but she threw a foot up, catching me off guard. I grabbed her foot, and deflected it, throwing her down. I jumped on her, straddling her, placing my hands over her heart. She sighed.

"Dammit." She muttered. I smiled. I got up, pulling her up with me.

"You did so good though. That one was amazing." I said. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, but I still lost." She said.

"Viktoria, that was great." Olena told her. "Your getting so good. You'll be like Dimka and Rose in no time."

"I hope so." She said, turning to Dimitri and I. She grinned.

"I want to see you two fight." She said. I looked up at Dimitri.

"What do you say Comrade? For the fans?" I asked, jokingly. He sighed.

"I guess." He said. He stepped out into the clearing as I did.

"You sure Rose?" He asked. I giggled.

"Yes Dimitri. I'm sure." I said. He nodded. I motioned him forward, and he did so. I grinned at him. He knew all of my moves, so if I was going to impress anyone, I'd have to pull out the secret weapons. He stood there for a second, probably waiting on me to lunge first, but I didn't. Finally, he reached forward and threw a punch. I ducked under it. I struck out with a kick that he quickly blocked with his left forearm. Then, we both let out a fury of punches and kicks, deflecting most of them. Finally, I lunged at him, catching him off guard for a split second. He stumbled, so I used it to my advantage. I tried to work my way around to his back, but even with his falter, he was quick, and he knew what I was doing. He grabbed my shoulders, and held me in front of him face to face. I smiled at him. He leaned forward as if he were going to try and kiss me, but I quickly pulled myself out of his hold. He chuckled as he circled back, and tried to grab me. I kicked him and caused him to falter, using this also to my advantage, I took him down to the ground. He grunted as I pushed him flat on his back, and straddled him. I knew Dimitri though, and knew this wasn't over without a fight. He tried to roll over, putting himself on top of me, which would make him victorious, but I wasn't letting that happen. The only way I knew how to keep my spot on top was to distract him. I took his hands in mine, and pinned them above his head, and leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back, and then gave up the fight. I giggled as I pulled away.

"I win." I murmured. Staring into Dimitri's eyes I had almost forgotten that his family was behind us, so I was surprised when they all erupted into cheers behind us. They all smiled.

"I've never seen anyone beat my brother." Viktoria mused.

"Me either." Sonya said. Karolina nodded in agreement with her other sisters.

"She's good." Dimitri said, sitting up on his elbows with me still sitting on him. I grinned and nodded.

"Thank you." I said, looking at Dimitri and then back at his family.

"I learned from the best though." I said, patting the side of his face.

"I can't take all the credit." He said. "There was three years where I was gone. You learned a lot within that time." I nodded.

"I know, but I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have without you, you know?" I said. He smiled. I kissed him again, and got up, helping him up with me. They were all smiling at us when we got up.

"You guys are amazing." Olena said. The all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. It took a long time, and a lot of practice." I said. Dimitri nodded.

"And a lot of yelling and screaming." He added. I chuckled.

"Sorry comrade." I muttered. We were both still breathing hard from the fight.

"Why don't you two go inside, and wash up while I start on lunch." Olena said. Dimitri nodded, and I followed him inside. We went up to our room, and grabbed a change of clothes.

"You going first?" I asked him. He smiled and opened the door, looking down the hallway. Apparently the coast was clear, because he grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind us. I giggled, but he placed a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh." He whispered. I nodded.

"Sorry." I said. He grinned and turned the water on. Before I knew it, he had my back pressed against the bathroom wall. He pressed his lips to mine, and snaked his hand around my neck, knotting his fingers into my hair. I smiled against his lips.

"We can't do this now." I murmured, not pulling away. He chuckled against the skin of my neck.

"I know. I know." He said. He ran his hands up my shirt and pulled it over my head. I did the same with his. We both stripped out of the rest of our clothes, and got into the shower. It felt wrong doing this in his mother's house, but hey… what she didn't know wouldn't kill her. We both showered, helping each other along the way. It was funny trying to keep quiet. Dimitri kept having to shush me, but then he'd laugh, making me laugh even harder. I loved this man so much. He was the most amazing, most beautiful thing in the universe. We both got out, and dried off, still trying to keep quiet. When we both were almost finished getting dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Guys, lunch is done, come down when your.. Uhm ready." Viktoria called through the door. I turned to Dimitri and we both just stared at each other for a second before busting out laughing.

"Busted." I said. He smiled, and kissed me.

"Oh well." He muttered, shrugging. We went and threw out dirty clothes back in the room, and went downstairs. For some reason, I couldn't look Viktoria in the face. Dimitri noticed, and smiled in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled as we all took our seats around the lunch table. As we all began eating, my phone rang. I looked down to see it was Lissa. I smiled.

"Excuse me guys. I'll be back." I said, backing away from the table and walking outside.

"Hey Lissa." I said.

"Rose, God, I've missed you." She said. I giggled.

"I've only been gone two days." I muttered.

"That's two days too long." She said. I giggled.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Just calling to let you know I'm flying to Russia tomorrow to start getting things ready." She informed me.

"Alone?" I asked.

"Of course not… Christian and-" She stopped.

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Yeah, he didn't want to be left behind." She said. I nodded.

"That's cool." I said. I couldn't really be upset with them. I was having too good of a time here.

"How are things? How's his family?" She asked.

"They are amazing. I love them. They are the sweetest people." I said.

"How's Bailey?" She asked.

"She loves it. Dimitri has a nephew, and she just loves him to pieces. She hangs out with him twenty four/ seven." I told her. She chuckled.

"Sounds amazing." She said.

"It is. I love it." I told her. She was quiet for a second.

"Well, I better go. I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow." She said.

"Okay. You guys have a safe trip. Love you." I said.

"Love you too." She almost muttered before hanging up. I didn't question the tone, or attitude, like I said, I was in too good of a mood. I went back inside and sat down at the table with Dimitri and his family and finished my lunch.


	48. Cold Feet?

After lunch was done, I once again insisted on cleaning the table, and washing dishes. Olena obviously argued, just like last time, but let me anyway. After a minute or so, Dimitri came up and stood next to me.

"Mind if I rinse?" He asked. I looked up at him, and grinned.

"No. I don't." I said. He smiled. As we stood there for a few minutes, he looked over at me.

"Was that Lissa that called?" He asked.

"Yes. It was." I told him.

"What'd she say?" He asked.

"They're coming here tomorrow to start setting up for the wedding." I said.

"They as in… who?" He asked.

"Lissa, Christian… and-" I stopped.

"Adrian?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. He didn't want to be left behind." I said. Dimitri nodded.

"Mhmm." He muttered. I grabbed his face with my soapy hand.

"Hey… Behave… alright? Nothing's going to happen." I said. He nodded, and removed my hands from his face, wiping the soap from his face. I giggled.

"Sorry." I said. He shrugged, and grinned at me. When we finished, we went and sat in the living room with the rest of his family. We watched as Paul and Bailey wrestled around on the floor. Bailey was giggling so hard, her face was turning red. It was so cute. Paul was giggling too, as him and Bailey rolled around on the floor.

"She's going to be just like her mom." Dimitri whispered into my hair. I giggled as I turned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Just not as wild, hopefully." I said. He smiled.

"I'm hoping she will be. Things will never get boring." He said. Viktoria was laughing, as she heard Dimitri and I talking. I smiled at them, and cleared my throat.

"So… I was wondering… If you guys would like to be my brides mates in my wedding Saturday?" I asked, looking around the room at each of Dimitri's family members.

"I would love too." Viktoria said.

"Me too." Sonya said, smiling. Karolina nodded.

"Me three." She said. I looked over at Olena, who apparently didn't think this included her. When she caught my eye, she raised an eyebrow.

"Me too?" She asked.

"I said all of you." I informed her. She turned to Yeva who hadn't really said much to me since I'd been here, and nodded.

"We'd love too." Olena said. I grinned.

"Thank you guys so much. My wedding is going to be perfect." I told them. Dimitri was staring down at me. He wasn't expecting this, and I hadn't really been planning it until just now. I looked down at Paul and Bailey, sitting on the floor, side by side now.

"And how would you two like to be my ring bearers?" I asked.

"Whats that momma?" She asked.

"You'll bring the rings down the isle with Paul and give them to mommy and daddy." I told her. She jumped up and into my arms.

"I would love too." She exclaimed. I giggled.

"Good. I figured you'd like it." I told her. She hugged me tightly.

"Guess who's going to be here tomorrow?" I told her.

"Who?" She asked.

"Auntie Liss, Uncle Christian, and Uncle Adrian." I told her. Her face lit up.

"Yay. Then everyone I love will be here." She said. I grinned at her. I snuggled closer into Dimitri's side and sighed. He kissed the top of my head. Before I knew it, I passed out. When I woke up, I was in Dimitri's bed, upstairs. I looked to see him laying beside me, looking at my face.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He murmured. Dimitri's beautiful face was the best thing to wake up too.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too-" He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. I wore you out earlier. You deserved your rest." He said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes. Staring into his smiling face, I was a taken back to the school, when it was very rare to get even a half smile out of him, and now… He smiled all the time. I knew it was because he was here with his family, but even back home at court, he smiled all the time. I loved it. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. I reached up and touched his face.

"Nothing." I told him. He didn't push me any further. I just snuggled up closer into his side.

"I cant believe this Saturday, I'll be-" He cut me off.

"Mrs. Belikov?" He asked. I grinned at him.

"Yes, and I cannot wait." I informed him. He kissed my head.

"I'm glad. No second thoughts?" He asked.

"None." I said.

"No cold feet?" He asked. I rubbed my feet against his leg underneath the blankets of the bed.

"Nice and toasty." I told him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Good. I don't want anything to be in the way of you being mine forever." He said.

"That's a bit possessive isn't it?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"You don't mind." He murmured, giving me a seductive look.

"Your right. I don't." I whispered, pressing my lips to his. When I pulled away, I smiled.

"Are you having a good time here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Very much so." I told him. He grinned.

"I'm glad." He said. I shrugged.

"I don't really know why I was nervous anymore about meeting your family." I said. He chuckled.

"I told you." He said. I smiled.

"Shut up. I didn't know what I was coming into… okay?" I snapped. He chuckled.

"Okay… I'm sorry." He said. I sat up and he yawned.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I feel like I've been asleep forever." I said.

"Everyone else went to bed." He told me. I groaned.

"Great." I said. "Where's Bailey sleeping?" Dimitri smiled.

"She passed out on the floor with Paul, so we put them on the couch again." He said. I nodded.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said.

"Again? Do you remember what happened last time?" He asked.

"So….?" I said, as if a strigoi attack was nothing. It wasn't really. I was used to them. He shook his head.

"I'll go by myself. You can stay and sleep." I said. He got up and pulled his shirt back on.

"Not happening." He said.

"What if I wanna be alone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to be alone." He said. I growled at him.

"Oh… Shut up and come on." I said. He chuckled, and followed me out of our room, and downstairs. We quietly crept out the front door, careful not to wake Bailey or Paul who were fast asleep on the couch. When we got outside into the crisp night air, I sighed. It was so different here than it was back at home. It was more peaceful here. I liked it. I gazed up at the sky to look into a night full of stars.

"Its so beautiful here." I finally said, as I slipped my hand into his.

"Wait until you see the city." He said. I smiled.

"Is there any chance I'll get to see that sometime soon?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm sure. With Liss, Adrian, and Christian coming. Yes." He said. I grinned.

"I'm sure Adrian… being Adrian wont leave without clubbing in a Russia club. There's nothing like one in the states." He said. I smiled.

"I'm sure." He chuckled.

"Plus… To get to our wedding location, its in the heart of the city." He said, swinging our hands as we walked. I smiled.

"I know Lissa's going to do an amazing job." I said. He nodded.

"I know." He said. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. We walked in silence for awhile, before he turned and leant down, pressing his lips to mine.

"How do you think Adrian is going to take the wedding?" He finally asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll see when that time comes." I said.

"Rose… You may want to talk to him. I'm afraid that if he ruins our wedding, I'll have to ruin his pretty face." He said. I giggled.

"I'll talk to him." I said. He nodded.

"Good. Messing up his pretty face isn't something I really want to do." He said.

"Liar." I accused. He shrugged.

"So." He said. I giggled.

"Its getting kinda late, and kinda cold. We should head back." He said. I nodded.

"Alright." I finally said. He intertwined his fingers with mine, as we headed back towards the house. Once we got there, and went inside, we went upstairs, changed clothes, and curled up into our bed, slowly falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. We needed the rest.


	49. Not So Sweet Reunion!

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. As I looked, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Missing someone?" He asked. I rolled over to find Dimitri standing in the doorway. I grinned.

"What are you doing up?" I asked. He smiled.

"Bailey was up, so I went downstairs with her until my mother and Paul woke up." I said. I smiled, and motioned for him to come to me. He kicked the door closed with his foot, and walked over to the side of the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down to me, causing him to collapse on top of me. When he pushed himself up, I giggled. He straddled me, and smiled.

"Just a few more days." He murmured. I chuckled, and kissed him again, knotting my fingers into his long, beautiful, brown hair. He pressed kisses down my jaw, my throat, my chest.

"Dimitri." I warned. He chuckled.

"What?" He asked, as if he had did nothing wrong. I took a deep breath. He smiled and brought his lips back to mine. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Someone's coming up." I said. He rolled off me, and onto his side. The door opened about that time and Bailey busted in. She jumped up onto the bed, and smiled.

"Goodmorning momma." She said. I hugged her.

"Goodmorning honey." I said, hugging her tightly.

"How are you momma?" She asked. I smiled.

"Good. How are you?" I asked. She beamed.

"I'm great." She cooed. "When are Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian going to be here?" She asked.

"A few hours probably." I said.

"What are we going to do till then?" She asked. I smiled.

"How about Daddy, me, and you go out on a date. Just the three of us." I said. Dimitri was grinning.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Go downstairs, and let momma and daddy get dressed, and we'll go. Kay?" I said. She bailed out of the bed and out of the room. Dimitri chuckled. We both got up and got dressed. I did my hair, and put a little make-up on before going downstairs. Bailey was so excited when she saw we were ready. We told her first we were taking her to the park. We walked down the sidewalk, Bailey skipping and cheering the whole way there. When we got there, she grinned.

"Your daddy used to play here when he was younger." Dimitri told her. She giggled, and ran out onto the playground. She played with the other kids for awhile, before she went to the swings, where she asked her daddy to push her. It was so adorable, watching them together. I couldn't think of anyone who would make a better father. It wasn't about an hour after being there, I got a phone call. Lissa.

"Hello?" I could tell she was happy.

"Hey. So… We're in Russia, and we're almost to Dimitri's house from the looks of it. Are you guys there?" She asked.

"No. But we will be. See you there." I said, hanging up.

"Bailey… Liss and Christian are here. Come on." I said. She stopped on the swing, and jumped off. She ran towards me, as I took her hand. Dimitri ran to catch up, but I scooped Bailey up and put her on my back and ran. The moment we got to the Belikov's yard, the van was stopping. The moment Liss stepped out of the van, Bailey was off my back, and into her arms. She laughed and she scooped Bailey up. I smiled. Christian stepped out, and I hugged him.

"Hey Fireboy." I said. He grinned.

"Hey Rose." He said. Then, Adrian slowly emerged from the van. He looked kind of sad, but not like he was before I left. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, and released me quickly.

"How are you Rose?" He asked.

"I'm good." I said. Liss was finally free, so I grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her. She giggled.

"God, I've missed you." She said.

"I've only been gone…. Like four days." I said. She smiled.

"That's four days too long." She said. I laughed. Viktoria came out the front door and walked over to her brother.

"Oh… Lissa, this is Viktoria. Dimitri's sister. She's kick ass." I said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you your majesty." Viktoria said. Liss rolled her eyes.

"Call me Lissa, please." Lissa told her. Viktoria smiled.

"This is my boyfriend, Christian, and my cousin Adrian." She said. I saw Adrian catch Viktoria's eye for a second, before she smiled at him.

"Nice too meet you all." She said. I smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Sonya took Paul to the store with her. Mom and Grandmother are in the house and Karolina is upstairs." She said.

"Go get them." I said. I saw Dimitri's eyes on Adrian. I had to elbow him to break his glare.

"So… What have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"Planning." Liss said.

"Watching her plan." Christian said.

"Sleeping." Adrian said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ahh. I can see why you all missed me so much." I said. Christian snorted. Adrian and Liss just nodded. I rolled my eyes. The door opened and Olena, and Yeva came out the door and over to us.

"Okay… Guys this is Olena, Dimitri's mother, and Yeva, Dimitri's grandmothers. Olena, Yeva, this is Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, and Lissa Dragomir." I said. Olena grinned.

"Its so nice to meet all of you." Olena said. Yeva's eyes are on Liss, but she didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Karolina came out, and I introduced her to them as well. We all went inside, and sat down, and started talking. I noticed Viktoria's eyes kept flickering to Adrian's face. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at me, but it was annoying me. I'd definitely be talking to her later as well.

"Whats it like being bonded?" Viktoria asked. Lissa shrugged.

"Its not so bad. It could be worse I suppose. Since we're best friends, its not as bad as most would think." Liss responded. I nodded.

"She's right. Now, if we hated each other… That would be a different story." I said. Viktoria chuckled.

"What elements do you guys master in?" Karolina asked. "I know Lissa's spirit, but what are you two?" She asked, motioning to Adrian and Christian.

"I'm a fire-user." Christian said, holding his hand up, and having a small fireball appear in the palm of his hand.

"I'm a spirit user as well." Adrian said. They all raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" They all asked. He nodded. Adrian really didn't look like he wanted to be here.

"Adrian… Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Outside?"

"Is it really necessary?" He retorted.

"Get your spirit using ass outside, before I drag you out." I said. My patience was running thin with him as it was. He sighed and got up. I caught Dimitri's eye and he gave me a warning glance. I followed Adrian outside.

"What Rose?" He asked.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You've been moping around since you've gotten here, like you don't want to be here." I said.

"Its not that I don't want to be here." He said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I don't like the reason I'm here." He finally admitted.

"My wedding?" I asked. He nodded.

"Adrian your going to have too-" He cut me off.

"I know. I know. I'm going to have to get over it. Your marrying him. You love him. Blah Blah. I've heard it. I know." He said. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and he wouldn't look me in the eye. I grabbed his face and pulled it down to look at me.

"Adrian… I love you. You know that." I said.

"You don't know how much I wish it were enough." He finally said.

"Adrian… You're like a brother to me. I don't want to lose you." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere. The question is… will I lose you?" He said. I gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard how happy you sounded on the phone with Lissa the other night. I know how much you love it here. I know how much you enjoy being with Dimitri's family. I know how much you enjoy being here. It wont really surprise me if you stay, Rose." He said.

"You still think I'm staying here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know what to think." He finally admitted. "Everything I ever thought was wrong…So, I don't know anymore."

"Adrian." I said. He shook his head.

"You don't have to keep pretending that you care Rose." He said.

"You think I don't care? Really? After everything we've been through? After all the shit I've done for you, and you think I don't care Adrian. Its nice to know everything I've done for you is so appreciated." I said.

"Well, its not like it ever meant anything. You were doing it out of kindness, not because you cared. You've always been so worried about your big bad Russian you never actually cared for me Rose." He said. Something happened inside me, and I'm not sure what it was, but strictly on impulse, I reached up and punched him right across the face. I heard the bones crunch as my fist connected with his face.

"See if I care now. I'm done with your shit Adrian. Stay away from me. Stay away from Bailey. Stay away from my wedding. I'm done trying so hard to make you happy. You can kiss being best man and our friendship good-bye. Fuck you." I snapped, before I turned and started running off down the road. I was so sick of his shit. I was done trying so hard for him. I'd saved his life, helped save his life, cried over him, done everything in my power for him, but when he doesn't get his way one time. When he doesn't get what he wants most… me, he started a bunch of shit. I'm done with him. I'm done putting up with him. I walked down to the playground down the road and sat down on the swings, letting a few tears escape down my cheek. This wasn't the way I wanted things to turn out three days before my wedding. I didn't want things to turn out this way ever. I sat there on the little playground in my swing, and cried.

**A/N: Alright, obviously the wedding is coming up soon, if things go as planned in Rose &b Dimitri's plans. This is just a warning, a little heads up to all my youngerish readers. Incase you haven't noticed... Most of my Lemon chapters, like Touch Me, and Alone and stuff arent really that bad. I kept it all PG and everything. I've been thinking about the Honeymoon, and I've decided that thats going to be a lemon obviously, but I'm not going to keep it as PG as the other ones. I haven't really tried a full lemon yet, I just hint around to bits and detail's of whats going on, and leave the rest to my readers imagination, well... i'm not going to do that this time. Atleast I don't think. I'm going to do a full out Lemon for the honeymoon okay guys? This is just a warning for my younger readers. :) It might get a little dirty and inappropriate for some, so this is just me letting you know. If you think its a bad idea... Leave me a review and let me know, but otherwise, those are my plans. Rose is going to have a damn good honeymoon though, and I can promise you that. ;) **

**-April.  
**


	50. Soon!

It wasn't long before I heard the footsteps. I knew who it was before I even looked up. I knew he wouldn't leave me out here alone like this.

"Roza?" He murmured. It was so soft, and so full of love and worry. I looked up to meet his big brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I finally whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. I think I broke a moroi's jaw." I said.

"You did." He assured me. I nodded, and sniffed.

"Good." I said. He chuckled a little bit.

"It's alright Roza." He whispered, stepping closer to me.

"I'm so sick of having to deal with him. I'm so sick of hearing him complain about me getting married. I'm so sick of all of it. I love Adrian, but not in the same way I love you, and he just wont except that. That's not my problem. He needs to realize that if I wanted to be with him, I would be. I love you. I love only you, and that's why I'm planning on marrying you. If he were any kind of good friend, he'd be happy for me. He'd be congratulating me, and being happy with me, and celebrating, but no. All he does is bitch and complain because he isn't getting his way, and I'm sick of it. That's the one thing I hate about royal moroi, they bitch and complain all too much when they don't get what they want." I said. I was breathing hard once I finished. Dimitri took another step towards me, and took my hand.

"I know Roza, but its going to be alright. He doesn't matter anymore." He said. I sighed.

"Did Lissa heal him?" I asked. He nodded.

"Did Bailey know I did it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Is she mad at me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I explained to her… sort of." He said. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean… sort of?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I told her the magic in your ring might be wearing off, and he made you upset. You've got to think that could be it. You usually don't hit moroi, even when they piss you off, Roza." He said. I looked down at my right hand, and sighed.

"Its possible." I finally said. He nodded, and pulled me against him.

"Roza... Its okay." He said, as a few more tears slid down my cheek. He shook his head.

"Don't cry, Roza. Its okay." He said. I sighed.

"I know. I know. Its just… I didn't want to hit him." I said. I felt him resist the urge to laugh.

"Okay… Maybe that's a lie. I know I shouldn't have though. I know I upset him by hitting him." I said. He shook his head.

"Should that matter? He's upset you numerous times, Roza. He should know by now, that someone can only piss you off so many times before you take… physical action on them." Dimitri said. I sighed.

"I shouldn't have hit him. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind." I said. He chuckled.

"And you accused me of Zen Life Lessons?" He asked.

"Shut up." I said, smiling.

"What exactly did he say, that made you hit him?" He asked. I sighed.

"He said that I didn't care. That's the whole time you were gone, and since you've been back, all I cared about was you, and no one else mattered. He said that I was probably planning on staying here, because I was having such a great time here with you and your family, and I'm just going to ditch everyone else and stay here because I don't care. It pissed me off, so I kind of upper cutted him." I said. He smiled. I shook my head.

"Stop smiling. Its not a good thing. I'm supposed to protect moroi, not break their jaws." I said.

"Well, sometimes it happens." He said. I sighed.

"I didn't want to hurt him. I don't like hurting him. I don't like hurting anyone, and it keeps happening." I said. Dimitri shook his head.

"The only person you've hurt is Adrian. That was physically, but he had it coming. You're a Hathaway. He should know better by now." Dimitri said. I sighed.

"I shouldn't have hit him." I said.

"Did it feel good?" He asked. I looked up at him, and a hint of a grin spread over my face.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Did it feel right at the time?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then you did what you wanted, and there's nothing wrong with that." Dimitri said.

"Your just happy I hit him, so you wouldn't have too." I muttered.

"Maybe… but rest assured… I will still knock him out if necessary." Dimitri said.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary. I told him to stay away from all of us, and I banned him from our wedding." I said. It hurt me to admit that. My heart ached.

"It was for the best, Roza." He said. I sighed.

"I wanted him to be my best man, Dimitri." I said. Dimitri frowned.

"I'm sorry, Roza." He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Its getting late, and Bailey's probably worried. We should get back." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not ready to go back yet. I'm not ready to face them or him yet." I said.

"Roza, please. Bailey was upset when I left. I told her I'd bring you back." He whispered into my hair. I took a deep breath, thinking of my worried daughters face. I nodded.

"Alright." I said. He took my hand, and we slowly walked down the sidewalk, and back to the house. When we got there, Lissa was standing outside with Christian with her arms crossed. When she looked up, she didn't look angry, like I thought she'd be for punching her 'cousin'. She looked worried.

"Rose.. Are you-" I put a hand up.

"I'm fine." I said. "Where is he?"

"Adrian?" She asked. I nodded.

"Gone." I raised an eyebrow.

"As in?" I pressed.

"Back home." Christian said. "He told us he had no reason to be here now, so he called a van to drive him back to the airport, and fly him home."

"He… He left?" I asked. That's what I'd told him I'd wanted, but Adrian never listened to me. I didn't want him to leave… but.. I just nodded. I didn't know what else to do.

"Okay." I said. Liss looked at my fist.

"You shattered his jaw." She informed me.

"He deserved it." I informed her. She just nodded.

"Bailey's getting ready to get a bath. She wants you." Christian said. I nodded, and went inside, and into the bathroom where Bailey was waiting.

"Hey honey." I said. She grinned at me a little.

"Hey momma." She cooed.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm okay. Momma, why'd you hit uncle Adrian?" She asked.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't want to hurt Adrian… Its just.. He made mommy angry, and the magic in my ring is wearing off, I think and it caused me to react without thinking." I said. She nodded."Auntie Lissa healed him." She said. I smiled a little.

"I know." I told her. She smiled at me. I sat in the bathroom with her, until she was done with her bath, and helped her get dressed. Once she was done and out, I walked outside. Liss was gone, but Christian was still standing there.

"Hey Fireboy." I said. He smiled.

"Hey Rose." He said.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked.

"Upstairs, Viktoria was showing her some pair of designer shoes or something… I don't know." He said. I chuckled.

"So… I was wondering… if you'd like to me by best man Saturday?" I asked. Christian turned to look at me.

"Your lying." He said. I grinned.

"Crazy as it seems fireboy, I love you like a brother. Actually, you're the closest to a brother I've ever actually had." I told him. He smiled, but then wrinkled his nose at me.

"I feel like we're about to start hugging, and calling each other bubba and sissy." He said. I laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it fire-boy." I said. He grinned.

"Yes Rose, I'd be honored to be your best man." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks. That means you'll get to walk down the aisle with Lissa. Maybe that will get you ready for when it comes time with you too." I said. He grinned.

"Maybe." He said. A few seconds later, Dimitri came outside.

"There you are. I was wondering if you'd ran off again." He said. I shook my head.

"Nope, just talking to my bubba." I said, elbowing Christian a little. He chuckled, and pushed me playfully.

"Get away from me Hathaway." He said.

"But Bubba-" I complained. He rolled his eyes. Dimitri looked confused, but was smiling. Lissa then came outside.

"You ready to go Christian? We've got to get up early to start setting up tomorrow." She told him. He groaned, but nodded.

"I'll see you guys in the morning. You are coming, right Rose?" She asked.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be going anywhere." I told her.

"We're starting to set up for the wedding tomorrow. The dress was delivered last night, so… We'll be trying that on. Dimitri, your tux was delivered last night too… so, you'll be trying that on as well." He groaned. I smiled.

"Alright.. Dimitri, do you know where it is we're going?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. I know." He said. I nodded.

"We'll be there." I told her. She grinned.

"Good." She said. She hugged us, and I hugged Christian, then they left. Dimitri and I stood there for a second as they disappeared down the road to the hotel they were staying in. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and held me for a moment. He placed his hand over mine, and moved the ring around on my finger.

"Soon." He murmured. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Soon." I agreed, before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. We both went inside, and crawled into our bed. That night, I hoped Adrian would visit my dreams, but he didn't. I had a feeling… that was really it for us. I'd really ended our friendship.


	51. Perfect!

The next morning, bright and way to early for my liking, Dimitri and I set off, to meet up with Liss and Christian to start setting up. As we drove through the city, towards… where ever it was we were going, Dimitri was telling me all about the places he'd been as a child, and things he'd done in the city, places he'd had to save people from Strigoi and such. Finally, we turned down a side road, off from the main city, and Dimitri pulled up to what looked like a huge mansion. It was the most gorgeous place I'd ever seen in my life. It had a huge set of stairs, leading up to the white French doors. Dimitri and I walked up them and opened the door, and walked through. It was like a palace. I was in awe, the entire time, thinking about getting married here. I could tell Lissa had a bunch of the stuff here already, because there were large boxes everywhere. Dimitri was smiling at my face. He lead me through the place and too another set of French doors and out to the most beautiful view I'd ever seen in my life. As we walked out the doors, it led us onto a little walk way. Around that walkway, was a grassy area, where a few chairs had already been set. Then, the little cobblestone walkway, led up to a huge set of stone steps, that put you on a huge stone platform, over looking the water. Christian and Lissa were standing on top of the platform. Liss was giggling at me, probably the look on my face.

"I told you it was perfect." She said, as Dimitri and I approached. I walked up the steps and to Liss.

"Its… Its beautiful." I finally managed. Lissa nodded.

"I know it." She said.

"I couldn't imagine a better place." I told her. She giggled.

"Good. That's what I was hoping for. Alright…So we need to get started. Christian, I've told you want to do. Start unfolding the chairs, and placing them in neat rows in the grass, Dimitri you help him. Rose, and I will start inside." Liss said. She was in boss mode. Dimitri saw it too.

"Yes ma'am." Dimitri said. Christian just kind of nodded and rolled his eyes. Liss grabbed my hand, dragged me down the steps and back into the palace. She grabbed five boxes and took them to the humongous table.

"Just put together what looks best with them, and tie a ribbon around them." She said. She opened the boxes to display them full of nothing but flowers.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked. She smiled.

"You'll see when your wedding day gets here." She said.

"Oh.. I see what this is. Your going to have Dimitri and I help with like… getting stuff ready to be set up, but your actually going to do the decorating?" I asked. She grinned.

"Bingo." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I want everything to be a surprise when you guys walk in on your wedding day." She said. I nodded.

"That'll be awesome, although it's a lot of work to do alone Liss." I told her.

"She's not alone. She's got help." I heard from behind me. I looked up to see Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina, with Paul and Bailey. Lissa grinned.

"See." She said. I sighed.

"Alright." I said.

"So… They are going to do the flowers, while me and you go upstairs to try on your dress. Which Dimitri will not see or hear about until the day of… got it?" She said. I nodded. I followed her upstairs and into a large room where my wedding dress lay spread out across the bed. My jaw hit the floor. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen in my life. It just flowed, and the white was so beautiful.

"Isn't it lovely?" She asked. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. She giggled, and pulled me over.

"Strip." She said. I attempted raising an eyebrow.

"You know, I never thought I'd have a girl say that to me, but if you insist." I said, grabbing the brim of my shirt. She laughed.

"Just do it, and shut up." She said. I did as she asked, and very carefully, after I was undressed, she slipped the dress over my head. She straightened it out, and stepped back.

"By God, your perfect." She said. She motioned for me to turn and look in the mirror. Once again, my jaw almost hit the floor. I looked… amazing. The dress hugged my body in every way, and looked like it was made just for me. I smiled.

"I love it." I whispered. She nodded.

"I knew you would, now… come on and take it off before you rip it or get something on it." She said. I nodded and allowed her to pull it off over my head. I then got dressed again, and smiled.

"I'm going to curl your hair, and do very light colored make-up to match the dress on the day. You'll look amazing." She said. I smiled. We then went back downstairs, and helped with the others. Dimitri and Christian came inside, and sighed.

"We're done." Christian said. Dimitri's eyes were on my face. He must have noticed that I was beaming. He walked over and kissed me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Amazing." I whispered. Liss made a gagging noise, and grinned.

"Get a room." She muttered.

"There were a few rooms upstairs, weren't there?" I asked, starting to drag Dimitri towards the stairs.

"NO. No. We have things to do." She said, grabbing me. I nodded. She grabbed a big box of white lace ribbons and smiled.

"Go hang these all around the stone platform… Okay? Dimitri, can go with you." She said. As if I wouldn't have taken him with me anyway. We walked out to the platform, and started stringing the huge ribbons along the banisters. Dimitri had a huge grin on his face the entire time.

"Did you try on your dress?" He asked. I looked over at him, and nodded.

"What'd it look like?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Liss will bite my head off." I said.

"She can't hear you." He said, motioning back towards the house. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope. Not until Saturday. I don't want to ruin the surprise." I said. He growled.

"Not fair." He said. I laughed.

"I think its very fair. I don't get to see you in your tux." I said.

"I'll go put it on right now, and come out here." He said.

"No. I don't want to see you in it until the day of." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine… Have it your way, my queen." He said, coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"We're supposed to be working." I said, leaning over the banister, tapping the ribbon to the stone.

"I'll get back to it in a minute. I'm busy." He said, turning me around, and pressing a kiss to my lips. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against mine, and smiled.

"I cannot wait to marry you, Mrs. Belikov." He whispered.

"And I cannot wait to marry you." I said back. I heard the French doors open behind me, and turned to find Lissa glaring.

"If your not going to work, get the hell out." She said, with a soft, but fierce expression. I laughed.

"Don't tell us what to do." I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"You guys can go anyway… everything that needed to be done today is done. Now we just have to set it up tomorrow, and then Saturday, you'll be getting married." She said. I nodded.

"Okay. We'll go. Send Bailey out." I said. Bailey ran around Liss and up the stone steps to us.

"Hi Momma." She said. I grinned and hugged her.

"Hey baby." I said. She grinned.

"Ready to go home?" I asked. She nodded.

"Back to grandma's house? Yes." She said. I grinned, realizing I'd called Dimitri's house, home.

"Okay. Come on." I said. We walked back around the palace, and too the van to leave Lissa and my family to the finishing of what would be the perfect wedding.


	52. So Close!

The next morning, Dimitri and I woke up to a completely empty house. Everyone, including our kid was gone. They'd all gone to work on getting our wedding set up, even Olena and Yeva. When I woke up, Dimitri was propped up on his elbow, facing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He grinned.

"Watching my angel sleep." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your such a corn ball." I said. He shook his head.

"I disagree with that statement." He said. I giggled.

"Of course." I muttered. He leaned over, and cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me. I reached up and snaked an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He smiled.

"Your in an awfully good mood this morning." I noticed when I finally pried my lips from his.

"Well, maybe its because I'm marrying you tomorrow." He said.

"Or maybe its because you're here with all your family." I said. He sighed.

"Its part of it, but I think the biggest reason is marrying you tomorrow." He said. I giggled, and brought his mouth back to mine. We both got up and got dressed. As I changed my clothes, and stuff I had a thousand emotions running through me. I was giddy, and excited about getting married, but there was something tugging in the back of my mind. It was Adrian. It was hurting me knowing that one of my best friends wasn't going to be here when I got married. I hadn't heard from Adrian since I'd hit him, and I regretted it. I thought about calling, but knew he wouldn't answer or talk to me if I did. If he wanted to talk to me, he'd come to me in my dreams. I'd kind of hoped he would, so I could apologize, but… He didn't, and I was positive he wouldn't. Dimitri and I lounged around the house all day. As we snuggled on the couch watching a movie, I then realized something.

"You know, we have no idea who's coming to our wedding. Liss sent out invitations… but.. We have NO idea." I said. He chuckled.

"I know a few people who are coming." He said.

"Who?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Secret. Christian told me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn you." I said.

"Sorry love." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you are. I also don't know where we're going for our honeymoon." I said. He chuckled.

"That one I don't know either." He said. I nodded.

"Its going to be so horrible if… I like trip, walking down the isle." I said. He laughed.

"I would laugh." He said. I slapped him.

"I would run away." I said.

"And leave me standing at the alter?" He asked. I nodded.

"If I trip… yes." I said. He chuckled.

"I guess I understand." He said. "I would run too." I started to laugh.

"We really shouldn't be laughing about this. It could really happen." I said. He nodded, and laughed again.

"That's why its funny." He said. I rolled my eyes. A few hours later, everyone came back. They all looked so tired, and completely warn out. Even Bailey came and curled up in my lap, instead of wrestling with Paul who was laid out on the floor. Liss was standing in the door grinning.

"All done." She said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Everything's set up. The food and cake will be set up tomorrow, and everything else is already ready." She said. I shook my head.

"You amaze me." I said. She nodded.

"I know." She said. I laughed. She looked at me and Dimitri and sighed.

"I hate to do this… but in about an hour you and Bailey are coming to stay with me tonight." She said. My eyes went wide.

"What?" I shrieked.

"You know the rules. The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other until its time." She said. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Please…" She said. I turned to look at Dimitri. He didn't look any happier than I did about the idea.

"Do I have too?" I complained. She nodded.

"Yes. So… Get your stuff together." She said. I groaned."I don't wanna." I complained, as I maneuvered Bailey off my lap, and onto Dimitri's. I went and grabbed a pair of clothes to sleep in, and a pair of clothes to put on when I woke up tomorrow. I really didn't want to leave Dimitri, but I didn't want to spoil Lissa's fun with my wedding either. So... When here and Christian were ready to leave, Bailey and I hugged and kissed Dimitri good-bye and left with them.

"Its only a few hours." He said. I sighed.

"That's a few hours too long." I complained. He chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the alter. I promise." He said. I nodded.

"I better." I said, before kissing him, hard one last time before getting into the van with Bailey, Christian, and Liss.

"Have either of you heard from Adrian?" I asked. Liss shook her head and so did Christian.

"Nope. We haven't heard from him." She said. "I'm kind of worried." I nodded.

"Me too." I said. Once we got back to Christian and Lissa's apartment, Bailey followed them in. I grabbed my cell phone, and found Adrian's number. I text him. There wasn't ever a reply. I dialed his number and tried to call him, but he didn't answer. Finally, the last time I tried to call, his phone was turned off. I gave up. I knew nothing I could say or do would make it better. I'd hurt him. Our relationship was done. I went back inside to find Bailey passed out on the couch, and Christian and Lissa passed out on their bed. I nodded.

"Awesome." I muttered. I went and closed their door, and picked Bailey up, pulling her onto my lap, and laying back and closing my eyes. Tomorrow, I would be Mrs. Belikov. I couldn't wait. Adrian, then popped into my mind. I wanted him here. I wanted him to be my best man. I hoped and prayed that he'd show up in my dreams, but once again, just like the past two nights, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	53. Forever and Ever!

I woke up the next morning feeling like complete shit. It was great to wake up on your wedding day and feel like this. That's when it hit me. Wedding day. I sat straight up, and looked around to see Bailey standing across the room, grinning at me. She was dressed in a small white dress, sort of like the one she'd worn to the masquerade ball, but a little longer, and it didn't tie around the neck the way that one did. Her hair was curly, but not her normal curly. It hung in little ringlets all around her face, making her dark brown eyes stand out.

"Goodmorning momma." She said. I grinned.

"Well, aren't you just the most beautiful thing to wake up too." I said. She giggled.

"Thank you." She said, her cheeks flushing a little. Liss then walked out of her room in another beautiful white dress, that looked sort of similar to Baileys. It had intricate little patterns all over it. I then realized that Bailey's and Lissa's dresses had the same patterns that my wedding dress had on it.

"God Rose… You look like-" I cut her off.

"Shit?" I tried. She nodded.

"I feel like it." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You'll look beautiful after I'm done with you. Get up, and put some clothes on, and we've got to get over there. Dimitri will be leaving soon too. We've got to beat them there." She said.

"In that case… I think I'll take my time." I said.

"Rose." She warned. I giggled.

"Kidding." I said. Christian walked out of the bedroom in his tux. I attempted to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Damn Fireboy cleans up nice.." I said. He chuckled, and his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Thanks." He said.

"I've got one good looking best man." I said, winking at Lissa. She chuckled. I went into the bathroom and threw on my shorts, and tank top.

"Ready." I said. They nodded. We drove back to the palace as I liked to call it, and went inside.

"Go upstairs and into that room we were in yesterday. Stay there. That's your chamber. You can't come out of there until the music starts. You understand me. Dimitri's chamber is a downstairs bedroom. Christian will be with him, and Bailey and I will be with you." She said. I took a deep breath, and nodded. I took Bailey's hand and started up the stairs, when I heard a new voice call my name. I knew the voice all too well, but with my back turned, I couldn't figure it out. I jerked Bailey to a stop and turned around, too look down the stairs at the withered face of my mother, Janine Hathaway.

"Mom." I whispered.

"Hey Rose." She said.

"What are you-" I stopped, and looked at Lissa. From her face, I knew who had done it. Dimitri had called her. I released Baileys hand and ran down the stairs, throwing myself into my mothers arms. I hadn't seen her in so long. Not since Dimitri had left. She'd known I was pregnant, but didn't want to watch my life go down hill, so she just ignored me.

"I've missed you." She whispered. I nodded.

"I've missed you too." I said. When I released her, I saw her eyes behind me, on my little girl standing on the steps.

"Is that-?" She started. I nodded.

"That's her." I said.

"Bailey… come here." I said. She slowly descended the stairs, and came to my side.

"Bailey… This is your grandmother… my momma." I said. She looked up into my moms face and smiled.

"Hi." She said, voice sounding so small.

"Hey there little one." My mom said, kneeling down before her. "Its so nice to finally meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too." Bailey said, smiling at her. I saw my mom grinning at her too. That was all she wrote. Bailey had her wrapped. My mom wrapped her arms around Bailey and held her. A few extra tears escaped down my cheeks. I then heard car doors.

"Rose, they're here. Take this upstairs… please." She said. I nodded, and grabbed both of them… dragging them upstairs. I didn't want to. I wanted to wait and see Dimitri, and thank him for doing this for me… but I knew Lissa wouldn't have it. Once in the room upstairs, my mother and Bailey began talking. Liss came in, and started helping me get ready. She first did my hair, making each curl distinct and perfect around my face, and laid out along my shoulder, and then spraying it down with hairspray to keep it from moving. She then started on my make-up, sticking to light colors. The eyeliner was black, and mascara was a mixture of black and glitter, making it look lighter. Foundation and blush made my face glow. The eye shadow was a brownish beige color.

"Okay… I need to go downstairs for a minute and check on Dimitri. Can I trust you to stay right here?" She asked. I threw her a skeptic look.

"Yes Liss. I'm not going anywhere." I said. She nodded. My mother went downstairs to meet Dimitri's family, and Bailey had taken such a liking to her, she asked if she could go with her. So, I paced back and forth alone in my chamber, waiting on Liss to come back up. The bedroom door was left open, and I happened to look out of my peripheral vision to see a figure standing in the hallway. I stopped and stared straight into the hallway. My heart was in my stomach and my jaw hit the floor. I couldn't believe it. I rubbed my eyes, and stared in disbelief.

"Little dhampir." He murmured. He looked scared.

"Adrian." I whispered. He smiled slightly. I took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can leave. I know you told me you didn't want me here… but I had to try. I had to come and ap-" I cut him off, by running to him, and attacking him, jumping into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." I said. I was trying to prevent the tears from falling down my face. It was hard, but I managed.

"I'm so sorry Adrian. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't mean the things I said. I'm so sorry." I whispered. Keeping the tears from falling was a very hard task.

"No… Don't apologize. Its not your fault. I did it. I've been harboring you for a relationship ever since Dimitri was out of the picture and I knew better, but I did it anyway, and then I kept picking at you and egging it on. Its my fault. I got what I deserved. I don't deserve to be here, but I could… I couldn't miss it. You were right. I should be happy for you. If this makes you happy, then that's all I care about." He said. He was out of breath by the time he finished.

"I love you Adrian." I said. "You'll always be my best man."

"I love you too Rose." He said. "I see now… that Dimitri is what you want… so now, I'll love you the right way." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He kissed my forehead and smiled. Liss came running up the stairs, eyes wide.

"Adrian.. What are you-?" She smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said, hugging him. He nodded.

"Adrian.. I have a question.. Since you here, and we don't know who Rose's father is… and originally you were the best man, will you walk Rose down the isle?" She said. I turned to him, and he met my eyes.

"Yes. I will." He said. Liss nodded.

"Good. Alright, Rose… Lets get your dress on." She said. I nodded. She pulled me into the room, and shut the door. She helped me slowly pull my clothes off, preventing messing up my hair or make-up, and then slid the dress over me, situating it so it once again hugged every inch of my body. I smiled and walked over to the mirror. I smiled. I looked like a Goddess. She grinned at me.

"You, Rosemarie Hathaway are perfect." She said. As I looked in the mirror, I realized pretty soon, I wouldn't be the same person. I was going to be Rosemarie Belikov, never again to be a Hathaway. I was a new person. I liked the idea, a new start, a new beginning. I smiled.

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked, opening the door to my mother and Bailey. My moms eyes filled with tears the moment she looked at me.

"Rose… you look beautiful." She said. I smiled.

"So do you mom." I said. She grinned. She was wearing a dress similar to the one Bailey and Liss were wearing. Liss went to explaining how things were going to go down with Bailey and how she needed my mom's help for a little bit. Mom agreed of course. Adrian just stood at the end of the railing, waiting for his time to help. Liss ran into the bathroom, and handed me something blue. I looked at it to see it was a garter.

"No.." I said. She nodded.

"Yes." She said. I rolled my eyes and let her help me put it on. She then slid a small tiara looking thing into the top of my hair. I slid into my white high heeled shoes, and stood up nice and tall.

"Now… your completely perfect." She said. I smiled.

"Are you ready? We have five minutes." She said. I nodded.

"Can I go downstairs? Dimitri's outside… right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. We can go downstairs." She said. I nodded, and walked out, and downstairs. Adrian smiled at me.

"You ready Mrs. Belikov." He asked. I nodded.

"I will be." I said. I took a deep breath. Liss ran around and did a few more things before nodding at me.

"We're ready… are you?" She asked. I took another deep breath and nodded.

"I'm ready. Lets do this." I said. She nodded, and the music started. I was so nervous. I didn't realize how scared I was I would fall until I actually had to walk down the isle. Adrian took my arm, and smiled.

"You've got this little dhampir." He said. I nodded. The French doors opened, and we stepped out into the cool air. Dimitri's face was the first one I found. Everyone around him just faded out. I knew Christian was there, and all of his family, but all I could truly see was his beautiful glowing face. I could swear up and down he was the most amazing creature on this earth, or maybe I was just biased. The closer I got, the faster I wanted to walk. It was hard to keep pace with the music when I just really wanted to run to him and throw myself into his arms. I could see the surprise in his eyes from Adrian, but his eyes were only for me in this moment, and were boring into mine. We climbed the stairs, and stopped in front of Dimitri. Adrian kissed my hand, and locked eyes with me for a second, and smiled, taking his place beside Christian. Dimitri took my hands in his and locked eyes with me. I smiled brightly at him, and took a deep breath. He looked like he wanted to laugh at me. Probably thinking about how proud he was that I didn't trip and fall. The minister then started the ceremony. It was a long and drawn out process before we got to the good part, but standing here, staring into Dimitri's big brown eyes, full of love, and passion, I could wait forever. Finally, he got to the exchanging of vows, something I hadn't even really thought about. I wondered if Dimitri had written any out, or even thought about them. I figured if he could make vows up on the spot so could I. I would do this. I knew how much I loved him. It would be each to describe. Dimitri went first, of course. He smiled and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, my Roza, my everything. I love you, with everything I am. I'd give up everything I have for you and for our daughter. There aren't really words in the English or any other language that could possibly capture the way I truly feel about you. All I know if that I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. They were words he'd spoken to me a hundred times before, but some how, here in front of everyone they meant so much more. I was smiling like an idiot. Now…it was my turn.

"Dimitri Belikov, my comrade, my world. I've loved you for so long. I've loved you before I was even supposed to love you. We've been through so much together, and still we hold strong. We always will. I've given up everything for you, and for us and our family, and I'd do it a thousand times over. You are everything to me. My lover, my comrade, my best friend, my mentor, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you and only you. We were meant to be together, and that's the way it will always stay." I said, saying the words loud and proud. He grinned at me. The minister looked up, and the French doors opened again, revealing Paul and Bailey carrying each of our rings on two red satin pillows. Bailey's eyes were on my face, knowing she found courage there, I smiled and nodded at her. She looked so poise and graceful, so much like her father. When they reached us, the minister went through the whole do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, and blah blah. When it came to saying the binding words, his voice rang out loud and clear.

"I do." He said, strongly. I grinned. He picked up the ring off the pillow Bailey was holding and slid it onto my ring finger where it would stay for the rest of my life. Then, the minister read the same lines to me, and it was my turn to say the binding words.

"I do." I said, loud and proud. He grinned at me. I took the ring off the pillow Paul was holding and slid it onto Dimitri's ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. I smiled at him, as he pulled me to him, and cupped my face in his hands, and pressed his lips to mine. Our audience erupted into applause. We both pulled away, as he took my hand in his, and we turned towards our audience, staring into the familiar faces of people I knew and loved. My mothers arms were the first to find me, along with Olena's to find her son. I grinned.

"Thank you for coming mom." I said. She smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed it." She said. I nodded. Olena then came over and smiled.

"You look beautiful Roza." She said. I grinned.

"Thank you. So do you Olena." I said. She chuckled.

"Thank you. I'm so glad Dimitri has you." She said. "He's lucky to have you."

"I think of the situation in reverse." I said. She smiled. She moved on, and I hugged and spoke to almost everyone here. One familiar face came up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Alberta… God, I've missed you." I said. She grinned.

"Its good to see you too Rose. You look amazing." She said.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could come." I said. She nodded.

"I wouldn't have missed it. The academy hasn't been the same since you've graduated." She said, smiling. I chuckled.

"I'm glad to know I had such an impact while I was there." I said. She nodded. She moved on to speak to Dimitri, when another familiar face came up to me. Stan. I smiled.

"Well hello there handsome." I said. He chuckled.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Hathaway?" He asked.

"That's not my name anymore." I said. He nodded.

"Your right. I'm sorry Guardian Belikov." He said. I giggled.

"I've missed you Stan, surprisingly. And yes, your right. I haven't changed." I said. He nodded.

"Good. Congrats Rose. I'm happy for you two." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Stan." I said. He nodded, and moved on too Dimitri. A few other familiar faces came up to me, and then the last one. Adrian. I smiled.

"Hey Ivashkov." I said. He smiled.

"Hey Little Dhampir." He said. I grinned.

"You look amazing, Rose." He said.

"Thank you. So do you." I said, smoothing out his jacket.

"Congrats Rose. I'm so happy for you." He said.

"Thank you. That's all I've ever wanted to hear you say since I've told you about us getting married." I said. He nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." I shook my head.

"Don't." I said. He smiled. I hugged him, and he kissed my forehead. He then turned to Dimitri.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I've given up. She's yours and she wants you. I can see now that she really loves you, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'd like it if we could start over, so I can still be in her and Bailey's life." He said, extending his hand. Dimitri nodded, and shook his hand.

"I'd like that. Thank you Adrian." He said. Adrian nodded.

"Congratulations man." He said. Dimitri nodded.

"Thank you." He said, and Adrian walked off. I turned and looked at Dimitri.

"I'm finally yours… forever." I said. He grinned, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him.

"Your right. Now your never getting rid of me." He said. I giggled.

"Like I said, people get divorces." I said. He chuckled.

"And like I said… You wont be getting rid of me that easily." He said. I smiled.

"I don't think I've gotten the chance to tell you how… utterly and heartbreakingly amazing you look this evening." He said. I smiled my man-eater smile at him.

"Why thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself. I'm surprised I haven't had to beat the women off with a stick." I said. He chuckled.

"I'm sure that's not going to happen." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You'd be surprised honey." I said. He grinned.

"Rose… Come inside and change so you can be a little more comfortable." Liss called from the French doors. I nodded. I kissed Dimitri, and walked down the stairs and the walkway to her. She took me upstairs, and handed me another flowing white dress, that came down a little below my knees and tied around the neck. It was gorgeous. I smiled.

"Do I ever want to ask how much money you actually spent on my wedding?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Probably not." She said. I nodded.

"Thought so." I said. Once I was ready to go back out, I turned to her, and threw my arms around her.

"This was the most perfect wedding I could have ever imagined. Thank you so very much." I said. She nodded, and held me.

"Your welcome. I love you Rose." She said. I smiled.

"Love you too Liss." I said, before heading back downstairs and out to Dimitri. He took my hand and smiled.

"Welcome back." He said. I grinned. I heard Liss scream over the loud music that it was time for the first dance. I smiled and looked at Dimitri, he grinned and pulled me up onto the platform. He extended a hand and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why yes… You may." I said. He pulled me too him, and the song 'I'm yours' by The Script came on. I smiled. I loved this song. I'd told Lissa once that I wanted this song played at my wedding.

"So… are you enjoying yourself?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Very much so." I said. He grinned.

"I'm glad." He said. I nodded.

"Me too." I assured him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." He murmured.

"Last night… was hell. It was hard being away from you so long." I told him. He chuckled.

"I agree. It took me forever to fall asleep. I'm not used to not having you in my arms." He said. I smiled.

"Well now…It never has to be that way. I'll be in your arms forever." I said. He nodded.

"That's the way I've always wanted it." He said. I nodded in agreement. We swirled around for a little bit longer, before Adrian tapped Dimitri on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked. Dimitri smiled.

"No. I don't." Dimitri said. He kissed me, and went off to find a new dance partner, which surprisingly enough was his sister Viktoria.

"Enjoying yourself Ivashkov?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm having a pretty good time." He said.

"I'm glad." I said. He grinned.

"Adrian… what made you come back?" I asked. He looked down, and back up to meet my eyes, with his beautiful green ones full of sincerity.

"Once I got back to court, and sat there, thinking of everything, I realized what an asshole I was. I knew that I didn't want to lose you or Bailey because you are both such a big part of my life. I was finally able to see clearly that you love him, and no one else, and that wasn't going to change. So… I accepted that, boarded a plane, and flew back to beg your forgiveness." He said.

"You didn't beg much." I said. He grinned.

"I could beg some more if you'd like." He said.

"I might like that." I said. He chuckled. I grinned.

"Thank you Adrian." I said. "It wouldn't have been the same without you here." He nodded.

"I know." He said. The song ended, and a new song began. Dimitri then walked back up and grinned.

"My turn." He said. Adrian nodded, and went off to find a new dance partner. I smiled.

"Everything alright?" Dimitri asked. I nodded.

"Just perfect." I whispered, and with that, he whirled me around under the lights of the dance floor on one of the most amazing nights of my life.


	54. Stunts!

As things died down, Dimitri and I moved over to the table with our huge wedding cake. It was so beautiful, and as I looked at it, I once again recognized that pattern etched onto it. It was the pattern from all of our dresses. Dimitri had made me promise that I wouldn't smear cake on his face… but I didn't exactly promise. So, when it came time, with a speed he wasn't ready for, I smeared cake all over his face. I'd completely caught him off guard. It was hilarious. He only got a little on the side of my face. I giggled as I tried to maneuver myself away from him. I then walked back up to him though, and licked cake off the side of his face. I saw his cheeks flush a little as people watched. I giggled again. I then kissed him. I smiled, and turned to Lissa.

"The cakes good." I said. She laughed.

"Glad to know." She said. I laughed, and kissed him again, removing more cake from his mouth. I then grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. I grinned.

"I'm sorry love." I said. He nodded.

"Mhmm." He said. I knew somehow, he'd get me back, and it scared me to think about what he'd do to get his revenge. About five minutes later, I found out. It was time for Dimitri to remove my garter. He had an mischievous grin on his face as I walked up the platform to the chairs Christian had put there. I was nervous, and he could see it. As I readied myself for whatever stunt it was he was about to pull, he grinned, and met my eyes before moving his mouth to the garter on my leg. I then knew how he was getting his revenge. He slowly, and when I say slowly, I mean… so slowly pulled the garter down my leg with his teeth. Every time his teeth raked over my skin, I shuddered. He was enjoying this immensely. I could see it in his eyes. I couldn't do anything but glare at him. He was smiling. When he finally got it off me, I sighed. He chuckled. I shook my head as he shot it off into the crowd full of guys. Surprisingly enough, Christian snaked an arm out and caught it. I laughed. He was grinning as he handed it to Lissa. She laughed and looked up at me. I then prepared myself to throw my bouquet. I turned my back to everyone and threw it over my head. When I turned around, Viktoria had my bunch of flowers in her hands. Dimitri had a hard expression on his face. I chuckled.

"Calm down Comrade." I said. He smiled. The party started to mellow out, and before long, people were coming up to me, and hugging me and telling me good-bye. Some were harder to say good-bye to than others. My mother for example.

"I've got to get back Rose." She said. I nodded.

"I know." I said.

"I'll miss you, Rose." She said. I smiled.

"I'll miss you too Mom." I said. Tears were starting to leak from my eyes.

"Be safe." She said. I nodded.

"I will. You too. Please." I said.

"I will." She assured me. I then threw my arms around her neck, and held her.

"Thank you so much for coming. It meant so much to me." I said. She nodded.

"Your welcome." She said.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too Rose." She said, before pulling out of my embrace. I nodded.

"Bye Mom." I said. She nodded, and turned her back, walking towards the door. Dimitri pulled me into his arms.

"Its okay Roza." He said. I nodded.

"I know." I whispered. More and more people came up to Dimitri and I to say good-bye, until pretty soon, the only ones left were Dimitri's family, Adrian, Liss, Christian, and Bailey. I turned to all of them and smiled.

"Thank you guys so much for the most perfect wedding." I said. They all grinned.

"Your welcome." They all said.

"I love you all so much." I said. They all came to me, and hugged me.

"We love you too Rose." Liss said. I grinned.

"You guys should probably get going." Liss said. I sighed.

"So.. Do I get to know where I'm going now?" I asked.

"I acquired the keys to the Dragomir palace in Moscow. So… I figured that you two could go there, and since there's so much to do in Moscow, you wouldn't get bored." She said.

"The Dragomir's have a palace?" I asked. She giggled, and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"That's… amazing." I said. Dimitri was smiling too.

"If you want… we can take Bailey with us when we go home. We're only going to be here another day or two." She said. I looked at Bailey, and then to Olena.

"If Bailey wants to stay here with us, we'd be willing to keep her until you guys are ready to leave." She said. I looked back at Bailey, who was looking at Paul.

"Bailey… Do you want to stay here in Russia, or go home with Auntie Liss and Christian?" I asked. She pried her eyes away from Paul to look at me.

"I want to go home with Liss and Christian." She said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. She smiled. It was then time to say our good-byes to Dimitri's family. It was hard watching Dimitri say good-bye. It was even harder to actually say good-bye myself. I'd grown so close to these people over the week I'd been here. I hugged each and every one of them, telling them how much I'd miss them and how much I loved them. When I got to Viktoria, she latched onto me.

"I'm going to miss you Rose." She said. I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too. When you turn eighteen, be sure to talk your mom into letting you come see me. I'd love to train with you some more." I said. She giggled.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'd make you amazing. Better than your brother ever-" He clamped a hand over my mouth.

"She's lying." He said. I giggled.

"Really though, come see us. I'm going to miss you." I said. She nodded.

"I will." She said, and hugged me again. I then moved onto the last person I hadn't hugged. Olena. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her fragile little body.

"Thank you so much… for everything." I said. She hugged me tightly.

"Your so very welcome. I'm so glad you're a part of this family." She said.

"I'm blessed to be a part of your family." I said. She grinned, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Take care of him for me. Please." She said. I nodded.

"I will. I promise." I said. She nodded. Dimitri hugged his mom one more time before he walked over to the van. I pulled Bailey to me, and hugged her tight.

"Behave for Liss and Christian… Understand?" I asked. She nodded.

"I will." She said. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon… okay?" She nodded.

"Love you mommy." She said.

"I love you too." I said. I noticed her gaze shifted behind me.

"Whats wrong with daddy?" She asked.

"He's sad he has to leave his family." I told her. "You should go give him a really big hug, and tell him how much you love him. It will make him feel better." I said. She nodded, and walked over to Dimitri, wrapping her little arms around him. He picked her up and held her.

"I love you daddy." She said. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too baby girl." He said. She squeezed him again, and he set her down.

"Well, you guys get going… I've got everything taken care of." Liss said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded.

"Don't mention it." She said, before we got into the van. Once the door was closed, and the van started to drive off, I looked over to Dimitri to see a tear was running down his face. I reached up and wiped it away.

"We're going to come back. That wasn't good-bye forever. I promise." I said. He nodded, and smiled.

"I know." He said. He leaned over, and kissed me sweetly. The drive to the palace was a long one. We made a few bathroom stops, and stops to get food, so that prolonged the process, but we made it there within four hours. When we pulled up to the huge palace, I stepped out of the van, and my jaw dropped. It was so gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as the place we'd gotten married in. Dimitri grinned.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Love it." I said. He chuckled.

"Liss thought you would." He said. I nodded. We grabbed our bags, and carried them inside. The inside was just as beautiful. I followed Dimitri up a set of stairs, and into a bedroom. I attempted to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Liss told me where it was, so we wouldn't have to search all the doors." He said.

"That would have been funny though." I said. He laughed.

"You would think so." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. I set my bags down, and walked out to stand on the balcony, looking down into the center of the palace. It was beautiful.

"Its so beautiful." I whispered. Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist, and he put his mouth right by my ear.

"Yes… you are." He murmured. I smiled, and turned to look at him.

"Cornball." I said. He chuckled.

"Whatever." He muttered. I giggled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He chuckled and pulled me around to face him, and brought his mouth to mine. I bit his lip gently, and he shuddered.

"That little stunt earlier, with the garter? Not so funny." I said. He grinned.

"That little stunt earlier, with the cake? Not so funny. Especially since you promised you wouldn't." He said. I shook my head.

"I didn't exactly promise. I just said I wouldn't. Okay… I might have lied. I'm sorry, but it was so funny. Plus, I licked it off your face, and you know that made it better." I said. He smiled.

"Okay.. Maybe." He said. "Regardless, it doesn't matter. You lied." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh… don't even. I lied to benefit you." I said. He chuckled, and kissed me again.

"Plus… You taste good." I said.

"With or without the cake?" He asked, a seductive hint in his voice.

"Both. Definitely both." I whispered, bringing his mouth back to mine. I giggled against his lips. I took his hand and smiled.

"Lets go explore." I said. He nodded, and we went downstairs. We went through each and every one of the rooms. Most of them were like apartments, just like back at court. There was an indoor pool, and also a game room. Lissa's brother Andre probably encouraged that when he was alive. I could feel the tension between Dimitri and I as we explored the palace. When we got upstairs, and walked towards the room we were staying in, he grabbed me, pushing me up against the wall, and kissing me hard. I smiled against his lips, and reached up to knot my fingers into his hair, and clutch him closer to me. He ran his hands down my body, and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which wasn't a very lady like thing to do in a dress, but I knew this dress wouldn't be on me much longer anyway. I just wrapped myself around him, and allowed him to carry me into the bedroom.


	55. Mrs Belikov!

**A/N: I've had people ask me was I ever going to do a part of this story in Dimitri's perspective, and well… Here it is. Some wanted the wedding, others wanted the honey moon in his perspective, but I thought this one would be more fun to write, so… Here's the honeymoon in the Dragomir Palace in Dimitri's perspective. **

**DIMITRI'S POV! **

I carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us. It was a pointless gesture, seeing as how the palace was empty, but it was a habit, so regardless, the door was shut. I carried her over to the bed, and sat her down, never removing my lips from hers. It was like I was drowning, and only the feel of her lips on mine could truly save me. I knotted my fingers into her dark hair, loving the way it felt in my hands. She started to lean back on the bed, pulling me back with her. I removed my lips from hers, only to trail kisses down her neck, and throat. I ran my hand up her left leg, pulling her beautiful white dress up with it. I pulled her up, to where she could get on her knee's on the bed, so I could gently pull the dress off over her head. Once I got it off, and threw it to the floor, she grinned at me, as I started planting kisses all over her throat, and collar bone.

"I thought you liked the dress." She said, humor in her voice.

"I loved the dress." I said. Which wasn't a lie. She looked like a goddess in it.

"Loved? As in past tense?" She said. I chuckled against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise.

"I loved it until it was in my way." I murmured. She giggled. I loved that sound. It was the most significant sound in my world. She reached up, and pulled my jacket off, then went to work on the buttons of my shirt. Once it was completely unbuttoned, so pulled it off me and threw it to the floor. She wrapped an arm around my neck, and pulled me back down over her as she laid back down on the bed. She ran her hands down my chest and stomach, tracing the plains of my body, leaving little trails of fire where her fingers touched. I shuddered under her touch. I saw her smile, as I brought my mouth back to hers. She knotted her fingers into my hair, tugging on it lightly. I loved it when she did that. I ran my hands underneath her back, and lifted her up off the bed, just a little. I flicked the snap of her bra, and pulled it away from her, throwing it across the room. I ran one of my hands down the bare upper part of her body, all the way down her stomach. I grabbed her leg, and pulled it up, almost wrapping it around my waist. She smiled against my lips, as I clutched her body closer to me. I loved the way her hot skin felt against mine. I loved the way her bare body felt against my hands. She ran her hands down my chest to the snap on my pants, and undid it. She unzipped them, and maneuvered them down a little way before she had to stop, and gave up because she didn't want to separate our lips. I pulled her up with me, as I stood just off the edge of the bed, to pull my pants off, and throw them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. She forcefully pulled my mouth back to hers, kissing me hard. I loved when she was with me like this. I loved when she took control this way. It made her ten times sexier than she already was. If that were even possible. I laid her back and smiled as I removed my lips from hers. Her lips slipped into a pout, as I kissed down her chest, her stomach, and down to the waistband of her lace panties. Knowing what her reaction was to it the last time I did it, I grabbed them in my mouth, using my teeth, pulled them all the way down her legs, and threw them to the floor. Her body would shudder every time my teeth raked her skin. She giggled as I kissed back up her stomach, between her breasts, and back up to her lips.

"Tease." She muttered, as she kissed my neck. I chuckled.

"Only for you baby." I whispered. She smiled. She ran her hands down my chest, and to the waistband of my boxers. She slipped her fingers inside the waistband, and with the softest, sensual touches, she maneuvers them down. With each brushing of her fingertips against my skin, I shuddered. Rose made me feel so amazing, with just a brush of her hand. Once she got them down, I kicked them off, and here we were, naked in each others arms, once again. Ever since I'd first met Rose, I always thought she was the most beautiful thing in jeans and a t-shirt, or occasionally, when she'd wear a dress, but that didn't come close to comparing to seeing her naked, she was all natural, and all beautiful. She was the most gorgeous thing in my world, and she filled my vision. She pressed her lips to my neck, and gently began sucking and nibbling at my neck. It felt so good. She gaze me this look, and I knew she was ready. Roza and my relationship didn't ever need words. We could tell everything just by looking at each other. I leaned back, going to grab the box of condoms from my bag, when she grabbed my face, and my hand and brought it back to her.

"Forget the condom." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. She caught me completely off guard.

"Your serious?" I asked. Genius. She nodded.

"We wont use one, and just whatever happens, happens. I know you want another kid, and I know that Bailey would love a little brother or sister. If it happens again, great. I'd love it. If it doesn't.. then maybe it wasn't meant to happen, but all I know it that I'm up for anything as long as I have you." She said. The words were so full of love, and made every nerve ending in my body become a livewire.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled, and pressed my lips to hers. I then slowly lowered myself down into her. She moaned, and breathed my name. It was extremely hard not to just take control right then, but I didn't want to hurt her. I had to let her adjust first. I started moving in and out of her, going slow, letting her get used to me. She reached up and dug her nails into my back, clutching me closer to her. I pushed myself, farther and deeper inside of her. She gasped. I automatically slowed down, scared that I'd hurt her. I looked down into her eyes, and saw no sign of pain.

"Don't… Don't stop.. Please." She managed. It was quite a relief to hear her say that. I loved looking into her eyes, seeing the love and affection she had for me there. It was staggering. As I continued thrusting in and out of her, I'd place my mouth by her ear, and whisper things in Russian. She'd once told me now sexy it sounded when I talked to her in Russian, so I was showing off a bit.

"Dimitri." She moaned. I smiled against her lips. The sound of her moaning my name was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. I loved hearing it.

"My sweet Roza." I whispered into her collarbone. I was getting closer to my release, I could feel it. I knew she was too.

"Dimitri… I'm going too-" She stopped and her entire body convulsed underneath me, and she tightened around me. She bucked her hips one last time, and collapsed onto the bed, pulling me down with her. I thrust into her one more time, and my entire body shuddered. She was breathing hard, but the most angelic smile was on her face. I pulled out of her, and rolled over onto my side. She was the most beautiful thing, and it was something I was pretty sure I'd never get used to. I pressed a kiss to her mouth, and then her throat.

"I love you Roza." I whispered. She smiled at me, pure bliss on her face and in her eyes.

"I love you too Dimitri." She breathed. I smiled, and brought her mouth back to mine.

"I'll always be here and I'll never let anything happen to you." I said. She smiled.

"I wont let anything happen to you either." She murmured. I kissed her one last time, before pulling her against me, and pulling the sheets over us.

"Goodnight Mrs. Belikov." I whispered. Hearing her new name sent a shiver down my spine. I loved being able to call her mine.

"Goodnight Dimitri." She whispered, and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead, and slowly fell asleep.


	56. First Date!

I woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face. I looked over to see Dimitri still silently snoozing. I smiled, and slowly maneuvered my way out of the bed, careful not to wake up. I grabbed my panties off the ground, and Dimitri's button up shirt and pulled it on. I smiled back at his sleeping figure once more before walking out, and towards the stairs. I was quiet, making sure not to wake him. I went downstairs, and to the kitchen, where I found a coffee pot, and the things to make coffee. I set it up, and pressed the start button and pretty soon, the whole kitchen smelled of coffee. Once it was done, I poured two cups, and carefully carried them upstairs. I sat them both on the nightstand next to the side of the bed he was sleeping on, and smiled. I leaned over him, and gently pressed my lips to his. He fluttered his eyes and looked up at me. A smile quickly spread over his face.

"Goodmorning." I murmured softly.

"Goodmorning Roza." He murmured.

"I brought you some coffee." I said, motioning to the table next to where I was standing. He sat up on his elbows and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. He then took in what I was wearing, and grinned at me.

"I definitely like that look on you." He said, wagging an eyebrow at me. I smiled.

"Just drink your coffee." I said, handing him the coffee mug. I walked around the bed, and sat down next to him with my warm mug in my hands, blowing it, and sipping it slowly. He grinned.

"How are you this morning?" He asked me.

"Perfect, amazing, in heaven, stuff like that." I said. He chuckled.

"I've extremely glad to hear that Mrs. Belikov." He murmured. I smiled at my new name. He reached over, and placed a hand on my knee, and leaned over, bringing his mouth to mine. I smiled against his lips, as I let my tongue trace his bottom lip. When he pulled away, he grinned.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Do you want to stay here, or go out?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'd like to go out actually." I said. He nodded.

"We can. I'm sure we can find something to do. I didn't spend much time in Moscow, but I'm sure it'll be fun regardless." He said. I grinned.

"If I'm with you it will be." I assured him. He grinned and nodded. I finished my coffee, and smiled.

"I'm going to go get a shower, and start getting ready." I said. He smiled, and got up, followed me.

"We'll get a shower and get ready." He said. I grinned.

"That's cool too." I said, smiling. I went into the bathroom, and turned the water in the shower on, and waited on it to warm up. We both got in and showered. I planned on a twenty minute shower, but it ended up lasting a lot longer than that with Dimitri. When we finally got out, and dried off, I dried my hair, and quickly straightened it. I did my make-up, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red button up blouse, with a white undershirt. When I walked out of the bathroom, Dimitri smiled.

"Don't you look beautiful." He murmured, walking over to me, and running a hand through my hair.

"Do I?" I asked. He chuckled, and nodded.

"Always." He murmured, before leaning forward to kiss me. I kissed him gently, barely brushing my lips against his. He frowned, when I pulled away.

"Lip gloss." I said. He grinned, and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry love." He said. I chuckled.

"Are you almost ready?" I asked. He nodded. He went to his suitcase, and threw it on the bed. He opened it, and pulled out a dark blue button up shirt, and pulled it on, buttoning it up. He ran his hands through his hair, and pulled it neatly into a ponytail at the nap of his neck, and smiled.

"I am now." He said. I grinned.

"Do we have to call a van?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Nope. Liss really went overboard with the wedding and honeymoon." He said. He pulled out a set of keys, and smiled.

"She left us one of her families cars." He said.

"Which car?" I asked. He sighed.

"The mustang." He said. My eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's just.. Lissa." I muttered, shaking my head. We went downstairs, and to the garage, and got into the blood-red mustang, that went off when Dimitri hit the keyless remote. We got in and drove, and for awhile, we didn't find anything. We decided to park, and walk. We parked the car, and locked it and got out. Before long, we came across a bunch of shops and different places. Dimitri asked around, speaking in Russia of course, and found out we were in the Red Square, which apparently was one of the number one attractions in Moscow. We'd apparently already walked through the Resurrection Gate, that had been tore down and rebuilt hundreds of years ago to let tanks and stuff into the town. Dimitri thought wars in Russia were the most fascinating things ever. The St. Basils Cathedral was the next thing I noticed. It was built in the 16th century as a decree by Ivan the Terrible. I remembered learning about him back at the academy.

"Bet you can't remember what Ivan did." Dimitri tested me. I sat there for a second, thinking before giving up.

"Shut up. I don't have a good memory." I said.

"Or you just didn't pay attention." He said. I chuckled.

"Your probably right… but you see, I didn't need to know any of that information until right now." I said. "It wasn't useful in becoming a guardian." He chuckled.

"Very true." He said. As we walked though, I did remember something from school.

"Wait… We're in the Red Square, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes Roza, why?" He asked. I turned to the Cathedral, we'd just passed, and motioned to the hills behind it.

"I did remember something from school. See those hills behind the Cathedral?" I asked. He looked and nodded.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Executions took place back there." I said. He raised an eyebrow, and thought about it for a second.

"You know what… your right." He said. I grinned.

"Good job." He said. I pushed him playfully.

"Shut up. Why are you making fun of me?" I asked, pretending to pout. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Roza. I didn't mean it. I promise. I'll stop picking on you." He said. I giggled.

"Good." I said. As we walked along the road from the Cathedral, towards the next sight in the red square, there was a bush with these pretty pink flowers on it. Dimitri pulled one off, and handed it to me.

"For you, my love." He said. I smiled. When he did things like this, it made my heart flutter. I smelled it, and sighed.

"It smells to good." I said. He took it from my hands and pushed my hair behind my ear, and gently placed the flower in my hair.

"Beautiful." He said. I reached up on my tip toes, and kissed him gently.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"As I love you Roza." He murmured. He took my hand back in his, and we started walking again. The next place we came to was more modern looking, like the mall back in Missoula. We walked through a bunch of different stores, and stopped at a Starbucks to get some coffee for me. We then sat down at a small restaurant, just outside the Red Square, to eat before going back to the palace. As we sat down, this tall Russian waitress came over to our table, and began speaking to Dimitri in Russian. I hated not knowing what was being said. He looked at me, and asked what I wanted, and told the waitress in Russian. She wrote it down, and threw him an unnecessary smile before walking away. I looked at him, and then sighed.

"I hate not knowing how to speak Russian." I said. He chuckled.

"I'll teach you one day." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"No you wont. You were supposed to teach me how to swear in Russian, but you didn't." I said. He chuckled.

"And like I said before… you don't need to know." He told me. I rolled my eyes. I had to have him read the menu off to me, because it was all in Russian. When I finally knew what I wanted, I just told him to order it for me. He chuckled, and agreed. He didn't want to stress me about having to say something right in Russian. When the waitress came back, he told her what we wanted, and she nodded. She said something, and I didn't know what she said, but the flirty little giggle she let out told me it had nothing to do with our order. She caught my eye, and I glared at her. She smiled at Dimitri once more, before turning and walking away. I turned to look out the window, pretending not to notice. Dimitri placed his hand on my thigh, and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked. My train of thought was in a different place, so I turned to him, and smiled.

"Did you know this is our first date?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Me and you have never actually been on a date before. Like, went out to eat, or to a movie before… just you and me." I told him. He chuckled.

"Wow…. Your right. I'm a bad husband. I married you before our first date." He said. I grinned.

"You're the perfect husband." I whispered, reaching up and placing my hand on the side of his face, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad you think so, but we've only been married a little over 24 hours." He said. "That could change."

"It wont." I whispered. He chuckled, and pressed another kiss to my mouth. The moment his lips touched mine, the waitress was standing at the table with our food. He turned to her and smiled, and said something in Russian. She grinned, and nodded. Then, she turned and walked away. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't like her." I said. He chuckled.

"Roza… you know better than to-" I cut him off.

"Oh, I know, but she's undressing you with her eyes." I said. He snorted, and almost spit sweet tea across the table.

"Roza, get real." He said. I smiled.

"Seriously Dimitri. Watch her when she comes back. I know what its like… I've done it, but your married. She needs to back off." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've undressed me with your eyes?" He asked. I turned my head.

"This is not the time for this discussion." I said quickly, regretting my words.

"No.. Tell me Roza." He murmured.

"Maybe once or twice… when we were… back at the academy." I said. "Then, maybe a few times since you've been back." He chuckled.

"Interesting." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't act like you've never done it." I muttered, shoving a fork full of spaghetti into my mouth. His face turned a little red, and he looked down at his food.

"See… When?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not playing this game." He said.

"No.. That's not fair comrade, you made me tell you. Its time to fess up." I said. He sighed, and turned to meet my eyes.

"Every day after the lust charm… until I left." He said. I smiled.

"And after you came back?" I asked. He grinned.

"Maybe a few times." He said. I giggled.

"See… its not just me." I told him. He rolled his eyes. We ate the rest of our meal in silence. He paid the bill and we left, walking slowly back through the streets, as the parties started and people flooded the streets outside clubs. We just walked happily, hand in hand back towards where the car was parked. We took a short cut, down the alley we'd come up through. I could hear voices closer to the end. The closer we got, my stomach stirred. I jerked Dimitri to a stop. He raised an eyebrow, and I mouthed the word Strigoi. I pulled my stake from my belt and started slowly towards it. Dimitri, with his stake pulled stayed close at my side. As I neared the end, the nausea got worse. The strigoi lunged at me, right before I reached the opening. I ducked, causing him to run into the brick wall. He doubled back, coming back after me. He threw a punch, but I blocked it, and kicked him, causing him to stumble back, where Dimitri stuck his stake through the strigoi's back. He missed his heart, but caught the strigoi off guard long enough to where I could stake him. I dug my stake straight through his heart, and watched the life drain from him.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Not a scratch." I said. He nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Good." He said. I pulled my stake from the strigoi's heart, and Dimitri did the same, before we both let him hit the ground. We disposed of the body in a dumpster, not wanting to hear complaints of finding a body of something that wasn't exactly living. Once that was done, Dimitri took my hand, and we headed back to the car. When we got there, he opened my door for me, and closed it behind me. He came around and got in on his side and smiled at me.

"So… You didn't answer my question. Did you have fun today?" He asked. I grinned.

"Of course." I said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our first date." He said. I chuckled. He leaned over, and kissed me sweetly. He took my hand in his, and smiled as we drove back to the palace after a long day together.


	57. Blaze Of Glory!

Once we got back to the palace, Dimitri and I curled up on the couch, watching movies. I just enjoyed being close to him. We didn't say much. Every once in awhile, we'd speak, but the silence was so comfortable. As we laid there, I heard my phone ring from upstairs. I jumped up and ran up the stairs, trying to catch it before my voicemail picked up. It was Lissa.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rose… I don't know what to do. I'm so confused… I just.. I'm scared." She said. My heart began to race. All I kept thinking was "God, my daughters with her."

"Whats going on? Whats wrong Lissa?" I asked.

"There was an attack… on the court today, just a little while ago. I'm so lost Rose… I don't know what to do." She said.

"Where's Bailey? Is she okay?" I asked. Dimitri must have heard my hysteria from downstairs because he was standing in the doorway, looking just as freaked out.

"She's fine. She's with Christian and Adrian. They're being guarded." She said.

"Your sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm positive. Rose… I don't know what to do. So many guardians died. I've never seen an attack of this magnitude before. There were so many strigoi. I didn't know they ever worked in packs like that… I'm so lost." She said. I could tell she was crying. Dimitri looked worried.

"Do you need Dimitri and I?" I asked.

"Rose… Your on your honeymoon. I'm not going to interrupt that." She said.

"That's not what I asked you. Lissa, do you need us?" I asked again. She sighed.

"I do Rose." She said.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. How soon can you arrange a flight?" I asked.

"Right now." She said. She went to texting on her phone.

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours." I said.

"Be safe Rose." She said.

"You too." I told her, before hanging up. I looked up at Dimitri.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"We're going home. There's been an attack. Guardian's are running low. They need us. She needs me." I said. He nodded.

"Is Bailey-" I cut him off.

"She's fine." I whispered. I took a deep breath and went back into the room, and started throwing all of my things into my bag. I was freaking out. My entire body was shaking. I was so scared for Bailey, for my friends. They were all there, in the line of fire, while I was here, perfectly safe. Dimitri came up behind me, and grabbed my arms, and hands.

"Roza… calm down." He said. I shook my head.

"I have to pack. We have to get there… Bailey's there, and they're all so afraid… and I just-" I just stopped and the words choked off into a sob. I couldn't speak anymore. He took me into his arms, and held me.

"They're fine. They're all going to be fine." He said. I sobbed.

"Bailey's probably so afraid, and I'm not there to make her feel better." I sobbed.

"She's okay. They're all okay." He said. I nodded. He helped me pack the rest of my stuff, and packed his own things. We heard a honk outside, and walked out to see our van driver. He drove us to the airport, where we soon boarded the plane back to the states. The plane ride seemed to take forever. I kept fidgeting and moving around. Dimitri grabbed my hands and pinned them to my lap.

"Stop Roza… We're going to be there soon. Its all going to be okay." He said. I nodded, but didn't stop fidgeting. He finally grabbed my face, and brought my mouth to his. The moment his lips touched mine, my mind spiraled off in a completely different direction. Dimitri filled my mind. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He ran his hands through my hair, and gently pulled away to lay his forehead against mine.

"I promise you love, everything is going to be fine." He said. I nodded. It had calmed me… a little. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me against his chest, and buried his face in my hair.

"Its okay." He murmured. I just nodded, and let him comfort me. When the plane landed, I was right back to fidgeting, ready for them to let me off. The moment I was off the plane, I was walking as fast as possible, bags in hand to the doors of the court. Once inside the court doors, I was basically running upstairs for Lissa's room. They were all in there, Thank God. If not, I would have torn this place apart searching for them. I dropped my bags outside the door, and busted into the room. They all jumped, except Bailey who ran straight into my arms the moment I was two steps into the door.

"God, I'm so glad your alright." I whispered, holding her tightly.

"I was so scared momma." She murmured into my collar bone.

"I know baby. I'm sorry I wasn't here." I told her. I looked over her shoulder at Adrian and Christian and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. They nodded.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked.

"She's at a meeting downstairs with the guardians that are-" Christian started, then he stopped.

"Left." I finished. He nodded. I turned to Dimitri.

"We should be down there." I said. Adrian grabbed my wrist.

"Rose… You two shouldn't get into this. You weren't here to see what happened last time. It could happen to one of you." He said. He looked so scared for me. He was staring deeply into my eyes.

"Adrian, this is our job." I said. I started to turn around, but he tugged on my wrist a little.

"Rose… please?" He asked. I could see from his eyes, he was begging.

"Adrian… let me go." I said. Slowly, his hand slipped off my wrist, and fell to his side. I took Bailey's hand.

"Come on. Lets go." I said. Dimitri, Bailey, and all walked down to the throne room, where Lissa was holding this meeting. The moment the door shut behind us, every Guardian in the room, plus Liss looked up. The moment she saw me, she jumped out of the throne, flew down the steps and into my arms.

"Rose, thank God." She said, holding me close. I smiled.

"I'm here, its fine. Calm down, and get back up there." I said. She nodded and turned to walk away. She went back to the throne, and began talking.

"We're going to have to tighten up security. Its daylight now, so this is our time to prepare. We lost a lot of men today, but we cant let our numbers effect us. The strigoi know we're weak, and they're going to strike again. We have to be ready." She said. All the guardians nodded. I released Bailey's hand and walked up to the throne next to Lissa.

"We can't go in pairs anymore." I said. One of the guardians snorted.

"We'll die that way. There's more of them then there are us." He said.

"We had to have taken out some strigoi when they attacked. It couldn't have just been them killing us. If we pair up, there isn't going to be enough of us, and we're going to leave holes, meaning more strigoi can get in. The wards are useless when somehow they keep getting people to stake them." I said. I caught Dimitri's gaze, and he looked terrified, probably thinking of us separated.

"Rose… We can't separate the guardians. They will die that way." Liss said.

"Some can go with partners, but some will have to go it alone. Dimitri and I will be separated. A few others will have to as well. We may be able to fill in holes. We all need earpieces and connection to base, and to each other."

"Rose… Don't do this." Lissa whispered. She didn't like the idea of me being alone.

"I'll be fine." I whispered. They all nodded.

"Decide what your going to do. Meet back here an hour before sunset. We'll set out then." I said. The guardian's cleared out, as Dimitri came to me.

"We're not doing this." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going together. You can't separate us." He said.

"Dimitri, we have too." I said. He shook his head.

"No. We don't. They'll be enough split too fill in the gaps. We'll be fine. We have to be together." He said. I shook my head.

"Dimitri… I don't have time for this." I said.

"Yes… We do. I'm not leaving you." He snapped. He looked angry with me for even considering us being apart.

"Dimitri." I said.

"Roza… Don't separate us." He said, fear and worry plain in his voice.

"Fine." I said. He nodded.

"Good." He whispered. Liss looked at me.

"You going to be okay?" I asked. She nodded. I looked around and noticed the room was empty.

"Liss, where's Corey?" I asked. She looked down and back up.

"He-?" She nodded.

"He died." She whispered. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. She took a deep breath.

"He was protecting me. He did his job." She said. I smiled.

"He did, and did a damn good job at it." I said. Bailey had been silent the whole time, and when I took down at her, she looked a little pale. I knelt down and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching her face. She nodded, and swallowed hard.

"I'm scared the strigoi are going to get me again." She whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I wrapped her in a vice grip hug.

"That's never going to happen. Ever ever again. They'll have to kill mommy first. I'm never going to let anything hurt you again, okay?" I whispered.

"I don't want you to die mommy." She murmured. I smiled.

"Mommy's going to be fine." I said. I didn't know that though, and that scared me. I knew if I died, I'd do it protecting those I loved, and I'd go out in the blaze of glory for them.


	58. Haywire!

Dimitri, Bailey, and I went back to our room to catch up on some sleep before Dimitri and I had to leave. Dimitri sat down on the couch, with Bailey in his lap. We sat in the living room, and rested up. Dimitri and I spoke, but weren't really saying anything. We were both nervous this time. We had far more to lose. Pretty soon, Dimitri and Bailey's light snores filled the room. It was a comforting sound, but it wasn't enough to make me feel better. My emotions were running haywire. I was nervous. All the worst case scenario's kept running through my head. All I could think about was all the bad things that could possibly happen. I was making myself nervous. As I sat there alone, in the silence of the room, driving myself insane. I finally got up, and grabbed my keys, knowing exactly where I was about to go. I walked out, locking the room door behind me. I headed straight across the court, towards the Ivashkov wing. When Adrian answered his door, he looked surprised.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Uhm, yeah." He said, stepping aside, letting me in. I was kind of nervous about being in here again. My thought automatically trailed back to the last time I'd been in this room alone with him.

"Whats up Rose? Is everything okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Its fine… There is just something I've been thinking about, and I wanted to uhm.. talk to you." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay… whats up Rose?" He asked.

"Well, I've heard everyone talking about all the guardian's that fell during the last attack, and I've been thinking about Bailey and if something-" He cut me off, obviously seeing where I was going with this.

"Rose, stop. I don't even want to think of anything happening to you." He said.

"Adrian, this is about Bailey though." I said. He frowned.

"Rose, please… I don't want to talk about this." He begged.

"Adrian." I asked. He nodded.

"Alright, I'm listening." He said. I nodded.

"I saw the way you looked at me when I left to go to that meeting. You know how easily someone gets killed." I said.

"I don't like to think about that happening to you." He whispered.

"I know that, but I've got to start thinking about Bailey. Adrian, if something happens to me… I have to know she's safe. I don't know how Dimitri would take it if something happened to me, and if he can't really efficiently take care of her, I need to know someone will." I said.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." He said. I ignored him and went on.

"I always told Lissa that I would leave my kids to her if something happened to me, but… She's the biggest target here, and that would get Bailey killed. I wont do that to her. I know you love her, and I know you will take care of her. When Dimitri is able to actually look after her again, when he finally pulls himself together, you can let him have her. He'll probably take her to Russia with his family, and that's what I want… but I need to know she'll be safe." I told him.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt her." He whispered.

"I know. That's why I'm telling you this." I told him. He just stared at me for a second.

"You act like you know something's going to happen to you. Your not going to go out there and get yourself hurt are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Of course not. I just… I have a bad feeling about this one. I think they will come back, and more people are going to die." I said. He took a deep breath, and then took my face in his hands.

"Please… Rosemarie.. Belikov. Don't. Get. Yourself. Hurt." He said, spacing out each word. I heard him start to say Hathaway, but he addressed me by my new last name.

"I can't make promises. I'm going to do what it takes to protect the one's I love, Adrian." I told him.

"Rose…. Please." He begged. I watched as a tear slowly ran down his cheek."I don't want to lose you." He murmured. I reached up and placed my hands over his on my face, and smiled slightly at him.

"No promises." I said, before I removed his hands from my face and turned my back.

"I have to go. I've got to get ready." I said. I opened the door and walked out.

"I love you." He said, right before his door slammed shut behind me. I walked back towards our side of court, and went inside. When I walked in, Dimitri was pacing. He jumped when I opened the door.

"Your awake." I said, shutting the door quietly behind me. Bailey was still snoring on the couch.

"Yeah…" He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Worrying about you. Where were you?" He asked.

"I was talking to Lissa and a few guardians. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I said. I hated lying to him, but I knew how he felt about me and Adrian.

"It's okay." He said. I walked over, and let him wrap his arms around me.

"I take it you didn't get any sleep then?" He asked.

"Nope. I'll be fine though." I said. He hugged me tight. I looked up at him, and smiled. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too." I murmured. I looked out the window to see the sun was starting to set.

"We should probably get ready. We have to leave soon." I said. He nodded. I went into the bedroom and got our radio's and earpieces and turned it on, and put my earpiece in. I could hear people already meeting in the throne room, getting ready to set out.

"We should probably get Bailey to Adrian, and go." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why Adrian?" He asked.

"Just trust me this time. Okay?" I said. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. He set himself up, and then scooped Bailey up into his arms. We both made sure we had everything before walking across court to give Bailey to Adrian. I kissed her good-bye, and hugged her tight, even though she was still asleep.

"I love you." I whispered before I turned and walked away from his couch where Dimitri had laid her. Dimitri did the same, but Adrian's eyes were on my face the whole time. I hugged him before we left. He didn't speak. He didn't have too. His eyes said everything he wouldn't. I nodded at him once, and he nodded back before Dimitri and I walked, hand in hand to the throne room where Lissa was giving everyone a pep talk, and assigning people to stations.

"Rose, Dimitri… I'm going to have you in the back again, same place as before." She said. We both nodded. We could feel the serious atmosphere all through the throne room. It was a very uncomfortable environment. Liss called me up, and smiled.

"You guys be safe please." She said. I nodded.

"Adrian and Christian will be with me, and I'm keeping two guardians with us. Bailey and all of us should be safe." She said. I nodded again.

"Okay." I said. She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I told her. She nodded.

"Be safe." She told us again, before we turned and started back to where we'd guarded before. The back side of court… the darkest part. Dimitri and I stepped out into the cool twilight air, and watched as our last bit of protection faded over the horizon.


	59. Last Few Breathes!

We walked the edges of the woods, checking for staked wards, or anything out of the ordinary around the wards protecting the court. Dimitri and I kept constant contact over the radio when I was out of his sight.

"Found anything?" He asked.

"Nope… nothing." I said, walking the grounds of the court. We communicated back and fourth between a few other guardians for awhile. Dimitri and mostly stayed connected to the one's who were brave enough to split, and go alone. If they needed help, we'd be there. As we walked, talking over the radio, it was pretty quiet…. for awhile. I was in the middle of walking my area again when I heard someone talking really urgent over the radio.

"Hathaway… Strigoi, about six of them, heading straight for you guys." One of the guardians yelled. I heard running, and at that moment, I felt my stomach stir. _Fuck._

"There are wards. They can't get in." I said, assuring him we were safe for now.

"Oh shit." I heard someone say. That's when I saw them. There were only three in front of me. Where the others went, I don't know, but they were standing right in front of where the ward line would be. That's when I heard that same guardian again.

"The wards have been staked." He said.

"Son of a bitch." I said. I clutched my stake in my hand and glared at the monsters before me. They stood there, staring at me.

"Rose, I'm coming." Dimitri said. The strigoi lunged at me then. I struck out with a swift kick, and caught him in the face. He stumbled, and hit the ground. He quickly was back on his feet, and lunging at me again, this time, catching me before I could maneuver out. I raked my silver stake over his skin a few times, and gave him a good few hits, causing him to weaken. That's when I got double teamed. The second strigoi lunged at me, when he saw his friend losing. I managed to break away from the two of them, only to have one try and grab me again. I struck out and kicked him, right when the other one grabbed me and took me to the ground. The fatigue of not getting any sleep was finally catching up with me. I kept fighting though. I knew that was all I could do. Just keep fighting. Before I knew it, one disappeared off me, long enough for me to get up. The moment I was free, I was back on my feet, swinging at the strigoi who had already launched himself at me. I caught him with a swift right hook, and a stake to the heart. The moment my stake made it to his heart, I yanked it out, and turned to the strigoi that was still standing on the other side of the ward line. He must have been like their leader or something, because he just watched in amusement. I watched as two more strigoi stepped out from the woods behind him, and stood next to him.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He grinned coldly.

"Observing." He said.

"Observing what?" I asked. He smiled again.

"You, Mrs. Hathaway." He said. A strigoi saying my name sent a cold shiver up my spine.

"My last name isn't Hathaway." I snapped. "Its Belikov."

"Oh… So you married the cradle robber?" He asked. I started to lunge at him, but Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh well. You wont have much to do when your child and best friends are gone. My men have already made their way inside." He said. My entire body locked up.

"Your bluffing." I said.

"Am I?" He asked. Through my radio, I heard a bunch of yelling from the guardians inside.

"Shit… Dimitri… GO! Go get Bailey." I said. The two strigoi that had flanked the leader were now slowly creeping forwards, towards us.

"Rose… I can't-" He started. I cut off what I already knew he was going to say.

"Your hesitating. Remember my training? Now go damn it." I screamed. He turned his back to run to the door, when the strigoi lurched for him. I grabbed the strigoi, and threw him back, giving Dimitri enough time to get in the door. Once he was gone, here I was… faced with the biggest obstacle of my life. Me, Rose Hathaway-Belikov, half asleep, faced with three strigoi, one I was betting was stronger than the other two. Regardless of any of these things, I knew I had to keep fighting. I knew if I didn't, everything I'll have did, everything I'll have went through will have been for nothing. I kept throwing punches, kept kicking myself free from one strigoi's hold, while I dodged the other one. Once I got the stake through the first one's heart effectively, the second one came after me. I had to grab my stake quickly in order to actually have enough time to ready myself for his next attack. I had my stake pulled right when he reached me. I threw out a kick, causing him to stumble. This one was faster than he was stronger. I ran my stake across his face, causing his skin to sizzle and him to cry out in pain. I was limping, and having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Everything was starting to blur, but I had to keep going. Finally, I saw my opening. A split second where I could drive my stake right through his heart before he could even think about blocking me. I struck out with a speed he was ready for, and jabbed him right through his chest. I watched as the life drained from him, and he fell to the ground in front of me. I turned to the one strigoi in my sight left standing.

"Well done Hathaway. You took out my best men. Just like they said you would." He said. He still hadn't moved from the exact spot he'd been in from the time he'd stepped out of the woods.

"What do you want with Lissa, with us? Why do you keep attacking this place?" I asked. He smiled.

"Its more of a challenge." He said. "Getting to your precious queen is the biggest challenge of all. I wonder if we did it." He was testing my control. I could see it.

"You'll say away from her." I snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well, if I gave you the choice between saving her life, and your precious daughters, who's would you save?" He asked.

"Fuck you." I snapped. He grinned, and finally moved from his spot, advancing towards me.

"Wrong answer." He said. In this moment, I saw it. My entire life before my eyes. I knew this was it. The fatigue had finally caught up with me, and the nausea of being around strigoi for so long was getting to be to much. This was it. My life was over, and I now knew that.

"Take care of her Dimitri. I love you." I whispered into my radio, praying her heard it. I readied myself for his attack, knowing I wouldn't last long. I was hoping, praying that I would be able to fend him off long enough for help to come, but I was holding my breath. I clutched my stake in my hand and circled, waiting on his first move, knowing these few breathes, would probably be my last.


	60. Blackness!

**DIMITRI'S POV-**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _I shouldn't have left her. I screamed at myself, running through the halls and corridors of the court, trying to make my way towards Lissa's room. I could hear the hustles and grunting of fighting somewhere close. I tried to avoid that area, and took the back way upstairs. When I reached Lissa's room, I noticed the fighting down the hall. The strigoi really had made it this far. I busted through Lissa's door, to find them all huddled in the spare room.

"Daddy." Bailey cried, running towards me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Where's mommy?" She asked. Adrian's eyes were intent on my face. He knew Rose wouldn't just not come back with me unless something had happened.

"She's… fighting." I told her. "She sent me up here to protect you."

"You left her out there all alone?" Adrian said, jumping up. That's when the strigoi entered the room, busting down the door, and running inside. I lunged at him, stake ready, and me with a speed he wasn't ready for, I staked him, causing him to fall on the ground before us. I yanked my stake out, and stood back up.

"I can't believe you left her out there in this." Adrian yelled at me.

"I had no choice." I said.

"You did. You didn't have to leave her."He screamed.

"Shut the hell up Adrian. You don't know what your talking about." I snapped at him. The kid was definitely testing my patience with him. That was for sure.

"She's going to die because of you. She'll be dead and it will be your fault." He snapped. Bailey was crying even harder now.

"She isn't going to die." I snapped at him. "She told me to come up here to protect you."

"So she could die for you. That's why she sent you up here. She knew you were in danger along with all of us. She sent you up here to keep you safe Dimitri. It had nothing to do with protecting us." Adrian spat at me. He wasn't right though. He couldn't be. Rose wouldn't do that for me… Would she. Damn her.

"How do you know?" I demanded. "Maybe she was worried about protecting your dumb ass." I didn't mean to snap at him. I was freaking out now.

"Because I talked to her. She made me promise I'd help take care of Bailey and you if something happened to her. She knew something like this was going to happen. She did this to protect you, and you just left her. She's going to die because of you." He yelled. His eyes were filling up with tears.

"Bailey… go back to Adrian." I told her. She frowned.

"Daddy, don't leave." She begged. I kissed her little forehead and smiled.

"I'm going to bring mommy back. I'll be right back. I promise." I told her. _Bad move Dimitri_. You shouldn't have promised her that, I told myself as I took off out their door, and down the emergency stairs to the back door. All I knew was I had to get there, and fast. If Rose died tonight… It would be my fault. That's when I heard her small, meek voice over my radio.

"Take care of her Dimitri… I love you." Came over my radio.

"Rose… Rose, can you hear me?" I screamed, as I ran down the flights of stairs. There wasn't an answer. No. God no. Please… don't let this be happening I begged. With the back exit so close, I had to hurry. I couldn't lose her again.

**ROSE'S POV!**

I circled him one last time, before he made his first move. He lunged at me, throwing a punch. I dodged most of it, but still caught most of the blow. I cringed at the pain, before striking back with a few blows of my own. A few connected, a few didn't. At this point, I couldn't feel anything to say whether I was actually hurting him. I kept fighting, knowing that the moment I slipped I'd be dead or turned. I would rather be dead than have to suffer being turned. I continued throwing punches, and kicks. I dragged my stake across his face, or any inch of his skin I could reach. He cried out, and screamed as his skin sizzled. Using this to my advantage, I tried to stake him, but he was to fast. I couldn't find an opening the way I had with the others. This was hopeless. I knew this was it. It was over. I had to keep screaming at myself not to think that way, but it was hard. I felt myself slip, and fall into the strigoi's grasp, and I knew this was it. He had me in his grip, one arm around my waist, the other around my neck. I was about to die. This was going to be it. I knew it was. I tried to wiggle and worm my way out of his grip. I even tried to touch him with my stake, but his hold was unbreakable. I knew with a twitch of his arm, he could break my neck, but I knew better. If this strigoi were smart, I knew what was coming. The moment the thought ran through my head, He sank his razor sharp teeth into my neck, and everything blurred. The pain from all the fights numbed, and everything was fine. I felt nothing. I was on my own little cloud, that I didn't want to come down from. He just continued to suck and suck at my neck, until finally the whole world started to dim around me. I heard the doors fly open, and a voice whisper my name. I wasn't sure who it was, or was I in any shape to try and care. I looked into a set of brown eyes, that were very familiar, as my body crumbled to the ground, and the world disappeared from around me, swallowing me into nothing but blackness.


	61. She's Gone!

**DIMITRI'S POV**

The moment I made my way out of the door, the image I saw, horrified me. I watched as the love of my life, my very reason for existing fell from the strigoi's arms, crumbling to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"Roza." I whispered. The strigoi looked up at me and grinned.

"Maybe you were right. You should have stayed. Maybe you could have saved her."

"Fuck you." I said. I hadn't really taken my eyes off Rose's body on the ground. I couldn't tell whether she was breathing or not. I was more terrified now that I had ever been in my entire life. She was so pale, and her precious eyes were closed. Her neck continued to bleed, and she wasn't moving at all. I sent a silent prayer to God. _Please, don't let her be dead. I'm begging you, pleading with you. I'll do anything you ask of me, just don't let her die on me._The strigoi crouched down in a fighting stance, and I pulled my stake from my belt. He grinned coldly at me again.

"Should have gotten out while you could. It's a shame you both had to die." He said, before he lunged at me. I blocked most of the blow, but caught a good portion of it in the chest. I threw out a fury of kicks and punches, doing everything and anything I could to weaken him just the smallest bit. I could tell fighting Rose had worn him out a little, but not enough. He threw a kick and caught me right in the stomach. I gasped, but didn't falter. I couldn't falter if I wanted to save her. I threw out a kick, hitting him right in the jaw. He faltered, and stumbled backwards. I used it to my advantage, throwing another fury of kicks and punches, weakening him even more. I used my stake, running it across every inch of his skin I could reach, the same way Rose had from the looks of him. He was making his chest a very hard target. He was quick. Quicker than most strigoi. Finally, I saw it. My opening. I would have to be quick and stealthy if I wanted it to work, but I could do it. I would do it for my Roza. With a speed he wasn't ready for, faked left with my stake, and got him right in the chest. He grabbed my stake the moment it entered his chest, but he couldn't pull it out with the force I was putting on it. I knew I'd reached his heart, when his hands slipped off my stake, and his body crumbled to the ground the same way my Roza's had. I yanked my stake out of him, and ran to her. I didn't have time to try and wake her up, or even did I want to. Right now, I needed her better. I still couldn't tell if she was breathing, nor did I have time to check. I scooped her limp body into my arms, and pulled her against my chest. I ran inside, and straight to the infirmary, where so many others were. A few guardians who were injured a small amount moved out of the way when they saw the extent of Roza's injuries. I laid her down on the cot, and called out for someone to help her. Guardian's and people started crowding around her, and that's when I started yelling.

"Get away from her. Back up." I screamed at them. They all listened, obvious by the tone of my voice I wasn't playing. The nurse brought an intravenous and hooked Rose up to it, she then added a blood bag, pumping blood back into her body to replenish the blood she'd lost. After that, she began working on her neck, cleaning her off, and bandaging her up. I held her hand while she did this.

"Roza, please wake up." I whispered in her ear, and pressed my lips gently to her cheek.

"Please, don't leave me." I begged. A tear ran down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away.

"Roza…." I begged, laying my head on her bruised and bloody arm. I heard running, and looked up to see Adrian at the door. _Perfect. Just who I wanted to see. _I thought sarcastically.

"Is she..?" He asked, looking at me with judging eyes.

"She's alive… but barely." The nurse told him. "I don't know if she'll be able to hang on." Hearing the realization made my heart clench. Silently, my heart was breaking. This was my fault. I should have been the one out there fighting. I should have been the one who was drained. I should be the one dying. It shouldn't be her. Adrian laid his hand over hers, and closed his eyes. He was healing her. Or atleast, he was trying. It may be too late. He left his eyes closed for awhile, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked at her, and frowned.

"Why… Why isn't it working?" He asked, talking mostly to himself. He looked at his hands, and back at Rose.

"This is your fault." He said, turning to look at me. I knew it was coming.

"Adrian…don't start with me right now." I told him.

"She's going to die, and its because of you." He snapped at me.

"Adrian, _GET OUT_!" I growled at him.

"No. I wont." He said. I looked at the nurse.

"This is my wife, and I do not want him near her right now. Can you tell him to leave?" I asked. The nurse looked at Adrian, and nodded.

"I'm sorry. You have to go." She said. She started tugging his arm gently, pulling him out of the infirmary. I laid my head against Rose's chest to hear her faint heart beat. The nurse was right. She was just barely hanging on.

"Roza… please… You can't leave me. I need you. I'll always need you. You can't ever leave me. Please." I whispered. I pressed my lips to hers, and let a few tears run down my cheek.

"I love you Roza." I whispered. With that, I sat there next to her cot, and watched her. I was looking for a sign, anything to prove she was still here. She never moved, her breathing was labored, and sounded like she was having a hard time. Her heartbeat was slow, almost sounding like it was on the verge of stopping. I sat there for hours, and hours, hoping and praying for anything. Anything to show me she was still with me, but I got nothing. Finally, I decided to go up to the room, and grab a change of clothes. When I got upstairs, Bailey, Lissa, and Christian were all in our room. I jumped when I saw them. Lissa's face looked horrible, and Bailey looked so sad.

"Where is she?" Liss asked.

"In the infirmary."

"Is she-?" Liss asked. I looked at Bailey to see tears were streaking down her face.

"She's still holding on, but… just by a thread. I don't know how much longer she can do it." I told her, after taking a deep breath.

"Is mommy going to die?" Bailey asked. I looked at Christian, and saw a tear run down his cheek, as he squeezed her against his chest.

"I hope not." I whispered. I didn't want to lie to her. I wasn't going to tell her mommy would be fine, when I knew it was possible she could be dead right now.

"Can we see her?" Lissa asked. I shook my head.

"She doesn't look that good, and I'm sure you don't want to see it. Bailey doesn't need to either, and I need to go back down there in case she wakes up. Just… stay here with her for now. Please." I said.

"I can heal her." Liss said.

"Adrian tried. It didn't work." I said.

"What do you mean didn't work? We bring people back from the dead. How did it not work on someone who was injured?" She screeched, tears running down her pale face.

"I don't know Lissa." I whispered, on the brink of crying again. I was trying not too in front of Bailey, but it was exceptionally hard.

"I just came to change clothes. I'm going to be with her. She wont ever be alone. I promise." I said. Lissa nodded.

"Okay." She whispered. She got up and walked over to me, and wrapped her fragile little arms around my neck. My control slipped and a sob broke from my chest, and I cried. Christian held Bailey close, as she cried into his shoulder. I released Lissa's and knelt down.

"Bailey…come here." I whispered. She released Christian, and walked over to me, wrapping her little arms around me.

"Its going to be okay." I whispered.

"I don't want mommy to die." She sobbed.

"Me either." I whispered. I released her, and she walked back over to Christian to sit on his lap. I went into the room, and changed my clothes, and grabbed a few things before throwing the bag over my shoulder, and walking back out. I hugged Bailey and Lissa, and shook Christian's hand. I thanked them again, and slowly sauntered back towards the infirmary. When I reached the infirmary, and made my way back to Rose's room, her bed was empty. A Russian curse left my lips. I stepped inside and looked around, but there was no one. She was gone.


	62. Testing Him!

**DIMITRI'S POV!**

I was so confused, and so lost. I just sat there for a second, looking around like maybe she was hiding somewhere, but I knew she wasn't. Something happened. I could feel it in my bones. I ran out of her room, and down to the infirmary front desk.

"Where's Rose Hathaway?" I asked the nurse. She looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow as if she had NO IDEA what I was talking about. This wasn't a time for games.

"What do you mean? She's in her room." She said. I glared at her.

"No… She isn't. Her bed is empty." I told her.

"That's impossible. I just checked on her like… five minutes ago." The nurse said.

"Well, she's gone, and you better find her." I said. She turned and spoke to another two nurses, and then split up, searching for her I'm sure. I walked the halls, looking, but gave up and went back to her room. I sat on the edge of her bed, and waited, hoping and praying someone hadn't taken her out of here because she was dead.

**ROSE'S POV!**

The blackness had engulfed me for the longest time. I felt like I'd been asleep forever. The endorphins from the strigoi's bite still lingered in my system. In this deep sleep I was in, there was no dreams, just black. All I could see was black, for awhile. Until Adrian showed up. When he finally came into view he looked pissed, like someone peed in his Kool-Aid, pissed, or well… in Adrian's case, peed in his Russian Vodka, but still.

"Adrian." I said.

"You lied." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you weren't going to go and get yourself hurt." He snapped at me.

"I didn't." I said.

"You did, and you know it." He yelled at me.

"I told you I'd do what it took to protect the one's I loved, and that's exactly what I did. I didn't lie. I did what I said I was going to do." I snapped back at him. "I don't appreciate you yelling at me, either…"

"I'm sorry. Dimitri pissed me off, and well… I just.. I'm sorry." He said.

"Dimitri didn't do anything." I said. My thoughts flooded to him. What he was doing, how he was holding up while he thought I was dying. It was very possible I was, but regardless, I'd heard him talking to me, and yelling at Adrian. I knew he was losing it.

"Rose, you've got to wake up." He said.

"I've been trying. Its not that easy." I said.

"Try harder." He said. "Dimitri's falling apart, and so is everyone else."

"I may not be able to wake up. I'm already half way dead." I said.

"Don't. Say. That." He said, each word separate, and distinct.

"Well, its true. I keep trying to wake up, but I can't." I explained. He sighed.

"I was so scared when Dimitri came upstairs, and you weren't with him." He said.

"You yelled at him didn't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"A little. That's why he went back downstairs, and saved you." He said. I shook my head.

"If Dimitri would have gotten hurt because you sent him back, I would have never forgave you, you know." I said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He said. I nodded.

"You need to wake up. For us… For Dimitri and Bailey. Please." He begged.

"Bailey… God, is she okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"She's fine. They all are." He said. I sighed.

"I'm going to send you back Rose, and you've got to wake up for me." He said. I sighed.

"I don't know if I can." I said. A tear leaked down my cheek. I wished I knew how to wake up.

"You have to try. Just… please." He said. Then, the dream world faded around us, and I was swallowed into the black again. Alright Belikov. You can do this. You're the strongest of the strong. You can over come this. Just open your eyes. I was telling myself. It was hard to become in control of my body again. I hated not being able to open my eyes. I tried and tried until finally, my eyes fluttered, and the world brightened around me. I was in a bright room, all alone. I slowly sat up, and the world spun around me. I steadied myself and looked around. Dimitri was gone. I was alone. I got out of my bed, and stumbled, catching myself on the wall. I looked down the hallways to see no one around. I walked down the hall, heading to the bathroom. It felt good to be awake, and able to control myself again. I knew Dimitri would be upset if he knew I was up and walking in my condition, but I didn't care. I turned to walk into my room, and saw him. Dimitri. He had his head down on my bed, as if he was crying, or sleeping. I leaned up against the door frame, using it for support, and smiled.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked. His head shot up so fast, it should have made him dizzy.

"Roza?" He whispered. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's still my name." I said, touching my neck, and wincing. He slowly stood from his chair, and then rushed over to me, bringing my mouth gently to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him.

"God, I thought I lost you." He whispered, as he laid his forehead against mine.

"I know." I said. He grabbed my face in his hands, and glared at me now. All loving, and joking nature aside.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov, if you ever… ever do anything that stupid again in your life, I swear…" He said. He didn't even really know what to say. He just stared into my eyes.

"You swear what?" I asked, testing him, like I always did.

"I don't even know what I'll do." He said.

"Guess we'll have to see when that time comes then, huh?" I asked. He chuckled humorlessly.

"You test my patience so much Roza. I swear, I don't know how I deal with it." He said.

"But you do." I said, playfully. He smiled.

"I do." He said, pressing his lips back to mine. The nurse came back in, and squeaked when she saw me awake.

"By God, you found her." She said. Dimitri nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for you help." He said, almost sarcastically as he brought his lips back to mine.


	63. A Full Moon!

When Dimitri pried his mouth away from mine, the nurses face was a little red.

"How are you feeling Rose?" She asked me. Dimitri had a firm arm wrapped around my waist, holding me up. Honestly, if he hadn't been… I'd have been on the floor again.

"I'm fine. I'm sore, obviously, and I'm still a little light-headed from the bite, but… I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? You look really pale." She said. She touched my face to see if I had a fever.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home, and crawl into my bed." I told her. She nodded. Dimitri's arm loosened around my waist, and I felt my legs turn to jelly beneath me without the support. I almost hit the ground. Dimitri's quick arms caught me though, thank God. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I said.

"Maybe you should stay the rest of the night, just to be safe." The nurse offered. I shook my head.

"I'm going home. If I start dying, I'll come back. I'm fine." I assured her.

"Rose, maybe she-" I cut him off."I want to go home. Please." I said. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. He looked up at the nurse. "I'll take good care of her."

"Okay. Take Tylenol for the pain, and come back if you feel bad or strange." She said. I nodded. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist, and we walked out. We got half-way to the room when I stopped.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I… I can't walk anymore." I told him. "My legs are going to give out." He frowned.

"We should have stayed in the infirmary." He said.

"No... Please, don't make me go back there. Just give me a second." I said. I leaned up against the wall and took a few deep breathes.

"I can walk. I'll be fine now." I said, standing up. I stumbled a little bit, and he grabbed me.

"Roza…" He murmured. I could see the concern in his eyes. He was worried.

"I can walk. Its not that much further." I said. He stared at me for a second, before knocking my knee's out from under me, and pulling me up into his arms. He smiled gently at me, and sighed.

"Your lucky I love you, or I'd be hauling your little ass back to the infirmary." He said. I grinned.

"But you wont do that to me." I said.

"I should. If something happens to you its my fault." He said. I shook my head.

"I'll just say I over-powered you, and forced you to take me home. People would believe it." I said. He chuckled, and kissed me.

"They probably would." He said. When we got to our room, Dimitri sat me back on my feet, and opened the door. Lissa, Bailey, Christian, and Adrian were all inside when I stepped inside. They all looked up at me, and all of their eyes went wide. Except Adrian, who's eyes sparkled at me. I smiled.

"Hey guys." I said. Dimitri was still holding me up, because my legs were still pretty wobbly. Bailey jumped off the couch, and ran to me, tackling me. Of course this time, Dimitri couldn't save me. I fell flat on my ass, but I didn't care. I ignored the pain, and just held Bailey close. I laughed and cried along with her, as I held her too my chest.

"God, I'm so glad your okay." I whispered, pressing kisses on every part of her face I could reach. She smiled, and let more tears run down her face.

"I thought you were dead." She cried, kissing my cheek, and hugging me close again.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I promise." I whispered. She nodded, and hugged me tighter. She was careful to avoid the bandage on my neck, and the bruises. Once she let me go, Dimitri helped me back to my feet.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear. I could see he was worried when Bailey first tackled me.

"Perfect." I assured him. He kept his secure arm around my waist. Liss walked over to me, and smiled.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered.

"I'm not going down that easily." I said, smiled. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and hugged me.

"God, don't scare me like that Rose." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said. Honestly, I wasn't. If I could go back, I would do the same thing over again. I didn't regret it. I wouldn't ever tell him or any of them that. Once Liss released me, Christian walked over to me.

"Fireboy." I said. He smiled, and shook his head.

"You scared me kid. I thought I lost you." He said. I grinned.

"Oh God, your not getting all emotional on me are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"I might be." He said. I grabbed him, and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Fireboy." I said, squeezing him gently.

"Love you too Rose." He said. When he released me, he smiled. I looked at Adrian. Dimitri was looking at me, and he inclined his head gently, taking it as an 'its okay to hug him' I stumbled a few steps forward towards him. He stood in front of me, and smiled.

"Thank you for what you did." I said. He nodded.

"Anytime." He assured me. I wrapped my arms around his waist gently, and held him.

"Don't know what I'd do without you Ivashkov." I said.

"I think I have a feeling I know." He said. I nodded.

"You might be right." I told him. When he released me, I kissed his forehead. I stumbled back over to Dimitri, and allowed him to hold me up. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand on my own much longer anyway. He wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting the weight I couldn't.

"I'd love for you to all stay and hang out, but Rose really needs some rest… so.." I rolled my eyes.

"But mom…" I said, like an annoyed teenager. He grinned. They all nodded.

"We'll see you later Rose." Liss and Christian said. I nodded.

"Bye guys." I said, as they walked out. Adrian walked over to me, and looked at Bailey.

"If you want me too take her while you heal, I ca-" I cut him off, by shaking my head.

"No. I want her here." I told him. "Thank you so much though." I said. He nodded.

"Feel better." He said, before he walked out. I nodded. Dimitri helped me into the bedroom, as Bailey followed us. Dimitri helped me down onto the bed. Bailey crawled in beside me. He grabbed a pair of my shorts, and a tank top, and smiled.

"You should change out of those." He said. I looked down to see I was still in the bloody clothes I'd been in. I nodded. I pulled my shirt off over my head. My stomach was black with bruises. Bailey gasped.

"Momma." She whispered. She touched my stomach gently.

"Momma's okay." I assured her. "I can't even feel it." That was a lie. My stomach was the sorest part of my body. Dimitri walked over, and knelt down.

"Roza." He said, laying his hand over my stomach.

"I'm fine." I said. I grabbed the tank top, and pulled it over my head. He was shaking his head at me. I knew Dimitri could call my bluff, but he wouldn't because of Bailey. He then pulled me up, and helped me peel myself out of my jeans. The bruises on my legs weren't as bad as the one's on my stomach. They were sore, but not as bad as my stomach and my neck. He helped me back into bed, and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up. He shook his head at me.

"Do you want anything?" He asked. I sighed.

"Some water… please." He smiled, and nodded.

"I'll be back." He said. I looked at Bailey and smiled.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I was so scared." She whispered. I nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered.

"You sent daddy up here so you could die?" She asked me. I stiffened.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Uncle Adrian was yelling at daddy, and that's what he said." She whispered. She looked like the idea of me doing that hurt her.

"That's not what happened honey." I said. Here I was, lying to my own daughter. I was a horrible mother.

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"The strigoi told me that there were strigoi inside, and they were going after Lissa. I was scared, because I knew you were with auntie Lissa, so I sent daddy inside to protect you." I said. Dimitri was standing in the doorway, watching me. I knew, once again, he could call my bluff if he wanted too. She nodded.

"But… that meant you would get hurt." She said. She wasn't going to let it go. She wanted to know everything. I sighed.

"I know, but I was more worried about protecting daddy and you than I was me." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I love you both so much. You're my world, and I'd be lost if I lost one of you." I told her. She stared at me for a second, and nodded, clearly okay with my answer. Dimitri handed me my glass of water, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you honey." I said. He nodded. Bailey yawned. Dimitri picked her up.

"Come on. Lets go get you tucked in bed." He said. Bailey frowned, but nodded, not going to argue with him. He nodded at me.

"I'll be back." He said. I nodded as he walked out. I laid back, and sighed. He was gone for maybe five minutes, but then walked back in, and crawled in bed beside me.

"How you doing?" He asked. I smiled slightly.

"I'm fine." I said. He nodded.

"Good." He said. He kissed my lips and wrapped an arm, gently around my waist, careful to avoid touching my stomach. He pulled my shirt up a little, and looked at the extensive bruises. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my stomach. His lips felt so good against my bare skin. I sighed. He smiled.

"I'm so glad your okay." He whispered.

"I know." I said. He moved up, and pressed a kiss to my lips. He pulled away, and pulled my mouth to his. He then pulled my head onto his chest, and I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up about two hours later to an empty bed. I slowly got up, careful not to fall or stumble and wake Bailey. I found a note on the counter in his handwriting.

_Roza, _

_Went for a walk. Got to clear my head. I'll be back soon, so if your reading this, go back to sleep, and I'll be there when you wake up again. I love you _

_-D._

I stood there for a second, kind of worried. I grabbed my keys, locked the door behind me. I was kind of worried. Dimitri didn't just up and disappear unless something was wrong, and the last time things got stressful, he disappeared to Russia. I didn't think he'd do that now, but I was going to find him. I stumbled around for awhile, looking for him, but couldn't really find him. As I started to walk back towards our room, giving up, I saw him standing outside on the back deck, looking out over the horizon. I stumbled, and used the wall for support as I slid the glass door open, and stepped out into the cool twilight air. I was quiet, but Dimitri still heard me. He turned around and looked at me. He didn't look very happy to see me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. I took a step towards him.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said. He sighed.

"You should be in bed. Your going to hurt yourself even more if you keep moving around like this." He said.

"Puh-lease, I've stumbled all over this court looking for you. I could do it again. I'm fine now. A little power nap was all I needed." I said. He shook his head.

"What are you doing out here all alone? I don't like waking up to a cold bed you know." I said.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head." He said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He shook his head, and turned around to watch the sun start to set.

"Dimitri." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Its nothing." He whispered.

"Your shutting me out." I said. I felt tears start to well to my eyes. I took another step forward, and reached out to take his hand.

"You are. If you weren't you'd tell me." I whispered. My voice broke on the last part, giving away that I was on the brink of tears. He reached up and touched my bruised and sore face.

"I'm fine. I just…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I can't get the image of you being drank from and crumbling to the ground in front of me out of my head. All I keep thinking is that should have been me. You shouldn't have sent me away. You shouldn't have did what you did." He said. I looked up into the sky, blinking back the tears. There was a full moon, and the light from it shined brightly on the deck, illuminating the area around us.

"I know what you want to hear. You want to hear me say I'm sorry, and that I'm not going to do it again, and that it was stupid, but that isn't what your going to get. I don't regret what I did, Dimitri. I would do it again a hundred times over if I had too. I did what was best for you and for my daughter. I know in this profession, no one is safe. We're always at risk, but… I made damn sure you and Bailey were safe." I said.

"Rose, you could have died." He whispered.

"And I would have died happy. I've gotten the best experiences out of this life possible. I've done so much. I've been through so much. I've been to Russia. Married the love of my life, had a beautiful child, had best friends, partied until I puked, been hurt, been angry. I've done everything I ever wanted, and more. I would have died happy knowing that the people I loved more than anything in the world were safe." I said. He shook his head, and I watched as a tear glimmered down his cheek.

"Dimitri." I whispered. I reached up and wiped it away.

"Roza, if you think for one second, that I'm going to let you die for me… then your wrong. Your so wrong. That isn't going to happen." He said.

"I'll do what I have to too keep you safe." I said. He shook his head, and a few more tears ran down his cheek.

"I love you Dimitri, more than my own life." I whispered. He shook his head and bit his lip, as more tears leaked down his face.

"Hey… Shh.." I whispered. I grabbed his face in my hands and brought his mouth to mine. Our tears mingled together as they both ran down our faces.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered when we separated our mouths. "I'm going to keep that promise." I smiled at him, as I stroked his face in my hand.

"I guess its just a matter of who has to make good on their promise first huh?" I asked, wagging my eyebrows at him. He growled at me.

"Testing me. Always testing me aren't you?" He asked. I grinned at him.

"I wouldn't be your Roza if I didn't." I said. He pulled my body to his, and smiled.

"You got that right." He murmured, bringing his mouth back to mine. In this moment, I knew everything was going to be okay. My daughter was safe, my husband was safe, and my best friends were all okay. And me? I've never felt more alive in all my life. Wrapped in Dimitri's arms, I knew I was right where I was supposed to be. This was my life, and I've accepted that every moment I was in danger along with the one's I loved, but just like I showed today, I'd do anything to protect them. In my life, there were no more Secrets, no more Lies, just Love.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The end of Secrets, Love, & Lies. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to thank ****ALL**** of my reviewers. You guys were the reason I continued writing this story, when honestly, this was one I didn't even intend on finishing. I'm so proud of this story. Its went so far & I enjoyed writing it so much. Thank you guys for everything. (: **


	64. Important!

Alright guys, so.. Here's the thing… I've been asked several times to do a continuation or sequel of 'Secrets, Love, & Lies', but I'm also working on 'What Can I Say?'. Now, I write for my reviewers…and the people that love my work, so… I'm asking you. Should I continue with What Can I Say, or write a sequel to Secrets, Love, & Lies?

Answer in the reviews, or send me a personal message.


	65. REALLY IMPORTANT!

A/N: Alright guys… So, here's how its going to go… Things were too even when I asked you which story you wanted. Like I said, I write to please you, so… I'm going to do BOTH! Since I've already started on What Can I Say, I'm going to continue on it, and see where it goes. I will be finishing What Can I Say… and then…once that one's done… you guessed it… The sequel to Secrets, Love, & Lies.

Another thing… I need you guys (my reviewers) help. Okay… You guys want a sequel, I gotta know what you want to see happen. What would you like to see happen in the sequel? I know for a fact Bailey will be sent off to school, but what other madness would you guys like to see go on in Bailey, Dimitri, and Rose's life? Drop me some suggestions in a personal message and I will def. consider all of them. I love hearing you guys suggestions.. I use a lot of them if you guys haven't noticed… So, help me out here.

Thank you guys so much. I hope you continue following _What Can I Say. _And any other work I do in between.

Thanks.

-April.


End file.
